His Shadow
by Taker Always
Summary: Vince sends a little scrap of a woman to keep The Animal in line.. How does Batista handle it?... I suck at summaries so please read.. Batista and an OC... Smut starting at chapter 17! It's FINISHED!
1. A Chance Meeting

Author's Note: I do not know Dave Bautista or any of ex-wives or his daughters. I have nothing against his family. This story is completely fictional.

And according to the site that I found which states that he divorced his second wife in 2006..this story will be taking place in that year. :-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dave Bautista or the WWE. I only own Ashley. I am NOT making any money.

Chapter One  
A Chance Meeting

Batista's POV-

I signal for the bartender to refill my glass. I probably didn't need it, but of course I didn't need most of the shit that was in my life right now. I was still having a hard time dealing with the fact that I just turn thirty seven and I just went through my second divorce. It wasn't my fault the stupid bitch couldn't keep her legs closed. I always had that feeling that she was fucking other men, but I could never actually prove it. Then one of my good friends and co-workers, John Cena comes and pulls me aside. Tells me the bitch grabbed his cock in front of dozens of witnesses and then asks him for a 'ride'. Yea, she wanted a fucking ride alright. Oh I was livid. I won my match that night. It took every ounce of control I had not to pound my poor partner into the ring. I wanted to kill the stupid tramp, but I didn't. What I did do is confront her.

Shaking my head, I tossed back the two fingers of Jack Daniels and signaled for another. She said that Cena was lying. That he wanted her and she turned him down. I snort now and I snorted then. Cena and myself were friends and he wouldn't do that. So yeah, I didn't believe her. Every since that fucking disastrous day, I have been on edge. So I've been getting a little reckless. Which is why I was sitting at a bar in a very up scale restaurant in Uniondale, New York.

After tearing my triceps back in January, I took a little vacation to simply recover. It wasn't but a week after that Cena came to me and once again my personal life crumbled around me. My second marriage down the drain. I went on a rampage. Hell I'm still on a damn rampage. I go out every night to a different club and pick up random chicks and fuck their brains out. I pick fights with men at the same clubs. Especially when I'm restless or a match didn't go as I had liked. Even though we have our storylines, shit happens. But too many people were whining and complaining about my attitude. I didn't give a fuck.

Then I was finally able to come back in July. And when I did, I was a force to be reckoned with. It didn't matter if I was suppose to lose or win the match, I beat my opponents into the ground. I became the animal that everyone had nicknamed me with. Then when I broke an opponent's arm which wasn't planned, Vince called me with an idea to keep me in line. He didn't wanna tell me, but I told him that I wasn't coming to any damn meeting in a fancy restaurant until he did. So he caved.

So I'm sitting here, trying to drink at least half my weight in Jack Daniels while I think of this stupid plan that Vince came up with. A babysitter. Well, he didn't say babysitter, he said he wanted someone to stay with me, to watch over me and help me make better decisions or something close to that. What the fuck? But if I didn't agree, I would lose my job. So I agreed. But only because my job was at stake.

I motion for the bartender to refill my glass when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I turn to see who took the seat next to me and I am unable to stop the smile that graces my face. The small form of a woman catches my smile and she returns it, although hesitating and a little unsure. I had no idea what this little girl was doing at a bar, okay so it was a restaurant, but still. She couldn't have been more than five foot one and I was betting she weighed all of hundred pounds soaking wet. But she had small perky breasts, small curvy hips and I was betting a flat stomach. And really nice legs. Although they were short. And bare as all she was wearing was a black knee length skirt and black flats. What woman in this century wore flats? My eyes travel up to take in her light blue silk blouse which was modestly buttoned to her small throat. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. And that ponytail was full of big bouncy curls that looked hair stylist perfect. Although something was telling me, they were not. My eyes met hers and she blushes, sending her peaches and cream complexion to a light pink color that only makes her more attractive. And those eyes of hers. Wow. Her eyes were like liquid milk chocolate and the gold specks sparkled with what I didn't know. Could have been happiness or could have been anger. The only make up covering her beautiful face was the black mascara on her very long eyelashes. She was dressed to kill, but she looked nervous as fuck.

The bartender refilled my glass and moved down to face my new bar neighbor. "What can I get you?" He asked politely; although his eyes held a leer.

She licks her lips and my cock jumps at that small pink tongue. God, I hope she wasn't underage.

"Just water, please." She says softly and I knew immediately that I wanted her screaming my name as I thrust hard and fast into her tight heat. That voice was any man's erotic dream come true and her body just added to the package. But something told me that if I wanted my dream to become reality, I would have to tread lightly with this one.

"You look just a little too nervous for just water." I say instead of some cheap pick up line.

The bartender hands her a bottle of water which she quickly uncaps and takes several deep swallows. My dick throbs harder as the image of her sucking on my hard length went through my mind. I wondered if she would swallow when I came in her mouth. Shaking my head of that particular thought, I listen as she begins to talk.

"Oh I can't drink anything stronger. I'm meeting my boss here tonight and any kind of alcohol lays me out flat." She admits before taking another drink of her water. I cock an eyebrow at that. Maybe I should warn her about giving information to the enemy. However I found it interesting that she was also meeting her boss. Could it be?

"Why is meeting your boss making you nervous?" I ask her, now wondering why I even care. I gave a silent chuckle. I care because I was interested in getting her into my bed.

She met my eyes as she begin to talk and I found myself liking the eye contact. "He's asking me to do something that I don't wanna do."

My blood starts to boil at hearing that. This small woman shouldn't be forced to do anything she didn't wanna do and if this son of a bitch wanted to pick on her then maybe I should beat the shit out of him.

"Not like that." She replied, apparently understanding where my mind went and my blood went from a boil to a simmer. I still didn't like that she was being forced to do something she didn't wanna do. "But what he does want me to do is simply outrageous."

I smile at her and she gives me a small grin in return. "Do you not like your job?" I ask. I hated people who hated their jobs but did nothing about it but complain.

She shook her head. "Oh I love my job. It really is a dream job. And Vince is an amazing guy to work for when he isn't ticked off."

My mind completely shut down at the mention of her boss' name. It couldn't be a coincidence. Was this the person that was gonna be babysitting me? I barely held the laugh back as I took in her small frame once more. Vince has lost his damn mind. That I was sure of. But I wonder what was going through her mind at this new task of hers.

I clear my throat and set out for the information I wanted. "What exactly is it that you have to do?"

She took another drink of her water, looks around the restaurant and then meets my eyes once more. Damn, she was beautiful. Hell, she was fucking gorgeous.

"Well, I'm Vince's personal assistant. But he's been having a problem with one his employees lately. He's been getting into fights and stuff. Even though I'm not really his work assistant, Vince wants me to follow his employee around and keep him in line."

I nodded. Yep. This was the person Vince had in mind. He was fucking losing his mind.

"What's wrong with that?"

She let out a sigh. "Well this guy is a wrestler." She whispers it so my blood went back to boiling at the thought that she had something against wrestlers.

"You got a problem with wrestlers?" I bark out and immediately regret my harsh tone when she pulls back to get away from me. Her whole body was tense like she was afraid I was gonna beat the shit out of her.

Her small head was shaking violently. "Oh no of course not. It isn't that at all." She assures me, her voice breathless. My cock goes back to throbbing at the turn my mind was heading. Her under me, her head thrown back in ecstasy and her breathing my name in a slow hiss.

I let out my own hiss of pain and try to readjust my hardening dick without her noticing. "So what's the problem then?" I questioned, lowering my voice back to normal as possible.

She licked her lips again and I mentally groan. Did she have any idea how fucking sexy she was.

"Well, this guy is six foot six and almost three hundred pounds." She stated, giving me a look.

I grinned. "Oh I get it. He's a big man and you're five foot and hundred pounds."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm five foot one and hundred and five, thank you." She says with a little attitude to her voice. I cock an eyebrow and wait. She rolls her beautiful brown eyes. "Alright, hundred and three." She smiles as I let out a small laugh. "But you see my problem now? There is no way this guy is gonna listen to me. I mean why would he?"

I could think of lots of reasons, but I was pretty sure she didn't wanna hear any of those. I then suddenly realize that I'm the guy she was getting ready to be ordered to babysit, but she never acknowledged that she knew me. Was she playing a game or what? "Have you ever seen this guy?" I had to ask.

She shook her head. "Sad I know. But I've never really been into wrestling. I got the job as his assistant purely by accident and it wasn't even meant to be permanent but I loved it so much that I stayed."

"So it never occurred to you to check this guy out before being thrown into being his watch dog?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but so many people have judged this guy that I didn't wanna be one of them. I wanted to get to know him, the person before I get to know him, the wrestler."

I didn't think it was stupid, I thought it was naive. She was gonna be in for one helluva suprise. However I still found it too hard to believe that she had never once seen me or even a picture of me. "You have never and I mean never seen this guy?" She shook her head. "What about when you're ringside?" I ask.

"Vince doesn't want me anywhere near ringside. He says I'm too small and I could easily get hurt." She replied.

I nodded. That did make perfect sense, but how could she have worked for Vince, but never have seen me. "Not even a picture?"

Her eyes narrow and she cocks her head. "No I promise I have never seen a picture of him. I've come across pictures of all the wrestlers, but usually when I'm with Vince, he has a really busy schedule and I never have time to slow down. But anyway, you don't wanna hear about that. The wrestler's name is Batista and they call him 'The Animal'. That scared me a little at first, but it is just a stage name so I don't let it bother me."

I shake my head. I have no idea why I was having a hard time understanding this, but I was. "You've never seen him? Are you sure?" I ask, stressing out the last word.

Those eyes of hers suddenly go wide and her jaw drops. Her head begins to go side to side like she was telling me no. I nod and smile. She points at me. "You're Batista?" She asks in the softest voice ever.

I lean down til I'm nose to nose with her. "You tell me. Am I?"

Her breathing picks up so I could feel it against my face and her skin goes from lily white to a pretty pink. She buries her face in her hands and mutters. I don't understand her words, but I feel bad. Why I don't know? But I do.

I reach out and touch her shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." I tell her.

She looks up, hopeful. "You're not gonna tell Vince that I was complaining."

I drew back in surprise. That's what she was worried about. I didn't know what to say. But I was gonna use this to my advantage. "Welllll, maybe we can work something out." I reply easily.

She bites her lip and eyes me warily. Good girl. "Like what?" She asks.

I had to think for a minute about that. What I wanted and what I asked for had to be two different things. I wanted this little bit of woman in my bed, under me. But there was no way I would blackmail her into it. Oh no. When she came to my bed, she would be begging me to fuck her. No my strategy would be completely different.

"You give me ten free passes."

"Free passes?"

I nod. "If there is something I wanna do that you know Vince won't be happy with, I get a free pass to do it anyway."

Her eyes narrow. "That could get me fired."

I shake my head. "No it won't. That I can promise you." I assure her. There is no way I would let Vince fire her. No way. I had plans for this one.

She eyes me for minute, her brown eyes almost now a dark chocolate. She was clearly thinking and I wish I could have gotten into her mind.

"One pass." She finally says.

I shake my head. "No way. Ten passes."

"One."

I take a deep breath. "Eight."

"Two."

"Come on, Honey. Work with me. Eight."

"Three."

I smile. She was good. I was glad she wasn't backing down. "Come half way and meet me in the middle. Five."

She let out a small breath and nods. "Five. Deal." She holds out her hand and I take it firmly in mine.

"It's a deal." I reply with a smile. She has no idea she just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

Reviews are really welcome! But please be kind as I'm just getting back into the world of wrestling.


	2. Make Me

Author's Note: Dave's daughters are going to be Nine, Eleven, and Sixteen for this story. Not really sure if that's correct or not. And he isn't a grandfather…yet.

And I did make up a wrestler.. I hope that doesn't offend anyone. It's simply for this story. And again I have no idea how the wrestling world works anymore so please stick with me and keep reading.

Disclaimer: Dave Bautista, WWE, and the any other characters you recognize are not mine and I am NOT making any money.

Chapter Two  
Make Me

I lean back in my chair and watch the sexiest ass I have ever seen walk out of the restaurant. That little heart shaped tush just lightly sways from side to side and anyone could tell it's not intentional. I hate to see her go but I so love watching that sweet little thing leave. And I was happy to say that she was completely legal.

In our brief one hour meeting, I had learned actually quite little about her. Her name is Ashley and she was twenty-four years old. She would be twenty five in August. She loves working for Vince and she has become good friends with Stephanie and Paul. That was all I discovered during our meal. But I am determined to learn more. Every time I tried to ask her any questions, Vince would interrupt and change the subject. Stupid ass.

When she finally disappears from view, I turn back to face Vince. He was watching me and not Ashley. And as much I didn't want to admit it, relief floods through me at knowing Vince didn't have any sexual tendencies toward the brown eyed beauty. After all the old man was married and had been for years.

Vince clears his throat and I pull my thoughts back to the present. I look at Vince head on and ask the question I have been dying to know. "What the hell are you thinking?"

He just looks at me with an 'I know what I'm doing' look on his face. "I don't know what you mean." He plays dumb.

"When you said you were gonna have someone babysit me, I pictured a big burly guy who could actually bench press at least my weight."

Vince shakes his head. "She's not meant to baby sit you. She's gonna make sure you don't get into any more fights. At bars and clubs. And you make sure you make your meetings on time. Among other things you never show up for anymore. If you keep up this behavior, you're gonna get into more trouble than money can get you out of. You're a huge money maker for me Dave, but right now you're costing me more than you make. That needs to stop. I don't wanna lose you but if I have to, I will fire you. And I chose her instead of some 'burly guy'," He even makes a finger gesture of quotation marks. "Because if he tells you no, you'll just knock him on his ass and do it anyway. You aren't gonna knock Ashley on her ass." He says.

I have to admit he has a really valid point. I would have just knocked some idiot on his ass if he tried to stop me. With Ashley, I wouldn't. I might actually listen to her. Or I could simply seduce her into what I want. Of course I did have five free passes. And I really couldn't wait to use them. With her.

And I knew he had been shoveling out money to keep me out of jail and out of trouble. Hush money didn't come cheap. And I had been needing a lot of hush money.

"Not to mention the fans are beginning to hate you. And with Summer Slam right around the corner I can't be having that."

I nod in agreement. "I know I know. So tell me how is it that she became your personal assistant and how I have never seen her before today."

Drinking his coffee, he answers. "Stephanie's friend had a cousin that needed a temporary job to get some money so she could move. I have a work assistant but my personal life was a mess with grandkids' soccer, baseball, and basketball games. And the dance recitals and school plays were getting crazy too. Then I had doctor's appointments and dentist appointments. Don't even get me started on the birthdays and anniversaries I was missing. I couldn't keep it all straight anymore and I was tired of trying so I hired Ashley to get that part of my life under control."

"And how long ago was that?" I ask, throwing back another two fingers of Jack Daniels.

"She's been with me for over seven months." He replies.

That would explain most of it. Since I have only been back for not quite two months. And she started right before I left.

"Is she staying for good?" I wonder out loud. Cause if she had any ideas of leaving, I was going to have to talk her out of it.

Vince nods. "She travels with me so she decided that was good enough for her. She likes her job and she said she wanted to stay."

"How come I haven't seen her around the ring or back stage?"

Vince finishes his coffee and signals the waitress. "I don't allow her at ringside. That was a major rule for hiring her especially after seeing how small she is. And you probably have seen her around back stage. You just didn't know it."

I laugh. "That's bullshit, Vince. She's fucking hot. Most of us would pay her quite a bit of attention."

He nods again. "That's why when she's back stage; she's usually wearing sweat or yoga pants and a large hoodie sweat shirt. And her face is completely covered."

As soon as he said it, I remember every time I had ever seen her. She was usually wearing a wrestling hoodie and baggy pants. I had always thought she was a male by her clothes and by her lack of figure. But I guess the baggy clothes hid that from view. Was she wearing the loose clothing to keep her hot little body hidden or was there another reason?

"Why does she wear that?"

"Honestly before today, I have never seen her say more than two or three words to any of the wrestlers. She's extremely shy and could barely mutter a word in the presence of any man. It didn't matter if they were a wrestler or not. It took almost a month before she could have a full conversation with Paul. So I suggested the hoodie to wear to make her invisible. And it worked."

"Then how is she able to talk to you?" I ask, not believing Vince's story.

He shrugs. "I'm old I guess."

That I didn't believe. Not even for a minute. But before I can say a word, we're interrupted.

The waitress joins our table and hands Vince the check, winks at me, and walks away. I almost laugh. Thanks to Ashley's sexy little ass, my cock has been hard since I first laid eyes on her and even though she left, I was still throbbing. So I was most certainly in need of some relief and the waitress just might work. However as soon as she leaves my mind goes instantly goes back to Ashley, so I restart the conversation.

"And you never thought to ask why she was so painfully shy of men. Because I'm assuming she isn't like that with women."

Vince pulls a handful of twenties from his wallet and signals for the waitress again. She nods and turns away, but manages a smile in my direction. I nod my head in approval, but sadly I don't think I'll be taking her up on the offer.

"No I never thought to ask. Her life is her own. I'm actually surprise she was even talking to you and so damn easily."

I shake my head. "I don't believe that she has never really met or talk with any of the guys. She can not be that shy. I mean damn, she talk to me just fine."

Vince shrugs. "Just wait, Dave. She's about to become your little shadow and then you'll see for yourself."

I nod. I guess we would. Because if Vince was telling the truth then I was gonna have to draw Ashley out of that shell. And into my bed.

* * *

**The Following Morning-**

"Damn it, I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to say?" I ask, settling myself on the edge of the hotel room bed.

"You don't need to say anything to me. You didn't miss my piano recital. It was your nine year old daughter's. You need to talk to her."

I grit my teeth. "Then put Chesi on the phone." I speak through clench teeth.

Glenda lets out a chuckle that's almost evil. "She's not here, Dave. She has dance class with Chloe. You know that both of them have been begging for you to watch them practice."

I sigh. I know they have and sadly I have yet to do as they ask. Because I haven't had time. These were my girls and I hated that I was missing out on their lives. "I'm trying to get there."

She snorts at the same time a soft knock sounds at my door. Immediately I want off the phone. Ashley is at my door and I want my full attention on her. There's nothing I can do right now with Chesi and Chloe so I tell my first ex-wife that I have to go. She gets all huffy and hangs up the phone. I throw the phone on the bed and get up to answer the door.

Ashley is standing there wearing a pair of gray yoga pants and a light purple t-shirt. She's almost completely covered from head to toe, well head to ankle. She was wearing a pair of purple flip flops on her feet and her nails were painted a dark plum purple. I am almost scared to admit that she has very sexy feet. Just like the rest of her. Was there any part of her that wasn't sexy? I'm gonna say no. Her light brown hair was again pulled back in a ponytail and those curls bounced with ever move she made.

"Good morning. Please come in." I smile and move aside so she can enter.

She returns the smile and slides past me. "Good morning, Mr. Bautista." She says happily as I turn to face her. She's standing in front of the bed, looking straight at me with a clipboard and folder in her small hands. "Now, your two youngest daughters have practice this morning, but unfortunately you're too far away to go watch. So we'll have to work on that in the future. You have a two o'clock appointment with a local sponsor. Then a four o'clock appointment with your physical therapist."

I interrupt at that. "Cancel the therapist appointment. Schedule it for a different day." I order.

She grins at me and shakes her head. "Um, no. I talk to your therapist and she says that you have canceled every appointment in the last two months. All fourteen of them. You're going to this one. At four."

I have to look down and I do mean way down to actually look into her eyes. She barely reaches my chest. I can bench press four times her weight. Hell, I could probably throw her across the room. But she's looking me straight in the eye; unblinking. The look on her pretty little face was priceless. She wasn't gonna back down and that seriously amuses me.

I narrow my eyes and step closer to her. She doesn't move an inch. There was no way this was the same girl that Vince said was so shy she couldn't even talk to Paul. There isn't any way. Oh she was naïve and probably a little innocent but she isn't shy. Isn't any way. Not the way she's standing up to me. I was Dave 'The Animal' Batista and I was a bad ass wrestler. I'm feared by many. But this small wonder standing in front of me wasn't scared of me. And if she wasn't scared of me then how could she be as shy as Vince made her out to be.

I take another step closer and I can clearly see her little body tense, but she holds firm. "I'm not going." I say again; slowly and firmly. It isn't the actually therapy that I dread, it's the therapist. She continues to focus on getting into my pants than the actual physical therapy part. I don't mind the woman being the aggressor but this one was just a little too pushy for my taste.

"Yes you are, Mr. Bautista. You don't have a choice." She says before looking at her clip board once more. "Tomorrow morning you have a training session with one of the new guys. His name is Alabama. Or at least that's what he's calling himself. Vince said he wants you to train him. He wants you there at eleven sharp so you're open all morning-hey! Give me that."

I grab her clip board from her fingers and throw it over my shoulder. She stands before me now with her hands on her hips and a glare in her eye. Her small flip flop encased foot tap the carpet. I lean down til I'm nose to nose with her and her breath is caressing my face. Her eyes go wide but she doesn't move.

"Read my lips, Lil Bit. I'm not going to physical therapy." She goes to open her mouth and I place a finger across her lips. "And you can't make me."


	3. In The Car

Disclaimer: Not Mine… :-( Oh I wish he was... And I'm not making any money.

Chapter Three  
In The Car

"Read my lips, Lil Bit. I'm not going to physical therapy." She goes to open her mouth and I place a finger across her lips. "And you can't make me."

She lets out a sigh. "Mr. Bautisa-"

I cut her off again as I straighten up and step back. "Look, we're gonna be spending a lot of time together so call me Dave or Batista. Drop the mister."

She nods. "Of course, but you really need to go to this appointment. Your arm isn't completely healed until the therapist releases you. And if you keep wrestling like you are and they haven't released you, you could be doing more harm than good."

I stare at her for a second before shaking my head and going into the bathroom. Grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste, I wait. And I didn't have to long. Her small form makes an appearance at the bathroom door. Her clipboard and folder back in hand.

"Give me a reason."

I look at her in the mirror; a question on my face.

"Give me a reason why you don't want to go to physical therapy." She says and I go to tell her because I don't want to when she interrupts me. "And not because you don't want to. I'll actual legitimate reason. And I'll see what I can do." She adds.

I nod and finish brushing my teeth. Once I finish I move to stand in front of her. "Fine. My physical therapist wants to fuck me and I don't feel the same about her."

She blushes a bright red which is exactly what I wanted. I needed her to know that I wasn't gonna be a pushover and I wasn't gonna watch what I say and do around her.

She nods quickly and walks away, making little notes on her clipboard. She disappears from my sight so I follow her. When I step out of the bathroom, she's already sitting on the bed and she's got the phone book in one hand and her cell phone in the other. I watch as she makes about a half dozen calls before finally a smile graces her face. Her words are too low for me to hear. So again I wait. She hangs up from the person on the other end and turns that smile on me.

"You have another appointment with a Doctor Moore in forty five minutes. A Doctor Benjamin Moore. Can you be ready?" She asks with a smug smile.

I smile and nod. "I can be ready, Lil Bit." I tell her before grabbing a pair of jeans and button down shirt from my bag and going into the bathroom; shutting the door behind me.

I emerge not even five minutes later and Ashley is still sitting on the bed. She's bending over her clipboard and she's writing with a flourish. Her small pink tongue is clenched between even white teeth as her full attention is on whatever is on that clipboard. I stay quiet and just watch her as she works. My eyes caress her small feet as one taps the carpet then travel up to her short toned legs that are wrapped in yoga pants. The pants aren't too big but they aren't tight as fuck either. She leaves something to the imagination when you look at her. And so far I've never been disappointed. Her light purple t-shirt is loose but as she's bending over, I can still see a bare hint of skin at the small of her back. Her small perky breasts are pushing against her shirt as she leans over. My eyes travel up to caress her satin soft neck or so I assume. Then to the curve of her jaw and up to her pouty lips. I couldn't wait to feel her lips under mine. I wasn't a fan of full plump lips. I didn't wanna feel like I was kissing a horse; all lips and no enjoyment. But Ashley had just the right amount of plump to her lips. My eyes slowly moved away from that sweet mouth up to the small slope of her nose. Then beyond to her light brown curly hair. Watching her curls bounce as she worked, my mind came up with the image of those same curls spread across my pillow as she looked up at me with a smile on her face and desire in her eyes. Then the image shifted to those curls caressing and tickling my abs as she took my cock in my mouth and sucked me into oblivion.

My thoughts were making my dick hard so I clear my throat so she would acknowledge my presence. And if it didn't take the little minx several minutes before she finally closes her folder and she looks up at me.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

I raise an eyebrow and nod. "What are you gonna be doing while I go to my appointment?" I ask.

A 'what do you think' look crosses her face. "I'm going with you to make sure you don't skip out." She replies. Damn, she knows me already.

"Well let's go." I tell her.

She jumps up and heads toward the door. "Oh yeah by the way, the clinic is about two hours away so we have to drive."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask.

She throws a smile at me over her shoulder and answers. "Cause I knew you would try to get out of it."

My eyes widen at that and I laugh. I'm in a lot trouble with this one. Yep.

* * *

Comfortable silence fills the luxury rental SUV, but I didn't want silence. I wanted information about Ashley. I wanted to know all about her. I glance over at her to see how she was handling the silence and she looks just fine with the silence. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and she was looking out the window. Her head was bobbing slightly with the upbeat tempo of the music and she look to be deep in thought. I wonder what she was thinking. I went with an oldie.

"Penny for your thoughts." I say.

She looks over at me and gives a small smile. "Just thinking about your schedule for the next few days." She replies.

I sneak a glance at her before turning back to the highway. "Is that all you think about? Work?" I ask.

She slowly shakes her head. "No. Of course not."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I love to read."

I smile. Who would have guessed? "What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Mmmmmm. Mystery, murder mystery, romance, romance mystery, and anything that catches my eye."

I nod. "What was the last thing you read?"

"Dead Ringer by Mary Burton."

"What's it about?"

She flashes me a cheeky grin. "Don't believe me?"

I laugh. "Lil Bit, I'll believe anything that comes out of that sexy little mouth." I tell her. Her face immediately flushes a bright red and she turns toward the window. I wanted to shock her a little and let her know that I found her sexy as hell, but damn that wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

I clear my throat and change the subject. "Do you collect anything?" I ask. And I ask that because I do. I've collected steel lunchboxes for a while.

She turns back to look at me. "Jellyfish."

That one word confuses me. "What do you mean? Jellyfish?"

Her words are slow and carefully picked, but she answers. "Anything that has to do with jellyfish. Pictures, trinkets, blankets, dishes, coffee cups, and other items."

I nod. "What do you do with these items?"

"Display them."

I nod again. "Why jellyfish?"

She licks her lips and I fight the urge to moan. That tongue is a killer. "I got to ride on a boat once. It was a speed boat and it was closer to the water. We entered an area where the jellyfish were swarming. It was amazing. The sun was bright overhead so it was making the jellyfish all sorts of colors and they were so beautiful. And they moved so easily through the water. I've been in love with them every since."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Did you ever get in the water?"

She shakes her head; hard. "Oh no no no. Water scares me."

"How do you take a shower or bath?" I ask being a smart ass.

"I mean large bodies of water. Oceans, rivers, lakes, swimming pools. Those all frightened me."

"So you don't know how to swim?" I ask. She shakes her head no but keeps quiet so I go back to the original question. But I wanted to get her into a body of water and soon. She needed to learn to swim.

"Do you collect anything else?"

She shakes her head. "Do you collect anything?" She asks.

I nod. "I've collected steel lunch boxes since about 1998."

"Like the ones with the thermos included and they come with cute little cartoons on the front?" She asks and I look over to see if she's making fun of me, but she's looking at me with honest curiosity and she was completely serious.

"Those exact ones. I have a lot of them."

"Can I see your collection sometime?"

Her face still full of honest curiosity. I smile. "You can. The next time we're in Washington D.C."

She smiles. "Cool beans."

Oh I forget how young she is. "You're twenty four?"

She nods. "I'll be twenty five at the beginning of August."

"Anything special planned?

She shakes her head and stays quiet. So I ask another question. "Any family?

She nods. "I have a dad and three older brothers. My dad is Ken. My brothers are Kalvin, Kevin, and Kaden and they are thirty one, thirty three, and thirty eight."

"That's a lot of older brothers." I reply and she nods. She had too many older brothers. Older protective brothers were a fucking bitch. "Are you close?" I ask after a minute of silence.

She shakes her head. "No."

When she doesn't elaborate, I ask. "Why not?"

She takes a deep breath. "They don't like me. They never have."

That didn't make any sense and I was pretty sure she was wrong. She probably just thought they didn't like her because they were so over protective. But I ask anyway. "Why do you think that?"

She takes another breath and I glance over at her. Her face makes my guts twist inside. She looks dejected and hurt.

"My mom died during child birth. My brothers were six, eight, and thirteen. They remember her and loved her. To them I'm the one that took her away. So they've resented me ever since. I've tried to break that resentment, but I gave up quite a while ago."

My guts went from twisting to a full on fire of rage. I haven't known Ashley for long but I was completely hundred percent sure that she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Vince said she had wanted to money to be able to move. Was that so she could get away from her brothers and father? I wonder where they live.

"Where do they live?"

"Cambridge, Mass." I wonder if she knew Summer Slam was going to be hosted in Boston. I bet she probably did and probably wasn't looking forward to it.

"You were born and raised in Cambridge?" She nods but stays quiet. "How come you don't have an accent?" I ask.

I can see from the corner of my eye that she looks over at me. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asks which threw me completely. I wasn't expecting an abrupt change of subject. But I answer anyway.

"I have one sister who is younger. Her name is Donna and she's thirty. My parents, David and Donna are still living but divorced."

"Are you close to them?"

I nod. "My sister and I both are." I answer honestly and she goes quiet. I glance over at her and the sadness on her face makes me wish I lied. She quickly recovers and slaps a smile on her face.

"Where did you grow up?"

"Washington D.C."

"And you still live there?"

I nod. "I do. It's also where my daughters live."

She nods this time. "I knew that. Vince gave me their entire schedule for the month."

"How did Vince get their schedule?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I didn't ask. I can if you want me to." She offers.

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it. I'll ask him."

She nods. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Lil Bit."

"Okay, can I ask you two questions?"

I laugh. "Yes."

"Are you Greek?"

I turn to look at her and she's looking straight at me. "Why do you ask?" I reply before turning back to look at the deserted highway.

"You have Greek features so I was just wondering."

I nod. "Do you have anything against Greek people?" Asking and I already knew the answer.

She shakes her head. "No. Of course not. My favorite food is Greek. I love baklava."

"That is a good Greek dessert and yes I am Greek. Well part Greek, part Filipino."

"You do have very exotic features." I can hear the smile in her voice. And she likes baklava. I needed to remember to ask my mom to make hers. She makes the best.

"What was the second question?"

She hesitates. "Why do you call me Lil Bit?"

That question throws me too. I glance over at her. "Are you serious?" I ask and she nods. "Honey, you're a little bitty thing. I can bench press over five hundred pounds which I believe is five times your weight. I'm over a foot taller than you. It isn't meant to be mean."

She nods. "Oh I knew that. I was just wondering if you give everyone nicknames."

I stop to think about that for a minute. I have never given any of my ex-wives' nicknames or girlfriends for that matter. I don't know why I started now. "No I don't." I answer honestly.

"Oh."

"Does it bother you that I call you Lil Bit?"

She shakes her head. "No, I like it." She whispers softly. So soft I barely hear it. Not that it mattered if she did or didn't. I wouldn't have stopped.

I really didn't know what to say to that but I didn't have to worry about it. We had arrived at the physical therapist's office. "Well, we're here. While you're in the waiting room; waiting on me, will you do me a favor?" I ask as I turn the SUV off and turn to face Ashley in the front seat.

Her face was no longer that peaches and cream complexion, it was a pasty white color. She looked like she was gonna be sick. She swallows hard. "I'm gonna stay in the car." She announces with a tremor in her voice.

I shake my head. "Nonsense. You will come in where the air conditioner works and also more comfortable." I tell her. I didn't want her out in the car. It was too dangerous.

She shakes her head slowly. "I'm gonna stay in the car. I have to stay in the car." She replies. I look down at where her hands were grasp tightly together. She was shaking uncontrollably. She was scared to death. Vince was right. She was shy as hell around people. I look up and into the giant glass window and see dozens of men. I look at the sign on the door. 'Sports Therapy for Men' read in bright white and underneath was, 'we specialize in violent sports such as football, rugby, boxing, and wrestling. Okay so she was shy as hell around men. But why not me.

I reach out and run a single digit down her soft cheek. "Can you drive?" I ask. She nods. "Why don't you take the vehicle to the diner down the road and grab something to eat. As soon as I'm finished, I'll walk down there."

She shook her head. "I have to make sure you don't skip your appointment." She replies; looking straight ahead.

I curve a finger under her chin and took her head towards me. Her eyes meet mine. "I won't skip. You have my word. Not after what you went through to get me here. So go get something to eat and I'll be there as soon as I can."

She nods in agreement and I feel relief. I brush a kiss across her forehead and get out of the vehicle. I watch as she starts the SUV, backs out and pulls away. She's not shy around me, but she's scared to death of other men. The question was, why?


	4. Long Damn Day

Disclaimer: Again, Not Mine! :-(

Chapter Four  
Long Damn Day

I hope Ashley has my schedule clear for the rest of the day. Because so far my day has been almost murderous for Alabama. We had a training session scheduled for eleven in the morning. It was now almost one in the afternoon and I wanted to be anywhere but in this ring with this wrestler. Especially before I kill him. And I still had another hour to kill for this pompous ass before I'm free for I'm hoping the rest of the day.

Alabama is a five foot eleven inch asshole. He believes he knows it all when in fact he knows jack shit. In the two hours I've been trying to train him, I've thrown him out of the ring twice. He thinks he's hot shit when in fact he's terrible. He's too cocky and too much of a know it all. He's tried my signature move over a dozen times and each time he screws it up. I try to show him simple moves and he tries to show me that he already knows how and fails miserably.

And he wants to talk. About me and my personal life. I don't talk about my life. Ever. On the show for the story line, I play the dark, handsome, tall, silent type. I'm brooding and grumpy and a heartless ass sometimes. But the fans love me that way. Outside of wrestling, I'm pretty much the same way. Only difference is, I have friends who I talk to and confide in when I need it. But I hardly ever talk to anyone. My life is my own. I don't want people knowing about my life. My ex-wives, my daughters, my girlfriends, my fuck buddies, my family or my sex life. It's all mine. And I don't want the paparazzi to know any of my business either. And that includes big pompous assholes such as Alabama.

Even with my mind on Ashley, what she's doing and what happened yesterday, I've still managed to kick his ass all over this ring. Without really even thinking about it too. I would rather be with the pushy physical therapist than here with Alabama. His 'signature' move is called the Alabama Slammer. I mean really? How original is that? He climbs up on top of the rope in the corner of the ring. He then does a somersault in mid-air and slams into his opponent-whose standing up-with his back. When he showed me this 'signature' move, I almost left. I almost shouted fuck it and walked out. But I can't do that. Not to Vince and most especially to Ric Flair who helped me get to this point in my career. So two hours, twenty-seven minutes, and fifty-three seconds later, I'm still here and I'm still dodging his very personal questions.

"Does wrestling interfere with your personal life?" He asks. This one was different. I didn't mind answering this one.

"No." I reply. I shrug. What more did I need to say?

He nods and tries to get me into a head lock. He fails. When he backs off, he asks another question. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I do believe he has asked that same question thirty times in the last two hours, twenty-nine minutes, and thirty-seven seconds. Yes I was counting every minute. Something that isn't like me as I have never done it before. Maybe that had something to do with one little brown eyed beauty.

I shake my head no and he once again tries to get me into a head lock. My mind drifts back to yesterday. After I left my appointment with the therapist, I walked down to join Ashley at the local diner. The place was pretty much packed but with women. Ashley had her small nose stuck in her folder and clipboard and had no idea I was there until I sat down and scared the hell out of her.

I could instantly see the moment she saw my tall form sit down in the chair across from her. She didn't look up to see who it was, she just tensed so tight I thought she was gonna break. Her breathing became ragged and her fingers gripped her ball point pen so tightly I was sure it was gonna snap in half. She took several deep breaths and hard swallows before she looked up. And when those pretty brown eyes met mine, she visibly relaxed. Her body went soft, her grip loosened, and her breathing slowed. She smiled then and said hi. It was an uneasy smile and her eyes were swimming with wariness. I knew then that she was scared I was gonna ask what happened back at the therapist's office. So even though I wanted to know what happened and why, I gave her a smile and asked her if she had eaten. She relaxed even more and shook her head no. She was waiting for me.

I liked that thought just a little too much so I signaled for a waitress, flirted shamelessly and then ordered our lunch. Ashley never once looked jealous or upset at my flirting with another woman and that almost disappointed me. Almost. I hated a jealous woman. With I'm with one woman, I am only with that one woman. I don't cheat. That isn't who I am. Besides, Ashley and I weren't seeing each other.

I didn't have long to think about her being jealous when she stunned the hell out of me ordering a double bacon cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, and catsup with a side order of fries. And a vanilla milkshake. I grinned and ordered the same. And when the food came, she ate half of the burger, half of her fries, and all of her shake. So I finished my food and then ate hers. She smiled and shook her head.

I paid for the lunch even though Ashley wanted to pay because she didn't eat all her food. I laughed at that. She didn't find me funny. The cute little waitress gave me her number and I tossed into the trash back the hotel room. I don't know why I did. I guess she just wasn't my type. Too fake. Her hair was too teased and her make up too over the top.

So I spent the rest of the day lounging in my hotel room watching television while Ashley spent hers on the phone with my ex-wife, getting my daughters' schedules for the next month and five days. I would have tried to do it, but in the end my ex and I would have ended up arguing and hanging up on each other. Since it's July fourteenth and summer slam is August twentieth, I wanna try to spend as much time with my daughters as possible between now and then since school starts August twentieth-fifth. But I have a lot of training to do in that short month also, but I have a feeling with Ashley in charge of my schedule, I will be able to accomplish quite a bit.

"Um hello! How do you do that?" Alabama's question snaps me back to the present.

"Do what?" I ask, stepping back to clear my head.

"We've been wrestling for the past ten minutes and you've been kicking ass, but your attention is totally elsewhere, dude."

I check the time and sure enough, it was two o'clock. I was out. I shrug at Alabama's question. "When you've been wrestling for as long as I have, it comes natural." I tell him. I duck out of the ring. "You might wanna practice a little more. Especially on that slammer thing you've got going on. But maybe you should have your opponent laying out flat on the mat. You could still do the somersault and land on your back." I shrug when I catch the look on his face. "Whatever you wanna do. But keep training."

With that I walk away. I hear him mumbling and whining but I ignore him. Ashley should be back at the hotel doing who knows what. But it's Saturday night and I have a plan. Damn, I hope my schedule is clear.

* * *

I enter my hotel room to find it nicely clean and completely empty. Where's Ashley? She should have been here because she said she would be. I drop my gym bag on the floor at the entrance before closing the door behind me. I barely heard the click of the door when a soft knock sounds. I turn just enough to open the door to allow her to come in before striding further into the room.

I sit down in the only chair to unlace my shoes and look up at Ashley while I do so. She's studying my features and I'm sure it has nothing to do with my devastating good looks.

"What?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "You did train today, correct?" She questions.

I slowly nod. "From eleven to two. Three of the longest hours I have ever spent." I tell her.

She gives me a nod and sits down on the edge of the bed which faces me. "You just don't look like you've been training. Or wrestling." She adds.

"I did take a shower."

She nods again. "Oh okay. That does make sense, but—." She breaks off and cocks her head.

"But what, Lil Bit?" I ask. Usually I would have been annoyed, but this time I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"You don't have any bumps or bruises. Shouldn't you at least have a black eye or a bruise cheek from training with Alabama?" She asks with genuine interest.

I actually laugh. Not a deep belly laugh, but a good one nonetheless. "Not when you're as good as I am." I brag.

She smiles and gives me a little eye roll. "Oh of course, I forgot."

"Mmmmmm… sure you did." I tease her. She blushes a light pink. I like it when she blushes. "You do know that it is just a story line, right?" I ask. She nods. "Good. Now tell me exactly what the story line with Alabama is and does it involve me?" I ask because I really have no idea.

"Well, Alabama will appear in every show until Summer Slam, but he'll be fighting other wrestlers. However, in the back ground and around the ring, you two are seen with each other quite a bit. Vince and the writers want people to believe that you two are going to be tag teaming. The night of Summer Slam, when you and Booker T are wrestling and Queen Sharmell interferes and you win by disqualification, well he shows up and helps you out. Until the referee's back is turned. Then he jumps on you and beats you up."

I snort. "He's gonna need a lot of practice to be able to do that." She ignores my comment and continues.

"And he takes your title belt and runs. Then after that the next several shows after you have a match, he pops up on the jumbo screen and taunts you mercilessly."

I was done taking off my shoes, I just wanted to listen to her talk. Her voice was so damn erotic. "Uh huh. Then what happens?"

"You track him down and get your revenge."

I nod. "Sounds easy enough. But he's really gonna need a lot of practice." I comment, bending at the waist and resting my forearms on my knees. I keep my eyes on Ashley the whole time.

"Is he really bad?" She asks in disbelief.

I nod again. "Really bad. And he's such a girl."

She cocks her head. "How do you mean?"

"He talks a lot. He wants to discuss feelings and shit."

Her eyes widen. "Not all girls talk a lot or wanna discuss feelings."

I snort. She was the exception. "You may not, but you are rare." And that little comment made her blush and I can't help but smile.

"Thank you." She replies softly.

I nod in reply. "What's the plan for the rest of the day?" I ask her.

"You have a dinner meeting with Vince and—."

I interrupt. "Why? And when did this happen?"

"Vince called while you were training and I don't know why he wants the meeting."

"You didn't ask."

"It's none of my business."

I sigh. The one time I wish I had a nosy assistant... or shadow. Whatever. "Anything else?"

She nods. "All three of your daughters are going to be home this evening. I told Glenda that you would be able to call them at eight this evening. They have cleared their schedules so you have plenty of time."

I was in shock to say the least. I wasn't expecting it. "And Glenda agreed to that?" I question.

Ashley nods. "Yes. She said that your girls missed you very much and I said that you had this evening free and maybe that you could call and talk to them. She said all three of them would be home by seven. She said to call around eight so that way all of them should be settled down and have everything done."

"Thank you. I miss my daughters."

She smiles at me. "I know. You're a good father."

I nod but I can't smile. For once I didn't agree with a compliment.

* * *

"Alright Vince, enough of the small talk. Why am I here?"

We were back at the same restaurant and seated not too far from where we were the first time. I had a huge T-bone steak with bake potato in front of me and I was having ice tea. So far Vince had done nothing but make small talk. I didn't want small talk.

He takes a drink of his own ice tea before responding. "How are you getting along with Ashley?" He asks.

I'm immediately on defense and I haven't a clue why. "Why do you ask?" I reply with my own question.

He sighs. "She's been gone for two days and my personal schedule is already a mess."

"So you wanna her back?" I ask with a laugh. Oh that so wasn't gonna happen.

He shakes his head. "No. I need for her to keep you in line. But there was something I wanted to tell you and forgot the other day."

"What is that?"

He looks me straight in the eye and his jaw is clench tight. "Don't touch her. Don't fuck her."

"What the hell, Vince?" I ask; his words like a shock to my very core. Not because I wanted to. Or because eventually I was going to. But because he was warning me away.

"I don't need a reason why. I just wanna make sure you understand that she isn't one of your little ring rats to play with, fuck, and toss aside."

"And if I ignore you?" Because I was going to.

He clears his throat. "Then you're fired."

I was taken back. I had no clue what to say. He would fire me if I slept with Ashley. Damn. Was she worth it?

"Then fire me." I tell him.

His mouth drops and his eyes widen. "You've already slept with her." He accuses me with malice in his voice.

I shake my head in disbelief. "You think Ashley is that easy? Or am I just that good?" I ask getting angry.

His head snaps back. "You said to go ahead and fire you…" He trails off in assuming that I already had sex with Ashley.

"I haven't had sex with her yet. But it is gonna happen, Vince. And you can't stop it. You're gonna have to fire me."

"She told you she would?"

I shake my head. "I don't need her to. I know it will happe. I want her."

He rolls his eyes. "And you always get what you want, huh?" He asks mockingly.

I nod. "I do if I want it bad enough."

His eyes narrow. "Would you force her?"

His question sends my blood boiling. "I don't force any woman, Vince." I hiss out between clench teeth. Both of us have abandoned our food and drinks to stare at each with anger and rage in our eyes. Our bodies are tense with anger and the waitresses are steering clear of our table.

He lets out a growl of frustration and gets up. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." With that, he walks out of the restaurant.

I signal the waitress so I can receive the check. I'm no longer in the mood to eat. If she's only a personal assistant to Vince then why is he so protective of her? And why do I even care?


	5. Free Pass

Disclaimer: Dave Bautista and cast are NOT mine... :-( And I am not making any money...

Chapter Five  
Free Pass

She's going to be mad, but it's going to be worth it. I couldn't wait to tell her and see her reaction. Although, it's probably going to take a lot of talking to get her to agree and go along with me, but the convincing was going to be a lot of fun. She's most certainly not going to be happy that she's gonna have to cancel for me, but in long run she's going to have fun and so will I.

Last night before I called my daughters, Ashley informed me that they were going to be shooting a Summer Slam commercial today before we hopped a flight for our next destination. I had to be there for a big part of it and I didn't wanna be. If I wanted to act, I would have gone into acting. So after I got off the phone, I spent the reminder of my night thinking of how I could get out of it. Around midnight, I came up with a plan. The only flaw was Ashley's shyness. There would be lots of people around and I didn't know how badly that would affect her. But I want to try to get her over that shyness and I would be there so I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

When her soft knock sounds at the door, I'm ready to find out her reaction. But I'm sure she's gonna love it. Although I feel completely stupid with my behavior. I push those thoughts aside and I open the door. The first thing I do is take in her appearance. She's wearing a pair of black slacks with black sandals. The pants were almost clinging to her waist and hips but flare out around her ankles. A light pink button up blouse is tucked into those black slacks and it fits her nicely. Her hair is once again pulled back into a ponytail but those curls are already bouncing. I liked those curls.

"Morning Lil Bit. Come in." I step back to allow her to come in but not quite enough. When she passes by me her side brushes up against me. The brush of our bodies feels so good and my cock throbs from that small contact as her small form tenses. She ignores the spark of electricity at our touch and continues into the room. Igrin. She won't be able to ignore it for long.

"Good morn—." Her morning smile turns into a frown as she takes in my state of dress. I'm wearing a pair of blue jeans with a dark hunter green t-shirt. The t-shirt is stretched tight over my biceps and showing off my eight pack abs. On my feet is a pair of tennis shoes.

I look down at myself then look at her. "What's wrong?" I ask with a grin. I should have been wearing a pair of shorts with a tank top. Which is what they wanted me to wear for the commercial.

"What you're wearing is not right. I was sure I told you to be wearing shorts. For the commercial, remember?" She asks; a frown of displeasure on her face.

I walk over to stand in front of her. "Yeah, about that. I need you to call Vince and tell him I'm not coming."

Her eyes widen and panic takes the place of displeasure. "What? Why? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Is ever—."

I place my hand over her mouth, cutting off her line of questioning. "Are you gonna be quiet?" I ask.

I feel her tongue against the palm of my hand and I almost growl at the feel. Her eyes are wide and full of almost curiosity; maybe. She quickly nods her head and I remove my hand before I do something truly stupid, before she's ready because I'm beyond ready.

"I'm not going to do the commercial. I don't wanna be in it. So I'm using a free pass."

I didn't think her mouth could have dropped anymore. "You're using a free pass already?" She asks in disbelief.

I nod. "I am. So call Vince to cancel."

She slowly nods. Her eyes are wide as saucers with panic swimming in those brown silky depths and her breathing is ragged. "Look you don't have to do this to get me fired. I'll talk to Vince and see if I can get someone else to shadow you. But please—."

I once again place a hand over her mouth to cut her off. Her panic stricken voice is making my gut hurt and I can't listen to it anymore. "I'm not trying to get you fired, Honey. That isn't my plan and Vince wouldn't anyway."

I remove my hand and she immediately goes back to talking. "I appreciate that. I like my job. Are you sure?" I nod and she continues. "Okay, so you don't wanna go do the commercial. Then maybe I can talk to Vince and to make him happy, I can help out today—."

My hand covers her mouth for the third time. "You. Are. Coming. With me. Understand?" I tell her. She was already beginning to panic at the thought of spending the day around strangers. I could hear it in her sweet voice.

She nods and I remove my hand. "Mr. Bautista, why do you want me to come with you? Do I need to? You know, to keep you in line?" She whispers the question and I can't help but smile.

I lean down until I feel her breath across my face, the smell of maple syrup and a hint of mint waft up my nose. "If it makes you feel better than yes I need your help to keep my ass in line. And call me Dave. Or Batista."

She nods. "Okay. I have to go call Vince and hope for the best." She says before heading towards the door. She looks and acts if I'm putting her in front a firing squad. I hope that isn't the case.

"Change your clothes to more casual, Lil Bit." I yell after her. If she could trust me, this day was going to be a lot of fun. But she needed to trust me.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I open my hotel room door to find Ashley in a teal flirty skirt-at least I believe that's what my daughters call it-and a sequin shirt with a high scoop neck and capped sleeves. The tee itself was white and covered in different colored blue sequins. The skirt came right above her knee; showing off her very tone legs and the tee is a belly shirt. With each little move she makes, I see a bare hint of skin around her midriff. Those beautiful bouncing curls are still pulled back into a ponytail. God damn, she's hot as hell! On her feet is a pair of white flat sandals. The girl doesn't like heels.

When I meet her eyes, I smile as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth. "I didn't have any other casual clothes besides this. Is this okay?" She asks tugging on the bottom of her shirt.

I grab her hands and link them through mine before holding her arms out to take in her appearance a little more. "You look good." I assure her. Even though she looks way better than just good. "You ready?" I ask. She nods; a look of worry still on her face. I gently push her back and shut the door behind me. I had my wallet and my room key and a beautiful woman on my arm. I was ready for this day to start. And we had a way to travel. I kept one of her hands in mine but let go of the other and I pull her so she's walking beside me.

I glance at her. "Did you have any trouble with Vince?" I ask.

We step onto the elevator she shakes her head. "No."

That I didn't believe. Not for a second. Especially after the little conversation we had last night. He must have tried to talk her out of it. And I know he must be fuming. "He didn't give you any trouble at all?"

Again she shakes her head.

She's standing against the wall of the elevator so I place a hand flat on either side of her head and lean down once more to look into her eyes. Those pretty brown eyes go wide and she swallows hard.

"Don't lie to me, Lil Bit."

She licks her lips and I fight the urge to taste her. "I'm not lying." She tries to reassure me.

She never breaks her eye contact so maybe she's telling the truth. But I was going to ask Vince. And if she is lying, I'm going to spank her sweet little ass. And enjoy every minute of it.

"I'm not lying. He didn't." She tries again.

I push away from the wall and lean back against the elevator wall beside her and wait for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. I can see from the corner of my eye that she's looking at me. "What?" I ask.

"I was just gonna ask if you enjoyed talking to your daughters last night." She said hesitantly.

I turn to smile at her. "I enjoyed it very much. Thank you for setting it up."

She returns my smile. "You're welcome. Glenda is very nice to talk to. I can't wait to meet her."

That I didn't believe either. My first ex-wife is a pit bull, a donkey, and a rhino all rolled into one. "Is that right?" I ask.

Ashley nods. "She was very helpful."

The door to the elevator opens so I let the conversation about my ex drop for now. But eventually, I had to find out if Ashley was sure she talk to the right woman yesterday.

As we were headed out of the hotel's front doors, Ashley asks the dreaded question. "Where are we going?"

* * *

"No." She shakes her head and refuses to look at me.

"Yes." I say again.

"No, I can't." She still won't look at me. Her voice is trembling.

"Yes you can."

Her head shakes so hard I'm sure she's gonna dislodge something so I grasp her face softly between my large hands and turn her to look me in the eye. "You can do this. I'm gonna be right beside you the whole time."

Her small hands come up to grab my wrists and I take short notice that her finger and thumb aren't able to meet each other. My wrists were pretty good size and my cock is about the same thickness. Speaking of, my dick starts to throb at that image and I push it aside to focus on Ashley's words.

"I can't do it. Please don't make me." Her eyes were clouded with fear and her body was shaking. I hated putting her through this, but it was gonna be a once in a life time chance. And I wanted her to have it.

"But we aren't dressed appropriately, Batasia. We're wearing jeans and t-shirts and this is black tie stuff."

"Not necessarily, Lil Bit. Come on. Live a little."

"I don't know if I can."

"I know you can and I promise I'll be right beside the whole time."

"You won't leave me?" Her hands grip tighter around my wrists.

My fingers caress her cheeks. "I promise. I'll even hold your hand." I tell her. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Yea, like it would be a real hardship to hold her hand.

"Big bad animal gonna hold my hand." She teases with a hint of a grin.

I return the smile. "Did you just make a joke?" I tease right back.

She slowly nods. "I'll do it. I think I can do it."

"I know you can do it."

* * *

We walk hand in hand into the large area where the premier of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead's Men Chest is being held. A friend of mine owed me a favor and I collected. I'm glad to see others wearing jeans, shorts, t-shirts and a few dresses. It was hot as hell out but Ashley looked cool, calm, and completely collected.

Ashley tugs on my hand and I look down. She nods her head in the 'twelve o'clock' direction and I look up to see my friend approaching me. Ashley's hand grips mine tighter and tighter and I know she's getting scared. I squeeze back in assurance.

"Dave, my man."

We do a manly handshake hug thing and step back. He motions towards Ashley who is trying her hardest to disappear. I really hope she gets over this. I wanna show her off to everybody. I frown. Where did that come that?

I shake my head. "Johnny this is a good friend of mine, Ashley. Ashley, this is another good friend of mine, Johnny Depp."

She gives him a small smile and holds out her hand. She's shaking like a leaf and her eyes were clouded with fear,but she wanted to be polite. He smiles back and gently takes her hand in his. I can feel her tremors through our interlocked fingers and I think Johnny can tell too. He lets go of her hand quickly so I was pretty sure he knew.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ashley. I heard quite a lot about you."

She gives Johnny a small smile. "I'm a big fan, Mr. Depp."

He laughs. "Call me Johnny, Sweetie."

She nods slowly. "It's very nice to meet you, Johnny." She smiles and just like that an emotion I've never had to deal with squirms free. I'm jealous of Johnny Depp. I wanna yank her to me and tell Johnny to back off. Which doesn't make any sense since he's married, but I don't want her sharing those smiles with anyone but me. I don't like it. Not at all.

"Do you guys wanna watch the movie in my box?" Johnny asks.

Ashley turns to look at me and I nod. "Let's go watch the movie, Lil Bit." I tell her before we turn and follow Johnny.

* * *

Author's Note: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead's Men Chest was released on July 8, 2006. However for this story it's gonna be released a little bit later… after July 15. And I do not own Johnny Depp either.


	6. First

Disclaimer: Not Mine and I am NOT making any money.

Chapter Six  
First…

I swear we've had this disagreement before, but this time it's a lot more serious and there's no fixing it like she did with my physical therapist appointment. Ashley and I were facing each other but there's distance separating our tension filled bodies. It's been almost a week since the premier of Pirates of the Caribbean and our relationship with each other has been relaxed and easy. Well, on her part anyway. Everything she does, everything she says, and anything she wears makes me hard as a rock and since I haven't been to a club or bar since meeting her, I'm taking care of my own pleasure. And there's no comparison between my hand and the warm wet pussy of a willing woman. Especially if she's tight and grasping my cock and mil-. I shake my head trying to clear my head. I don't have time for those particular thoughts. Or the patience.

It's early Thursday morning and for the fourth morning in a row; I have a training session with Alabama. And this morning I'm refusing to go. If I have to spend one more hour with that fucking idiot, I just might kill him. His cocky attitude, pushy personality, and too interested in my life questions have pushed me too far and I can not handle another training session this morning. He's probably still healing from yesterday's encounter with 'The Animal'. I beat him to a bloody pulp the day before because of one question that hit too close to home.

_*Start Flash Back*_

_We had been trading hits and jabs for the last hour. It started out as an easy session since he hadn't really opened his mouth to ask a lot of questions. I should have known it wouldn't last long, but one question and I my blood went to boiling. And he didn't stop with that one question either. He continued with his line of questioning until all I was seeing was red. However it started simple and easy enough. _

"_I saw you last night." He said. _

_I made a mew sound in my throat and kept up our easy pace. He didn't take my silence as a hint though. No, he continued to talk._

"_You were at McDonalds. I didn't take you for a Mickey D's kind of fan." _

_An opening for me to talk if I ever saw one. I could have told him that I was fond of the childish restaurant, but I wasn't. And I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. I just thought back to the night before and Ashley's sweet smiles and her sunny disposition. I haven't been able to get her to laugh yet, but I was getting closer. And she was opening up more and more about her interests and hobbies. But she was still closed mouth as hell about her shyness. A fact that I was trying to correct._

_We had gone to McDonalds because Lil Bit always has a craving for chicken nuggets, French fries, and a vanilla shake. She loves those three items so much that she never strays off to another menu item or even thinks about going anywhere else. She loves their chicken nuggets and she was hot as hell eating them too. Taking little nibbles here and there, before sipping on her vanilla milkshake. I've never gotten hard watching a woman eat. First time for everything, I guess. But Ashley was always surprising me. Like when she told me she hated chocolate. She only ever ate it, when she was really, really upset. I thought all women were chocolate fiends and had to have it. Not Ashley. She was the exception. But then again, she was the exception with a lot of things. Like the fact that she hates pizza. Who hates pizza? Ashley hates it. Another trait that is just Lil Bit__._

"_You eat there a lot?" Alabama asks. When I just shrug__, he went down another line of questioning. _

"_Who was the hot babe with ya?" I really try to ignore the question since it immediately pissed me off__. Even if I'm not completely sure why.__ I knew I should just play dumb. I've done it before and I'm sure I can do it again, but I'm not able. _

"_None of your damn business." I bark at him._

"_So the Animal speaks." He taunts. And when I don't respond to that, he back tracks. __"She's a hot little thing, Batista. I would sure love to play with her. Have you fucked her yet? Can I have a go at her?" _

_That's the question that sent me into a pissed off I have never known before. I went to pounding on his hard ass head until blood was pouring out of his nose and mouth. And only when Mark pulled me off did I stop. When I let go of him, Alabama runs off for who the fuck knows where. Mark or the Undertaker as everyone else knows him, releases his hold on me. I take a couple of deep breaths and get my rage under control. _

"_You okay, Dave?" Mark asks. I give him a noncommittal shrug. He nods and ducks out of the rope. "If you need someone to talk to…" He trails off and I nod. Mark'__s a good guy and we became friends when I started working for the WWE. If I needed to talk to anybody, I could talk to him and it would remain between the two of us. But right now I couldn't talk. And I do believe that Mark understood that._

_I was back at the hotel with Ashley in under an hour. I needed her calm persence more than I wanted to admit. We spent the rest of the night watching movies, eating popcorn, and talking about horror flicks. _

_*End Flash Back*_

I haven't even kissed her yet, but the attraction, the chemistry, it was there. And it was strong. In the past week, I was developing more and more feelings for this little bit of a female that I've never felt before. Not even with my two ex-wives. The funny thing was or maybe it was just down right ironic, but Ashley has no idea the pull she has on me. And I don't think she would want to have this pull either.

"You have to go. Vince won't be happy if you don't." Ashley says calmly; drawing me back to the present.

I shake my head. "I'm not going, Lil Bit. There is nothing you can do or say to change that fact."

"I'm not calling Vince." She says with such determination that I have to admire her for standing up to me.

"Yes you are." I reply with equal resolve. I could call Vince myself and tell him that I'm not training Alabama ever again but then I would have to answer more questions than I wanted to.

"Does this mean you're using another free pass?"

I shake my head. "No it doesn't. I've done what I can with Alabama. He doesn't need any more training."

She shakes her head at me. "I have to check with Vince first. If he agrees than you don't have to go, but if he says Alabama does then you are."

I run my hands over my head and stalk over to her until I'm standing toe to toe with her. Her sweet scent goes up my nose and I fight the urge to yank her into my arms and kiss her until she can't speak. But instead I crouch down until I'm looking into her eyes. Her eyes are wide but fear isn't what I see. I see stubborn and that determination.

If she's not scared of me, than I'm truly fucked. Both of my ex-wives were scared to death of me and I have never raised a hand to any female and I never would. I'm big compared to my exes and they're scared of me. But I'm fucking huge next to Ashley and she doesn't seem to be scared at all. Yeah, I'm fucked..

"I'm not going, Lil Bit. Call Vince and tell him that there has been some type of emergency."

"No. You call him. I'm not going to." She replies with attitude.

"Why?"

She sighs. "Because you need to go. You have to go. It's your job. And it's my job to make sure you go."

I step back and look down at her. "Damn it, Ashley. I'm not going." I practically yell. That's the first time I've raised my voice at her. "Call Vince." I demand.

She doesn't back down. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll have you fired. You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since day one." I hiss at her.

The words were an empty threat and not even close to the truth, but instantly I regret them. The look on her face is like a knife in my gut. She doesn't say a word to me as she turns and runs out of my hotel room. She's so damn little she's moves faster than I can. She's locked in her hotel room before I barely make it out of mine. I bang on her door and call out to her. I tell her I'm sorry and that I didn't actually mean it, but she never opens the door.

I hop onto the elevator to head towards the front desk. Wearing only a pair of jeans, as it's early morning and I simply forgot to put on a shirt. I flirt with the clerk and get a key to Ashley's room. I haul ass upstairs to Ashley's room. When I get the door unlock, she's on the phone. She throws me a dirty look and presents me her back.

I yank the phone from her fingers and stick it in my own pocket. She hops up from her sitting position on the bed. "Give me my phone." She demands with hands on her hips.

"No. I wanna talk to you."

She glares at me. "Well I'm not talking to you, Mr. Batista."

I grit my teeth. "Aren't you talking to me now?" I tease her with a lopsided grin.

Her chest is heaving and her eyes are flashing. She's hot as hell and my dick is responding. I try to ignore it. "Lil Bit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it."

Hurt flashes in those brown eyes and my gut twists. "Mr. Batista, if would please leave my room I have a few calls to make." She gives me her back in clear dismissal.

"Drop the mister, damn it. And I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I hate pleading. I hate apologizing to anyone. And now I'm doing both to a female who I haven't even slept with. Two more firsts for me.

She goes to open the door and I reach out with the palm of my hand and push it shut. She's flush against me and my cock is already hard as hell. This full on body contact isn't helping.

I turn her around and push her against the door. When she refuses to look at me, I place a finger under her chin and lift until her eyes meet mine. "Forgive me, Lil Bit. I was angry and pissed off and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have." My voice soft in apology.

Her teeth were grinding together and her eyes were still flashing. But it was hurt flashing and not anger. She swallows and takes a deep breath. "Mr—."

I lean down until I'm right up in her face and our noses touch and she cuts off immediately. "Call me Dave or I'm going to kiss you." I threaten. I want her to defy me. I wanna kiss her. I wanna taste her. Her eyes go wide and she licks her lip. My nostrils flare and my dick throbs harder. Fuck it.

"Fuck it." I hiss before jumping on her.

I slide my hands through her hair, pulling out her ponytail, and I yank her to me. She opens her mouth to protest but I cut her off as I cover her mouth with mine. I groan against her lips then slide my tongue into the moist recess of her mouth. Her flavor explodes on my tongue, and with the first taste of her, I know I'm never going be able to get enough. I slant my mouth over hers again and again. My tongue probes over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, her cheeks, and back to slide along her tongue once more. The sounds she's making, her whimpering in the back of her throat, had my cock pulsing and straining against the seam of my fly.

I continue to ravish her sweet mouth. That's the only thing I can call it. I dip, I plunder, and I delve deeper and deeper in this hot little mouth that I've been craving. Her hands reach up and grip my belt loops and I push myself harder into her. When she's slumps against me with acquiescence, I know I have to pull back. I slowly wind the kiss down until I'm sipping at her lips. I slowly release her hand from my grip as I raise my head, taking in her passion-glazed eyes, her red, swollen lips, and pink cheeks.

"Wh–why did you do that?" She asks once she opens her eyes. Her voice husky and her breathing still harsh.

I groan. "You are such a sexy little thing, Lil Bit." I reply as I slide my fingers from her hair to cup her soft cheeks. "And damn it, I've wanted to for quite a while." I admit.

Her eyes widen and she licks her lips. I'm immediately reminded of how she tasted and how she felt against me. Her small sweet body soft and unyielding against my hard muscular form was pure heaven. I have never felt anything better. And I want more.

Her fingers are still gripping my belt loops and she's still flush against my body. My dick is throbbing for some release, but Ashley's wide eyes stop me from moving any further. I brush my thumbs along her cheeks.

She reaches up to grab my wrists and tugs, but I keep them where I want them. "May—." She cuts off and takes a deep breath. "We shouldn't being doing this." She states.

"Shhh." I tell her; not really hearing her words. I know I should pay attention but her hair is tumbling around my wrists and arms. Those light brown luscious curls are finally free and the only thing I can I think of is that soft silky hair curling around my cock. I keep one hand cupping her cheek as I move my other hand to grab a handful of brown curls. Her brown eyes watch me cautiously, but she doesn't speak. I bury my nose in her curls and inhale. She smells of honeysuckle, melon, and papaya. I don't get the group of smells, but it works on her. She smells delicious. Good enough to eat in fact. I move from her hair to the curve where her shoulder meets her neck and lick. She shudders against me. I smile against her skin and kiss my way to her ear and then to the curve of her cheek. I then nibble my way along her chin and down the column of her throat.

Her breathing is picking up and she slides her hands down to my bare chest. I know I need to stop before I'm not able to, but my cock is throbbing against my jeans and her soft whimpers are making any chances of stopping unbearable. I want closer to her. I want her clothes gone and I want mine gone. I want to bury my dick deep in her wet heat.

I cup her face once more and bring her mouth closer to mine. My head is pounding with inch that closes between us. I lick the seam of her lips and she gasps. I slide my tongue in to once again explore the sweet cavern of her mouth. My head is pounding harder and harder and it's getting louder and louder.

Ashley pushes against my chest and I raise my head to ask what's wrong. It was then I realize the pounding wasn't in my head, but someone pounding on the door.


	7. Two

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Chapter Seven  
Two

I cup her face once more and bring her mouth closer to mine. My head is pounding with each inch that closes between us. I lick the seam of her lips and she gasps. I slide my tongue in to once again to explore the sweet cavern of her mouth. My head is pounding harder and harder and it's getting louder and louder.

Ashley pushes against my chest and I raise my head to ask what's wrong. It was then I realize the pounding wasn't in my head, but someone pounding on the door. Ashley pushes harder against my chest just as I hear a voice yell through the door, but I stay solid against her.

"Open the fucking door, Animal! I know you're in there!"

My cock withered at the sound of Alabama's voice and my vision went red. Why in the fuck was he pounding on Ashley's door and not mine.

I pull Ashley away from the door and take a few steps back. "Give me a damn minute." I bark at the door. Ashley flinches at the harshness of my tone and I lean down to brush a soft kiss across her mouth. She's still pushing against me and it was then I realize she was talking.

"Let go of me and answer the door." She says; pushing against me, but I don't loosen my hold.

Since Alabama quit pounding on the door, I take a minute to calm my libido down and ask Ashley a question. "Why is Alabama at your door?" The question was a little more harsh than I intended but I didn't like the fact that he was at her door and not mine.

She struggles against me but I keep a firm grip on her soft flesh. "Probably because Vince told him our hotel room numbers." She says through clench teeth and still struggling.

"Lil Bit, stop moving." I order and she does so immediately. "Vince knows what your hotel room number is?" I ask because I didn't like it.

She sighs. "He knows what _our_ hotel room numbers are. Not just me. He just probably didn't know which room was whose."

I nod. That did make sense but why would he care. He's never kept tabs on our room numbers before. "So you didn't invite Alabama here?" I question and instantly feel stupid. Ashley's body language and reactions to him just outside the door are enough to see that she didn't invite him here. Her eyes are wide and filled with panic. Her whole body is shaking uncontrollably and her breathing is still ragged although it's been several minutes since our passionate kiss.

Ashley shakes her head. "Please let go of me so I can—."

"Hide?" I say; interrupting her.

She nods. "Please." Her voice desperate.

I nod in reply and give her a hard kiss on the mouth. "Go into the bathroom. I don't want you near Alabama." I order. "And this thing between us is far from over. I'm just warning you now." I tell her.

Her eyes narrow but she just nods. I brush another kiss across her mouth before releasing her. She heads towards the bathroom, those beautiful curls bouncy with every step. I wait until she's safely inside the bath room before I answer the door.

"Why are you here?" I ask him; blocking his entry to Ashley's room. One step in and he'll know this isn't my room since Ashley's stuff is everywhere. Lil Bit is a little messy.

He looks at his watch and back at me. "Because you're late and Vince sent me to find you."

I look at my own watch and back at Alabama. "Our training session isn't for another two hours. So try again."

He rolls his eyes at me like a fucking teenage girl. I have never had this strong of an urge to hit anyone in my life. "I told you yesterday before you went to pounding on my head that we had to meet at nine instead of eleven."

I vaguely remember that particular conversation since I tend to block out pretty much everything he says. However I do remember pounding on his hard ass head and I enjoyed that immensely. His spilt lip and black eye show my enjoyment.

I shrug. "Your head needed pounding on so you're welcome. And I'm finished training with you. Don't worry, I'll tell Vince." I tell him and go to shut the door.

He places his palm flat and stops the door from shutting. "What the fuck, dude?"

I take a deep breath and work on keeping my annoyance under control. "You're hopeless. You don't listen to the advice that any one of us give you. You're too damn cocky and you think you know it all. I'm done wasting my time on you. I have better things to do."

His eyes narrow and his free hand clenches into a fist. He's pissed and I didn't care. I'm just telling him the truth. Several of the more seasoned wrestlers have tried giving him sound advice and he just snubs it and does his own thing. Sadly, he sucks at it.

"You have better things to do?" He questions and I nod. "Like what? Getting into hottie's pants? Is that what's so important that you don't have time to train me anymore." He sneers.

I clench my fists and fight the urge to beat the shit out of him again. "Leave her out of this. This has nothing to do with her and has everything to do with you. When I was training, I always listened to what my colleagues told me. The advice I got helped me through difficult times and helped make me a better wrestler, but you act like you're better than the seasoned wrestlers. You are not. You won't get far with that attitude of yours."

His face is now bright red and his breathing is coming in short rapid pants. His fists are clenching and unclenching and I can tell he's thinking about something stupid. He takes a step forward and I hold my ground.

"Go ahead and try it. It will be the last thing you ever do." I dare him.

He swears under his breath. "You think you're all big and bad, but you ain't no better than me. Thinking you know it all and telling it like it is. Fuck you, Animal. You'll regret this, you son of a bitch." By the time, he's finish speaking, he's screaming and I know Ashley has probably heard every word he's spoken. He makes an ugh sound and stalks off towards the elevator. I slam the door and turn around and come face to face with Ashley who was standing just outside the bathroom door. The panic was gone and her breathing was normal. And her hair was back in the damn ponytail. I hate that damn ponytail.

"Why is he so mad?" She asks.

I walk over to her and draw her slowly in my arms. "Because I told him the truth, Lil Bit. He's too cocky to be a good wrestler. He'll only get worse as time goes on." I tell her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I have to bend to make it work, but I really don't care.

She nods. "Why was he here?"

As I fit her into the cradle of my body, she stiffens slightly but doesn't pull away. "He told me yesterday that he wanted to move our session up two hours, but I forgot."

She licks her lips and I growl at the sight of that pink tongue. I swoop down and capture her mouth with mine. Catching her under the arms, I lift her and sit her on the dressing next to the bathroom door as if she's just a little girl. But my reaction to her is far from that. She reaches out and grabs my arms for balance. My biceps flex beneath her hands and a shiver makes her small form shake. My kiss is hard, my tongue invading almost immediately. There's no soft asking this time, just a hard demand, a claiming of her mouth. She's yields to it, her body softening into mine, her lips opening at the pressure. Groaning at her soft surrender, I push her legs apart and move to stand between them, never breaking the kiss. I thrust my tongue into her mouth, withdraw and thrust again, muffling her heated moan. Pulling back, I nip at her lips and then soothe the tiny pain with a lap of my tongue. She clutches the hardness of my biceps and whimpers.

I kiss and lick my way down her neck and back up, sending tremors up her spine. I run the point of my tongue along her jawline and tug her earlobe with my teeth. Ashley's shaking in my arms and I have this sense of manly smug pride run through me. I love her reaction to me.

She's not pushing me away, although she's enjoying the kiss, something doesn't feel quite right. So with every little bit of strength I have, I pull away.

Her small hands are still clutching my biceps. Her eyes are wide once again and her breathing is ragged. "What's wrong, Lil Bit?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath. "You're so… big." She whispers. Her eyes are my thick chest and her fingers flex around my arms.

So that's the problem. Easily fixable. I grasp her chin with my thumb and forefinger and make her look me in the eye. "I will never hurt you, Ashley. Never."

She nods slowly. "I know you would never hit me or anything, but—."

I shake my head and interrupt. "That isn't what I meant. I mean I will never hit you either, but I won't hurt you, fucking you. I'll go easy with you. You'll feel nothing but pleasure when I'm inside you, Lil Bit." I growl. Just thinking about having her in my bed, underneath me and inside her is making my cock hard and thick and throbbing in pain.

That sends a look of panic flaring into those pretty brown eyes and a tight fist clenches my gut tight. She can't be. Is she? "Are you a virgin?" I ask; again harsher than I intended.

Her face flames bright red and shame and fear takes the place of panic. She shakes her head. "No, I'm not. I-I-."

Another pounding on the door cuts her off and a string of expletives leave my mouth. I have plenty more questions for Ashley, but every one of them is going to have to wait. I don't like the shame and fear filling those beautiful chocolate eyes and as soon as I can, I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

"Again—this isn't over between us." I place another hard kiss on her soft mouth before placing her back on the floor. She runs for the bath room as I stalk towards the front door.

* * *

I knock on my boss' door and wait. It was Alabama pounding on the hotel door and he was there informing me that Vince wanted to see me. Since Ashley refused to open the bath room door and talk to me until I left to talk to Vince, I came immediately. The sooner I got this conversation over, the sooner I could have the one I want with Ashley.

"Enter." Vince's deep voice barks out and I open the door and quickly step inside. He motions for me to take a seat so I lower my big body into one of the bigger chairs.

He leans back in his own chair and shakes his head. "Any reason why you took it upon yourself to beat the shit out of Alabama?"

I shrug and keep my mouth shut."

"You're pleading the fifth?"

"He said something that pissed me off. Leave it at that."

Vince shakes his head. "What did he say?"

I shake my own head. "Was this the only reason for this little meeting today?" I ask, not able to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

His eyes narrow. "No it isn't. Alabama called me just a little bit ago and he claims you told him that you were finished training with him. Is that true?"

I nod. "It is. That man is too damn cocky. He won't take advice from any of us, he thinks he knows it all, and he's just not any good. He's flying by the seat of his pants. I don't get why you want him in the WWE."

Vince cocks an eyebrow. "All in the story line, Dave." He sits up and grabs a piece of paper that was laying on his desk. "Have you checked your itinerary for this weekend?"

I shake my head. "No."

He nods. "I didn't think so. You had a full schedule with promos and a commercial to replace the one you missed last weekend. And all of this was to be with Alabama." I go to protest and he holds up a hand to stop me. I hold my tongue. "I was going to lay into your ass this morning, Dave. It was going to take a lot of talking to get Alabama to agree to do the promos and commercial with you. Not to mention he wants to press charges for that black eye you gave him. I don't know what took place between you two yesterday because he isn't talking either, but it's got him all pissed off and not happy. And because I was going to have to move things around because of this argument between you two, I was going to fine you heavily for this."

I stand up. "That's bullshit, Vince."

"Sit down, Dave."

We eye each other for a few minutes before I finally sit down. Outside I'm calm, but on the inside I'm seething mad.

"But then I received a call from Ashley just before you arrived and she informs me that you wanted this weekend off because your daughters are free this weekend before they head off to camp and you wanted to spend time with them."

I barely manage to keep the grin off my face. That little thing was gonna get a big old kiss from me. I snort. She's gonna get a lot more than that.

"That's the only reason why I'm not fining you now. I have four days to convince Alabama to get on board with this commercial while you go to Washington. But you better hope I can change his mind by Monday. And hopefully by then, he'll have healed a little more so that black eye isn't so damn black."

I shrug. "The kid needed it, Vince. He's an ass. Besides isn't a black eye and spilt lip good for the commercials and stuff. I mean it does go with wrestling."

I think I only managed to piss Vince off with that statement. "You two are suppose to look like friends for the audience. That can't happen if there was much tension between you two that it can be seen by the naked eye." He barks at me.

I hold my hands in silent surrender. "I got it. Am I free to go now?" I ask; already getting to my feet.

He nods and motions for me to leave. I'm almost out the door when he calls my name. I turn back to look at him.

"Ashley told me to tell you, 'two.'" He says holding up two fingers.

It takes me a minute to understand what the two meant, but when I finally get it, I throw my head back and laugh. I leave Vince with a look of confusion on his face.


	8. Totally Cool

Disclaimer: WWE, Dave Bautista, and cast are NOT mine and I am NOT making any money! However, I would rather own Bautista than make money...

Author's Note: I do not know Dave, his daughters, or his exes. I did not know his daughters real names until after I had already written the second chapter, so I kept what I had. I hope no one is upset with that.

I'm sorry about the update wait..please forgive me...

Chapter Eight  
Totally Cool

"Where are you?" I bark out over the phone.

"I'm still in Washington. I'm just doing my own thing while you spend time with your daughters." She replies.

I shake my head even though she can't see me. "Not good enough, Lil Bit. Now where are you?"

"I'm not telling you."

I sigh. "Why not?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Because you'll just come get me."

"Damn right I will. Now where are you?"

She lets out a breath. "Just spend the day with your daughters, please. I'll be fine." She sounds tired.

"I will. Once I know you're with us where you'll be safe." I tell her. After all, Washington D.C. is a big city and without a proper guide, she could run into trouble.

"I'm a grown woman, not a child. I can take care of myself."

"That I have no doubt. But what about your extreme shyness?"

She goes quiet over the phone and for a minute I'm almost sure she hung up. "I'll get by." She finally whispers softly. The 'I always do' was left unsaid. But it was there. I should have put her closer to my room.

We arrived at my home late last night. It was so late that I almost had to carry Ashley in the house, but at the last minute her brown eyes popped opened and she hopped from the cab. And it had been so late that all I did was show her the guest bedroom, kiss her forehead, and then push her in to the room and shut the door. I couldn't stay in her presence longer than that without dragging her cave man style off to my bedroom. So for once in my life, I was a gentleman. I am now regretting that decision.

I woke this morning, did my morning work out routine, and then took a shower. I then headed down stairs and began to cook Ashley and me breakfast. When eight rolled around and I still hadn't heard any signs of her, I went up to her bedroom. I knocked first but when not hearing anything at all, I opened the door. I had to think hard about the day before just to make sure I had actually brought her with me to my place because there wasn't any sign of the five foot one, hundred and three pound beautiful pain in my ass. I was immediately pissed at myself.

Since yesterday morning when I had that short meeting with Vince, I haven't had a chance to corner Ashley. Upon returning at the hotel, she had already packed my bags and hers and informed me that we had a plane to catch in a few hours. We had to drive to get to the airport and that was spent in silence since Ashley was on the phone with Vince, rearranging my work schedule. Once on the plane, Ashley had put head phones on her very small ears. And she did have real small ears. Something else I noticed and something else that turned me on. Damn, I'm pathetic.

She avoided any type of conversation and by the time we got back to my home, it was too late to discuss anything. And since I was picking up my daughters early in the morning, I had to get some rest so our talk was going to have to wait until this morning. So I waited. What a fucking dumbass I am. The little minx skipped out on me and I had no idea. I didn't even hear her.

I called her cell phone immediately and now I'm trying to find out where she is so I can go and get her. But so far she isn't budging. But I'm not giving up. I want her to spend the weekend with me and my daughters. "Come on, Lil Bit. Spend the weekend with me and my kids."

"No." She holds firm.

I let out a sigh of exasperate. "If you come spend the weekend with us, I'll give up a free pass." I offer hoping she'll take the bait.

"You would give up a pass just so I'll spend the day with you?"

I can't believe it either. "Yes I would." I tell her.

She takes a deep breath. "Would you give up two?" She asks slowly. So slowly that I know it took a lot for her to ask. I don't want to, but I do.

"Alright fine. I'll give up two passes which leaves me one left."

"Andnomorekissing."

She says it so fast that I'm not quite sure what she said. "What was that?"

She clears her throat. "We stay professional." She replies.

"Which means what, Ashley?" I ask.

"No more touching or kissing." She answers.

That stops me dead in tracks. Although I was already sitting. On the bed she slept on in fact. I haven't moved from this spot since I found her gone. Her scent was here. Which was mangoes and it was very arousing. Just talking to her had my cock rock hard and in the need of some release. There's no way I could agree with that. Well honestly anyway. Now that I've had a taste of her, I wanted more. And I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get enough. In fact, I was dying for a taste right now.

But I know I have to agree to get her ass over here. Oh I hated lying. "Fine, but we go back to only one pass." I throw that out just to see what her reaction is. And she's silent for so long that I once again thinks she's hung up the phone. But then a small breath of air comes through the phone and she replies.

"Deal."

I grin. Good it worked. "Good. Where are you and I'll come get you."

"No."

"No?"

"Go pick up your daughters and by the time you get back to the house, I'll be there."

"No, I'm going to pick you up."

"No you are not."

"I'm not arguing with you, Lil Bit. I'll come pick you up." My voice left no room for any more debate, but I'll be damned if she didn't.

"No I am not. You haven't seen your daughters for a while and the last thing they need is for some strange woman they have never seen before be there when you reunite with them. This way, I'll go back to your place and get settled back in the guest room. Then you can tell your girls that your personal assistant is staying with you while you're in town."

I want to argue, but she has a damn good point. It will be better for my kids to see that she was settled in the guest room and not just another 'girlfriend' that will pass through after a week or two. Because after all I have a feeling Ashley was going to be around for a while. And I wanted my daughters to like her.

"Fine, but if you aren't here when I get back I will track you down and find you. Once I find you, I will turn you over my knee and spank your sexy little ass. Are we clear?"

Her answer is to hang up on me. I can not believe she hung up on me.

* * *

I pull up at the curb and climb out of my luxury SUV. My daughters are already outside waiting for me with their back packs.

"Why are you guys out here?" I ask.

"Because Mom didn't wanna see you." My oldest, Caitlyn replied. She's sixteen and going on twenty-one. She's beautiful even if she was the spitting image of her mother.

I frown and narrow my eyes. "She said that?" I ask.

Chloe and Chesi both nod. "She did. She's having a bad day and she said seeing your ugly mug would only make it worse." Chloe, the middle child at eleven, answers.

Chloe wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a hug. "And what do you think?" I ask.

She looks up at me and smiles. "I love your ugly mug, Dad."

I squeeze her tight and return the smile. "I love you too, Midget." I reply.

She pulls away and groans. "Ugh Dad! I hate it when you call me that."

I laugh as I pull my youngest, Chesi into a hug. "I know and that is why I do it." She glares at me as she gets in the truck, but I focus my attention on my baby.

"How are you, Kitten?" I ask.

She squeezes me tight around my waist. "I missed you, Daddy."

I lift her up in my arms and squeeze her tight. "I miss you too." She kisses my cheek and I return the kiss. I release her and tell her to get in the truck with Chloe. I then turn my attention to my oldest child. I open my arms for a hug. She rolls her eyes and returns my hug.

"How have you been, Caitlyn?"

She looks up at me and sighs. "Mom says you have a new girlfriend. Is that true?"

I shake my head. "Get in the truck so I can tell all three of you at once."

She looks so sad but she nods and climbs in the front seat of the truck. I turn around to look and sure enough, Glenda is at the front window watching. I give her a wave which she returns. I then climb in, start my vehicle, and pull away.

I clear my throat until I have their full attention. "Caitlyn has asked me if I have a girlfriend and I want to lay it out there now. I do not have a girlfriend. I have a new personal assistant and it is because of her that we have this weekend together."

"What's her name?" Chloe asks.

"Her name is Ashley."

"How old is she?" Caitlyn asks.

"She's twenty four, Kit Kat."

"Isn't she a little young for you?" Caitlyn fires back.

I turn to look at her before turning back to the road. "She's isn't my girlfriend, Caitlyn. And I don't like your attitude. Change it." I order. She nods quickly and goes quiet.

"Will we meet her?" Chesi asks from the back seat.

I nod. "She's staying with us," Caitlyn opens her mouth and I shake my head. "She's in the guest room. Already settled in. She slept there last night and that's where she'll stay."

Caitlyn snorted. "Until she worms her way into your bed. She probably only wants your money, Dad." She rolls her eyes. "And I thought you had an assistant." She adds.

I let out a sigh. "I have a work assistant. Ashley is my personal assistant. She works with my work assistant to keep both my work and personal life straight. She's the reason why I was able to come and spend the weekend with you three."

"She did that?" Caitlyn asks in complete disbelief. Maybe there was hope for her to get along with Ashley.

I nod. "She did. She knows how important it is to me to spend time with you girls."

"But she's going to be around all weekend?" Caitlyn whines.

I nod. "She is. Washington is a big city and she's never been here before. I want to make sure she's safe while she's here. I promise, if you guys want time alone with me, then all I have to do is tell her and she won't hang around. But I hope you guys like her and wanna spend time with her."

"Why?" Caitlyn asks warily.

I shrug. "Because she really is nice and I think you'll get along with her."

Caitlyn rolls her eyes, sits back, and crosses her arms. "Whatever." She pops out.

"Just a word of warning for all three of you. Behave yourselves and be nice to her."

* * *

Famous last words I was now sure. Caitlyn, Chloe, and Chesi met her and immediately loved her. The five of us spent the day together exploring our nation's capital. Ashley was like a kid in a candy store, taking in all the sights and sounds of Washington D.C.

We played putt putt golf and then we had lunch. After lunch we went to a movie. The girls wanted to watch Pirates of the Caribbean and when I was going to object because Ashley had already seen it, Ashley interrupted me and said that was a great idea. She watched it with my daughters like it was the first time she had seen it. They watched the movie, I watched Ashley.

After the movie, we went go-cart racing. Caitlyn and Ashley teamed up and kicked my butt. Then Ashley teamed with Chesi and kicked my ass and then she teamed with Chloe and again kicked my rear end all over the track. After go-carts, we headed back to the house where the girls went upstairs and did their hair and make up.

They did that while I went on a pizza run. I wanted to go out for pizza, but Caitlyn told me that they wanted to stay home, but the pizza they wanted didn't deliver. So I called the order in and almost an hour later, I'm finally back at home. Ashley didn't say a word about her hatred of pizza, but I knew she would only pick at hers so not to disappoint my kids, so I stopped at McDonald's after I grabbed the pizza. As I climb out of my SUV, I can hear the music. I enter my house and the music gets louder. I drop the pizza and Ashley's McDonald's off in the kitchen and head towards the music, which was coming from the family room.

I stop at the entrance to the family room and lean against the door frame. All four girls are dressed in pajamas, microphones in hand, and they're singing and dancing. My eyes narrow in on Ashley and her too cute barely there pajamas. They look like something a teenager would wear. The bottoms are blue with monkeys on them and very short. So short I can see all the way to her upper thigh, but they aren't tight on her. And the top is a tank top and it's pink with a blue trim around the sleeves and neck. I try to tamper back the immediate erection, but it's difficult. Her small sexy feet were bare, toe nails painted a bright blue and those bouncing curls were pulled back into a pony tail.

I force my eyes off of Ashley and towards my daughters. Chloe is wearing one of my wrestling t-shirts and Chesi is in a Tinkerbell night gown. Typical pajama wear for my two youngest. My eyes trail to Caitlyn and I frown. The outfit she's wearing isn't really revealing, but it's thinner material. The shorts were right above her knee and pink. The top was long so it fell past her waist and it too was pink. But I was pretty sure those pajamas were not hers. I shake my head and force that thought away. That's just crazy.

I stay in my spot against the door jam and just watch. They sing _Before He Cheats_ first. All of them laughing and Ashley smiling and singing with them. All of them really getting into the music and acting out the words. Ashley's brown silky curls move every time she does. The song changes and_ Bad Day_ comes across the loud speakers. They watch the television as the words to the song show. Again, they get completely into it. The song changes for third time and _Put Your Records On_ starts to play. That's when I learn that Ashley has a beautiful singing voice. She takes over the vocals as my girls stop to listen to her. Wow, she's really in the wrong profession. Once the song is over, Caitlyn looks at me and smiles.

"Hi Dad!" She calls with excitement. She runs over to me and does a little twirl. "What do you think, Dad? Ashley let me wear a pair of her pajamas and she's wearing mine. Isn't that awesome?" She asks. It's then I notice the words Victoria Secret written in shiny silver across the front of her pink top. I glance at Ashley and a monkey with headphones grace the front of her top. My first thought is she shops at Victoria Secret. Holy shit! Loads of fantasies there! I shake that thought off and grin at my oldest.

"That's really cool of her, Kit Kat. Did you thank her?" I ask.

She nods. "I did. Did you get the pizza?" She asks.

I nod and grin as I see Ashley's nose curl in disgust. "I brought you McDonald's, Lil Bit." At my words, she completely relaxes and a smile over takes her face.

"Daddy, Ashley doesn't like pizza?" Chesi asks.

I shake my head and go turn off the music. "She doesn't, but that's okay. She's just different."

"She's totally cool." Chloe shouted and run towards the kitchen.

Caitlyn grins at me and nods. "She's totally cool, Dad. She should be your girlfriend." She tells me, but since Ashley and Chesi took off after Chloe, she didn't hear those sweet words.

I hug my oldest to me. "You think so."

She nods and returns my hug. "I know so." She squirms away and takes off after the other three. I let out a sigh and follow them. There is so much I want to talk to Ashley about. The top item on my list was her shyness. She never showed any signs of being shy towards Caitlyn, Chloe, or Chesi. But if anyone at all approached her today, she clamed up immediately. I didn't understand it and I so very much wanted to. But if she wouldn't talk to me, then I would go to Vince. One way or another I would get my answers.


	9. Ashley's Story

Disclaimer: Not Mine...

Chapter Nine  
Ashley's Story

"Your daughters are amazing."

I grin. "I know. They take after me." I reply as we re-enter the kitchen. We just tucked all three of them into bed and now it was finally time for me to ask the questions that I've been wanting to know.

Ashley snorts. "I don't know about that. But I have been dying to ask you something."

I settle myself at the kitchen table with Ashley sitting across from me. She's still nibbling on her french fries and sipping on her vanilla shake. I grab another slice of pizza and devour half of it in one bite.

Ashley had a question. I'm interested. "And what exactly have you been dying to ask?"

"They each have their own nickname. How did they get their nicknames?"

I cock my head and swallow the food in my mouth. "You didn't just ask them?" I wonder why she didn't.

She shakes her head. "I didn't want to embarrass them. I know sometimes nicknames can be unwanted."

"Is yours unwanted?" I ask.

Her face turns bright red and she shakes her head. "No it isn't. I've never had a nickname."

I grin. "Good." She returns my grin and continues to nibble at her French fries. I sigh. "Let's see, Caitlyn's is Kit Kat and she got hers when she was about three. Did you know she's my step-daughter?" I ask.

Ashley's eyes widen and she shakes her head. "No I had no idea. You treat her like a real daughter. That's so sweet." She comments.

I grin and nod. "She's my kid through and through. But I wanted her to like me. However she was at the age where she didn't take to strangers all that much. I hate to admit it, but I bribed her with Kit Kats. But I worked my way through several chocolate bars and even candy and nothing worked. But when I bought the Kit Kats, I hit a winner. Then one morning, I came downstairs and discovered Caitlyn sitting on the couch with chocolate every where. It was all over her hands and face and it was all over the walls, the furniture, the doors, and the floors. When I entered our kitchen, chocolate was everywhere. She had gotten into my Kit Kat stash and ate every last one. She was my little Kit Kat fiend. So I nicknamed her Kit Kat and it stuck."

Ashley looks surprised all for a minute before she laughs. She's been smiling all day, but this is the first time I've actually heard her laugh. And wow! What a beautiful sound. She's even more gorgeous when her face is lit up and she's laughing. Her eyes are twinkling. Damn, I'm a fucking sappy idiot. But she's really damn beautiful.

"I thought her nickname had something to do with her name." She replies still laughing.

I shake my head. "You're beautiful when you laugh." I tell her.

Her laughter immediately stops and her face flushes red again. "Thanks." She swallows and grabs another fry. "What about Chloe and Chesi?" She asks, quickly changing the subject.

I raise an eyebrow but allow the change of subject. "Chloe's is simple. She's always been so small even now at eleven she's smaller than younger sister. Which she hates. I've always called her midget. Sometimes she hates it and sometimes she loves it." I shrug and grab another piece of pizza. "Chesi is my baby girl. My last little one. When she was first born, she use to make mewing sounds like a little kitten. She became my Kitten." I eat the slice of pizza in three big bites before wiping my hands and taking a drink of my water.

Ashley smiles at me. "You're a really sweet man."

I reach over and tuck a stray curl behind her ear. I let my hand linger at her cheek before I pull back. Her hair is still in that damn ponytail, but little wisps of curls had escaped.

I sigh and get up from the table; grabbing the empty pizza boxes as I do. "So tell me something, Lil Bit, was the pajama idea hers or yours?" I ask as I stuff the boxes into the trash can.

I turn around and Ashley has her empty McDonald's trash in her hands and I take it from her. As I stuff that into the trash, she asks. "You're not mad at that, are you?" She sounds worried. I smile and shake my head. I quickly wash my hands and before Ashley can back away, I grab her narrow waist and lift her on the counter. Now we're eye to eye; almost. I'm still a little taller. I close her in with my arms and a hand on either side of her.

"I would be mad if she bullied you into it."

She frowns and shakes her head. "Oh no of course she didn't do that. I had laid my pajamas on the bed earlier. And when she wanted to come in to my room, I let her and her sisters. She saw the pajamas and asked if she could wear them. They were clean so I told her she could."

"And how did you come to be wearing Caitlyn's pajamas?"

She worries her lower lip. "She insisted and I couldn't refuse. Especially since I didn't have any more clean pajamas." She replies.

I chuckle at that. "That was very nice of you. You can do your laundry here before we leave. Now do you get all your pajamas and _things_ from Victoria Secret?" I ask with a suggestive smile.

She blushes a very bright shade of red and shakes her head. "Those were a gift."

I can feel the jealously rage through my veins and I try damn hard to tamper it down and make it go the fuck away. "From who?" I ask through clench teeth.

She licks her lips and the erection I've also been trying to keep away, knocks me aside and rises to full attention. I wanted that little pink tongue all over me.

"From Stephanie."

I shake my head. "From Stephanie, Vince's daughter?" I ask.

She nods. "Yep the one and the same."

"You've gotten awfully close to them since you started working for them, huh?" I ask.

She suddenly looks nervous as hell and guilty as fuck all rolled into one. She nods. "Yea I have."

She tries to get down and I quickly change the subject, but make a mental note to talk to Vince. "Tell me about your childhood." I suggest the subject change.

She shakes her head. "I would really rather not." She looks so damn sad so I nod and try again.

"How long have you been shy?" I ask. She shrugs but stays quiet. "Have you always been shy?" She nods but again stays quiet. "If you don't start talking then I'm gonna start kissing." I tease.

Her eyes narrow, her breathing picks up and she licks her bottom lip. "I don't know. I've been shy for as long as I can remember." She replies.

I nod. "How come you're not shy around me?"

She shrugs. "I don't really know. Normally I wouldn't even have sat down beside you, but I was so nervous that I wasn't paying attention. And when you smiled at me, the normal panic feeling that I get wasn't there. So I smiled back at you. The whole time we talked that panic feeling wasn't there."

Wow. I don't really know how to respond to that. "What normally happens when your shyness takes over?"

"My stomach, my chest and my heart all clench really tight and I have trouble breathing. If I don't get away quickly, I can pass out from lack of air."

I frown. "So you really can't breathe? It's not just a feeling of not being able to breath?"

She nods. "Exactly and I've also thrown up before. I hate the way I react, but I can't help it."

"And you've never felt this way around me? Or my daughters?"

She shakes her head. "No I haven't. I actually feel normal around you and your girls. I don't understand it."

I don't want to understand it. I don't wanna think about what it could actually really mean. But at the same time I'm honored. I brush a kiss across her mouth and her body tenses. I pull away and take a deep breath. "And what about Vince, Stephanie, and Paul?"

"I've known Vince forever and Stephanie too so it was never really a problem around them. It did take a lot for me to finally get use to Paul. But we worked on it on a one on one bases and I was eventually okay."

"Is it worse around crowds or one on one?" I ask.

"It's normally worse around large crowds. So many people and all of them talking at one and crowding around. I feel claustrophobic. But it can be really bad with just one person depending on that person."

I nod. "And you don't remember when it started?"

She shakes her head. "No I really don't."

"And you don't wanna talk about your child hood?" I ask again. She shakes her head violently and her breathing picks up.

I nod again. "How long have you known Vince and Stephanie?" I ask and once more that guilty look comes across her face and her eyes dance with nervousness.

She shrugs and at the same time pushes against me. It catches me off guard and I stumble back. She jumps down off the counter, flashes me a look of apology and runs out of my kitchen.

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay" I ask Ashley as I pull out of the hotel parking lot.

She lets out a breath. "Yes I'll be fine. As soon as I'm finished getting ready, I'll head to the arena."

"Alright, but call me if you need me." I reply.

"I will I promise." I can hear the smile in her voice and it makes me smile. I tell her good bye before hanging up my phone.

It's Monday morning and I have been waiting for this day all weekend. After our conversation in my kitchen Friday night, I haven't been able to get close to Ashley at all. She made sure she stayed around my daughters the whole time. Then Sunday afternoon, I went to drop them off and when I returned she had disappeared. Again and she wouldn't answer her phone. It pissed me off. She didn't wanna give me any answers and I knew I had to respect that, but I was unable to honor it.

We caught a plane Sunday evening and even though we talked, she wouldn't talk about what I actually wanted. So I am now headed to the arena where I know Vince is so I can demand some answers about Ashley. I don't know why I have to know, but I do. Maybe she's meant to be in my life. Lord knows since she's been in it for the past two weeks, I haven't even wanted to go to a club or bar. And I haven't wanted any other girl. I just need some answers.

In a matter of minutes, I'm at the arena and knocking on Vince's door. I enter before he finishes telling me to come in. He looks up in surprise. "Dave, what are you doing here?"

"I need some answers, Vince."

He sighs and nods his head. "Is this about Ashley?" I nod. "I'm honestly surprised you waited this long." He replies. I cock an eyebrow in question. He shakes his head. "Shut my door and sit down. This is gonna take a while."

I'm immediately on alert but I shut his door and lock it for good measure before sitting down in the straight back chair across from him.

"What do you want to know?"

I snort. "I want everything, Vince."

"Have you slept with her?"

I shake my head. "No."

"But you do plan on it?"

I grit my teeth and hang on to my control. "Vince, let's just say she's important and leave it at that."

He nods. "Fine. But if you hurt her, I will kill you."

I nod. "I got it. Now start talking."

"Her dad, Ken and I grew up together. We met at Fishborne Military School and became star wrestlers at our high school. Hell, we were best friends. We both got accepted at East Carolina University. Our sophomore year of school, Ken met Keely and fell in love." He ran a head through his graying hair and shook his head. "She was five foot three and full of spunk. She had these beautiful brown eyes and the most beautiful brown curls."

"Like Ashley." I reply.

Vince nods. "Ashley looks exactly like her mom. And once she opens up and lets herself enjoy life, she's like her mom in every way."

"What happened?"

"Their life was story book perfect. They got married, they never argued, they went everywhere together. About two years after they got married, Keely wanted a baby. They got pregnant immediately and nine months later, Kaden was born. The pregnancy was one of perfection. They didn't have any problems. Keely was the best mom. She loved Kaden with everything she had. But she wanted a boy and a girl so when Kaden was six, Keely told Ken she wanted another. So they got pregnant almost instantly. The pregnancy went fine until about seven months in. They put her on bed rest since Kevin kept trying to come early. But he was born a month and a half later and he was perfect."

Vince's phone went off, but he hit the silence button and then turns it off. "Keely still wanted her girl. The doctors said that she should be fine, but it would be a little risky. She was so small, the doctors wasn't sure if she could handle giving birth to another baby. But she insisted and Ken relented. They once again got pregnant, but this one was anything but easy. Keely had high blood pressure and gestational diabetes. She ended up having Kalvin a month early, but he was healthy. The doctors told her that she couldn't have anymore. It would kill her, but she wanted her girl. She was so damn stubborn. She was certain that as long as she stayed off her feet and went to the doctors, that she would be fine. They even waited six years before waiting to get pregnant thinking that would work."

"But it wasn't and it didn't?" I ask when Vince went silent.

He shakes his head. "From the beginning she had problems. She bled almost constantly through the entire pregnancy, almost lost the baby twice, her blood pressure would go up and then down and back up. She was throwing up the whole eight months she was pregnant, hell she barely gained any weight. She was half way through the labor when she began to hemorrhaged. They rushed her to OR and did a emergency c-section. Even though she delivered a healthy three pound, six ounce, seventeen inches long baby girl, Keely died. Her blood pressure got too low and she didn't make it. It was almost like she gave up. They announced that she had a girl and that was it."

"How do you know that?"

"I was there for labor and I was there to watch Ken reject his baby daughter."

My heart twists at the thought of Ashley being rejected by her own dad. But she did say that hated her. Could that really be true.

"What happened?"

Vince leans back in chair and rubs a hand over his face. "I got to stay for the funeral, but my wrestling career was in full swing so Ashley was three months before I got a chance to visit again." He sighs and shakes his head. "I could hear her screaming from the driveway. But I thought, she's a baby and of course she's going to cry. The front door was unlocked, the house was a mess, the boys were okay, but they were old enough to take care of themselves. However, baby Ashley was in her crib, filthy and dirty. She was three months and probably weighed ten or eleven pounds."

I can't stop the gasp of surprise. Vince nods at my reaction. "It was pathetic, Dave. My best friend had lost his mind. He was drunk as hell and pissed at the world. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen. Despite what I knew was right, I hired a nanny instead of calling the police. I told her that she was to take care of Ashley and I paid her a lot to keep her mouth shut. For two years, she called me every day to let me know what was going on. It was the same every day even though Ken eventually stopped outwardly grieving. The boys were taken care of. They had food, clothes, toys, and were fine. The house was clean and the meals were fixed. And all by Ken. But he wouldn't acknowledge that beautiful little girl. I guess because he didn't, the boys ignored her too."

"My fucking God. How long did this go on?" I ask in disbelief.

Vince shakes his head. "It never stopped, Dave. I had to pay for her school clothes and supplies and anything she ever needed. I would buy her Christmas and birthday presents. And when it became time for her to go to school, Ken didn't want her out of the house. He wouldn't tell me why, but he refused. So I hired a teacher to home school her. And even when I tried to adopt her, Ken wouldn't allow it. But I hated watching what he was doing to her so I quit calling. I hate myself every damn day for turning my back, but I couldn't take it anymore. I know I should have called the authorities, but taking all of them away from the only home they knew, I couldn't do it."

"How did she start working for you?"

"She was always shy, but she wanted to go to college. So I paid for that too. She called me one day and she never calls me. She never calls anybody. She just kept to herself. But anyway, she was crying her eyes and she wanted to get away from everything. She was twenty so I invited her up here. She kept to herself for about a year. She would answer questions if asked and she would clean all the time, but that's when her shyness got worse I think. She couldn't talk to anyway but me, my wife, or my kids without passing out or throwing up. Finally one night, I sat her down and asked her what happened at college to make her run away."

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "She said that once she got over her shyness to talk to people, she met a man named Matt. They went out for about six months before one night they went out to a party. She claims it wasn't rape, but in the next breath she said she really didn't remember anything about that night but Matt over her and a lot of pain. The next day, he breaks up with her and wants nothing else to do with her."

"That fucker raped her with a date rape drug."

Vince nods. "That's what I think too. But she said it wasn't. I think she just didn't want any more bad in her life. But since that day she called, her shyness got extremely worse. She just can't talk to people. I tried taking her to a shrink, but she couldn't even talk to her. My best friend, her own father hated her from day one and he still does. He wants nothing to do with her. How can a daughter get over that?"

I shrug because I didn't know. "And her brothers?"

He shrugs. "They treat her like shit because her father does. I hate to think what Keely thinks about all this. I bet she could never believe that her husband could do this."

I nod in agreement. "How did she start working for you?" I ask once again.

"She wanted to move. To get away from Cambridge, Mass. I offered her a job, but she didn't want people to think that she only got the job because she knew me. But she finished getting her degree online and she's really damn smart. So I told her that we would tell people that she was a friend of a friend. Then the shyness thing was a problem and I suggested the hoodie sweat shirt. It worked."

We were both quiet for awhile. Neither of us knew what to say. That poor little thing has suffered and in the worse way. After awhile Vince lets a sigh and starts speaking again.

"I blame myself. If I hadn't turned my back when I knew I should have called the authorities, Ashley wouldn't be like this."

I shake my head. "This isn't your fault."

He snorts and sits up, leaning over his desk. "I'm glad she met you."

"Why?"

"She's not shy around you and when she talks about you, her face lights up and she's smiling more."

That statement pleases me more than I want to admit. But I'm glad.

"Why did you hire her to look after me?"

He shrugs. "I thought if anyone could pull her out of the darkness she's been living in, you could. And I do believe I was right. She's starting to shine again, Dave. And so are you."


	10. Watch Her

Disclaimer: WWE- Not Mine... Bautista- Not Mine :-(

Author's Note: I just finished watching _Batista: I Walk Alone_. It's an eighty seven minute documentary on Dave Bautista's life. WOW! If I didn't love him before, I really do now. What an amazing man!

Just to be clear...I have nothing against Angie(ex-wife) because I have never met her. Lucky girl got to have um…be with Dave, but that's about it. On the documentary, she seems like an awesome chick! Just saying!

Chapter Ten  
Watch Her

I talk to Vince for another forty five minutes before finally telling him bye and heading to my locker room where Ashley should already be waiting for me. The arena is alive with talk and gossip about tonight's Monday Night Raw, but my only interest is my locker room and Ashley. I enter and my attention is immediately on Ashley and the television screen she's parked in front of.

She's comfortable today in a pair of black jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt. Those pretty curls are once again pulled back in a ponytail. She looks up and smiles at me. Damn, I love her smile. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Love isn't an option. I walk calmly over to her, assessing exactly what's on the screen.

"What are you watching, Lil Bit?" I ask as I lean down to brush her mouth with mine and I taste a hint of maple syrup.

"Well, I thought since we kind of spend a lot of time together that I should watch some of your matches." She replies.

I nod and watch the screen. She grimaces as my thighs clench together as we watch Flair hit me in the balls from behind. "This isn't one of my matches, Sweetheart." I reply.

Her face still one of empathic pain, she nods. "I know." She says then looks at me. "Didn't that hurt though?"

I chuckle as I move to face her then crouch down until I'm nose to nose with her. Her breath is once more caressing my face and this morning she smells of strawberries and syrup. "I'm wearing a protective cup, Lil Bit." I reply.

Her small mouth forms a little 'O' and she nods. "I didn't know that."

I lean forward and caress her mouth with mine. She parts her lips and I flick my tongue in to get more of a taste. ""Don't worry, my jewels are okay." I tell her once I've pulled away.

Her face is flush and her breathing is coming in short pants. She nods. "Good to know."

I grin. "Damn right."

She giggles and this ball of something I can't name grips my heart. That little giggle turns me on more than any naked woman giving me a lap dance has been able to do. I've been married twice and have slept with a lot of women and not one of them has made me feel this way. And all with a damn fucking giggle.

I drop a hard kiss on her parted lips and stand up. She follows my face with her eyes and licks her bottom lip. I know it's probably not meant to be seductive or suggestive, but my cock throbs its approval anyway. I take a deep breath and step back. She cocks her head and frowns. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Who is Mr. Cocky?"

My blood begins to simmer at the name. Mr. Cocky was Alabama. He hadn't been here long before the other more seasoned wrestlers had nicknamed him Mr. Cocky behind his back. He had far too much arrogance for a beginner. "Who spoke to you about him?" I ask almost on reflex, but know instantly what a stupid question it is. She gives me a 'yeah right' look.

"No one spoke _to me_ about him, but when no one notices you hanging around, everyone around you talks."

I frown harder. I hate that she thinks she's invisible because she isn't. She is far from invisible.

"What are they saying, Lil Bit?" I ask.

"They're saying that Mr. Cocky is bragging. And that bragging is going to give him hurt or even killed." She says softly.

That piques my interest. Anything that could knock Alabama down a peg or two was right up my alley. "What is he bragging about?"

Her face flushes and now I'm even more interested. "He's telling everyone that he's gonna get with Batista's girl."

My eyes narrow and my blood goes from simmering to boiling. That stupid son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him. He's gonna die. Ashley's watching me with blatant curiosity. I swallow hard to get rid of the rage. "Are those the words he used?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, everyone was a lot more vulgar."

I grin. "He's an idiot, Lil Bit. Ignore him." I tell her at the same time I'm wondering if she's jealous and hoping like hell she is. That isn't anything like me. I've always hated a jealous lover. Just something else I was going to have to deal with.

She nods. "I was just wondering if he was bigger than you." A look of confusion crosses my face and she giggles again. Damn. I shift my position hoping to rid the pain in my groin. She flexes her small right bicep and it dawns on me. "You mean muscular wise?" I ask and she nods. I shake my head. "He's about five foot eleven and puny where I'm six foot six and built." I reply.

She nods. "You're really big. So he must either be really stupid or really brave." She comments.

"Really fucking stupid." I tell her. She nods. "I thought so." She says with firm confidence. My smile widens and I pull her up and against me. "Aren't you curious about the girl he's talking about?" I ask.

"It's none of my business." She shrugs.

"There is no other woman, but you, Lil Bit." I reply as I frame her face with my hands and watch the multiple emotions cross her face and confusion is one of those emotions. I should explain what I mean but the urge to get a taste is overpowering. She pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and that spurs me on. I slowly lean down and suck that same lip in my mouth and nibble. Her small hands reach up and grab my wrists. I pull back to look at her.

Her breathing is uneven, her pupils are dilated, and her bottom lip is swollen and wet. She swallows and her eyes flutter but stay open. "Please." She whimpers and that one soft spoken word goes straight to my cock.

"Please what, Sweetheart." She shakes her head and tries to hide her eyes, but I hold her firm. "Say it, Lil Bit. I wanna hear the words, Honey."

"Please." She says again and I shake my head. She whimpers. "Kiss me, please." It's so low but I hear it and everything in me roars in victory.

I want lay claim and kiss her like a man possessed, but I hang on to my control. I back her up until her back hits the door. I lock the door and watch her reaction. She doesn't say anything but her chocolate brown eyes are darker and very wide. My arms come up, but instead of pulling her into a tight embrace, I rest my large palms on either side of her head against the door. I bend my head slowly, my eyes on hers.

She finally closes her eyes at the first touch of my mouth. I keep it soft. Gently, I slide my lips over hers, keeping the pressure light. I open my mouth a little and glide my tongue over her closed lips, but she eagerly opens her mouth. My mouth lifts, then settles again, still gently. She tilts her head back, offering her mouth. I don't even think she realizes she done it. I kiss the edges of her mouth and her lips slowly curve upward. She reaches up and once again clutches my wrists. My mouth begins to slowly move on hers. I sip and suck gently at her mouth.

She sighs against my mouth and parts her lips further. I delve in to caress her tongue with mine and she whimpers. I clench my fists tight against the door and pull back. Her eyes flutter open and focus in on mine. There's so many emotions racing across her face that I'm unable to process each one.

"Wow." She whispers.

I grin. "I'll agree with wow."

She giggles and I groan. I'm rock hard and nothing is going to cool down this erection. I place another small kiss on her mouth, then one on her forehead before pulling back completely. I take a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I have a session with Booker and chances are it's gonna be a long one."

"That's okay. I have you tube and Netflix and I still have to look over your schedule for this upcoming week. I'll have plenty to keep me busy."

I nod and can't resist pressing another kiss to her sweet mouth. She responds immediately and I growl my approval. However instead of taking it further, I pull away and give her a grin of apology. I grab what I need for an intense session with Booker and head towards the small bathroom in my private locker room. I take a very quick and very cold shower, trying to will away my erection. I get out quickly, dry off, and dress.

Normally I just change in the locker room, but while I would just love to strip down to nothing but my hard on, it might send Ashley into shock. I step out of the bathroom wearing a pair of work out shorts and nothing else. Ashley looks up and her mouth drops. I raise an eyebrow and she blushes.

"You're gorgeous when you blush." I reply. That only makes her blush harder. I can't help but laugh. She turns around to present me her back which only makes me laugh harder. I bend down so my mouth brushes her ear.

"Why are you blushing, Lil Bit?" I ask.

A shiver makes her little body shake. She swallows. "You're really big." She whispers.

"I thought we discussed that." I reply.

She nods. "We did. But this is the first time I've seen you without a shirt."

"And?"

"And you're _really_ big." She stresses the really and I smile.

"You know what?" I ask.

"What?"

"I'm big all over." I tease seductively.

She blushes all over again. "Okay." She squeaks out. I laugh. She really is adorable. Another first for me. I've never thought a woman adorable before. Especially one I'm sleeping with or was going to sleep with.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll fit." I lick the shell of her ear and another shiver takes over her body.

* * *

"Hey Paul." I greet my friend and co-worker as he approaches the ring.

"Dave, how ya doing?" He asks.

At the end of my session with Booker T, I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from my face then hung it around my neck. I then grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the side of the ring. That's exactly where Triple H or as I call him out of the ring, Paul found me.

"I'm doing okay I guess."

He grabs his own water and sits down beside me. "How's Ashley?"

I flash him a look and he holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Happily married here, man. I'm just asking." He laughs as he says it.

I shake my head and let out a sigh. "Sorry, Man. Automatic reaction. She's good. We spent the weekend with my daughters and we had fun."

"They like her?"

I nod. "They did from the moment they met her. She was laid back and easy to talk to. Hell, she even let Caitlyn wear her pajamas."

Paul laughs. "No shit."

I nod. "Yep. She was dancing and singing right along beside my girls. We played putt putt golf, went to a movie, and went go-cart racing."

"Wow. Sounds like Vince was right."

I turn to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugs. "Vince thought for sure that you would be able to draw Ashley out her shell and that Ashley would be able to get you out of your funk."

"Yea, but I don't think he wanted me to sleep with her." I mutter before I canstop myself.

"You slept with her?" Paul's now angry.

I shake my head. "No of course I haven't. Not yet anyway. But damn it I want to."

"Another notch on your bedpost, Batastia?" He accuses.

"No. Nothing like that. I like her."

"Like her as a friend or like her as a wife?"

I snort. "I'm never getting married again. Twice is enough for me."

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

I let out a sigh of annoyance. I hate talking about my personal life. "I don't know. All I know is I want her with every fiber of my being and if so much as see her with another man, think about her with another man, or another man talks about her, I can feel the rage pouring through me. I've never felt that way about anyone."

"Maybe she's the one you were always meant to be with."

I snort. "You believe in that kind of thing?"

Paul laughs. "I do and so do you. You loved Angie. I know I was around a lot then."

"And look where we are now. I'm twice divorced and got three kids. Marriage and our business doesn't go together, man."

He nods. "Yea, but Ashley is a part of our business. She travels with you."

Shit, I hadn't thought of that. "But what if she can't handle it?"

"What makes you think she can't?"

I shake my head. "I thought Angie could handle it. But by the time our divorce was final, she was a completely different person. I never would have thought she cheat on me."

"Ashley isn't Angie."

That makes me laugh. "Don't I know it."

Paul shakes his head. "You didn't know Ashley when she first came to live with Vince. She was an empty shell of a human being. She never talked to anyone unless you spoke to her first. And even then you were lucky if she didn't puke or faint before she uttered a word. She would barely eat or sleep. Most of the time she would work herself into exhaustion cleaning before she would finally sleep. And only then because she was too tired to hold her eyes open."

"Vince told me about her past. She's had a hard fucked up life."

Paul nods. "She has. But since she's started working for Vince, she's been a different person. Her shyness is still a major problem, but she's working around that."

"Vince said he didn't know exactly what caused her shyness, but that she's always been that way."

"She has, but I think her family had something to do with that."

"Why is that?"

"Did Vince ever tell you about the time her oldest brother, Kaden came to visit?" He asks with a sneer.

I shake my head. "No. What happened?"

"I just happened to be there with Steph that day and overheard everything. He told her that she needed to come back with him. That she had intruded on Vince and his lovely wife long enough. That no one wanted her around and she was a no good tramp."

"What the fuck?"

"Oh yeah, Kaden told us that she had been sleeping with all his friends since she was thirteen. That she was nothing but a little slut. Oh and that she just uses people to get shit."

"That's just fucking bullshit."

"We all agreed with that. By the time we kicked Kaden's ass to the curb, Ashley was sobbing her heart out. She tried to leave after that, but Vince told her we would just chase her down and drag her back."

"What the hell is wrong with her family?"

Paul shakes his head. "I honestly don't know. Something just twisted inside them at the death of Keely. They all changed. And for some reason they just can't snap out of it."

"I would really enjoy kicking their asses."

Paul laughs. "I'm with ya, Brother."

I stand up. "So you think Ashley could be the one? For me?" I ask facing him.

He nods and stands up. "I do."

I hate discussing my feelings like some damn girl. I sigh. "How do I know?"

He shrugs. "Just watch her and it should be clear."

"Watch her?" I question.

He nods. "Just watch her."

* * *

I get back to my locker room in record time and enter quietly. There's music playing but it's faint. I turn around and my smile is instant when I discover Ashley asleep on the hard ass couch in my locker room. Her breathing is deep and even. Her long eyelashes rest against her soft cheeks. And those curls are fanned around her angelic face.I can't help my reaction, but my cock immediately hardens at the sight of her.

She's so damn beautiful it makes my chest hurt. I could easily imagine her follow me from state to state; country to country as my personal assistant and always being there. But would it be enough for her? Could our being together all the time be good for us or just harm us in the end? Could this small pint size woman be the one for me since Glenda and Angie were not? Could I take a chance on her breaking my heart like Angie did?

I move as Ashley opens her eyes. She sees me with sleep filled eyes and this beautiful sweet smile crosses her face. I know in that moment that yea I could risk it. I want her with me. If she breaks my heart then I'll learn to survive. I step forward and give her a lopsided grin.

She stretches her sexy body and still half asleep, reaches a hand out to me. "Dave." She says softly and my breath catches. I think I just fell in love.

* * *

I want to Thank KEEPER OF OZ and BLACKHAT for reviewing every single chapter. Thank you both so so much! It means a lot to see your reviews!

Please Please leave a review...I would love to know how I'm doing.


	11. Room Service

Disclaimer: Have I mentioned that Bautista is not mine... :-( And I am not making money

Author's Note: Some slight smut… vulgar language…

Chapter Eleven  
Room Service

"Ashley!?" I call out as I enter my hotel room. I already knocked on her door and received no answer so I knew she had to be in here. I place my hotel room key card, car keys, wallet, and cell phone on the table beside the door.

"In here." She calls back, her voice faint.

"In where?" I call out again as I try to follow the sound of her voice.

"In here." She replies.

I step closer to the bathroom and call out again. "In where, Lil Bit?"

I hear her sigh. "In the closet."

I nod and turn my back on the bathroom and head towards the closet. I open the door and came face to face with well Ashley's ass. Her sexy as hell heart shaped ass is in the air and wiggling no less as she's on her hands and knees and apparently searching for something. I slide an arm around her waist and haul her to her feet.

She squeals in surprise. "Put me down, please." She requests.

I set her down on her feet and she whirls to face me. "You're back early." She states and I frown. She looks really pale.

I nod. "I am." I motion towards the floor of the closet. "What are you looking for?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I'm not really sure."

I cock an eyebrow. "What do you mean you aren't really sure?" I ask.

She stuffs her hands into the pocket of her jeans and I take a minute to look my fill of what she's wearing. When I left this morning, she was eating waffles in a pair of blue pajama pants and a gray oversized t-shirt. Now she's wearing a pair of blue jeans with a green t-shirt tucked in. Her beautiful curls are pulled back into a ponytail. Again. And on her feet was a …

"What the hell is on your foot?" I ask.

"A towel wrapped in tape."

"Where did you find a red towel in this hotel? And why is it wrapped around your foot with boxer's tape?" I question.

She swallows. "It's not a red towel. It's a white towel. Or was a white towel."

My vision went red as anger surged through me. I let a string of expletives and pick Ashley up baby style and carry her into the bathroom. I sit her down on the counter and crouch down to look at her right foot. The towel was soaked in her blood.

I take a deep breath. "How did this happen, Sweetheart?" I ask as I begin to peel back the tape.

"I was in the closet putting away your clothes. And then I felt a pain in my foot. I jerked back and that's when I noticed the blood. So I wrapped it with a towel so I could see what I stepped on."

I shake my head as I continue to pull back the tape. She had put a lot of tape. "You should have properly bandaged it before searching for the cause of it."

"I was going to but I couldn't get the blood to stop so I thought the towel would help."

That has me worried. How bad was this so called injury to her foot? I finally got the tape gone and pull back on the towel. I let out another string of really bad language as fresh blood begins to gush out of an angry looking gash in her very small foot. No wonder she's so damn pale. She's losing quite a bit of blood.

"Oh Honey, this is gonna need stitches." I look up at her and if anything she just went a lot paler.

She shakes her head. "I don't wanna go to the hospital."

I grab a fresh towel and the tape that's lying on the counter and rewrap her foot. "You don't have a choice, Lil Bit. This is one ugly looking gash and it looks really deep."

I look up to find her nodding. "I know, but I just thought it could heal itself." She replies.

I snort. "You hate hospitals that much?" I ask.

She shakes. "I hate needles."

I let a sigh. "I'm sorry, but you have to go."

Big tears well up in those beautiful brown eyes and she nods. I pull her into my arms after I finish wrapping her foot. She clings to me and shakes her head. "Please don't make me go."

I pick her up once again and carry her out of the bathroom. I place her gently on the bed. I would like to take a shower before I take her to the hospital, but she's losing a lot of blood so I shrug it off.

"Is there anything you wanna take with you?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and fights the tears in her eyes. "No because I'm NOT going." She tells me.

I snort. "Yes you are." I reply as I grab my keys, wallet, and phone and replace them in the proper pockets in my dark blue jeans.

She crosses her arms over her chest. "You can't make me." Throwing the same words I once said back in my face.

That makes me laugh. I stalk over to her and crouch down so I can look into her eyes. "Seeing as how I'm a whole hell of a lot bigger than you, I can make you go."

Her lower lip trembles. "I don't wanna go. Don't make me go, Dave."

My eyes slam shut as my name comes out whisper soft across her lips. Since the first time she spoke my given name in my locker four days ago, she's spoken it several times. And it never fails to turn me on and make a heart thump a little harder in my chest. I love hearing my name from her lips. I open my eyes to look at her. That scared look on her face makes my chest ache.

I sit down next to her and pull her into my arms. "Sweetheart, if I could fix it, I would. But I can't. You have to go to the hospital." I look down at her foot and grimace. "And quickly. You're losing a lot of blood."

She nods slowly. "Will you promise not to leave me alone?"

What all hell has this girl went through in her young life? I kiss her forehead. "I promise I will not leave your side." And I will make sure I keep that promise no matter what I do.

* * *

Turns out that promise was a little harder to keep than I thought. Until I lied.

"Who are you, Sir?" A nurse asks me as I try to carry Ashley into the back.

I sigh. I had been asked that dozens of times since entering the hospital. I told them a friend and they wouldn't talk to me. No way was I letting Ashley go in the back by herself.

"Her boyfriend."

She nods and ushers us forward. She shows us into a small room, tells us she'll be right back, and shuts the door. I place Ashley on the table and she lays back. She's so pale, her breathing is very slow, and her eyes are partly closed.

"You lied." She speaks softly.

I nod as I grab a stool and park it next to her. She reaches a hand out to me and I interlock our fingers together. "I did." I reply.

"Why?" She whispers.

"Because I promised not to leave you. And because I want to be here."

"Thank you, Dave."

I squeeze her head. "You're welcome, Lil Bit."

The nurse comes back in and takes Ashley's vitals. She shoves a thermometer in her mouth first. "Her temperature is ninety-nine point nine. So it is a little high."

She then wraps a blood pressure cuff around her small arm. She clucks her tongue. "Her blood is pressure is eighty over forty. That is too low. And her pulse is low too."

I nod. "She has lost quite a lot of blood." I reply.

The nurse takes a look at her foot and frowns. "What happened?" She asks.

"I stepped on something in the closet at the hotel."

"Do you know what it was?" The nurse asks.

Ashley shakes her head. "I was trying to find it, but he walked in and stopped me. I hope no one else steps on it." She replies.

The nurse smiles and pats her leg. "The doctor will be in right away. She might have nicked an artery and that's why it's bleeding so much."

I frown but nod. She then pats my shoulder. "That's a sweet girl you've got." She tells me. I smile and nod in agreement. "I know."

She gives me a smile and walks out the room. A few minutes later, the doctor walks in and I frown. He's young. "Hi. I'm Dr. Carlson. Tell me what happened." He replies and he snaps on a pair of gloves.

"I stepped on something sharp in the closet."

He makes a mmmmm sound. "What's your name?"

"Ashley."

"Are you allergic to anything, Ashley?" He asks.

She nods. "Latex, mushrooms, and bug bites."

He nods with a grin and rips off his gloves. He walks out of the room and returns a minute later with a box of non-latex gloves. He snaps those on before sitting on a chair in front of her and taking her foot in his hands. He grabs a pair of scissors from a nearby drawer and cuts the towel away slowly.

The bleeding has slowed but not stopped. Dr. Carlson grabs a few paper towels and wets them and begins to wipe away the blood. Ashley's face goes from white to green and I can see the nauseas look in her eyes. I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"You're okay, Sweetheart. He's just looking." She nods and opens her eyes to look at me.

The doctor whistles low and I look up at him. "What is it, Doctor?" I ask. He frowns at me before turning his attention to Ashley. Well, I was just dismissed.

"Ashley, it looks as though you have nicked your lateral plantar artery."

Her eyes widen and that nauseas look returns. I squeeze her hand. "Is it an easy fix?" I ask for her.

The doctor's eyes cut to me and then back to Ashley. "I'm going to numb your foot, cauterized the artery, and then sew up the mighty deep gash in your foot."

She swallows and nods. I lean over and turn Ashley's head until she's looking at me. I then whisper and talk to her. "You know I was born in Washington, D.C."

She shakes her head.

I nod. "I was. But I was almost born in Maryland. My mom is such a Washingtonian that she had to have me in D.C. and when she went into labor, she was in Maryland."

"What happened?" Ashley asks.

I give her a lopsided grin. "She told my dad that he had better haul his ass to D.C. and he did."

Ashley giggles. "I bet you were a cute baby." She says. Her eyes are fully dilated and I'm pretty sure the shot of pain medicine they gave her and the one she didn't know about is starting to take effect.

I give a low laugh; keeping my attention on Ashley's face. "I was. I was born with a lot of hair. My mom says that every time the nurses would bring me to her at the hospital, I would have a new hairdo."

Ashley smiles and her eyes slide shut. "Tell me more, Dave." Her words slur and I take a shot at looking at her feet. The doctor is now sewing up the gash in her foot. Thank God. I turn my attention back to Ashley. "My mom moved us to San Francisco before I was a teenager because three people were shot in my front yard." I tell her.

Her eyes fly open. "Really?" Disbelief in her voice.

I nod. "Yes really."

Her eyes drift shut once more. "Were you scared?" She asks.

"Nah, I was the man of the house. I was tough."

She smiles. "You were a baby." She whispers.

I let out a low laugh. "I was far from a baby, Sweetheart."

The doctor clears his throat and I turn to look at him. "All done."

I nod. "She'll be okay?" I ask.

He nods. "She'll need to stay off that foot until the stitches heal. Should be about two weeks."

"So about August eleventh?"

He nods after a minute or two. "I'll write a prescription for pain. Do you know when her last tetanus shot was?" He asks me.

I shake my head and I wanna slap the look off his face. He moves up beside Ashley and shakes her slightly. Her eyes flutter open and I give a smug smile when she searches me out. I can see her visibly relax at the sight of me before she looks at the doctor.

"When was your last tetanus shot?" He asks.

"About three years ago." She replies easily. It just now occurred to me that through this entire little visit to the hospital, her shyness hadn't well made an appearance.

He nods. "We're going to keep you just a little bit longer and keep checking your blood pressure. That needs to come up before we send you home."

She nods her okay.

The doctor smiles. "How old are you, Sweetie?"

I watch as Ashley's body slowly tenses and that panic enters her eyes. Damn, I spoke too soon. "She's twenty-four." I tell the doctor. He glances over at me or should I say he glares at me.

"And you're her what? Brother? Father?"

I return the glare. "I'm her boyfriend."

He gives me a 'yeah right' look and I fight the urge to Batista Bomb his ass. He turns his attention back to Ashley and lays a hand on her arm. "If you need anything, you just call me." His voice was suggestive and the panic in Ashley's eyes went up ten notches. I stalk over to her and pull her off the table and into my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face in my chest. I glare at the doctor and he takes several steps back. He mutters about getting her discharge papers. I just glare harder and pull her closer.

"I gotcha ya, Sweetheart. You're okay."

She buries herself further into me and I enjoy the feel of her in my arms. I sit down in the stool to wait for the doctor. I guess the pain and loss of blood had her mind busy; too busy to think about any shyness. But the moment that doctor went from professional to interested, she panicked. Or maybe it came to the surface. Hell, I don't know, but I sure wish I did.

"Dave?" Ashley's soft voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Yea, Lil Bit."

She snuggles deeper into me and sighs. "You're my batman; my hero."

Well, damn.

* * *

"You need to go."

I grin and grab my phone. "I'm not going today. You need to take it easy and rest. You need someone to look after you."

The look of shock on her beautiful face is priceless. "And that someone is going to be you?" She asks.

I nod and dial room service. After I talked with the hotel they moved all of my stuff to Ashley's room. They still haven't found what gashed Ashley's foot open. I order everything from waffles—her favorite—bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast to hamburgers and French fries. Then I order strawberry cheesecake, ice cream, and a vanilla shake. And bottled water for me. I close my phone and turn to look at Ashley.

"That was way too much food."

"I'm hungry." I shrug.

"You're gonna have to work out extra to work off all that fat and sugar." She tells me.

I grin. "I'm sure I think of something else to do to work off all the fat and sugar." I say seductively. Her eyes widen and she pulls her bottom lip in to worry it with even white teeth.

I put my phone down and get onto the bed and crawl over her. Bracing my weight on my arms I lean down and brush her lips with mine. Her mouth parts and I dip my tongue in to get a taste. I swear I don't think I'm ever gonna get enough. Her hands come up and grasp my shirt. I break contact and sit up. My legs are on either side of her hips, but I take notice and care so I don't crush her. I grab the back of my shirt with one hand and yank it off. I want her hands on my skin.

I don't ease into her this time. I take her mouth beneath mine and ravage her. I thrust my tongue between her lips and teeth, groaning as her tongue intuitively slides along mine. I ease my big body on top of hers, pressing against her whole length. The feel of her breasts cushion against my chest had my reflexes kicking in, and I thrust my hips into hers. I lick and nibble at her tongue and lips, moving my body against hers, trying to get closer without crushing her. No matter what I do, I just can't get enough. I need to feel her naked skin sliding on my own.

I move the palm of my hand beneath the nape of her neck, holding her in place so I can devour her. Her hair is once again in that damn ponytail, but I'm too busy to worry over it. My free hand moves between our bodies, and I find the buttons to her pajama shirt, undoing them one by one until I reached the last one. I move the material of her shirt out of my way and soothe my hand onto the soft, silky, warm skin of her belly. Ashley's small hands reach up and rest along my abs and I growl my approval into her mouth and she moans. The sound of Ashley mewling in the back of her throat makes me go from burning to boiling in seconds. I caress my way up to her chest, resting the palm of my hand beneath her breasts for a moment. When she doesn't protest or move to stop me, I move my hand those few precious inches until I hold her breast in the palm of my hand. The feel of her soft flesh giving as I knead it makes me growl with unrequited desire.

I pull away to get a look at her soft flesh. "Damn, you're fucking gorgeous." I say huskily. And she was. Her small breasts were perfect for my large hands and her nipples were a light salmon pink.

I sweep my thumb across the tip of her breast and slam my mouth back over hers. The feel of her areola puckering with desire, her nipple peaking to my touch, was magic to my senses. I flick and scrap my thumb rapidly, repeatedly, over her turgid nipple until she arches her chest up into me, begging for more. I slow the kiss down then lick and nibble my way down the side of her neck, paying particular attention to any and all the places that makes her body respond to me. I lick down between her breasts until I get to her other breast and suck her neglected nipple into the heat of my mouth, the sounds she's making and the feel of her bucking her hips up into me is like music to all my senses.

I remove my hand from her breast and slide it down over her body until I encounter the elastic to her pajama bottoms. My hand moves underneath the elastic and I move my fingers to the waistband of her panties. When she doesn't protest, I slide my fingers beneath the elastic and don't stop until my whole hand is cupping her warm pussy. I groan with excitement and appreciation as her juices seep out, coating my fingers. Damn, she is so fucking wet. And hot. I hope like hell I don't cum in my pants like a fucking teenager. I slide two fingers beneath the soft, plump lips of her pussy, caressing from top to bottom, gathering the juices dripping from her body. I slide them back up to the top of her slit, find the excited, engorged nub, and massage her little clit with a light circular motion. The sound of Ashley's scream, the feel of her body shuddering under me as she climaxes, makes me feel so strong and masculine. Something I have never felt before.

I pull back to look at her and grin. Her face is flush and her breathing was uneven. "Damn, that was hot, Lil Bit." My own breathing harsh and ragged as hell.

As Ashley's breathing returns to normal and she comes down from her recent orgasm, room service arrives. Ashley's eyes fly open and meet mine. Her eyes are full of shock, arousal, and fear. She just realized what took place. Well, at least I don't see regret.

* * *

Author's Note: First time at a little smut… please please please… let me know what you think. I might hold the next chapter hostage… Just saying…


	12. Calling For Favors

Disclaimer: Batista is Not Mine neither is the WWE or any of its characters... And I am NOT making any money

Chapter Twelve  
Calling For Favors

I ease myself off of Ashley, brushing a kiss across her mouth as I go. She moans slightly and I grin. She may not be sure how to handle exactly what just happened between us, but I do turn her on and that she can not deny. Oh and how she fell apart in my arms. I won't be forgetting that anytime soon; if ever. I quickly grab a ten dollar bill from my wallet and open the door to the room service guy and his cart filled with our food. His smile immediately turns to a frown when he sees me. He stares stupidly at me without saying a word so I hand him the tip. He slowly takes it from as he tries to look over my shoulder.

"I got it from here. Thanks." I tell him. He frowns harder but nods slowly, trying one more time to look over my shoulder before shrugging and walking away.

I shake my head and wheel the cart in. "Tell me what you want and I'll bring it to you." I tell Ashley.

I hear her grunt and look up to find her shaking her head and glaring at me. "I am not eating in this bed."

I chuckle. "You're not, huh?"

She shakes her head harder. "No, I am not." Her voice is firm and her face is stern. I'm trying damn hard not to laugh my ass off. She's so damn cute.

I'm still trying to rid myself of the side effects of having Ashley fall apart in my arms. She was so damn beautiful when she came. Her head thrown back, eyes closed, breathing ragged, and her lily white skin flushed a dark pink. My erection returns full force just thinking about it. I force myself to think about Alabama and my cock deflates instantly.

I nod and start transferring the food from the cart to the table. "Alright, give me a minute and I'll carry you to the table."

"No that's okay. I'll walk." She replies.

I look up once again to find her moving towards the edge of the bed. Yea, I don't think so. "You will not walk anywhere. You have ten stitches in your right foot and I don't want one of those pulled. So I will carry you to this table. And if you move any more towards the edge of that bed, I'm gonna turn you over my knee and spank that sweet ass of yours."

She immediately stops moving and turns to glare at me. "No you won't."

Snorting, I casually stride over to her. "Try me, Lil Bit."

She sighs but keeps glaring. "I don't wanna be carried." She pouts. I swear her lower lip is even puckered out.

"You're not walking, Sweetheart." I tell her gently.

She sighs. "Can I get a piggy back ride instead?"

Blasting her with a full blown grin, I nod. "How long have you waiting to ask that?" I reply.

She crinkles her nose and shrugs. "I don't know, but you're not carrying me over to the table and I'm not eating in this bed either so if I can't walk over there, then we're in trouble." She tells me.

I laugh. "When did you become so damn stubborn?" I ask.

She frowns and shrugs again. "I don't know." She replies. She looks up at me. "I'm sorry."

That takes me back. I wasn't expecting that. What the hell did she have to be sorry for. I don't like it and I plan to correct it quickly. I shake my head and sit down beside her. "Climb on, Honey. You can have a piggy back ride."

She climbs on my back and I stand up. The only two things that enter my mind are how absolutely good she feels against me and she really needs to eat more. She's as light as a damn feather. When I reach the table, I crouch down and she slides onto the chair and then I take a seat across from her.

"Ashley." I demand her full attention. She looks up and meets my eyes. "Don't ever apologize to me for being you. Whether you're cussing at me because I did something stupid or kissing me senseless because you felt like it. Don't hide who you truly are. Feel free to be exactly who you are around me. Understand?"

She licks her bottom lip, cocks her head and narrows her eyes. "Really?" She asks me.

I nod. "Really."

She nods her head in reply. "I'm hungry." She tells me.

I motion towards the food. "What would you like?" I ask.

She licks her lips. "Waffles, please."

I place two huge waffles in her plate and pass her the syrup. She weighs it down with the sticky sweet stuff as I grab one of the cheeseburgers and some fries. I wait until she's eaten half before speaking. I want her to eat as much as possible before I interrupt.

"Let's talk about what just happened between us." I offer softly.

The waffle laden fork pauses halfway to her mouth and she looks at me. "Do we have to?" She asks.

I nod and take another huge bite of my burger. Chewing, I watch as she places the fork back in her plate, the bite of waffle uneaten. She folds her hands in front of her on the table and meets my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She tells me.

I swallow my food. "Why are you sorry? Do you regret what happened between us?" I ask.

She shakes her head no. "I didn't regret it. It felt wonderful." She replies.

I couldn't stop the smug smile. "Then why are you sorry, Sweetheart?" I ask again.

"Because I told you no more kissing or touching than I turn around and act like a tramp."

I slap an open palm hard on the table and Ashley jumps. I point a finger at her and keep my face neutral. After all I don't wanna scare her. "I don't ever wanna hear you call yourself that again. Or anything that closely resembles that same thing. Understand?" I demand. I fight the urge to growl. Her stupid ass family is responsible for that ugly word leaving her sexy mouth.

She hesitates but nods. "But—."

I cut her off with the slash of my hand. "No buts. You are not a tramp or anything else. I hate to tell you this, but I only agreed with the no touching or kissing because I knew it would never last."

"Why?"

"There's amazing chemistry between us. I know you can feel it." I tell her and she blushes and nods. I grin. "I thought so."

She looks up to meet my eyes. Those chocolate eyes are swimming with fear and apprehension. "I'm not sure if I can. Or even if I'm good at it."

I want to laugh, but it wouldn't help my cause. I know she's going to be amazing in bed. A little firecracker in fact. "You said you weren't a virgin, right?" She nods. "What happen your first time, Lil Bit. Talk to me. Please."

She pauses before nodding. She swallows hard and then blows out a breath. "I met Matt my first week of college. It was my first time out of the hou—, I mean out on my own."

She takes another deep breath. I wonder what in the hell she meant by first time out of the house. Because even though she cut off, I still knew exactly what she was going to say.

"It was real hard to talk to him but he just had this way about him that made it easy. We had four classes together. He had a full schedule where I only had six classes. And that was two on Tuesday, two on Wednesday and two on Friday. I had it easy that way. In between classes, we went everywhere together. I felt…" She shrugs. "I didn't really fit in with his friends, but he took me with him anyway. I would just blend in to the background. His friends never acknowledged me so it was easy to hang around them. And not have to worry about fainting or throwing up in front of them."

"We went to a party one night and the next day, he said I was boring and too easy and he wanted nothing more to do with me. We had only been together for six months."

"Did you two have sex that night at the party?" I ask because apparently she wanted to skip over that and I couldn't let her.

She nods. "It was after the party. He took me back to my dorm room. All I remember is him taking off my clothes and then him over me and a lot of pain. It hurt a lot."

I clench my fists tight and barely manage to keep my face neutral. The bastard took no time to make it good for her, but I was guessing that was never the plan. "How much did you drink that night?" I ask.

She crinkles her nose in disgust. "I hate alcohol, but he gave me this drink called piña colada. I hated it. It tasted bitter and it was gritty. Not shaved ice kind of gritty, but dirty gritty. It was disgusting. But to make him happy I drank it. But I only had one. So I wasn't very drunk, Dave. He didn't rape me." The words are forced and shaky.

I lean forward and grab her hand; bringing it to my mouth. I caress her knuckles with my lips. "You were drugged, Sweetheart. He gave you a date rape drug."

She shakes her head. "No he didn't." She's mad, but I didn't care. I need her to face this. It was the only way she would be able to move along.

"What do you remember after that drink? Is everything clear or is it sketchy?" I ask.

Her frown is immediate and I know my answer. "It's sketchy I guess. I vaguely remember him putting me in the car and driving me to my dorm. I remember him grunting and then getting dressed leaving. I even remember stumbling to the door and locking my door." She swallows again; looking away.

She takes a deep breath. "I know he raped me, Dave. I've known it from the beginning. I just didn't wanna believe it." She sounds so sad

"Why didn't want to believe it?" I ask softly.

She shrugs. "Because I don't understand why he did it. And I don't want to admit how stupid I was." So damn sad that I just can't take it any longer.

I stand up then pick Ashley up and carry her to the only chair in the room. I sit down and arrange Ashley on my lap so her feet are dangling over the edge of the chair. Framing her face in my large hands, I turn her to face me. "This was not your fault. You did nothing wrong. He was an idiot, Sweetheart. Just an ass that doesn't deserve to breathe the air you do." I reply and vow—if only to myself— to at least beat the shit out of this Matt guy someday. I just hope I don't kill him in the process.

She smiles at me. "You're so sweet."

I give her a lopsided grin as I place my hands on her small hips. "Don't tell anyone. It might ruin my reputation."

She reaches up and runs a finger down my cheek. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I can rest easy tonight." I tease.

She giggles and I'm reminded once again how much she truly affects me. Heart and soul she affects me. She leans over and brushes a kiss across my lips. "So why did you want to know that?" She asks.

I sigh. "Truth?" I ask and she nods. I pull her close until our foreheads are touching. "Because I want you. Damn, I want you bad. I want kiss, lick and nibble all of you, from head to toe. I want to make you cum with my fingers, my tongue, and then my cock. And I wanna do it over and over again until you're screaming my name in pleasure. I wanna feel your pussy squeezing my cock in a vice as you cum screaming out my name. And only my name. Does that answer your question?" I ask.

Her eyes are wide open and full of curiosity, arousal, and desire. There's a little shock there, but no disgust or repulsion, or even fear. My heart gets a little lighter at that knowledge. I didn't scare the shit out of her by being blunt. If her breathing and wiggling on my lap is any indication, she's turned on. Thank God. She slowly nods her understanding.

I squeeze her hips as I grin and smack a kiss on her mouth. "Good. I don't ever want you scared of me. I will never hurt you and I will never force you. And I will wait until you're ready." My cock jumps at my last sentence. He didn't agree. He didn't wanna wait. He would have to get over it.

Her eyes got a little wider and I'm pretty sure she felt that jump. "You would wait. Really wait?" She asks in disbelief.

I nod. "As long as it takes."

She smiles and brushes another kiss across my mouth. It takes all my control not to take over and deepen the sweet kiss. "Can I tell you something?"

I return her smile. "Always."

She swallows and takes a very deep breath. "I really want you too. And I've never felt that way about anyone."

The smile on my face gets bigger at her confession. "You want me." I say smugly.

Her eyes narrow and she playfully smacks my chest. I fake pain and she rolls her eyes. She then nods. "I do want you. That doesn't make me a slut or anything?"

I shake my head. "I told you there's some amazing chemistry between us. It was bound to happen and I thank God you do want me. Because I really want you."

"Sooooo, it would be okay if we had sex sooner rather than later?" She asks softly.

I groan and rest my forehead against hers. "Oh yeah. That is soooo okay." I stress the so in agreement with her.

She giggles again. "Dave?" She almost whimpers my name.

I growl in desire. "Yeah, Lil Bit."

"Will you kiss me again?" She asks.

"Oh it would be my pleasure, Sweetheart."

* * *

"You're gonna be late." Ashley tells me in a sing song voice.

I stroll out of the bathroom and to the bed. I bend down to smack a kiss on her mouth. We spent an hour making out on the chair before Ashley suddenly yanked herself away and screamed SmackDown in my ear. She then immediately apologized while I sat there shaking with laughter. She playfully punched my arm and told me to get ready because I had to go.

Since I deposited Ashley on the bed and started getting ready, my mind has been in full blown thinking mode. I was free this weekend, but Sunday we had a flight to catch that was headed to Texas. I still had promos, commercials, televised and untelevised events to do. However, Ashley wasn't able to walk on her right foot for the next two weeks. There's no way I can leave her here by herself at the hotel. She was too vulnerable. I'm pretty sure she would never agree to me taking two weeks off even if I did use all my free passes. But I do believe I have the perfect idea. I just had to get Ashley to agree to it.

I pull away from Ashley before I'm unable to leave and grab my duffel bag. I grab my wallet and keys then turn to face her. "We're gonna need help the next weeks and I have an idea."

She frowns. "Why do we need help?"

Her response garners my frown. "We have a one way ticket to Texas on Sunday and then I have promos and commercials and shows every day next week. You have to remain off that foot for the next two weeks. I can't leave you here alone to fend for yourself. And I'm pretty sure you won't let me carry you everywhere."

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "I'll be fine, Dave. I promise."

I sigh. "Yeah, I don't think so. But I have a great idea, but I wanted to tell you before I called her."

She looks confused and adorable. "What are you talking about?" She asks.

I walk back over and brush another kiss across her mouth because I'm unable to resist. She tries to grab my shirt but I gently remove her small hand and walk away. "I'm going to call my mom and have her come with us next week to stay with you at the hotel."

I tell her and jolt out the door. I can hear her very loud no through the door and down the hall.

* * *

"Dave, nice to hear from you." My mom's way of answering the phone.

"Hey Mom, how are ya doing?" I ask.

"Doing just fine, Son. I was just watching SmackDown. What are you doing?"

I smile. My mom is the best and she always has been. "Sitting here in my locker room; dressed and ready to head back to the hotel. I hope you enjoyed SmackDown." I reply.

She snorts. "Of course I enjoyed it, but what exactly is going on between you and that Alabama?" She asks.

"What do you mean? We're friends." The word tastes nasty in my mouth.

She laughs. "Oh Dave, you can't fool me. You don't like that Alabama."

I can't help but smile. She does know me pretty well. "What makes you say that?" I ask.

"I can read your body language. You despise that man."

I sigh. "I do, Mom. I really do. But I'll tell why at another time. Right now I have a favor to ask."

My mom clucks her tongue and laugh. "Anything for you."

That makes me laugh. "I sure hope so. I need you to fly to Texas Sunday and stay with me for a week."

My mom was silent for a couple of heart beats. "Why?"

"It's kind of a long story but the short version is Vince hired a personal assistant for me and she got hurt this week and is laid up in bed for two weeks. I don't really want her left alone all day by herself."

Again more silence. I know she's thinking hard about this girl and how she might mean to me. Oh I had a lot of explaining to do. But hell, how do I even start?

"So you want me to come to Texas to be a companion to another woman?"

"Yeah I guess you can put it like that."

"What's this girl's name?"

"Ashley."

"Is she older or younger?"

I cough. "Younger, Mom."

"How much younger?" I can tell she's smiling.

"She's twenty four. Going to be twenty five here pretty soon." Which reminded me that I needed to get her a gift. Something special; just for her.

"Wow, she's young."

"She is, but Mom she's amazing. She's been through a lot in her young life but she's survived through it and – I just can't describe her. Oh but Mom she's beautiful. And not just on the outside but she's got a beautiful soul and heart."

My mom was silent again for a few minutes. "You really like this girl, don't you?"

"Yea I do, Mom. I don't know if I'll ever get married again. I think Angie may have ruined that for me but yeah, I really like this girl. I think you will too."

"If you like her then I will to."

I grin. I have the best mom. "So you'll come?"

"You know I will. Where do you need me and what time?"

I send up a quick thank you. "I'll work up the details and let you know."

"You do that and I'll start packing."

"Thanks Mom."

"Anything for you, Dave."

We say good bye and I hang up the phone. That little problem is solved. I'll feel a lot better knowing that Ashley has someone there to help her just in case she needs anything. Maybe it's my imagination, but I'm pretty sure that room service guy has a thing for my Lil Bit. I grin. My Lil Bit. That sounds nice on my tongue. It feels right.

My phone rings. "Speaking of." I speak to myself before answering.

"Yes Lil Bit?"

"I watched you on SmackDown."

"You did, huh?"

"Yep and you were awesome."

I think I might blush. "Thank you, Sweetheart." She giggles and I smile. "Everything okay?" I ask softly.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you. I just had a huge favor to ask."

"Okay. What's that?"

"I would love a banana split."

I laugh as it's the last thing I'm expecting to come out of her mouth. "You would, huh?"

She makes a mmmm sound. "Yes but without the chocolate."

"And if I get you your banana split, what do I get in return?" I tease.

She's silent for a minute. A whole minute goes by. I know because I watch the clock. "A kiss." She whispers softly.

A grin a mile wide graces my face. "Baby, for a kiss I would walk to hell and back to get you that banana split." And I actually mean it.


	13. Bautista's Mom

Disclaimer: Not Mine... I really wish he was..

Author's Note: I love the reviews I've been getting for this story especially since the last chapter and this chapter was super hard to write. I struggled with these two chapters. So thank you very much from the bottom of my heart.. Another chapter for you guys because you are awesome!

Chapter Thirteen  
Bautista's Mom

"I could have just gotten the crutches they offered." She hollers at me through the bathroom door.

"Yes but you still would be here by yourself and I don't like that." I reply.

"I'm not a baby, Dave."

"You're whining, Lil Bit." I tease as I come out of the bathroom.

She throws herself back on the bed. "Oh Dave, I hate whining. But why did you have to call your mom?" She asks.

I slip one arm under her back and the other beneath her knees and pick her up. Her arms immediately snake around my neck. "I called her because there is no way I am going to leave you here by yourself all week while I'm out doing promos and such."

"Ugh! But I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. And I'm sure your mom has better things to do than take care of me."

I set her down on the huge sofa in the room than sit down next to her. "You are a big girl and I know you can take care of yourself. But it would make me feel better if she were here with you to help. Do it for me?" I plead with a puckered out lip and sad eyes.

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "Alright, I'll do it for you. But I don't like it."

I grin. "Like it or not, thank you. It will make me feel better."

She smiles in return. She's been giving me a lot of smiles this past weekend. And she's been laughing and talking more too. Although more about her likes and dislikes in movies, television, books, and food than how she grew up. She tries to avoid that with every fiber of her being. So much in fact that I'm starting to feel guilty that I already know about her childhood. I wanna come clean and tell her the truth, but then again I want her to tell me how she grew up. What it was like from her perspective. However so far she's pretty much against telling me anything at all and it bothers me.

Our relationship has made a drastic change. She's more comfortable around me which I simply enjoy. I thought for sure she might start eating more, but maybe her little body just can't hold any more food. She does eat quite a bit though so I just could be paranoid about her not wanting to eat around me because she's a girl and I'm a guy. She laughs uncontrollable when she's reading a good book. She cries at any and all animal commercials. So needless to say I try to keep those off the screen. I really hate it when she cries.

She likes to snuggle up against me and hide her face in my chest when we're watching horror movies. I tried my hardest to keep a horror movie on the television, but she wasn't having it. She giggles while watching the Golden Girls and a smile never leaves her face when she's watching House. She likes that crazy ass doctor. She gets right in there when watching wrestling. She says I'm her favorite wrestler. At least that's what she tells me. But it is fun to watch her watch wrestling. She's adorable as hell and sweet as candy.

I don't know how she does it, but she always tastes good and I should know because this weekend we have set a world record on making out. Our make out spot is the couch and I usually have her straddle me. I'm being honest with myself in saying that I don't trust myself with her in a bed or lying down. I want her so damn bad that I can't risk scaring the shit out her. And I believe that once I get her in a bed, I'm never going to let her leave it. My dick hates me and the fact that I'm always leaving him in a state of arousal. Whenever I'm around her, it's constant. The stupid thing never leaves unless I'm at work. This weekend I have not been at work at all. My hand and my dick are the best of friends right now or should I say enemies. If a man could die from blue balls, I would be fucked. But it's all for her and that's all that matters.

It wasn't just me that started our little make out sessions, it was her too. Well mostly when she 'started' them, she would be just brushing a kiss along my jaw or cheek and sometimes on my mouth. I would just yank her to me and kiss her senseless. Sometimes I would completely forget about being gentle with her and not scaring her and just kiss her with all the frustration and possessiveness I feel. I would anchor her to me by fisting my fingers in her hair and holding her in place. I would then devour her mouth. Thrusting again and again, I would demand her tongue to play with mine and heaven help me, she does. In fact she seems to like it when I forget and get a little rough with her. I don't hurt her, I would never do that. I think she knows that. Every time she's wanted me to stop or slow down, she's placed a hand on my chest and pushed against me. Every time, I've pulled back and stopped. Our make out sessions are getting longer and longer. She's almost ready and I'm beyond ready.

"Dave?"

Ashley's soft voice pulls me from my thoughts and I turn to look at her. "Yeah?"

A frown is on her beautiful face. "Are you okay?" She asks.

I nod and pull her to me. She snuggles against me as I wrap an arm around her shoulders and squeeze her gently. "You'll like my mom, I promise." I tell her.

"Oh I know I'm gonna like her. The question is, is she gonna like me?"

"Of course she is. Why wouldn't she?" I ask; laughing.

She shrugs. "I don't know. Because I'm me. Or because well I don't know. I'm just scared she won't like me."

I squeeze her again and she looks up at me. "My mom is gonna love you, I promise."

She nods. "Okay. If you promise then I'll believe you."

* * *

When I called Vince to let him know what happened with Ashley and that I called my mom to have her come help, Vince got busy. He called the hotel we were going to be staying at and booked us a three bedroom suite. This fancy hotel room had a huge living room, a small kitchenette, and three good size bedrooms. Each bedroom had its own bathroom. So each of us had our own room with our own bathroom. Vince went all out and he did it well.

I had originally wanted my mom, Donna to arrive Sunday night but then I changed my mind when she was going to be arriving too late. I didn't want my mother or Ashley out too late so I switched her flight to Monday afternoon. She had arrived thirty minutes ago and I introduced her to my Lil Bit and then I left them alone. I put her luggage away and then went to my own room to get a shower and get ready for Monday Night Raw.

Since she arrived, her and Ashley have been talking but I haven't been able to listen, but only because I've been too busy. I hate to admit, but I'm now eavesdropping.

"Oh I love this show." Mom replies.

"I do too. The characters are too funny together."

"Yes and that man right there is cute."

Ashley's laughter rings through the hotel suite and I smile. Damn, I love that sound. "He is really good looking." That makes me frown. Who the hell is good looking? I wanna storm in and change the channel but I stay in my spot.

"Dave doesn't like this show, but he watches it with me."

"Does he now?"

_Why does my mom sound so surprised?_

"He does. He's a sweetie, but he made me promise not to tell anyone that. He doesn't wanna ruin his reputation."

That makes my mother laugh. "Your secret is safe with me, Honey."

"Good."

"So how old are you?"

"Twenty four. I'll be twenty five on Sunday."

_Yep and I have already ordered her birthday present. She's gonna love it._

"You're very young. Did you know Dave is thirty seven?"

_I wanna slap my forehead and groan. Of course she knows._

"I do."

"Does the age difference bother you?"

"No it doesn't, but when Dave's around it's kind of hard to think about his age or anything else really."

My mom laughs and I bet anything that Ashley's blushing her sweet little ass off. But it's nice to know that I can make her forget about stuff when I'm around.

"You like my son, don't you?"

"I really do. He's so sweet and very caring. Sometimes a little over protective, but I love it. My family doesn't care much for me and I've never had anyone care for me like Dave does." She pauses. "Can I tell you something?" She asks.

"Of course dear. You can tell me anything."

"I've never felt this way before about anyone. Never and sometimes it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. Sometimes it scares me so bad, that I wanna ask Vince to remove me from being his personal assistant."

_Fuck! I don't like the sound of that. I need to have a talk with her and Vince to make sure that never happens. _

"Are you scared of Dave himself?"

_I suck in a breath; waiting for her answer. Good question, Mom. _

"No, I know Dave would never hurt me."

_The air I'm holding in leaves in a whoosh as I sag in relief. Thank God for that._

"Good, because I know he would never hurt you. Could it be that you're scared of falling in love with him? Or are you already?"

_My breath catches in my throat and I wait for her answer._

"Donna, I'm not sure if I even know what love is."

_Just like that my heart broke._

* * *

I enter our hotel suite quietly. After all, it's very late. Raw had gone into major over time and I barely got out about one in the morning. Ashley should be sound asleep on the couch in the main room since she didn't want to go into the bedroom before I left. She wanted to remain in the main room with my mom. They seem to have bonded and I hope that lasts.

My eyes narrow in on Ashley's small figure hidden completely under a blanket on the oversize sofa and I smile. Her curls are scattered around her face; one in her mouth. Her breathing is slow, deep, and even. She looks even younger in sleep and that tight fist settles hard in my gut. Could I really be falling in love with this pint size little thing? I honestly think I am and that scares the shit out me.

"Busy night?"

My mom's voice does scare the shit out of me as I wasn't expecting her to be up this late. "Mom, what are you doing up?"

She shrugs. I barely make out her form on the other chair in the room. "I wanted to talk to you and I didn't know if I would get another chance." She whispers.

I nod. "Let me put Lil Bit to bed so we won't wake her." I reply.

"Lil Bit, huh?" I can hear the smile in my mother's voice. I ignore it.

I quietly put down my duffel, keys and cell phone and walk quietly to the sofa. I gently pick her up and cradle her to my chest. I hold still as she stirs against me, but she quickly quiets down and snuggles against me. The door to her room was already open so I step through and walk noiselessly to the bed and ease her down tenderly. She rolls instantly to her right side; curling herself into a tight little ball. I pull the heavy comforter over her small body.

She never moves as I step out of the room and close the door. I let out a breath of relief and turn to face my mom. "Let me change into something a lot more comfortable and then we'll talk."

"Okay. That's fine."

I nod and head to my room. Within minutes, I'm naked and beneath the cool spray of water in the shower. I wash quickly; anxious to hear what my mom wants to talk to me about. I'm dry and dressed in a pair of sweat pants and out in the main living area thirty minutes after I've arrived at the hotel. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and sit down on the couch. My mom is in the chair facing me.

"What's up? Everything okay?" I ask then guzzle half my water. Damn, I was thirsty.

She nods in reply. "Oh we had a wonderful time. She just loves to laugh."

"Yea she does." I reply. Once she opens up and relaxes, which she's done with my mom and me. That makes me feel good and something else I'm not quite sure how to put into words.

"Oh and she loves the Golden Girls. And House. She likes that show too."

I nod. "We watch them both all the time."

"She says you don't like CSI. Is that true?"

I curl my lip in disgust. "I hate that show."

"Do you hate the show or the men on the show?" She teases me with a grin.

"I just don't like the show itself." I reply. It has nothing to do with the men or what they look like.

She snorts and I throw her a dirty look which only makes her laugh. She knows me too well. Sometimes that can be a blessing or a curse, but she is the greatest mom.

She clears her throat and my eyes narrow. "What?" I ask.

"You told me everything that Vince told you, right?" She questions me.

I nod in reply. When I called her on Sunday to give her the details of her flight and the directions to the hotel and where her rental car would be, I told her all about Ashley as well. I wanted her to be prepared just in case Ashley panicked upon meeting her. I didn't want her to take it personally. My mom was shocked and she couldn't believe anyone would treat their child in that way, but she said she wouldn't take offense if Ashley passed out or threw up in her presence. Luckily, Ashley took to her instantly and vice versa.

"What happened after I left, Mom?" I ask; now worried.

I interrupted their conversation after Ashley's declaration of not knowing what love is. I couldn't take it and I couldn't hear anymore and I think my mom felt the same way. But a part of her still wanted Ashley to talk so she could try to help her.

"You know although she smiles a lot, there's a sadness lurking in her eyes."

I nod in agreement. "I know. I hate seeing it there so I always try to keep her busy."

"Her eyes lit up tonight when she saw you on SmackDown."

A warmth of pleasure spreads throughout my chest and I smile. "Really?"

"Mmmmmm. She finds happiness with you."

"The feeling is mutual, Mom."

She makes a sound of approval, but then silence fills the hotel room. All of a sudden, I'm wide awake and thinking about my future and whether or not Ashley could be a permanent part of it. I never expected Angie to up and cheat on me. She had been pulling away more and more at the end, but I still didn't expect it. She pushed me into my career of wrestling and she wanted me to be happy. But in the end she didn't like that I was away all the time. Could Ashley handle it or would she to pull away in the end.

"We watched television and talked about movies and books. The girl loves to read. She doesn't like to watch movies after reading the book. She says it pulls away the book. Kids should read more."

I nod. "Yes they should." I agree although I hate reading.

"Dave, after quite a bit of talking to her and coaxing it out of her, do you know what she told me?"

"What?" I ask, but deep down I'm scared to find out.

"Her father never let her out of the house. Whenever he went grocery shopping or they went out to eat, she was not allowed to leave the house. She was home schooled and had babysitters when her dad was at work and her brothers at school, but she was never allowed to leave the house."

I don't know what to think of that. I really don't. "She wasn't even allowed outside to play?" I ask.

Mom shook her head. "No. She went outside once and got the shit beat out of her for doing it. Dave, she has a scar on her lower back from a belt buckle. She showed it to me because I asked her to."

I run a hand over my head and let out a string of expletives a mile long. "How did you get her to tell you this?"

She shrugs. "I'm not really sure. I mentioned something about you when you were little and playing outside and she made a remark about how nice that would have been. I knew she instantly regretted it. Her face turned bright red and she slapped a hand over her mouth. I'm pretty sure if she could have walked out, she would have."

I sigh and let the rage travel through my veins. Her father was one fucked up asshole and all because he lost his wife; the love of his life. I could never do that to a child whether it was my own or not. Kids were great and I bet anything Ashley was one helluva of a great kid.

"Do you know where her father lives?" She asks; interrupting my thoughts.

I shake my head. "Somewhere in Cambridge, Mass. Why?"

"Because I wanna kick his ass. What kind of man treats a child like that?"

"I don't know, Mom. I really don't know."

Despite everything Vince told me and some of what Ashley revealed, something tells me there's more to uncover. More to Ashley than what you see. More of her past that makes her who she is today. Maybe if she grew up in a loving family, she might be completely different today.

"What's with the nickname?" Once again my mom pulls me from my thoughts.

I smile. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Uh-huh. The only females you give nicknames to are my granddaughters. You never gave nicknames to Glenda or Angie. Hell, you never called them anything but their names. Not even Sweetheart or Honey." She states. I know she's trying to make a point but I don't have a reason to give her.

I shrug. "What do you what me to say, Mom? I don't know why I call her Lil Bit or sweetheart or honey. I just do."

She nods with a grin on her face. "She likes you. She really likes you. And she likes you for you. Not for what you are or even how much money you have."

I grin. "I hope she does, because I really like her too."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yea, I like her. She's amazing and she's a survivor. And one way or another, she's gonna be my daughter. Whether you marry her or I have to adopt her, she's going to be my daughter and I'm gonna show her what having a mother is like."

I grin. I have the best mom. "I don't know about the marriage thing, Mom. I just don't know if I can go through that again."

She nods in understanding. "I do understand that. Just don't hurt that sweet girl in the process."

"That I can promise."

"Good. Now tell me what's going on between you and this Alabama character."

* * *

Again... Would LOVE a review!


	14. Patience Is A Virtue

Disclaimer: Bautista is Not Mine... Oh say it isn't so!

WARNING: Some Smut...

Chapter Fourteen  
Patience Is A Virtue

"Dave?"

I look up from my breakfast and stare into Ashley's milk chocolate eyes. She's been pretty quiet and withdrawn this morning and her quiet voice immediately has me on edge. Those pretty eyes of hers are almost dead. None of the spark that was there yesterday. Whatever she's got on her mind isn't good.

"What Sweetheart?" I respond.

She licks her lips and hesitates. The longer she's silence, the more I'm closer to falling off the edge. What could she have to tell me that's so bad she can't even get the words out?

"You're killing me, Lil Bit." I tease.

She blushes a slight pink and sighs. "I need a shower." She mumbles.

Immediately my whole body tenses and I'm even closer to falling off the edge. My mind goes straight to the gutter and imagines Ashley completely naked; her body slick with soap and water. Her nipples would be hard and dark against the cold air and the light brown hair between her legs would be wet and even more tightly curled. I can already see water beading off her skin and dripping from her hard little nipples. To make it worse, my mind conjures up Ashley taking a bar of soap in her small hands and lathering it up and then caressing it all over her sexy little body. Her fingers would linger on her nipples; maybe even pinch them to bring that small bite of pleasure/pain that can be so good during sex. She would then slide her hands down her slightly curved belly past her belly button and disappear between her legs. She would drop the soap and use her fingers to circle her little nub of pleasure. Her head would drop back and a moan would slip past her lips as she slides one single digit past her nether lips and enter the tight sheath of her pussy. I would then step in; having watched up until now. I would bend over and take one of those little pink nipples into my mouth and suck. As she thrusts her finger in and out, I would slide one hand down and play with her clit. With my mouth sucking her nipple, my hand playing with her clit, and her finger thrusting in and out of her pussy, she would come screaming my name in ecstasy.

Once she came down from her hot as hell orgasm, I would gently force her to her knees and as the water cascades down her back and over her tits, I would glide my cock into her sweet cavern of her mouth. Fisting my fingers in her hair, I would slowly fuck her mouth. As I fuck her mouth, she would once more bring herself off with a single finger rubbing her clit. Once I emptied my cum in her mouth and she came screaming around my cock, I would yank her to her feet. Wrapping her legs around my waist, I thrust myself inside that tight pussy and slam us both into another orgasm. Oh God, she would squeeze me like a vice as I know she's going to be tight as fuck. Sucking her skin in my mouth, I would mark her sweet tender neck with one bite of my teeth.

"Dave?!"

I pull myself out my thoughts and focus on Ashley. Her face is full of worry and concern. "What?" I ask; my voice husky and I try to calm my libido down.

"Are you okay?" She asks me. "You're breathing really hard and your face is really red."

I nod slowly. I almost came in my pants at the breakfast table. While eating and with Ashley and I wasn't even touching myself or even touching the object of my desire. Fuck, I'm in some serious shit. I force my breathing to slow down and focus all my attention on Ashley and those beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm fine. I promise. Just thinking is all." I tell her. Yeah just thinking. Thinking of fucking her in a shower. So that little fantasy was definitely going to the top of my list, but for now it would have to wait. I swallow hard. I just hope I can last.

"So it would be okay with I took a shower?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No, because you have to stand on your feet. However, I will be happy to draw you a bath and carry you in there. We can just bag your foot in something so it can't get wet."

She looks scared. "But if I can't have a shower and you draw the bath, then you'll have to—. Ya know… seemenaked."

She mutters the last little part but I am able to catch the word naked. I give her a sexy grin and she blushes harder. "Sweetheart, I have seen you naked." I remind her.

She starts to worry her lower lip. "Not all of me." She whispers.

I can't help but laugh and that makes her mad. She glares at me. I seize my laughter and grab her hand. Bringing it to my mouth, I caress her knuckles with my lips and tongue. "What if I promise not to look? Will that help?"

She frowns. "How will that work? Even if I put on a robe before I go into the bathroom, I still have to disrobe before I get into the bathtub. So you'll have to look."

I nip her knuckle and give her another grin. "Okay then I'll look." Her glare returns and I playfully return it.

She shakes her head. "Why can't Donna help me?" She asks.

"Because my mom can't carry you into the bathroom."

"Well, you could carry me into the bathroom and then Donna could take over."

"Did you ask her?" I ask and she just nods. "What did she say?"

Ashley sighs. "That I should ask you, but it would probably be better if you helped me."

I smile behind Ashley's hand. I have the best mother. "And you know what they say?" I tease.

Ashley shakes her head. "What?"

I frown. "Mother knows best."

She slowly nods at the same times she shrugs. "I guess."

I gently shake her hand until she looks at me. "Are you scared that I'll take advantage of you?" I ask; scared that her answer will be yes. It'll take a lot of control, but I will be on my best behavior.

Ashley shakes her head. "No. I know you won't."

I kiss her hand before releasing it. She puts both of her hands gracefully in her lap. I move out of my chair and crouch down in front of her; turning her to chair to face me. Being face to face with her when I'm squatting, just once again reminds me of how small she is. I tilt her chin towards me and give her a small smile. "Tell me what's wrong, Lil Bit." I all but demand in a soft commanding voice.

She swallows. "Promise you won't laugh."

I nod. "I promise." And damn it I would keep that promise.

"I'm scared that once you see me naked you might not like me or you may laugh." She says it so low that I know she's ashamed of her body and she has no reason to be. I only saw half but damn she was gorgeous and all female. Just a perfect package in a very little body. Why she would even think anything of that nature is beyond me. I know she's only had one relationship and it wasn't—. Fuck! Damn, I wanna kill that bastard.

I cup her cheek in my palm and kiss her lightly. "Baby, I promise I will never laugh when I see you naked and I definitely promise that I will still like you once I've seen you naked. Lil Bit, you are beautiful. Inside and out."

Some of the spark in her eyes returns as she lets out a little sigh and nods. "Let's go. I want a bath real bad."

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready." Ashley calls out.

I take a deep breath and open the bedroom door. Ashley's sitting on the edge of the bed, completely swallowed by a giant white robe. Her beautiful brown curls are tumbling down around her shoulders and she looks so damn beautiful, it makes my chest hurt. She doesn't even realize beautiful she is.

"You're beautiful, Lil Bit."

She crinkles her nose and blushes. "Thanks." She replies in a very soft voice.

I swing her up in my arms and she squeals in surprise. I laugh as I carry her into the bathroom. Sitting her on the edge of the counter, I turn on the water and adjust the temperature. When I get the water how I want it, I put the plug in and turn back to Ashley. I grin. "Alright, go ahead and strip." I tease.

She shakes her head and giggles. Damn, I love that sound. She's so damn adorable and so damn innocent. I've never had a girlfriend or a lover as innocent as her. Could I handle it? Did I want to? I didn't know if I could, but I very much wanted to try.

Ashley shakes her head and motions for me to turn around. "Please turn your back." She asks softly.

I smile and do as she asks. A few seconds later she clears her throat. "Okay, you can turn around now."

I turn back around and my heart catches in my throat. She's so damn milky white that I can already picture my darker skin against hers and my cock is already standing at full attention. Her beautiful brown curls are tumbling around her shoulders; caressing the soft skin that I want to taste with my tongue. Her small chest is heaving and those little tits are perfect. I can't see her nipples since she has them covered with her hands, but I can imagine the tips are a rosy pink and hard from the cold air swirling around in the bathroom.

Her belly is slightly curved and her hips flare out; every single delectable inch of her screams sexy ass female. Even with her legs crossed, I can see light brown tight curls peeking out at me. I have to admit that I'm surprised at the colored. The tight curls are lighter than the hair on her head and it's the first time I've ever seen that. They're so light, they're almost blond. Normally the curls are darker not lighter, but with Ashley everything is different.

Her legs are short, but toned and even slightly muscular. I can see slight stumble and I can't believe I even find that sexy, but I do. Her feet are small; so very small and her nails are painted a neon green. I grin. I wasn't expecting that. She's so damn beautiful.

"Neon green? Interesting choice." I reply as I slip the zip lock bag over her foot and wrap duct tape around it.

She smiles and looks down at her feet. "Your mom painted them. I love the color."

I finish wrapping her foot and gently pick her up. "It works on you." I tell her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I reply as I lower her carefully into the water. Her sigh of contentment is immediate as her body touches the warm water. I release her and step back.

"Just yell when you're done, okay?"

She nods. "You promise you won't come back until I call for you?"

I smile and nod. "I promise I will not come back until you call."

She crinkles her nose and nods. "Thank you, Dave."

My heart clenches tight. "You're welcome, Lil Bit." I smile again before turning to head out of the bathroom. I change my mind as soon as I reach the door and turn back and head straight towards her. Her eyes go wide as I get closer and bend down.

I brush my mouth against hers. "Baby, you are so damn beautiful that I'm very turned on just by looking at you." I give her another hard kiss and almost run out of the bathroom. Patience of a saint, I tell ya.

* * *

I enter our hotel suite quietly and shut the door. I drop my duffel to the floor then place my keys, wallet, and cell phone on the table beside the door. I turn and instantly my gaze seeks out the small figure cuddled on the couch. I then spot my mom in the same chair as the night before.

"Mom, why are you still up?" I ask quietly. My eyes dart to Ashley then back to my mom. I can't help but wonder if something happened while I was gone.

"Put her to bed so we don't wake her." She replies. And for the third time today, I'm instantly on edge.

I nod in understanding and pick Ashley up. When she stirs against my wet shirt, I hope to God it doesn't wake her up. It's been storming outside for the last couple hours and even though I ran from the parking lot to the door, I still got soaked. She settles down and I take her to her bedroom. I lay her down and smile. She left her hair down and her pretty curls were caressing her face and neck. She's wearing a WWE t-shirt and it reaches her knees. She isn't wearing any pants or shorts, but I'm pretty sure she's wearing panties. I shake my head and cover her up. I have a bad feeling and I'm hoping the conversation with my mom squashes that bad feeling.

I shut the door behind me and strip off my wet t-shirt. I collapse on the sofa, lean my head back and close my eyes. "Spill, Mom. What's wrong?"

She sighs. "I don't know. She was fine at first. We did each other's nails and watched a Golden Girls marathon. She told me about a friend she had at college and a few good memories she had. Then all of a sudden, she got restless; antsy almost. She couldn't sit still, she couldn't settle down. I tried turning on House and CSI but that didn't work. I tried ordering waffles for dinner and that didn't work. Oh, she put on a brave face, but she was just not right. I can't explain it."

I shake my head. "Do you remember what started it or what time it was?"

"I don't know what started it. We just finished watching the Golden Girls marathon and I got up to look out the window. I told her it looked like it was going to rain so it was about seven or so."

"And she wouldn't tell you what was bothering her?" I ask.

"No. I kept asking but she said she was fine. Dave, she wasn't fine. It was like she had ants in her pants and she was agitated."

"I don't know, Mom." I reply and I really don't.

"Did you two have a good day? I know I kind of slept in."

I smile. "You slept until noon and only woke up then because I was leaving and had to wake you up, but I'm glad you're enjoying spending time with Ashley and just being here."

"I like Ashley. She's a sweet girl. And her laugh is so contagious."

I laugh myself. "Yes it is. Very much so."

"So did you two have a good morning?" She asks again.

I nod. "We did. She took a bath and then we watched Cujo together."

The bath was hell for me. She was in there for almost an hour, but when she called my name and I went back in there, it was like testing the patience of a saint. She had little goose bumps all over her arms and back. Her hair was soaked and stuck to her skin. Her nipples were hard as little pebbles as the water had turned chilly. When I picked her up, I knew immediately that she had shaved her legs and I couldn't stop my mind from asking if she had shaved other parts of her soft flesh. The little glimpse I got when I set her down on the bed, I would bet money that she had shave the fine little hairs protecting her sweet center.

I shift on the couch, trying to ease the pain in my erection. Just thinking about her brings it on full force. She's hell on patience, but worth it.

"Cujo! Why would you watch Cujo, Son?"

I chuckle. "She told me she's always wanted to watch it, but she's scared of dogs anyway so she didn't think she could sit through it. I told her if she wanted to then I would watch it with her."

"And she did?"

"Yes she did." I laugh out loud unable to muffle it. "Every time that dog would go crazy she would throw the blanket up over her eyes and bury herself against me. I bet she watched maybe twenty minutes of the whole movie."

My mom laughs. "She is something, isn't she?" I murmur my agreement and my mom sighs. "I hate that she's hurting, Dave. She's hurting and won't talk about it."

I sigh. "I know, Mom. But I can't make her talk to me. And trust me I want to. I wanna sit her down and tell her that she's not moving until she tells me everything. But I can't do that."

I open my eyes to find my mom getting up. "In time, David. She'll talk to you when she's ready. But for now I'm going to bed. I just needed to tell you."

"Good night, Mom. Love you."

She brushes a kiss on my forehead and pats my shoulder. "Love you too, Son."

Once her door is shut I get up and head towards my own room. I strip out of my clothes and step underneath the hot spray of water. I can't help but wonder if Ashley really is ever going to be comfortable enough to tell me about her childhood. And once she tells me everything and fills in what Vince didn't know, can I handle it? Will I be able to handle and deal with a girlfriend and lover that has so much baggage? Hell, right now I can't even really take her out in public. She's damn shy to be around people and I have to do a lot of public promos. And I want her with me. I wanna be able to look up and meet her eyes from the across the room and know instantly that she belongs to me and me only. But deep down, I don't think she can handle a relationship with me. So it comes right back to the fact that I could get my heart broken. Again.

I jump out of the shower and dry off. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants I pull them on. I lie back against the comforter and lace my fingers together behind my head. Everything about Ashley, calls to me. Her smile, her eyes, her laughter, her giggle, the way she eats, the way she walks, the way she sleeps, the way she says my name, the way she snuggles against me and even the way she glares at me. Her sexy little body is just hot bonus.

Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep, a blood curdling scream rips through our suite.


	15. Always

Disclaimer: Again I have to say that Dave Bautista is not mine... However, Dave if you are reading this... Call Me! :-)

Chapter Fifteen  
Always

I'm just about to drift off when a blood curdling scream rips through our hotel suite. I bolt out of bed and run towards Ashley's room; my mom hot on my heels. I practically knock her door down to get inside. Utter relief courses through me when I see Ashley alone and no one else in the room with her, but my relief is short lived when I see Ashley.

She's tossing and turning in the bed rather violently and she looks like she just got out of the shower when I know she didn't. I call her name as I reach the bed but she doesn't respond. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I try to gather her small form in my arms, but she reacts violently and her screams become louder and I'm worried someone will call down to the front desk. I don't want anyone seeing Ashley in this state. She's too vulnerable.

After several minutes of fighting tooth and nail to get her to calm down, I secure her arms to her sides and cradle her against me. She's soaking wet from head to toe and so very cold. The WWE t-shirt is clinging to her like a second skin and just a glance at the bed I can see that it too is wet as hell. I rock Ashley in my arms and just talk to her. I talk about anything I can think of including the crazy story line that took place between myself and Triple H not too long ago. I talk to her until finally her screaming stops. However she's still asleep and still dreaming. Shaking her head violently from side to side, she mumbles to let her go and don't hurt her. My heart is breaking with each hurt filled word. The shit this little girl has gone through is fucking horrible.

I want to get my hands on her father; on her brothers. I know violence isn't the answer, but it would make me feel so much better to dish out just some of what the bastards have done to her.

"Dave." My name from her mouth surprises the shit out of me and I look down at her. Her eyes are wide open and focused on me. I didn't even realized she had woken up.

I brush my lips across her forehead. "Hi Sweetheart. You okay?" I ask.

She burrows deeper into me and shakes her head no. Yeah, I didn't think so. "What were you dreaming about it, Honey?" I ask. She shakes her head again and snuggles deeper against me. "Talk to me, Lil Bit. Tell what's going through the sexy head of yours."

She nods slowly and licks her lips. I'm expecting her to tell me about her nightmare. I thought wrong. "I don't know why, but my dad hates me. I mean he says I killed my mother, but I don't understand why he_ still_ hates me. For as long as I can remember, he's hated me. Him and my brothers mostly ignored me. I had nannies and babysitters almost twenty four hours a day so ignoring me was easy. Then one day, he no longer ignored me."

My whole body clenches tight. I'll admit to anyone who asks me that right now I am scared to damn death what's gonna come out of her mouth. I hope to God I can handle it. I give her a small squeeze. "I'm here, Lil Bit. You're okay." I assure her and she nods again.

"It was storming and he was drunk. He was always drunk. At first he didn't care who knew, but after a while he started to hide it from the outside world. But I always knew because I could always smell it. That night it was lightning and thundering and it was pouring rain. I always liked storms until that night. I was about nine I think. I was sitting on the bed and I was watching television. He came in and I could smell it. I knew he was drunk. I was scared. He was staring at me. It felt like forever, but I'm sure it was only a few minutes that he stood there and stared at me. I was afraid to even talk so I just stared back. It happened so fast that I didn't even know it was happening. He slapped me so hard that I fell off my bed and onto the floor. He told me he hated me with every fiber of his being and walked out. I didn't get it, but I waited until the blood from my nose stopped bleeding and there was a big puddle on the floor before I got up."

I control the rage rushing through my blood. She was nine years old. Who did that to a child? "Did he come back?" I ask through clench teeth.

She shakes her head. "Not that night. It was two weeks later before it happened again. It was storming again and he was drunk. When he came into my room that night, I was instantly scared because I knew what he was going to do. For the next six months every time it stormed, he came into my room and just slapped me. That was it. He would slap me and walk out; always telling me he hated me."

"What happened after six months?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and shivers against me. I grab the comforter at the foot of the bed and pull it up and over Ashley. It's then I notice my mom at the door to her room; listening to every word. And I can tell from the bed she's pissed as hell, but then again so am I.

"I was used to the slaps so that night he came in, I told myself it would be okay. One slap and he would leave and I would be okay. I forgot that night was my birthday and I was ten. My father didn't forget. He picked me by wrapping his hands around my upper arms and he shook me. He shook me so hard my teeth rattled. The whole time he's screaming in my face that I killed her. I didn't deserve to live. I told him I was sorry and that's when he threw me on the bed and I hit my head against the head board. He left then but I had a headache for days."

She shivers again and I start to rock her. She kisses my bare chest and I shiver in return. "A couple of nights later and its storming again. This time it's worse though. Lightning struck a house down the street and it was on fire. The cops and fire trucks had taken over our street. My dad was drunk again but I thought I was safe because of all the cops, but I was wrong. He ripped my door off its hinges that night. He slapped me hard; knocking me to the ground. I was standing up so when I fell I hit hard. He didn't stop with the slap that night. He continued to hit me. For a minute or two I was stunned. I didn't know what to do but then I just started screaming."

I continue to rock her and assure her that she's okay. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and she's breathing harder. "My oldest brother comes running in. I remember him calling for my other brothers and the three of them manage to get my dad to stop. By this time he's just choking me and I think I'm gonna die. I wanted to die. They tell my dad that if he didn't stop then the cops would come and arrest him and take him away from them. They didn't care if I lived or died. They finally pulled him from my room. Kevin fixed my door and he even installed a dead bolt on it the next day. After that night they made sure it never happened again. But I still hate storms because of what happened and I always have nightmares when it storms."

"What happened to you, Sweetheart?"

She looks up at me. "I'm right here, Silly." She replies with a slight smile, but there's no light in her eyes. She knows what I mean, she just didn't wanna tell me.

I shake my head. "No, Lil Bit, that's not what I mean. What happened that night? Were you okay?"

She shrugs. "I couldn't talk for almost a week, my throat was so sore. I had a headache and was covered in bruises but I had no broken bones and nothing was really bleeding. I was fine."

I want to scream and yell at the world. She wasn't fine; not at all. Where were the nannies and babysitters? Where the hell was the person that should have kept her safe? I want to kill her father and I want to kill Vince for not stepping up and doing something. But deep down I know that it isn't his fault.

"Dave?"

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"I still don't understand why he hates me so much." A sob escaped from her throat and I hug her tighter to me.

"Wasn't your fault, Lil Bit. He's just not right. He lost the love of his life and he didn't know how to handle it. But it was not your fault, Ashley. I promise it wasn't your fault."

I brush a kiss across her mouth and tuck her in closer to me. Another sob escapes and it's like a dam breaks. Huge sobs escape her small form; shaking her with such force. Her cries are hard and long; at times almost choking her, but she cries and cries until she falls asleep in my arms. I continue to rock her until I know for sure that she's out then I look over at my mom. She's crying too and it was then I realize that tears are streaming down my own cheeks. I haven't cried since Eddie Guerrero died and I can't believe I'm crying now.

I wipe the tears from my face with the comforter and stand up; careful not to wake Ashley. "What are you going to do?" My mom asks.

"Her bed is soaked from sweat and so is she. I'm taking to her to my bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm sleeping with her. I'm not leaving her. Can you grab a clean t-shirt for me?" I ask and she nods in understanding. I walk out of her room and into mine. Laying her gently on the bed, I turn and head into the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth, I get it wet with warm water before heading back to the bedroom. My mom is standing there with a clean t-shirt. Another WWE one, but this one is bigger. I take it from her.

"You gonna be okay?" She asks.

Sighing; I nod. "I'll be okay." The question is how is Ashley okay? How does she survive after everything she's went through? She's most certainly a survivor.

She nods in reply. "If you need me, just holler."

I nod again and she reaches up and kisses my cheek. Without a word, she walks out. I quickly set to work; taking Ashley's soaked t-shirt off, wiping her entire body down gently, and then pulling the clean t-shirt over her head. I dispose of the washcloth before climbing into bed with her. I tuck her in close to my side and pull the comforter over us both. She buries her face against my chest and sighs. I slide an arm underneath her and pull her to me. I nudge a thick leg between hers and then drape my left arm over her body and completely surround her with my large frame. I brush a kiss across her forehead and allow myself to fall asleep.

* * *

Opening my eyes the following morning, the first thing I see is Ashley's bright eyes staring straight at me. I give her a smile and much to my surprise she returns it.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." I say gently; my voice still thick with sleep.

Her hand is resting against my chest and her body is snug against mine. I can feel every last inch of her and with the early morning my body is responding to hers. I hate that it's happening, but she's a beautiful woman and I'm a red blooded male. I just hope she doesn't notice and if she does, I hope she doesn't panic. The last thing I would do is take advantage of her.

She reaches a hand up and softly touches my bottom lip with her fingertips. "Thank you." She says softly.

I kiss the tips of her fingers. "For what?" I respond; my voice equally soft.

"For saving me."

My breath catches and I have to swallow hard to keep the lump in my throat from becoming tears. I truly don't know what to say so I hold her close and kiss her forehead. "Always, Lil Bit. I'll always save you, Baby." And I meant it.

* * *

"Tell me about your childhood, Lil Bit?" I ask.

We're in the hotel restaurant; the just two of us. I have to leave in ninety minutes to shoot another Summer Slam commercial, but I wanted to spend some quality time with my Lil Bit. Since waking up this morning, I can feel the change in our relationship. Her eyes have been shining and the smile hasn't left her face. She was even happy to have me to carry her downstairs to the restaurant. A first for sure.

Our waiter just brought our food; a huge T-bone steak and baked potato for me and waffles with strawberries, bacon, and syrup for Ashley. She's already taken several bites and with my question, her nose crinkles but she continues to eat. A very good sign.

She swallows a bite of waffle and shrugs. "I'm not good with people and I'm shy because I was never allowed to leave the house. My dad said that I killed my mother and for that I should never show my face because everyone loved my mother and I should be ashamed that I killed her."

I shake my head. "That's bullshit, Sweetheart. You didn't kill your mother. Your mom gave you life bringing you into this world and she did that because she wanted to. You're a gift."

She smiles at me. "Thank you, Dave."

I chuckle. "You're welcome. So you do know that?" I ask.

She nods. "I do now, but I still don't understand why my father hates me as much as he does. Especially after almost twenty five years, and he still hates me."

"And your brothers?"

She nods. "My brothers too. After that night, Kevin was eighteen and he had a job so when Kaden wouldn't buy it, Kevin got me a dead bolt for my door so my dad couldn't get to me on those nights he got drunk."

"Was the only time he got violent was when it stormed?" I ask.

She nods. "It was."

I frown. "Was it storming the night you were born?" I ask then take a bite of my steak.

She shakes her head. "No. I asked Kevin that exact question one day and he said no."

That makes me frown harder. If she wasn't born on a night that was storming then why did her father go stupid on nights it storms. And why did Kevin buy the lock when Kaden wouldn't. Is it possible that maybe just maybe, Kevin didn't agree with his family.

"Was Kevin nicer to you than the rest of your brothers?"

She slowly chews her piece of waffle and looks at me with a question in her eyes. "I've never thought about it, but yeah he was. He's the one that gave me my first taste of chocolate cake."

"You don't like chocolate." I reply.

She nods. "I don't."

"Is there a reason for that?"

She shakes her head. "Not really. I just don't care for the taste."

I cock an eyebrow and smile. "You know that all women like chocolate, right?"

She shrugs. "I don't." She replies. She then points to my plate. "Can I have a bite of your steak? It looks really good."

I cut off a small piece and hold it out for her. She opens her mouth and I put the fork in her mouth and slide it back out; her mouth closing on the piece of steak as the fork comes loose. She licks her lips and makes an mmmm sound. "That's good." My dick salutes at the casual sound.

I grin. "Wanna another bite?" I ask. Because I definitely need something to make my cock harder.

She shakes her head and pops a strawberry in her mouth. "I like my waffle better."

"Is that right?"

She nods as a frown appears on her face. I look in the direction she is and groan. A dozen or so young boys are headed my way with pens and paper in their hands and smiles on their faces. I turn back to Ashley.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask.

She nods and swallows. "They're just kids. I should be fine."

"You want me to tell them no?" I ask.

She frowns at me. "That would be horrible, Dave. Don't you dare. I'll be fine."

She wasn't fine. She was great.

* * *

For the third night in a roll, I enter our hotel suite as quiet as I can. But I instantly hear Ashley's giggle and frown. Why is she still awake? I drop my duffel on the floor then throw my keys, wallet, and cell phone on the entry table. I turn around to see both my mother and Lil Bit on the sofa watching the Golden Girls.

"What are you two doing up?" I ask.

Both of them look at me and grin. "Ashley didn't wanna go to sleep until you got here." My mom answers.

I look at Ashley. "That true?" I ask. She nods. "You okay?" I ask and again she nods. "You sure?" I ask again sitting down between her and my mom. She snuggles against me before looking up at me.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, Sweetheart."

"It's supposed to storm again tonight." She tells me.

I nod. "I heard."

She sighs. "I wanted to know if I could sleep with you tonight. I don't wanna have any more nightmares and I thought maybe if I slept with you, I wouldn't have any." Her voice drops to a whisper. "And if I did then you would be there."

And with that once again my heart clenches tight. I place my forehead against hers and take her face gently in my hands. "Remember what I told you this morning?" I ask.

She nods. "You said you would always save me." She whispers.

I nod. "Always."

She smiles. "Always."


	16. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: Bastista and WWE is not mine... (Insert pout here)

Chapter Sixteen  
Happy Birthday!

Our relationship drastically changed after that day. She was more open towards me after. When I asked her a question concerning her child hood, she never hesitated to answer me. Sometimes she would ask me if I was sure I wanted to hear the answer and I would tell her of course. The year that she turned ten was the worst ever for her. She said that was the only time her father ever hurt physically. Before and after that, he never got near her. She said her brothers made sure of that. I thought maybe they cared a little, but she said it was only because they didn't want their father going to jail.

That same year before that night he went nuts and her brothers had to pull him off of her, she snuck outside to climb the tree outside her window, her dad caught her and dragged her through the window. He started spanking her with his bare hand, but ended up ripping off his belt and beating her with that. She does have a little scar; showed it to me in fact. She said she always thought she deserved that whipping for climbing the tree, but I don't see it. She didn't deserve that. And besides he wasn't spanking her because she was climbing a tree that was dangerous, he was beating her ass because she went outside. The man is bastard.

She always said that growing up being home schooled and having all that one on one time was truly good for her. She believes that all that one on one made her more smart than she would have been if she had just went to school. I personally think that she's smart because she just smart, but I didn't tell her that. She wouldn't believe me any way. She even said that one day she wished to go back to college and get her degree. I asked her what she wanted to get a degree in. She said she wasn't sure anymore.

She even told me that she knew Vince since childhood. That her father and him grew up together. I asked if she had any problems with Vince because he knew her father, but she said she didn't hold that against him. She said Vince was a good man. I didn't tell her that I already knew about her knowing Vince since child hood. I should have, but I didn't.

She told me that Vince made sure she always received something for her birthday and Christmas. And sometimes on Valentine's Day and Easter. Vince would also send her a catalog from Penney's or somewhere similar with the nanny, teacher, or babysitter at the time and she would circle what she wanted and send it back. A week later the nanny, teacher, or babysitter would arrive with loads of boxes. She said she never understood why Vince sent the catalog in the first place because he would get one or two of everything. Mostly two of the jeans, shorts, socks, and panties and then one of everything else. Vince spoiled her rotten and she loved him for it. It was because of him that her child hood wasn't really all that bad.

That thing that amazes me most is the fact that she isn't bitter about her childhood. She accepts it with bright eyes and a smile. She doesn't understand her father or her brothers' attitude towards her or why they hate her so much, but she's come to accept that too. The only thing that truly affects her now is how extremely shy she is. I hate how shy she is because I would just love to take her with me every where I go and show her off, but I'll just have to hold off until she's ready for that.

Today is her twenty fifth birthday and I have several surprises for her. The first surprise is a huge breakfast; all served in bed. Seeing as she's been sleeping with me every night now, slipping out of the bed without her noticing was harder than I thought. But I did manage to sneak out of bed and take a shower and get dressed for my work out without waking my Lil Bit. She slept with me both Wednesday and Thursday night since it did indeed rain and storm. However she wanted to go back to her own bed on Friday when the forecast was clear. She didn't make it long. I carried her in there at eleven when I got home and she was asleep, but an hour later she was awake and texting me to ask if she could sleep with me. Since I still didn't want her walking, I went and got her. She slept with me again last night. She hasn't had any nightmares either. I hope my presence has something to do with that.

Getting up an hour earlier this morning, I got my work out, out of the way before Ashley woke up. When I got back upstairs, I ordered a huge breakfast for her. And for my mom and myself too. Then she was going to open her presents and then sadly we had to pack and get ready to catch our next flight to St. Louis. Then I'm happy to say that my mother is going sightseeing so Ashley and myself will be completely alone. I can't lie and say I'm not hoping tonight is the night, because I am. I finally want Ashley under me and I want bury myself deep in her warm wet heat and bring her to a screaming orgasm. My cock is already excited and throbbing by the thought, but if Ashley isn't ready then I'll accept that. Even if it kills me.

Breakfast just arrived and I left it by my bedroom door so when Ashley texts to let me know she was awake, I could easily wheel it in there. I still wasn't letting her walk anywhere. I did change her bandage every day before I left and it was healing nicely. This upcoming Friday was her doctor's appointment and I'm pretty sure the stitches will be removed. Ashley was definitely excited about that. She hated having to depend on me to be able to go from room to room. In all honestly, she could probably use the crutches but it was reason to have her against me.

I just sit down when my phone beeps alerting me that I have a text message. Pulling the phone out of my pocket, I hit the button to view the message.

"**I'm awake. And I smell waffles. Come get me please." **I grin and hit the reply button.

"**If I come get you, what do I get in return?" **I tease in reply.

Her answer is immediate. "**My undying gratitude?" **I chuckle. She's so damn adorable.

"**I was thinking of something a little different."**

"**Different? Whatcha you thinking about... Stud?"**

That makes me laugh. Mom said they had watched Grease the night before. "**Stud, huh? You think I'm hot?" **

"**LOL! I'm not feeding your ego."**

"**:-(** **My ego needs to be fed. It's hungry."**

"**:-)** **Alright I'll feed it a little. You're cute." **

"**:-|** **Cute? Cute is for kittens, Sweetheart."**

"**Awww… is my little tiger mad?"**

Although my heart warms that she calls me hers, her little statement makes me burst out laughing. Instead of answering, I get up and head towards the bedroom. I open the door and lean against the door jam. She's smiling from ear to ear and she's so damn beautiful. She's wearing a WWE SmackDown t-shirt and a pair of gray pajama bottoms. Her hair is down and curling around her shoulders and her face is slightly flushed with sleep.

I grin. "Tiger huh?"

She shrugs; still smiling. "If the shoe fits. You're cute, but you're too small to be a kitten. I thought tiger fit you well."

I nod my head. "I'll show you tiger."

Her eyes widen as I slowly stalk forward. Her eyes get even wider when I slowly crawl up onto the bed and towards her.

"Dave? What are you doing?" She asks warily.

I grin. "I'm showing you my tiger side." I reply.

She cocks her own eyebrow and squeals in shock and delight when I suddenly pounce on her. I bury my face in her neck and blow raspberries all over her neck and shoulders. She squeals and laughs and pushes me against me; begging me to stop. I don't give her any mercy as I continue to tickle her with raspberries. I run my hands up and down her sides; trying to find another spot she's especially ticklish and I find a good sensitive spot where the curve of her belly triangles down to the sweet spot between her legs. She arches her back and squeals even louder; begging me to stop. I growl again and attack the opposite side of her neck.

"Dave! Dave! Stop! I can't take it anymore!" She exclaims; still laughing and giggling. By now my hands are all up and down her lithe little body and my mouth is all over her neck and shoulders.

"Feed my ego, Honey. Tell me you think I'm hot and sexy and then I'll stop." I whisper against her ear. I pull back to look into her eyes. She motions for me to come closer so I bend down until my ear is almost against her mouth.

"Never!" She whispers than she laughs.

I growl and attack again. She giggles even louder. A throat clearing behind me makes me pull back. I look over my shoulder to find my mom.

"Alright children. Enough." She says with a grin.

I nod, but I don't move from my position. "Can you go get breakfast for me, Mom?" I ask.

She nods in reply. "Of course." She walks out of the room and I focus my attention back on Ashley.

"Why are we eating in here? I can get out of bed, Dave." She tells me; all traces of our little ticking fest completely gone.

I grip her chin between my thumb and forefinger and left her face towards mine. She shakes her head. "Morning breath, Dave."

I lick lightly across her lips and she gasps. "I don't care." I reply before licking once again. Her reaction is the same and I smile. She's damn responsive. I pull back and wait until her eyes meet mine. I don't have to wait long. "Happy birthday, Baby Girl." I tell her before taking her mouth undermine. I tease and part her mouth, then tug on her lower lip; sucking it gently into my mouth. I dip my tongue in to explore and she in return explores mine. I moan against her mouth as her tongue glides across my lower lip.

I pull back; breathing hard and smile in smug appreciation when I see that she too is breathing hard. She swallows and licks her lips. I lick my own and taste her. I moan deep in my throat at the sweetness that's all her.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" She asks; still trying to catch her breath.

"Because you told me." It has been a while ago, but she did mention it.

Her mouth forms a little 'O'. "I didn't think you would remember."

I drop another hard kiss on her mouth before getting up. "I remember." I reply as my mom wheels the breakfast cart in.

She grins at my mom. "Good morning, Donna."

She returns that smile. "Good morning, Sweetie. Happy birthday." She tells her before dropping a small kiss on her forehead.

Ashley's smile widens. "Thanks."

I grab the cart and pull it closer. If she doesn't like anything we got her today, the pleasure in her eyes and on her face from us remembering her birthday would be enough for me. "Breakfast or presents first?" I ask. When Ashley doesn't answer right away, I turn to look at her. She looks like she's about to cry. "What's wrong?" I ask; suddenly worried.

"You got me presents?" She asks; her lower lip trembling.

I nod slowly. "We did, but only if you don't cry."

She swallows hard and nods. "No tears I promise." She says quickly.

I grin. "Presents first?"

She shakes her head. "Breakfast first. I'm hungry. Please." Her voice is still wobbling with emotion.

I nod and go about fixing her a plate. Waffles soaked in maple syrup with a side of bacon and strawberries. A big glass of milk and another small glass of orange juice completes her breakfast. I place her plate onto the bed tray before carrying it over. I placed it over her lap, kiss her forehead, and go back to fix my mom's plate. She smiles at me as she takes it. "What?" I ask. She shakes her head and sits down in the only chair in the room. Shrugging, I load my own plate down with scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage, two waffles, and a couple slices of toast before sitting down next to Ashley.

Ashley's picking at her waffle and I can clearly tell that something is on her mind. "What's wrong, Lil Bit?" I ask. She shakes her head and glances at my mom who is ignoring our conversation. "She's not paying any attention, Sweetheart. So tell me what's wrong."

She looks over until her brown eyes meet mine. "You got me presents." She whispers.

At first I don't know what to say. I mean after all it is her birthday and on birthdays, the birthday girl or boy got presents. It was just a given. But then I have to remember that this sweet woman didn't grow up like the rest of us. Yeah I didn't have a lot in material things when I was growing up, but I did have a loving family. Ashley didn't have the loving family.

"Why did you think we wouldn't?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I guess it just surprised me, is all."

I nod in understanding. "I get it. I do. I even understand. But we did get you something for your birthday. So please eat your syrup soaked waffles so you can open them."

She crinkles her nose then nods. "Okay." She replies then takes a big bite. "But there's nothing wrong with my waffles." She says around a mouthful of waffles. Normally a woman talking with a mouth full of food would be nasty and a turn off, but she's doing it to make a point and she succeeds in that and more. She's so damn adorable.

I take a bite of my own food. "I didn't say there was." I reply.

She smiles and finishes half of her huge waffle, all of her bacon and her strawberries, and all of her milk and orange juice. She leans back and sighs. "I can't eat another bite."

I grin and grab her breakfast. Mom and myself have already finished our breakfast and was waiting for Ashley to finish hers. Once I wheel the cart out to the hallway, I hand Ashley a blue and teal colored box. "This is from Vince." I tell her. She smiles and slowly tears away the paper; being careful not to tear the pretty wrapping. She eventually gets it open and pulls out several pairs of jeans and a couple of t-shirts. I frown.

"What the hell?" I ask. I don't know exactly how I feel about Vince giving Ashley clothes. She's twenty five and I'm sure she can buy them on her own. Although the t-shirts are the WWE Raw and SmackDown variety.

Ashley laughs. "He always buys me clothes. Sometimes they'll fit and sometimes they won't. When they do it's because Steph usually helps him." She looks through the clothes again. "And I believe she helped this time. The clothes are my size. One time, he bought me a plaid t-shirt with striped shorts. I didn't get it and I don't think he did either."

I laugh and hand her an envelope. "That's from Steph and Paul."

She nods and takes it from me. Her face flushes a bright red and I quickly grab it from her. "Hey. Give me that." She hollers at me. My mom laughs and shakes her head. I open it myself and grin. It's a Victoria Secret gift card with a note from Steph saying, 'have fun'. I hold it up. "Want me to keep it safe for you? Or maybe take you there?" I ask.

She says her head no and motions for me to give it to her. I hand it over slowly. "If you need any help, let me know." I tell her.

She nods and blushes again. I laugh and hand her a brightly pink colored box. "This is from my daughters. They wanted to get you something."

She smiles and takes it from me. "That's so sweet of them. I don't know what to say."

I grin. "See if you like it first."

She nods and begins to slowly open the pretty box. She takes care once again not to tear the pretty wrapping. Once the box is open, she smiles and pulls out a— a strangely dressed stuffed animal? It's a damn bear and I'll bet my next pay check that the damn thing has the same colored fur as my skin. It's dressed in a white sequin skirt with a ribbon and bow around the waist. The top is a white cardigan like sweater with a large white flower on the right side and it and several white snowflakes sewed onto it. On its bear feet was a pair of white sequin flats with bows on the toes and I'll be damned if it didn't have little white bows wrapped around its ears. What the hell were my girls thinking?

Ashley's just staring at it and I'm thinking she hates it. She pulls at a white card and tears start pouring down her cheeks. I can't believe my daughters made her cry. I look at my mom and she just shrugs. I sit down beside her. "What's the card say, Lil Bit?" I ask.

She shakes her head at me and hands me the card. I take it from her gently and read through it. I have the best girls ever.

_Ashley,_

_When you told us that you've never really had a teddy bear growing up, we knew we had to fix that. Every little girl should have at least one teddy bear. However we had to get you a teddy bear that rocks it out and looks cool. We saw the little white outfit and knew it was perfect for her. Her birth certificate is blank so you can name her whatever you want. We can't wait to see you and your new bear soon. _

_We love you lots! _

_Love, _

_Caitlyn, Chloe, and Chesi__._

I shake my head and hand the card to my mom. My daughters are wonderful and they are definitely right. Every little girl needs a teddy bear and this one definitely rocks it out. The white snowflake outfit is perfect for Ashley. She's innocent as pure snow and girly as hell, but not so girly that she likes heels. My girls did good.

"Do you like it?" I ask softly.

Ashley nods slowly and hugs it to her. "I love her." She whispers; wiping the tears from her eyes with her wrestling t-shirt.

I grin. "What are you gonna name her?" I question.

She chews on her bottom lip. "Kimiki." She replies after a good several minutes.

I frown in question. "How did you come up with that?" I ask; holding my hand out in silent asking for the bear.

She hands it to me gently. "You call Caitlyn, Kit Kat. Chloe is Midget and Chesi is Kitten. I took KI from Kit Kat, MI from Midget, and KI from Kitten and then put them together. K. I. M. I. K. I. Kimiki."

I caress the bear's light brown face and smile. "I think they'll be pleased at that."

Ashley takes back the bear and hugs it to her. "I hope so."

"I know so." My mom replies.

Ashley smiles. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now it's my turn." My mom tells her as she hands Ashley a small box.

Ashley places Kimiki gently on the bed beside her and takes the box. It too is wrapped in pink paper, but this one is shiny. Ashley takes her time, but once she gets it open, she begins to pull t-shirts from the box. I smile at my mother and mouth 'thank you'. She nods in reply. Ashley pulls out six t-shirts; three in small and three in extra large. All six of them are my shirts. My WWE t-shirts. Now my name will be all over Ashley's sexy little body. Why didn't I think of that? And sooner?

"I got two separate sizes so that way you have three you can sleep in and three you can wear day to day."

Ashley climbs to her knees and knee walks to the edge of the bed. She hugs my mom. "Thank you so much. I love them."

"You're very welcome."

Ashley sits back down next to me and I hand her a very small package. I had mine wrapped in purple and blue paper and again she takes her sweet time. When she finally uncovers it, she squeals and throws herself in my arms. "I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She smacks a loud kiss on my cheek before sitting back down her ass. She pulls out the small tank top and smiles. On the front is a pink jelly fish and in pink it says 'oooOOo Squishy'. I had no idea what it meant so I called my daughters to ask them. Caitlyn said something about a movie about a fish. Alright then. Whatever.

"I take that means you like it?" I question.

Ashley nods. "I love it. Thank you. And I love the movie too."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "You have one more from me." I reply; pulling a small package from my shirt pocket. This too is wrapped in brightly colored paper, but it's jewelry box small because it is jewelry.

Ashley shakes her head. "This was enough I promise." She tells me.

I place the box in her small hands. She reaches up and brushes a light kiss across my mouth. I ache to take it further, but I hold back. She slowly unwraps it and a gasp leaves her mouth when she uncovers it. Inside the small necklace box lies a glass jellyfish pendant. I had it specially made just for Ashley. The glass was delicate and would fit perfectly at the base of Ashley's small throat. It had all different colors throughout the glass and when the sun hit it, it would shine like a prism.

She gingerly took it out of the box and handed it to me. "Put it on, please." She presents me her back and I secure the heavy light colored ribbon around her neck. She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck.

Her lips brush against my ear. "Best birthday ever, Dave. Thank you so much."


	17. Mine

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

Author's Note: How am I doing? Drop me a line and let me know! Thanks!

WARNING: SMUT!

Chapter Seventeen  
Mine

"Is that the same person?" I ask.

We just arrived at the hotel and I got Ashley settled on the large beige colored sofa when her phone starts ringing. Since we left Texas, I've noticed two things. The first thing I noticed was Kimiki never left her side. She kept a hold of that little bear throughout the entire airplane trip, through the airport, and the ride to the hotel. Kimiki was now settled comfortably on a chair in Ashley's bedroom. My bedroom too since she'll be sleeping with me again. Or so I hope.

The second thing I noticed was the excessive amount of phone calls she was receiving this morning. Normally that wouldn't be a problem since it is her birthday today however she's pushing the ignore button instead of answering. When I asked who it was, she shrugged and said it was a wrong number. She then went on to explain that she received a call earlier this morning (the real reason why she woke up) and the man on the other end mumbled wrong number and hung up. That makes sense, but why has he called at least a half a dozen times since we have gotten on the plane and arrived in St. Louis?

She nods and hits ignore. She doesn't seem to care, but I don't like it. If he does have a wrong number then why keep calling back. "You want me to answer next time he calls?" I ask her as I sit down next to her.

She shakes her head and glances over at me. "It'll be okay. He's just trying to get the number right."

I nod slowly; watching her facial expressions. She crinkles her nose at me. "What?" She asks.

I shake my head. "You okay?" I ask.

She nods with a grin. "I'm happy."

I smile in return. "Good. Are you ready for dinner?"

She nods in reply. "Are we eating here or somewhere else?"

"I had planned here, but I can change that." I reply.

She shakes her head. "No. I would rather eat here." She tells. "With you." She adds quietly.

"Me too." I agree.

"You wanna eat with you?" She teases me with a grin.

I growl at her playfully and she giggles. I love that damn giggle of hers. I pull her into my lap and she snuggles against me, resting her head on my chest right below my shoulder. She sighs and closes her eyes. "You tired?" I ask.

She opens her eyes to look at me. "No."

"Why the sigh?"

Her brow wrinkles. "It was a happy sigh. I like being in your arms." She whispers softly.

I grin. "You do?" Once again that warm feeling settles on my chest.

She nods. "I do. I feel safe in your arms."

I pull her tight to me and close my eyes. "I like you being in my arms, Sweetheart."

She lets out another little sigh and falls asleep. I guess she was tired after all. I gently move back so my full length is stretched out on the sofa and I move Ashley so she's lying on top of me; chest to chest. Her head is against my shoulder and her hair is cascading down my neck and across my throat. The silky strands are tickling, but I don't care. I love the feeling of her against me. Placing one hand against her lower back and the other on her hip, I close my eyes and follow her into sleep.

* * *

I give her a low wolf whistle as I enter the bedroom and she smiles at the same time she blushes. I laugh at the blush. She's so damn adorable. "You look beautiful, Lil Bit."

She's sitting on the edge of the bed in a black twirly skirt and the jelly fish tank top I got her for her birthday. Her feet were bare and her hair was down and the jellyfish necklace was nestled against her soft white skin. She was beautiful.

"Thanks. You look quite yummy yourself." As soon the words come out she slams a hand over her mouth and she groans. I laugh at the 'I can't believe I said that' expression on her face. I walk over to her and kneel down in front of her. I pry her hand from in front of her mouth and brush a kiss across those parted lips.

"You think I'm yummy?" I ask with a smile.

Her face is bright red and I know I should feel bad for teasing her, but damn it, knowing that she finds me attractive or yummy even turns me on something fierce. She nods slowly and I nod in reply. "Good because I find you quite delicious looking." I tell her.

She finally smiles. "Delicious?" She asks softly.

My eyes narrow and I lean over and to nuzzle her neck. I inhale deeply and love the smell I find. She smells of mangoes, papaya, and pineapple. Why the tropical fruit, I don't know nor do I care. I lick her pulse point and she jumps. "Mmmm, definitely delicious."

I pull back to look into her eyes and I see something I don't think I've ever seen before. I see desire and playfulness. She licks her lips and takes a deep breath. "My turn?" She says it softly and makes it into a question, but there's no doubt in my mind what she meant. God, I don't know if I can handle her tongue on me; anywhere on me.

"You wanna lick my neck?" I ask her in reply. She nods slowly and with purpose. I take a very deep breath and count to ten. It takes all my strength not to jump her and kiss her senseless. Again, I don't know if I can handle that little pink tongue on my body. So I do the only thing I can think of. "I'm not gonna turn that down because I want your mouth on me, but just a word of warning if you do this it will take our relationship to the next level."

Her breathing is shallow and she's chewing on her bottom lip. "You're saying that we might have sex?"

I reach up and pluck her lip from between her teeth with my thumb and nod. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Although it wouldn't be sex between us.

Watching her slowly come closer to me, I clench my fists tight by my side. No need to scare her half to death by pouncing on her. Her hands come out and grasp my shoulders as she comes closer. I cock my head to give her room. I can't control the growl that leaves my throat when her tongue touches my bare skin. It lingers just for a minute before I can no longer feel it. Just as quickly as it's gone, it comes back. However this time she actually licks me. I grasp her waist in my hands and she whimpers.

"Dave?" She whispers against my ear.

"Yea?" My own voice is harsh even to my ears.

"Please."

Closing my eyes, I hope she's asking what I think she's asking. "Please what, Baby?"

She shakes her head and buries her face in my neck. "I can't." My heart sinks with those two little words.

"Can't what, Sweetheart?"

She pulls back to look at me. I can see the struggle she's having just by watching her face. "I-I-Iwantyou." She stumbles over the words. She takes a deep breath. "I want you, Dave, to-to make love to me." She whispers it. Under her breath, she whispers it. Her eyes are searching mine and she's waiting. But all I can do is look at her. She wants me to make love to her. And. She's. Asking. The relief rushes through so fast that I feel light headed and dizzy. Her eyes start to widen and tears well up. Shit.

"Oh baby, I would love to." I manage to grit out between clench teeth. Biggest understatement of the year.

"Really?" She asks.

I smile and stand up; bringing her with me. I lay her down in the middle of the bed and follow her down. "You wanna eat first?" I ask since our dinner was sitting right outside the bedroom door.

She shakes her head. "I'm not hungry."

I brush my mouth across hers and grin. "Me either. Well not for food." I reply before taking her mouth in a dominating kiss. My tongue tangles with hers as she eagerly joins in on the kiss. I suck her tongue in my mouth and nip it with my teeth. She whimpers in my mouth and I moan in reply. I let go of her tongue to suck on her bottom lip and to nibble on it. I lick it to soothe the pain and she moans. I leave her mouth and leave a trail of kisses down her jaw and to her neck. I nip and lick all over her neck as she moans and arches into me and my touch.

I pull back and whip her shirt off over her head and her eyes fly open. I grin as I take off her small white bra. I throw it across the room as I did the shirt and take in the sight before me. Her pink-tipped orbs are perfect for her frame and her nipples are perfect for my mouth. , I groan as I cup her breasts in both hands and pull a tight, erect nipple between my lips, I suck it deep into my mouth, drawing hard before allowing it to slip out until just the edge of the nub is between my teeth. I raise my head a little and let the weight of her breast tug at her nipple still captive in my mouth. Mewing, Ashley tips her head back against the soft white pillows and she arches hips up and towards me.

Turning to her other breast, I tease the stiff tip with my tongue. Her hands find a way to what little hair I have on my head. She begins tugging on the short strands. I nip lightly at the straining bud of her nipple, which makes her tighten her grip on my head. I suck strongly then, using the flat of my tongue to press the tip of her breast against the roof of my mouth. Pulling back, I let my teeth scrape against the edge of the swollen nub, wringing a wanting cry from my Lil Bit. I trail wet, sucking kisses down her belly to the edge of her skirt. I hook my thumbs over the waistband and eased them over her hips, pulling it off and throwing it too across the room. I tongue the rim of her bellybutton before French kissing it. She arches against me.

I slowly slide her matching white panties down her legs and those too sail across the room. I sit back and just stare at the small triangle patch of hair at the top of her thighs, the light brown almost blond hair curling shyly over her folds. As I let my fingers trace through the silky strands, I tug a little at her curls, fascinated by the wetness decorating her inner thighs. My dick was throbbing already and seeing how wet she is only makes it throb harder.

Shouldering her thighs farther apart, I used two fingers to open her pussy lips and expose the gleaming, deep-pink flesh to my eyes. I press my face between her thighs, scratching the delicate skin with my stubbly cheeks. I push her legs up and apart and fix her with a stern glare. Her eyes are wide open and focused on me. "Hold," I command and she obediently brought her hands beneath her knees, keeping them folded up on either side of her chest, spreading herself for my possessive gaze. That's how I feel; possessive as hell. Grunting my satisfaction, I lower my head to her exposed pussy. She tenses, waiting for my mouth to touch her, but I pause and tease her with my breath. She trembles against me and I feel a deep satisfaction run through me.

"Good girl." I murmur against her thigh as I trace her inner folds with two gentle fingers. I lightly pinch her clit, making her jump, and then soothe the nubbin with the tip of my tongue. I moan at her taste. Damn, she even tastes tropical. My fingers and breath and tongue were everywhere making her writhe in pleasure. I lick her folds with broad strokes of my tongue, pressing up into her and then lightening the pressure, flicking her clit with the gentlest of touches before deeply licking her pussy again.

Without any warning, I dip my head and take her clit between my lips, sucking at it gently. Her hips twist against my mouth. I tug at the swollen nub between my teeth and she comes, her head tucking back as she cries out. I suck her gently as she recovers, tasting her liquid release. When her breathing slows just slightly, my mouth grows more demanding, my tongue lashing at her pussy. She keens as my mouth drives her even higher than before. I replace my tongue with a thick finger and then two, stretching her for my thick cock. I plunge my fingers into her hot depths while I flick her clit with my tongue, teasing it until her back bows of the bed. My fingers leave her pussy and my tongue returns in a wide, bottom-to-top stroke. I fuck her with my tongue until I know she's close once again. I return to suck her clit back in my mouth and replace my two fingers deep insider her tight heat. Her head falls back as I thrust my fingers into her over and over, forcing her over the edge into another startling climax.

I pull my hand away and get up, yanking my shirt and pants off as I go. My erection springs free and I watch Ashley's eyes widen. Her breathing is fast and she's still coming down from her second orgasm. She's so damn beautiful. Her face pink from two orgasms, her small tits heaving with each breath she takes, and those silky curls damp from her own wetness. I swallow hard and fight the shiver the runs down my spine.

Digging a condom out of my pocket, I tear it open and roll it on as she watches me hazily, still floating on the last ripples of pleasure from her most recent orgasm. I climb back on the bed and cover her hands with mine and force her legs even higher, even farther apart.

"You're so damn wet, Baby. And so ready for me. Are you sure you wanna do this?" I ask; hoping like hell she hasn't changed her mind.

She nods. "Please." She whimpers and I growl.

I position myself between her thighs and I nudge at her opening with the tip of my cock and slide a little way inside. I groan She's so warm and wet and soft. And she feels so damn good. I groan and edge a little deeper but I can feel the resistance against my entry. She lets out a tiny mew of discomfort.

"Relax for me, Lil Bit. You're so tight. I don't want to hurt you."

She nods and takes a deep breath. I'm sliding backward and forward gently. No more than my tip in and out, only it was driving me insane because I want to ram myself inside her. I know I just have to do this, push inside her only I don't want to hurt her. She's so damn tight. But she's laying there looking up at me, begging me with her eyes and I finally give up. I plunge into her, pushing and surging into her sweet, wet heat with a groan. Ashley gives a little yelp but then she smiles.

I smile. "You okay?"

She nods again and her smile grows. "It doesn't hurt."

Relief floods through me. She's really wet and really warm and I really can't hold back. I pull almost all the way out and thrust my cock into her slippery, wet pussy. She clenches around me and I let out a deep guttural moan. The muscles of my jaw bunch as I clench my teeth. I pull out slowly, slowly, until just the head of my cock remains inside her, and then push back in, more slowly still. Her pulsing inner walls, still vibrating from her last climax squeeze my cock.

Raising her hips up to meet my thrusts, she suddenly seemed impatient. I grin. "You want me to go faster?" I tease. Much to my surprise she nods. "You sure, Sweetheart?" I ask and again she nods.

Growling, I obey, slamming my hips against her in hard strokes, sliding her across the soft sheets with the force of my thrusts. My cock disappears inside her with every plunge and I angle our hips so that I can rub against her already swollen clit on each downbeat. Her body tightens around me, signaling she's about to come again. Oh hell yea.

Her muscles clamp down on my pistoning cock as she comes screaming my name, yanking me over into my own orgasm, my hips jerk, my hard, muscled arms quivering as they brace against the bed on either side of her head. With a final groan, I collapse, catching myself at the last second before my heavy body crushes Ashley against the bed. I tip my head forward into the curve where her shoulder meets her neck and kiss her softly, tasting the salt of her sweat. Boneless and exhausted, I roll over and pull her on top of me. I kiss her forehead as she snuggles against me. I know I need to throw away the condom, but at this moment, I don't give a shit. She feels so good in my arms and all I can think about is that she belongs to me. She's mine. All mine.

"Dave?"

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for her next words. "Yeah."

"That was amazing and it felt really good."

I smile and brush another kiss across her sweaty forehead. Relief floods my system and my cock hardens once more. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shakes her head. "No. Not at all. I never knew it could be like that."

My arms tighten around her. "Me either, Baby Girl."

She snuggles deeper into me and sighs. "Dave?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry."

I laugh.

* * *

"You didn't have to order more food. I would have been happy to eat it cold." She tells me from the center of the bed. She's watching me load food on a tray and she looks so damn sexy and beautiful in my button up silk shirt. The sleeves are rolled up past her elbows and it just swallows her small form, but she's so damn sexy. And mine.

I get into the bed and prop up against the head board. I pull the tray of food closer to me before pulling Ashley between my legs. Her back is to my front as she settles against me. I grab a piece of fruit; mango I do believe since I suddenly had a strong craving for mango and hold it up to her mouth. Her head tips back to look at me, but I just wait so she opens her mouth and I pop the fruit in.

"I wore you out. You need warm nourishment not some cold chicken." I tell her.

She shrugs and grabs a piece of banana and pops that into my mouth. I smile as I chew. She returns the smile as she takes one of the hot chicken sandwiches from the tray and begins to eat. I too grab one and have it and two more polished off before she finishes her first.

We finish eating and I place the empty tray of food on the floor. She leans up against me and interlocks our fingers together. Her head is against my chest and I can see her face as her eyes slowly drift shut. Her thumb is caressing the back of my hand and I can't help the feeling of possessiveness that runs through me. I'm not gonna be able to let her go. She's mine.

I reposition the both of us until we're front to front on our sides. Her beautiful brown eyes are watching me closely and I give her a lazy smile. She smiles back as her hand comes up to my face. Her fingers trace over my forehead, my temples, down my cheeks, and across my lips. She sighs and snuggles closer to me. I pull her right leg over both of mine and pull her closer to me.

"You're so big." She says softly. I nod slowly; not sure where she's taking this. "You're so big, but you didn't hurt me."

My brows furrow together in confusion. "I will never hurt you, Lil Bit."

She nods. "I know you wouldn't." She whispers.

"What's going through that sexy head of yours, Baby?" I ask; brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"I've watched videos of people having sex." I grin as she blushes from her admittance. She pushes playfully against my chest and I take her hand in mine. "What did you think?" I ask.

"How does it not hurt?" She finally asks.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugs. "It's such a sensitive area and well…" She trails off and I know instantly what she means.

I nod. "How does it not hurt when I'm thrusting in and out of your little body with such force that it moves you across the bed?" I ask the question for her. She nods. "Well, I have a very simple answer." I reply.

"What?"

I plant a hard kiss on her mouth before answering. "Your body was made for mine." And mine only.

"Is that what it is?" She asks; smiling.

I nod and pull her in for another kiss; this one slow and easy. "That's it exactly, Lil Bit." I tell her.

She pulls back. "I never thought I would want to have sex after what happened to me with Matt."

"Do you regret what happened between us?" I ask; fearful of her answer.

She shakes her head vigorously. "Oh no no no no no."

I grin. "Thank God for that."

She giggles and I can't resist kissing that sexy mouth. She melts into my kiss as her body melts into mine. And all I think is that she's mine. She's mine and there's no way in hell I'm letting her go.


	18. What The Hell?

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

WARNING: SMUT!

Chapter Eighteen  
What The Hell?

"Don't want to leave you." I mutter sulkily against her neck before nipping her earlobe.

"I don't want you to leave either, but you have to go to work." She sighs.

"I could just skip it." I reply; knowing I can't.

"You can't do that and you know it." She scolds me.

"I do have another three passes." I reply. I really don't wanna leave Ashley's side. But it was Monday and Raw was tonight. With SummerSlam so close, I needed to put in a lot of television time to boost ratings and get people syked for the pay per view program.

She shakes her head. "Not tonight you can't. You really have to go."

I know I do, but after another round of making love to Ashley, making this our third time since the first time, I just wanted to go another round. I just can't seem to get enough of her. Even now, just kissing her neck I'm ready for another round with her. I just don't wanna hurt her and I know she has to be getting sore.

"Alright, I'll go. But I want you again." I tell her, nipping her pulse point.

She smiles. "Again."

I nod against her as I continue to kiss and nip at her neck. "Yes again. You're so damn addictive."

"Alright, but this time it's my turn." She insists, pushing at my shoulder. I allow her to roll me to my back, tugging her with me so she's sprawled over my chest.

"I think I can handle that." I grin. "Have your way with me." I tell her with a smile. I love feeling her hands on me. I have yet to encourage her to suck on me and I'm seriously wanting her mouth around my cock.

"Mmmmm." She whimpers straddling my chest. Her eyes are full of delight and desire and she looks eager as hell.

Her small hands wrap as much as they can around my neck before slowly sliding across my shoulders. She licks her lips and a growl escapes my throat. Her hands grip my shoulders before sliding back to my neck. There her fingers caress my adam's apple. She leans over and nips my pulse point and another growl erupts from my throat.

"I love your ink."

"Yeah?" I reply; glad that she does. I do have a lot of it.

"Uh-huh. And you're so muscular" She whispers softly.

I chuckle. "I have to be in my line of work." I reply. "Does it bother you?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No I like it." She looks up at me. "Is that ok?"

I lean up and capture her lips with mine, showing her just how okay it is. She makes a mewling sound deep in her throat and I pull back to look at her. Her eyes meet mine and I grin. I lay back against the pillows and motion for her to continue.

A shy smile crosses her face as she runs her fingers down and along my chest. She flicks my small nipples with her nails and I hiss through clench teeth.

She yanks her hands back quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

I grab her hands and put them back on my chest. "No Baby. Mine are just sensitive too." I reply letting go of her hands and grasping her waist. She's so damn small, my hands almost wrap completely around her.

She nods and leans over, her hair falling to brush my chest with a silky tickle and I growl. I love those brown silky strands. She catches one of my nipples lightly in her teeth, holding it captive as she flicks it with her tongue. I moan low in my throat and my hands tighten around her waist.

Using her teeth, tongue and lips, she works her way down to my ripped abs. She licks and nips at my skin and it takes every single ounce of my control to let her continue. My cock is throbbing so hard I'm afraid it's going to explode.

She tries to slide lower but my cock is in her way so I lift her up. I just can't get over how fucking little she is. My cock is now trapped beneath her body. My hips jerk involuntarily and my cock slides easily against her wet flesh, the tip rubbing against her clit. She shivers lightly and continues to kiss, lick, and nip her way all over my body. She traces my abs with her fingers then her tongue follows.

"You have a lot of muscles." She murmurs against my stomach. I mumbled an agreement since we just covered this and she giggles. Her breath is caressing my abs as her hair is still tickling the sensitive skin down my sides. "You must work out a lot." Again I just mumble a reply and hope she continues.

"Can I work out with you one day?" She asks. I raise my head up to look at her and she's looking right at me.

"You wanna work out with me?" I ask.

She nods in reply. "I think I would like that."

I grin. Well damn. "I would too."

"Good." She replies before lowering her mouth back to my stomach. She nips a patch a skin near my hip bone and I groan in reply; letting my head fall back and my eyes slide shut. She continues her assault on my abs before she finally decides to lower herself. I look up and watch as she settles herself carefully between my legs; on her knees and trails her fingers up and down the length of my cock.

"Mmmm." I reply and once more my eyes slide shut. I can't believe I whimpered, but her fingers feel so good and she's barely touching me.

"Wow." She says softly and once again I open my eyes to look at her.

"What, Sweetheart?" I ask; trying to keep my cool as her fingers play along the length of me. I grin when I see her eyes are wide open and full of amazement.

"This was in me." She replies.

I nod and grin. "It was. We fit perfectly, Lil Bit. I told you this." And I did, but this is the first time she's actually seen my dick; well up close and personal anyway. I didn't want to frighten her with my size. I'm not exactly hung like a horse or anything, but she is littler than most. And she's really tight. Oh God, she's so tight. My dick jumps at the thought and Ashley licks her lips. Oh I just love her innocence.

She nods. "I know you did, but you're really big."

I smile. My ego's getting bigger and bigger every time she says it and my cock's getting harder and harder the more she plays. "You complaining?" I tease her.

She shakes her head as she wraps her small hand around my length and gives my dick a firm squeeze.

"Jesus." I swore, my hips bucking under her touch and my eyes slam shut. "You're going to kill me." I mutter under my breath.

With one hand wrapped firmly around my length, I feel her other hand near and I hold my breath. She runs one single down my length then begins to rub the head of my dick. "You're soft and it feels like velvet." She whispers and I groan. Oh my God, what is she doing to me?

She removes both her hands and lays down so her head is resting on my thigh and she nuzzles the skin where my leg meets my groin. She traces the vulnerable crease with her tongue as she reaches up to cradling my balls in one hand, she closes her other around my shaft and pumps, moving the soft skin with her grip. My breath hisses out and I open my eyes in time to watch as a bead of cum leaks out the tip of my cock, drawing Ashley's curious tongue.

I watch as she slowly reaches up and licks at the moisture, spreading it around the head. My hands come up to fist in her hair. "Take me in your mouth, Sweetheart." I manage to grit out. I want so bad to force her to take my cock in her mouth, but I don't wanna scare her.

She looks up at me as she licks the shaft of my dick and I growl. Her eyes are playful and curious. She doesn't know what she's doing, but she feels comfortable enough with me to play. Although my heart soars at that little fact, my dick is hurting something fierce. "You taste salty but almost sweet." She mutters against the head of my dick. I groan and I'm sure it's from pain.

"Suck on me, Lil Bit." I demand almost too harshly. She's not fazed a bit by the roughness in my voice. She licks me again before her tongue twirls around the head of my cock. Her firm grip never lets go and I watch as she explores the head with her tongue. She's got me so close to coming that I'm unable to let her explore anymore.

I tighten my fingers in her hair. "Now." I command and to my relief she obeys. With a smile, she swallows the length of my cock, concentrating on relaxing her throat and letting me slide even deeper. I can't believe how absolutely good she is at this. A surge of jealous rushes through me before I squash it flat. She hasn't had any experience and my jealous is completely unwarranted.

Her cheeks work, suctioning me wetly, and her head follows the command of my hands, as I move her head up and down on my erection. My fingers tighten and I pull her harder to me at the same time I raise my hips to meet her mouth. Her lips are stretched around me as I fill her mouth almost painfully with my girth but I watch her closely. I don't want to hurt her or cause her any pain. However, she's enjoying this almost as much as I am.

Her hand's wrapped around the base of my erection, as she continues to suck on my throbbing cock. Her cheeks hollow out the harder she sucks and I'm getting closer and closer to coming. I try my hardest to fight my orgasm, but when she starts using her tongue at the same time she's sucking, I can't control it any longer. I come, shouting my release; shouting her name as my semen jets down her willing throat. To my surprise and pleasure she swallows every last bit. Her hard sucking turns gentle as I slowly recover.

As she pulls her mouth from my now softening cock, she glances up at me; her eyes are full of wonder and a little tentative. I grin. She has no reason to be worried. I loved every minute of that. I reach for her and haul her up so that she's lying on my chest. I kiss her gently; tasting myself.

"That was fucking incredible." I tell her.

I feel her body relax against me as she licks her lips and smiles. "You liked it?"

I groan. "Oh Baby, I loved it."

She grins. "Can I do it again?" She asks me.

I laugh and let my head drop back. "Sure. Just let me recover first."

She nods. "It'll have to wait until later though." She replies.

I cock an eyebrow at her. "Why is that?"

She motions towards the night stand. "You have to be at work in about an hour."

My head whips around to look at the time and sure enough she was right. "Shit."

I flip us so Ashley is flat on her back and I'm over her; my hands are palms down on either side of her head. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is a small little 'O'. "You acted like that didn't even take any effort." She exclaims.

I grin. "It didn't." I reply before popping a loud kiss on her mouth and getting up.

"What you mean it didn't?"

Standing at the bathroom door, I turn to look at her. She's now propped up on her elbow; her head cradled in her hand. "You don't seem to notice how small you are and how much larger I am." I reply.

She nods slowly. "You're really big." She says softly. She could have meant muscular wise, but the look on her face and the look in those big beautiful brown eyes, I know she's not. I growl low in my throat and start towards her. Her eyes go wide again and she smiles. She points to the clock and smiles. "You gotta get to work."

I stop mid step and glare at her. She giggles. I glare and she giggles. Damn, she's cute. "I'm gonna spank your ass later for teasing me." Her eyes narrow and I laugh as I head back towards the bathroom. I jump in and began to lather up quickly. I don't really care if I'm late well I usually do, but today is different. I'm feeling good today.

"I was thinking of cutting my hair. What do you think?"

Ashley's voice stops me in mid-lather as she shouldn't be in here because she shouldn't be walking. But my mind is focused completely on her question as I open the shower door. Ashley is standing in front of the mirror wearing the same silk shirt of mine that she was wearing yesterday. Her foot is still heavily bandaged, but again my mind isn't on that. She's got a handful of her hair and she's holding it up so her hair looks about ear length. My eyes narrow in on hers in the mirror. Her eyes widen almost fearful. "What?" She asks.

"No!" I firmly reply before shutting the shower door.

"What do you mean, no?" Her reply isn't immediate.

I open the door again. She's now facing me and her hands on firmly on her hips. "No. You. Are. Not. Cutting. Your. Hair." I say each word slowly and shut the door again. "And get off your damn foot. You aren't suppose to be walking." I shout through the door.

Again she's silent for a few minutes before responding. "But it's my hair and I can do what I want with it."

I take a deep breath and open the shower door. Again. She's mad as hell. I can see from my position in the shower that her eyes are flashing fire and she's breathing hard. Good, my Lil Bit can stand up to me, but she still isn't cutting her hair. I nod in agreement. "It is your hair, but you still ain't cutting it." I tell her and shut the door.

I hear over the water the breath that leaves her small body in a huff. "Yes I will and you can't stop me." She replies in an irate tone.

I smile to myself. I love that she's standing up to me. Knowing that she does have a backbone with me will make our relationship work. And it'll make our relationship a lot of fun too. But when I open the door to the shower stall, I wipe the smile from my face. Her hands are still on her hips and she is pissed. God damn, she's beautiful when she's mad. I motion for her to come here and she shakes her head. I narrow my eyes and she glares in return.

"Now." My voice leaves no room for argument but she doesn't comply to my demand. She just shakes her head no. "If I have to get out, I will turn you over my knee. Now please come here." I tell her. She walks slowly over to me and when she gets in my range, I reach out fast and quick and yank her to me. She sputters in outrage as I drag her in the shower and under the water.

"Your shirt!" She hollers at me. I had forgotten about my silk shirt, but I can care less about it. And damn it I forgot about her foot and the stitches, but my mind is still trying to wrap itself around the fact that she wants to cut her hair. I trap her between the wall and my body; holding her still with my hips. My dick takes notice that she isn't wearing any panties and I push the desire to the back burner. I grip her hair in one hand and her chin with the other and I lock eyes with her.

"I don't care about my shirt. What I do care about is your hair. And you are not cutting your hair." I inform her.

Her hair is wet and clinging to her face, the shirt of mine she's wearing is wet and her nipples are hard as little diamonds as I can see them through the shirt. Her eyes are flashing fire, her breathing is ragged, and I can see her little fists clenching. She's pissed as hell and sexy as ever. "It's my hair, Dave and I will if I want to."

"I got that, but I don't want you cutting your hair."

"Why not? It's just hair." She replies.

"You sure you wanna know why?" I ask.

She nods in reply. "Yes I wanna know why you're so set against it."

I lean closer to her and rub my cock against her sex. Her breath catches and her eyes widen. I nip her ear then lick her earlobe. "I have a fantasy about these luscious brown locks being wrapped around my cock as I fuck your hot little mouth."

With my words, she inhales sharply then stops breathing altogether. She licks her lips and blows out a breath. "Really?" She squeaks and I laugh.

"Yes really. I love your brown curls." I tell her as I suck on the patch of skin behind her ear.

"Dirty blond."

I pull back to look at her. "What?"

She licks her lips and shivers. "My hair isn't brown, it's dirty blond."

"Who told you that?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No one lately, but when I was little the nannies all told me I had dirty blond hair."

I shake my head. "To me your hair is a light brown; a very light brown and the hair between your legs is almost blond it's such a light brown but you do not have dirty blond hair."

"You're so blunt."

"What?" Confused by the abrupt change of subject.

She sighs. "You're blunt with your words, you don't hold nothing back. Do you always speak your mind?" She asks.

I nod. "I usually do. Makes life easier. Don't pretend you don't like it because I know you do."

She shakes her head in denial. "You can't prove that."

I laugh. "Oh Baby Girl, but I can."

She licks her lips and her eyes narrow. "How?"

I lean down until my breath is caressing her parted lips. "Earlier, when I had my dick buried to the hilt inside of you, I whispered in your ear that I just loved how your sweet pussy tightened on my cock as you're about have an orgasm and I do believe right then you had the hardest orgasm you've had yet." I tease against her mouth.

Her breathing was coming in pants and I know she's aroused. "Am I wrong, Lil Bit?" I ask her; my voice husky and my dick is now harder than ever. She shakes her head and I pull her to me as I slant my mouth over hers in a bruising hot kiss. I plunge my tongue into the hot depths of her mouth and she gives as much as she takes.

She pulls away first; shaking her head. "Okay, I'll admit it. I like it, but I never thought I would. You just have this deep, very sexy voice and I love to hear you talk." She tells me in one single breath.

I touch my nose to hers. "I love to hear you talk too."

She smiles and kisses my cheek. "So we're good?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Not until you tell you're not cutting your hair."

She nods. "I won't cut my hair, but next time just ask me. Don't order me. I don't like that coming from you. It makes you seem like a butt head."

I grin as I cup her cheek and caress her face with my thumb. "I'm sorry I was an asshole. I promise next time I won't demand, I'll ask."

She smiles at me. "I can't believe how much you like my hair. How come you didn't mention your fantasy earlier while I was sucking on you." She blushes as she says the words and I can't help but chuckle at her innocence. So damn adorable.

I rub my groin against her and she moans low in her throat. "I just wanted you to get use to my size and everything before I went all dominant on you." I reply.

She nods and tries to slip out of grasp. She doesn't get far. "Where do you think you're going?" I ask.

She pulls her lower lip in between her teeth. "If I stay any longer, you're gonna be late for work."

I shake my head. "I don't care."

"You don't?"

"Nope." I pull her tight to me and let my hand find the sweet spot between her legs. I growl when I discover she's soaking wet. I slip a single digit inside her warmth and she moans. "I have better things to do."

She swallows. "Like what?"

I lift her up with ease and slide her down on my cock. Her head falls back and she whimpers. I place her back against the tiled wall and pull almost all the way out before thrusting back in. "I'm about to teach you the great wonders of shower sex." I reply as I once again pull out slowly and thrust back in hard. "Are you ready for me, Baby Girl?" I ask.

She nods as she wraps her arms around my neck. "Please, Dave." She whispers in my ear.

I grin, wrap my arms around her body, and fuck her until she comes screaming my name.

* * *

I enter the hotel room as quietly as I can, but when I hear laughter coming from the main room, I drop my duffel and shut the door. I step out of the foyer and come face to face with my mom and Ashley on the sofa. Both of them are laughing and looks as though they've been laughing for quite a while.

Ashley looks up first and a huge smile crosses her face. "Hi Dave. You're home late."

My mom nods in agreement. "We thought you would be home hours ago."

I glance at the clock at wall and nod. It was after two in the morning. Since I skipped my work out this morning to have a more personal work out with Ashley, I decided to stay after Raw was over and get in a little exercise. Two hours of exercise.

I cross the room and kneel down in front of Ashley. Brushing a kiss across her mouth, I ask. "What you two doing up so late?" I ask.

My mom stands up. "We were just talking, but since you're home I'm going to bed." She leans down and kisses Ashley's forehead. "Good night, Sweetie."

"Night Mom."

My head whips around so fast, I think I might have broke it. My mom smiles at me as she leans down and kisses my cheek. "Good night, Honey."

"Good night, Mom."

"I'll see you two in the morning." She gives a little finger wave over her shoulder before disappearing into her bedroom.

"Does that bother you?"

Ashley's voice pulls my attention back to her. "What?" I ask.

"Me calling your mom, mom. Does it bother you?"

I swing in up in my arms and carry her into the bedroom. "Of course it doesn't, Honey. In fact, I quite like it."

"Really?" She asks, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I nod. "Yes really. I'm glad that my girlfriend and my mom get along so well."

She giggles as I place her gently on the bed. I'm glad to see that she hasn't walked anymore especially after earlier this morning. After our furious round of love-making in the shower, I placed her gently on the floor outside of the shower and she yelped in pain. Soaking wet, I picked her up and carried her in the bedroom. Her stitches were red and angry looking, but luckily nothing was pulled or torn. I told her to stay off her feet until after the stitches were removed. She agreed quickly so I knew she's hurting something awful.

"Your mom had the best idea."

I sit down next to her and lean towards her. My left hand on the other side of her while my right hand reaches up to caress her face. "What idea is that?"

"I'm thinking of getting a tattoo." She says with excitement, but I'm immediately against the idea. I'm covered in the damn things so I shouldn't be against it, but I am. Dead set against it.

"No."

Her eyes narrow. "What?"

I shake my head. "No tattoo."

"What do you mean no tattoo? You have several." I can't believe she's raising her voice at me and it's turning me on.

I stand up. "Your little body is fucking perfect and I'll be damned if you're gonna fuck it up with a tramp stamp." I practically scream at her. I have no idea why the idea of her marring her body with permanent ink pisses me off. I've dated tons of girls with tattoos. In fact my ex wife, Angie had one and I thought it was hot as hell.

"Tramp stamp! Isn't that a little double standard. You have them and you've been with girls who have them. And your mom has one. Why does it matter if I get one?"

I'm pretty sure it was my mother who told her about me dating girls with tattoos, but I was still against Ashley getting one. I run a hand through my short hair and shrug. "My past girlfriends don't matter. You do. You have a very sexy body, Lil Bit. You don't need a tattoo fucking that up." I tell her in a softer voice.

"Can you please go get my phone. It's on the end table in the living room?" Her once again abrupt change of subject surprises me but I nod.

"Are we good on the tattoo thing?" I ask.

She glares at me. "NO." She tells me firmly.

I frown. "No?"

She nods. "That's right I said no. I agreed with my hair, but I don't agree with the tattoo thing. Instead of talking to me about it, you once again start issuing orders and I don't like it. I wasn't planning on getting your name or anything on me. I was thinking of a jellyfish or something, but you're such a jerk sometimes and I don't wanna talk about it anymore. If you don't wanna get my phone then I will."

Her little speech has me speechless and stunned. I have no idea what to say. I can't believe she's standing up to me the way she is. Raising her voice and putting her foot down—figuratively. She's angry and pissed and hot as hell. Does she think I don't want my name on her—permanently because that would be fucking hot, but I just don't want her marring that lily white skin with permanent ink. She doesn't need it. Maybe it is a double standard, but I don't give a shit.

Her moving off the bed pulls me from my thoughts. "Don't you dare get up. I'll get your phone and you're right. This discussion is far from over." I tell her before stalking out of the bedroom.

I grab her phone off the table and before I realize it, I've pushed a button and it lights up. My mind is instantly pulled on her mysterious phone calls from yesterday and against my better judgment, I get nosy. I pull up her calls and frown. I recognize the number. I pull out of my own phone and look up the person in question. I'm right, I do know this number. I don't care for the guy but while training I ended up with his number in my cell.

Why in the hell is he calling her? Is she answering every call? Looking through at each and every time he's called, I know she hasn't. She answered the first time which was yesterday morning and then answered again yesterday afternoon. The rest of the time shows missed calls. I can't believe he's called her over several dozen times. What I wanna know is, why?

Why in the fuck is Alabama calling my Lil Bit?


	19. Talking & Learning

Disclaimer: Batista and the WWE are not mine! Ashley is and I guess I'll claim Alabama.. I am NOT making any money... I do this only for my enjoyment and yours...

Author's Note: A BIG thank you to Keeper of the Oz and Blackhat... for reviewing every chapter with kind, sweet words and always making my day...

WARNING: SMUT! (But just a little..)

Chapter Nineteen  
Talking & Learning

I grab her phone off the table and before I realize it, I've pushed a button and it lights up. My mind is instantly pulled on her mysterious phone calls from yesterday and against my better judgment, I get nosy. I pull up her calls and frown. I recognize the number. I pull out of my own phone and look up the person in question. I'm right, I do know this number. I don't care for the guy but while training I ended up with his number in my cell.

Why in the hell is he calling her? Is she answering every call? Looking through at each and every time he's called, I know she hasn't. She answered the first time which was yesterday morning and then answered again yesterday afternoon. The rest of the time shows missed calls. I can't believe he's called her over several dozen times. What I wanna know is, why?

Why in the fuck is Alabama calling my Lil Bit? He's got no right to be calling my woman. And why hasn't Ashley told me? She's only answered two of his calls so it can't be because she wants to talk to him. Maybe she's not suppose to answer. Maybe it's some kind of signal, but for what? She never really seems anxious or nervous about anything after his calls. If anything she seemed almost well scared. She didn't like this calls. Or was it an act?

I don't know what it is, but I'm pissed off. All I can see is red, my blood is boiling, my fists are clenching so hard I'm afraid I'm gonna break Ashley's phone, and my ears are ringing. I know I need to calm down before I confront Ashley, but unfortunately that isn't going to happen. I'm too far gone in pissed off land to care. Stomping back into the bedroom, I look forward to tomorrow so I kill Alabama.

Ashley looks up; startled when I slam our bedroom door. Her eyes widen fearfully when she sees me. I know I must look scary, but I can't cool off til I get some answers. I throw Ashley's phone on the bed and she jumps.

"Why in the fuck is Alabama calling you?" I ask in a very controlled shaky voice.

She immediately goes from scared to mad. "Why are you looking at my phone? That's none of your business."

That little statement doesn't do anything for my anger. I pace back and forth across the room and seethed. "Wrong, Little Girl. You're my girlfriend; my woman and that gives me a hell of a lot of right on whose calling you."

She shakes her head. "I am entitled to my privacy, Dave and you violated that."

I swallow hard and stop pacing. I stalk over to the bed and sit down beside her. She starts to scoot backwards on the bed but I immediately stop her by grabbing her wrist in my left hand and pulling her towards me. She struggles against me and I tell her to stop. When she does I cup her face in my right hand and look her in the eyes. She's panting for a breath and her eyes are flashing fire. She's hot as hell. Damn, I'm a sick bastard.

"You're right. I'm sorry I violated your privacy, but you are my girlfriend and I don't like it when another man is calling you. Especially since you aren't answering those calls. He's harassing you, Lil Bit. Now please tell me why he's calling you." I plead in a soft tone.

She shrugs. "I don't know why he's calling. The first time he called was yesterday morning and I answered because I didn't recognize the number. I thought it could have been important. He didn't say anything for a minute and I almost hung up, but then he mumbled wrong number and hung up."

I nod. "But he continued to call?" I ask.

She nods in reply. "I just thought he was trying to get the right number, but when he continued to call, I just panicked. I couldn't bring myself to answer the phone."

I blow out a breath as I stand up. She watches me as I ditch my shoes, jeans, and shirt; leaving on my boxers. Her eyes getting wider by the minute. I cross to the other side of the bed and position myself against the headboard before pulling Ashley on my lap so she's straddling me; face to face. It was then I realize that the only thing she's wearing is one of the shirts my mom got her for her birthday. With everything going on I simply wasn't paying attention to her clothes, but now I am. She looks good in my name; damn good.

I slide my hands up under her shirt to rest on her bare thighs. She licks her lips before settling both her hands against my lower abdomen. I brush a kiss across her forehead then her mouth before speaking. "So at this point you still had no idea who the caller was?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I didn't. I thought his voice sounded familiar but I wasn't really sure."

I nod. "So what made you finally answer the phone yesterday afternoon?" I ask.

Her brown eyes narrow. "You were nosy weren't you?" She replies in answer.

I shrug. "It had me worried, now answer the question." I demand. She shakes her head no. I blow out another breath. "Please." I add softly.

"What you said got me to thinking. Why was the person continuing to call over and over. So I swallowed down my panic and answered the phone."

I'm glad she over came that fear to answer the phone. It just pisses me off that it was Alabama on the other end. "What did you say?"

"I asked who he was and why he continued to call if he just had the wrong number."

"What did he say?" I ask and I'm instantly on edge when she shrugs and lowers her head; cutting off our eye contact. She doesn't wanna tell me what he said, but she's going to. I take her chin in between my thumb and forefinger and raise her head to meet my eyes. "What did he say, Lil Bit?" I ask gently.

She sighs. "I asked him who he was and he told me his name was Alabama. I asked him if he was looking for you and he said no, that he was looking for Bautista's girl. Then he asked if that was me. I didn't know what to say and he started laughing. I got mad and asked him what he wanted."

I wait for her to elaborate, but she just watches me. "What did he say to that?" I ask; unable to keep from asking. She mumbles something but I don't understand it. "What did he say, Sweetheart?" I ask again.

"Me. He said he wanted me."

I drop my hand from Ashley's chin and curl both hands around her upper thighs. I swallow hard and count to fifty. When that doesn't make the rage go away, I slide my hands up to grasp her waist and I count to hundred. But my vision is still red from the rage running through my veins. I want to kill him and if I don't calm down before tomorrow, I just might. But something tells me, I'm not going to be able to calm down until I beat the shit out of him.

"Dave?" Ashley whimpers my name and it was then I realize I'm squeezing her waist a little harder then I meant to. I release her instantly and pull her into my arms.

I yank her ponytail out and fist one hand in her hair and wrap my hand completely around her. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face in the junction where my shoulder meets my collarbone. I hold her to me and start counting. One, two, three... fifteen, sixteen, seventeen... twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three... sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three... hundred and forty-seven, hundred and forty-eight, hundred and forty-nine...

"Dave?" She mutters against my skin; interrupting my counting. Doesn't matter though because I'm still pissed.

"What?"

She wiggles against and my hold tightens on her. "Are you mad at me?"

I shake my head and sigh. "I'm not mad at you." I reply.

She nods against me and wiggles. Again my hold tightens. I don't wanna let her go yet. I think my sanity depends on her soft little body against mine. I know I'm pissed when my dick isn't even hard and Ashley's warm center is directly against my groin. All I can focus on is that son of a bitch is harassing my Lil Bit. He has no business calling my Lil Bit and to make me feel better, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him.

"Dave?"

"Yeah."

"You're squeezing me really hard." She whimpers again.

I pull her back to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

She furrows her brows in confusion. "I just did."

I shake my head. "About him calling you."

She shrugs. "I didn't want to upset you or come between you two."

"What?" I ask with disgust.

She flinches and tries to wiggle out of my hold. I tighten my arms and ask her to stop. My soft command makes her comply, but she's watching me warily. "Explain why you didn't tell me."

"Because I'm not really sure where you and me are and I didn't want to come between you and any of your friends."

I smile at her, but she doesn't return it. Cupping her cheek in my hand, I pull her closer and brush a kiss across her forehead, down her cheeks, and across her mouth. I lick the seam of her lips before taking her mouth under mine and kissing her with everything I have in me. She sighs and melts against me and I dip my tongue in to caress the inside of mouth. She's so damn sweet and caring and I don't know any other woman who do what she's done, but I still don't like it.

"You are mine and I want to know if someone is harassing you. I don't care if that person is my best friend or not. Whether it's John Cena, Paul, Mark, or my best friend Johnathon, no one is to harass you. Do you understand?"

She nods slowly. "I do. I should have told you that Alabama was calling, but I was just scared of how you would handle it."

I cock an eyebrow. "I'm gonna kick his ass is how I'm gonna handle it."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head. "You can't! That's why I didn't wanna tell you. I didn't wanna come between you guys or anything."

I place a single digit over her parted lips and shush her. She frowns which makes me smile. "Alabama and I are not friends nor will we ever be. I hate the bastard. He's too damn cocky and arrogant for one thing and for some reason he just can't seem to leave you alone."

"You don't like him?" She repeats and I curl my lip and shake my head. "He gives me the willies." She whispers and I laugh which makes her glare at me.

"He gives you the willies, huh?"

She nods in reply. "He does. I don't like his voice."

I pull her to me for a hug. "He gives me the willies too." I tell her.

She giggles and I smile. I'm still pissed at Alabama for harassing my Lil Bit and I'm still gonna beat the shit out of him, but I feel better knowing that Ashley doesn't like him and doesn't like that he's calling. Now that my blood is no longer boiling, my dick has taken notice that Ashley's soft body against mine and her groin is nestled firmly against mine.

Even though it's late, I want her. And if my throbbing erection is any sign, he wants her too. I kiss her, my tongue filling her mouth the way I long to fill her body with my hard throbbing erection. My hands move to her hips and when her hot little tongue sweeps into my mouth, I pull her closer and harder to me. My hands are clenching like vices on her hips, grinding her hot little pussy onto my shaft hard enough to split the material between is. I reach a hand between us and rip her panties with that one hand and she giggles.

"Impatient?" She teases.

I groan. "You have no idea, Baby Girl." I tell her as I dip a single digit inside her warmth. "Oh Baby, you're soaking wet. Do I always make you this wet?" I ask as I tease her with my finger. Slowly out and thrust it hard back in and then out slowly and hard back in. She mews in her throat and I chuckle. I remove my finger and I free my dick from my boxers.

My flesh springs free and I grip it at the base with one hand while I guide her into place with my other. I let out a deep groan as I slide into her. She flexes her thighs tight to my hips and grips as hard as she can with her inner muscles, working to bring my hard cock as deep as she can. I growl and moan at the same time. "Oh Baby, you feel so damn good." My voice husky. Her nails bite into my shoulders and her head falls back in reply.

I add strength to her thrusts, plunging her back down onto me every time she lifts up. My stomach muscles flex like iron, holding back my own climax by the teeth as it fights to burst through. She looks like a damn pagan goddess above me. Her hair is a curling mass down and around her shoulders; wet and clinging to her from sweat. I yank her shirt up and over her head so I can watch her naked body move against me. Her breasts, mmm, those lovely perfect tits, move and jiggle on her little frame as she works herself up and down on me. The tightly budded tips beckon and I lean forward to catch one in my teeth.

I grip her little ass in my hands and I take turns sucking and licking on both of her nipples as I begin to thrust in and out of her tight pussy. She's bouncing up and down on my dick and it's fucking hot as hell. Barely able to keep a nipple in my mouth, she's moving so fast I bury my face in her neck and speed up my thrusts. She tightens around me almost instantly and screams my name. I shudder and come right behind her. Both of our orgasms are long and hard, but so damn good. She collapses against me and I wrap my arms around her.

Her breathing is harsh against me but damn she feels good against me. "Dave?"

My arms tighten around her at the sound of her voice and her saying my name. I love hearing my name from her lips. It just hits me hard in my heart when I hear it. "Yeah." I reply.

"I'm still mad at you about the tattoo thing." She tells me and I smile.

* * *

I arrive at the arena the next morning with a plan and a pissed off attitude. The six hours between making love to my Lil Bit and arriving at work have done nothing to cool me off. If anything it just fueled my anger. Nothing matters at this moment, but beating the shit out of Alabama.

I drop my duffel off at my locker room and head to the ring without changing. Wearing only a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, I enter the main part of the arena. Looking around me, I let out a string of expletives. I didn't want any witnesses, but then again I don't care. I say hey to Mark, Paul, Ric, Glen, and Shawn as I pass; all of them giving me curious looks. Alabama's in the ring with Cena, but when he sees me, he ducks out.

I can hear the snide remarks around me. People saying 'oh uh, the animal is pissed' or 'the beast has been unleashed' and 'glad that anger ain't directed at me'. I barely hear Paul curse before following me.

Alabama's eyes widen when he turns and sees me. He too tries to duck out, but I quickly grab him as I enter the ring. A crowd is gathering around us, but I simply don't care. Alabama is trying his hardest to struggle away from me, but my hands only tighten around his throat.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" He chokes.

"What is this fascination you have with Ashley? Telling everybody that you're going get Batista's girl, making lewd comments, and now I discover you've been calling her; repeatedly. Why?" I tighten my hold and he fights against me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dude. She's lying. I ain't said nothing." He spits out.

I rear back and punch him square in the face. Blood goes everywhere and he bellows out in pain. "Try again, Asshole. I've seen her phone. I know it's your number. My friends have been telling me the stupid shit you've been saying." I shake him hard. "So try again."

"What the fuck do you care anyway? I've heard about you. The great and talented Animal in the ring and the great Batista out in public. The women love you, the guys all here like and respect you, and Vince gives you your own personal little assistant and he cleans up all your messes. Everyone here knows that Ashley isn't nothing but someone to for you to play with while you're passing the time away. I just wanted to be next in line before someone else got to her."

My hand tightens momentarily before I push him away from me. I glance around me and notice that someone has cleared the room. Only Mark and Paul remain behind. I push him hard again and he stumbles back and falls. I yank him up and push him into a corner.

"Listen to me you little fuck, don't ever come near Ashley. I do mean ever. Don't call her, don't try and contact her, don't talk about her, hell don't even think about her. If you do, you'll regret it. I'll make you regret it long, hard, and painful. Do you understand me?"

He pushes against me, but I don't even feel it and I don't budge. He glares at me while wiping the blood from his face. "I don't see where that's your call. Let Ashley decide that because we all know that once you've fucked her, you'll drop her like a hot potato. You're that way with women."

I clench my teeth and my fists. "Wrong. Ashley is mine and the sooner you forget her, the better it is for your health."

He laughs and I hope he gives me a reason. I'm itching for him to give me a reason. Just one fucking reason.

"So is that how it is. The little thing is so good that you just ain't finish with her yet. That's okay, Man. I'll be happy to take your sloppy seconds for a piece of her."

That's all I needed. I way lay his ass. One punch after another, I beat his head in. I beat him until blood is pouring from his nose, ears, and mouth. Only then I turn to giving him punches in his kidneys and stomach until he's doubled over and screaming for me to stop. When I have yet to stop, Paul and Mark pull me off of him and I'm still fighting to get lose. Alabama scrambles from the ring and Paul goes after him.

"Calm down Dave, he's just an ass and you know it. But he got his and damn good I say." He wrestles me over to the side of the ring where we both sit down; our legs dangling over the side. I clench my fists and try to my breathing under control. I wait for him to say something but when he doesn't after several minutes, I turn to look at him. He's just silently watching me.

"What?" I ask; sending him a dirty look, not really caring if I'm rude or not.

He isn't fazed at all. He just returns the dirty look. "Talk." He almost orders.

I shrug. "About?"

He snorts. "Come on, Dave. It's not a secret any longer. You've went from going on a rampage and getting drunk every night and having countless bar fights to spending every free night locked in your hotel room and never hanging around after hours. Not to mention this whole little show that just happened."

I run my hands over my head and through my short hair. I sigh and lean forward; placing my fore arms on my thighs. "So you want me to talk about my feelings like a girl?"

Mark laughs. "Hell fucking no. But something happened in that ring just now with Mr. Cocky. Start with that. You beat the hell out of that kid. Any particular reason?"

I let out a bark of laughter. "He opened his mouth."

Mark nods and leans forward. "About?" When I shake my head he guesses. "Does this have something to do with the little scrap of woman that use to hang around Vince all the time. Who is now hanging around you."

I look at him with surprise. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"I'm more observant than others. Trust me the little thing hid it well." He chuckles and shakes his head. "In all honesty, she looked up one day and met my eyes. Her face turned bright red and those pretty brown eyes went wide and her breathing picked up. I flashed her a smile and a wink and pretended I didn't notice. From then on if I ever caught her eye again, she would actually smile at me. She's cute."

I snort and cock an eyebrow. "Try again, Mark."

He laughs. "Alright, she's fucking beautiful. But not an in your face beautiful or make up beautiful, but just…"

I nod as he trails off. "She's just fucking beautiful. Yeah I know. And she's unlike any other girl I have ever met. And I feel dumb as hell saying that."

"Why?"

I don't know what to say to that. I didn't know why. "I beat the shit out of Alabama because he's been calling her repeatedly. Several dozen phone calls in just one day. Not to mention the little snide remarks and lewd comments he's been making."

Mark looks surprised before anger takes over his features. "He's a fucking idiot man."

I nod in agreement. "I agree, but-."

"But what?"

I can't believe I'm talking about this. I blow out a breath, pull off my shirt and wipe the blood from my knuckles. "She has this pull on me. Neither one of my ex wives have had this pull. I want her. Hell, I really want her. All of the fucking time. But something is telling me to take it slow and don't move too fast. Fuck Man, that ain't me. This doesn't even sound like me. I don't talk about my feelings and shit."

"I won't tell if you won't." He laughs it off before turning serious. "Maybe she's the one. Did you ever think of that?"

I shrug in reply. "I've been married twice and both times I thought they were the ones."

"Let me ask you a question." He offers and I nod; giving my okay. "Have you slept with her yet?"

I nod. "Recently."

"And do you still want her?"

"What do you mean?"

"After having sex with her however many times you have, do you still look at her and want her. Or just think about her and want her."

I groan. "With such longing, it's painful Mark."

"Ever you felt this way before?" He asks and I shake my head. "Maybe she is the one, Dave. And she's seem to be good for you because lately, you've changed and for the better. I do believe you've found your one. And let me tell ya, when you find that one the feeling is incredible."

I grin. "I forgot you just married again."

He nods. "I did and let me tell ya, I finally understand why people like being married."

I laugh. "Congrats Mark. I'm happy for you." Wow, I'm actually jealous. Maybe she is finally my one. I never thought I want to get married again.

He grins. "Maybe pretty soon, I'll be wishing you a congratulations on your marriage."

I nod. "Maybe. Who knows?"

Mark stands up. "Don't worry about Mr. Cocky. The ass deserves it. I'm sure Paul told Vince all about it."

I frown. "I didn't think you could hear us."

"I couldn't, but Paul got closer because he had a feeling what it was all about."

I stand up as I nod. "Thanks again."

We do a manly fist bump thing and say good bye. He's half way up the ramp when he turns around. "Oh and Dave, you mention our little sappy 'girl' talk and I'll bury you alive." He warns me.

I laugh. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed." I feel good now that I no longer have to worry about Alabama. And damn it, I think I may have found my one.

* * *

Another day has come and gone and as I enter my hotel suite, I feel a sense of rightness settle over me. Coming home to Ashley feels right and I can't wait to see her; hold her in my arms and take her to bed. Since it's quiet in the suite, I set my duffel bag down quietly then empty my pockets just as silently.

I head into the main room and frown. "Where's Ashley?" I ask my mom who is sitting by herself in the dark living area.

"She went to bed several hours again. She was tired and she said her foot was sore."

"She walked to bed? She shouldn't be doing that." I reply back; getting a little pissed off that she was walking when she shouldn't have been.

My mom shook her head. "She was carried in there."

I didn't like the sound of that. "By whom?"

My mother rolls her eyes. "Chill out, Dave. Paul came by to visit and she asked him to carry her in there. He said he would be happy to."

"Why was Paul here?" I ask; thankful that Ashley didn't walk on her already sore foot. Guilt rolls through me. I shouldn't have made love to her in the shower, but instead carried her straight back to bed. But I would like to see any red blooded alpha straight male turn away a sexy woman wearing his shirt. They couldn't unless they were monks.

She shrugs. "He came by a couple hours after you left. Said he wanted to check on Ashley and see how see was doing. I left them alone and went down stairs to the restaurant."

"Did they ask you to leave them?"

She shakes her head. "Of course not, Honey. Ashley is too much of a sweetheart to do that. I just thought she needed privacy."

I frown. If my mom didn't stay in the room then how do I know what took place. Especially if she was gone for any length of time. And it isn't that I don't trust Ashley or Paul of that matter because I do. But Ashley is a very beaut-

"Get the damn look of distrust off your face, David Michael Bautista."

Hearing my full name coming from my mom in that voice pulls me from my thoughts as I focus my attention on her. "I don't know what you're talking about. I trust Ashley."

She clucks her tongue at me. "Don't lie to your mother. I can see right through it."

I walk over to Ashley's room and open the door. When I see for myself that she's tucked in and fast asleep, I make my way over to the sofa and sit down. I stretch out with my head on one arm of the couch and my feet on the other. I fold my hands across my belly and let out a huge sigh.

"It's not that I don't trust her, it's just well... I'm not sure."

"It's because of your past experience. Angie did a number on you and you're bound to still be suffering from that. But Ashley is so very different from the women you use to date."

I nod in reply. "I know she is, Mom but I can't help it."

She nods in understanding and cocks her head. From her position perched on the chair, she can see me and the bedroom door where Ashley sleeps perfectly. "Do you know, she kept that phone of hers by her side all day."

"Why?"

"She was expecting a call from Mr. McMahon and she didn't want to miss it."

"Why did Vince call her?"

"She needed to talk to him before he left to go overseas. Did you know you guys are all headed to Japan in the middle of September?" I give her a barely there acknowledgement and she continues. "Ashley wanted to see how long you would have off before you had to go to Japan."

I grin. My Lil Bit wanted to spend time with me. She's such a little sweetheart. Now what should we do that time I get off. Maybe I'll take her out to dinner or maybe a carnival or something. I bet she would love to go to the Opera or maybe a Broadway show.

"Dave, are you listening to me?"

I shake my head and focus on my attention back on my mom. "Sorry I wasn't. But I am now."

She smiles. "As I was saying, when Ashley found out that you have a week off after SummerSlam, she called Glenda and set up some time so you can spend some of your mini vacation with your daughters."

I look up at my mom. "She did that?"

She nods. "She did. Now see what I mean when I say she isn't like the others."

I grin. "I have the best girl."

"I agree you do. Now you wanna tell me why you threw such a tantrum at her getting a tattoo?"

I curl my lip and frown. "She told you about that?"

"She didn't have to and she didn't. I heard you last night screaming at her. What in the world is wrong with you, David Michael?"

I sit up and rest my arms on thighs. "I don't know, Mom. Just the thought of her permanently putting ink on that body, I just got pissed off."

She makes a tsking sound at me. "You do know how they give tattoos, don't you?"

I give her a 'are you crazy' look and nod. "Of course I do. What does that have to do with anything?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ashley is scared to death of needles. You told me that and even Ashley said that. So when it comes right down to it, she probably won't."

"Damn, I forgot about that."

"Uh-huh. But even if she does want one, it's her body and she can do what she wants with it."

I groan. "I know that, but why does she want one." I'm practically whining.

"She loves jellyfish which you know this and she just loves that little necklace you got her. She thought about putting a exact replica of the necklace on her hip or lower back."

I fall back against the sofa and groan. I'm such an idiot. That really is the sweetest thing ever, but I still don't want her getting a tattoo. "I'm an idiot, Mom."

She stands up with a smile and nods. "You are, but you're my idiot son and I love you."

I chuckle. "Love you too, Mom."

"Now I am off to bed which is where you need to be." She tells me as she leans down to kiss my forehead.

I stand up and bid my mom a good night before making my way quietly to my bedroom. I strip down to my boxers and climb into bed with my Lil Bit. I spoon up behind her and gather her close to me. Her head comes to rest on my bicep and my other arm is wrapped securely around her. I stroke her arm from wrist to elbow and back down. She sighs and snuggles back against me.

"Dave?" Her voice slurs as she's half asleep.

"Yeah Baby."

"I'm still mad at you about the tattoo thing."

I grin. "That's okay, Lil Bit. I was a jerk."

"Yep." She agrees in sleep. "Does that mean you don't mind if I get one?"

I sigh. "No, I'm stilll against it."

She sighs and snuggles more against me. Feeling her body go lax against me, I close my eyes and go to sleep.


	20. Word Play

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor am I making any money.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long.. a lot going on so my muse took a vacation.. But I'm back! Please leave a review.. getting some new followers.. You guys are awesome... drop a line! Please!

Just finished reading.. Batista Unleashed... The Man is AWESOME! Really I totally recommend it to EVERYBODY! One of my favorite books ever. He's such a down to earth person that it makes you just wanna meet him...

Chapter Twenty  
Word Play

"Ashley, do you want any kids?"

I stop at the entry to the living room door and hold my breath at Caitlyn's question. It's Saturday afternoon and we're in Washington D.C. at my house with my kids. The rest of the week passed quickly and Ashley got her stitches out Friday morning. We had a completely different doctor—a woman—this time and she laughed and joked with my Lil Bit the whole time. The doctor, Susie she said to call her, said the gash in Ashley's foot looked slightly red and angry looking, but the stitches were healing nicely. So she removed the stitches, gave her a shot for infection and a prescription for pain medication and sent us on our way.

I can tell she's trying not to show any discomfort around me, but I can see the pain in her eyes every now and then. I try carrying her when she has to walk far distances, but she is having it anymore. She's very independent, normally a trait I find sexy as hell. Now it's only driving me crazy. She tells me that she misses walking, but I think she's only trying not to hurt my feelings. She's adorable as hell.

After making sure that Ashley was okay, my mom went back to her place via plane while Ashley and myself picked up my kids late Friday evening after driving from St. Louis to Washington, D.C. in just a couple of hours. Glenda once again had them waiting outside and a big part of me wishes that I had a stable home where I wasn't traveling so much so that my girls could come to live with me permanently. But unfortunately at this time I'm not able do that. But one of these days that will change.

The girls were super excited to see Ashley and Kimiki. They loved the bear's name and they loved the idea of Ashley naming the little bear after them. By the time we arrived home and got the girls settled in their beds it was late. All I wanted to do was hold Ashley in my arms and go to sleep. That little fantasy came to a screaming halt when Ashley informed me she would be sleeping in the guest bedroom. She said it wasn't proper for us to sleep together with three little girls under the roof and she was sleeping in their father's room. Although I wanted to scream, shout, and stomp my feet in protest, I knew she was right. I kissed her long and hard and sent her to bed.

She's so damn good with my daughters. She laughs with them over silly stuff such as hair, make-up, clothes, shoes, boys, food, television shows, movies, books, and much to my surprise, me. She's done their hair, their make-up(but not too much), their nails on both hands and feet and then they returned the favor. She's been singing and dancing with them and even watching cartoons and something called Hannah Montana. She even baked chocolate chip cookies with them and let them help step by step. She's a natural mother. So the question my daughter just innocently asked while watching Look Who's Talking Too has me seriously interested.

So I pause at the door way to the living room and hope like hell that Chloe and Chesi are just as interested in Caitlyn's question then me and the freshly popped popcorn in my hands.

I watch as Ashley cocks her head in thought. She's so damn adorable in a pair of black yoga pants and one of my WWE t-shirts. Even if she does have her hair pulled back in a ponytail. I have tried on several occasions today to yank that damn thing out and she slaps my hand away and tells me no. She's so cute scolding me like I'm a child. It's been several days since I've made love to her and I'm dying with need. I crave her something awful.

She slowly nods and I grin. "I do want kids."

"A boy or girl?" Caitlyn asks.

"One of each definitely."

"So you only want one boy and one girl?" Chloe chimes in.

Ashley shrugs slightly. "That would be fine."

"Wouldn't you rather have three girls and maybe a boy or another girl down the road?" Caitlyn offers.

Ashley laughs. "Where in the world would I find three girls as wonderful as you three?" She teases.

Caitlyn's face is nothing but serious. "You can have us."

Ashley reaches out and brushes a strand of hair from Caitlyn's face. She looks so damn sad that it just breaks my heart. Ashley looks just as equally sad. So I clear my throat, breaking the silence and sadness in the room. Ashley looks up first and gives me a very heartbreaking smile. I don't get or understand the smile, but I don't like it either way.

Caitlyn looks up then and frowns. "Thanks, Dad." Her voice holds lots of sarcasm and I know she's not happy that I interrupted. She'll have to get over it.

I sit down and motion for Caitlyn to come here. She does so with such slowness I'm almost thinking she may never get there, but finally she sits down next to me. I look up to seek out Ashley, but she's disappeared. I frown and shake my head but give Caitlyn my full attention. Chesi and Chloe have joined us and I give each of my girls a kiss to the forehead.

"What's with the questions, Kit Kat?"

She gives me a very loud and exaggerated sigh. "You like her, Dad." She points out to me.

I nod and grin. "I do. Very much so." I agree.

She rolls her eyes. "Dad, you really like her. You may even love her. Why can't you see that?"

"What are you trying to accomplish, Caitlyn?"

"I wish you two would get married and then you could get custody and we could come live with Ashley while you're on the road."

I love that my daughters are telling me that they want me with the girl that I'm currently 'seeing', but at the same time I don't know if I ever wanna get married again. And not to mention the fact that Ashley kind of travels with me. I take a deep breath. "Girls, I'm not sure if I ever wanna get married again. I mean I have tried it twice and both times turned out not so well. And besides, what makes you think Ashley would want to marry me?"

This time all three of my girls roll their eyes. "She will, but you have to make sure that she knows that you're worth it." Caitlyn tells me.

My eyes widen and I grin. "Let me ask y'all a question." I reply and they all nod. "What's so special about Ashley?" I ask; hoping that she isn't anywhere near the door. Although I'm pretty sure she's not. She left to give us privacy and she's the type to eaves drop.

"Because she likes us. And not just because we're your kids, but because she just likes us."

My brows furrow in confusion. "Was there ever any doubt?" I ask.

Caitlyn gives a curt nod. "Most of your girlfriends only pretend to like us when you're around, but the moment you're gone they could care less."

That makes me frown. I had no idea. "How can you tell?" I ask.

"Because when we are around, she gives us her full attention. She doesn't look around for you or show off if you are around." Caitlyn tells me.

"And she's patient. I accidentally spilled a glass of milk earlier while eating cookies and I thought she was gonna yell at me, but she smiled and told me no worries then she started cleaning up the mess." Chloe adds.

Chesi nods. "Yep and then she acted like nothing happen. She refilled the glass and then we went back to laughing about this boy the Caitlyn likes."

Caitlyn grunts and pushes Chesi's shoulder. "Shut up, big mouth. You wasn't supposed to tell anyone that." Caitlyn huffs.

"Don't hit your sister. And I wanna hear about this boy." I reply.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes. "Dad, we're talking about Ashley and you marrying her."

"Yea." Chesi and Chloe chime in together.

I nod in agreement. "You're right, we are. But you guys are forgetting one very important thing."

"What?" They all ask together.

"I don't love Ashley and she doesn't love me."

My oldest daughter snorts. My eyes widen at the sound. "Yeah right." She says; rolling her eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"You love her." Caitlyn states.

"I do?" I ask and she nods. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you watch her all the time. And when you're watching her, you're smiling. And since meeting her, you've been happier. You love her, Dad. You may not know it, but we do."

* * *

Waking up in the early morning hours, while everyone else is still sound asleep, I don't hear a lot. Mostly birds or insects and even snoring if the house has other people in it. Since all my daughters snore, I'm definitely hearing that I as take the stairs quietly. Wearing only a pair of black work out shorts with my tennis shoes in hand, I make my way to the weight room that I had designed in my house.

Having my own weight room has certainly made my life easier especially when my daughters are visiting. I like to keep in shape and with my job it's a necessity and sometimes I don't find a lot of time with my overly busy schedule so having the weight room nearby is simply convenient. Usually the only time I actually get to use my own weight room is when my girls are here, but I'm okay with that. It's down on the first floor while all the bedrooms are upstairs so little to no chance of waking up my girls. And one of those girls included my Lil Bit.

After the little discussion with my daughters, I went in search of Ashley. I found her in the kitchen, face flushed and a glass of water in her hand. Taking her in my arms, I asked her if she was okay. She said she was feeling a little icky but she was okay. She felt overly warm against me and I hope she's not coming down with anything. So I made her say good night to my girls and I put her to bed early. She fell almost instantly to sleep.

My daughters and I stayed up a little longer and finished watching our movie. I then tucked them in individually and went to bed myself. After tossing and turning for several hours, I too fell asleep a little after midnight. I wanted Ashley in my arms; beside me, but Ashley's right. With my girls in the house and us not being married, it isn't proper. But sometimes I just wanted to say, 'fuck proper'.

As I'm making my way down the stairs, a sound reaches my ears that I don't normally hear around my quiet empty house. Retching. I don't know who's throwing up, but someone is and if the sounds are any indication, it's violent. I set my shoes on the floor beside the door to the weight room and make my way to the half bathroom; the only bathroom on the first floor. I open the door and a frown is immediate. Ashley is on the floor; hugging the toilet. She's pale, soaked to the bone in sweat, and shivering so hard I'm afraid her teeth might chip.

Grabbing a washcloth, I run it under some warm water and kneel down beside her. She's vomiting so much she hasn't realize that I'm beside her until I pull her hair back from her face and apply the washcloth to her very hot forehead. Her eyelids flutter open to look at me before slamming shut. "Sorry. Wake you?" She asks between dry heaving.

"No Lil Bit you didn't. How long have you been at this?" I ask her.

She shrugs and dry heaves again. "Time?"

I'm assuming she means what time is it so I look at my watch. "It's a few minutes after five in the morning, Sweetheart." I tell her.

Her eyes fly open to look at me before quickly slamming shut and another dry heave racks her body. "One." She says between dry heaving.

"One what?" I question. When more shivers and then dry heaves take control of her little body, I guess. "How you been at this since one in the morning?" I ask; hoping like hell that isn't what she means. Unfortunately, she nods and now I'm even more worried. What could be so wrong that she's been nonstop throwing up since one in the morning?

Could she be pregnant? The question immediately enters my mind before I'm ready for it. I shake my head in denial. There's just no way. I know I forgot the condom once, no twice but we just became physical this past week. So that cannot be it. But what could it be?

I hate leaving Ashley, but I need to call my mom before I can take Ashley to the emergency room. Four hours of a nonstop puking fest deserves a trip to the emergency room. I don't know what's wrong, but damn it I intend on finding out.

I'm out of the bathroom and in the kitchen in record time. My mom answers on the second ring.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I guess she knows I wouldn't be calling this early unless it was important.

"Ashley's been throwing up since about one this morning—."

"You're just now calling me." She interrupts me to scold me.

"I didn't know until just now. She didn't wake me up. I came down stairs to find her like this. She's got nothing in her stomach and all she's doing is dry heaving. I wanna take her to the emergency room."

"Is she pregnant?" She asks and I swear I hear excitement in her voice.

"I doubt it, Mom. And I'm pretty sure you have to be pregnant longer than four days before the symptoms start showing up."

"Okay. I'll be over in a minute." She replies and I'm sure she sounds disappointed, but I quickly hang up and go back to the bathroom. She's still dry heaving. Damn it.

I grab another washcloth but this time I wet it with cold water and then grab the small trash can nearby. I pull Ashley in my arms and cradle her against me; with the trash can in front of her, I hold the cold washcloth on her forehead and watch helpless as hell as violent heaves rack her body.

* * *

"Dave! How is she? What's wrong?"

My mom answers her phone breathless and in immediate concern mode. I can hear my three daughters in the background begging for any news on Ashley. I wait until she finally gets them to be quiet so she can hear. They quiet down but I'm sure they don't want to.

"She's fine now. They gave her morphine tablets—although a small dose—for her foot if she were to feel any pain later on. Apparently she's allergic to morphine. Luckily she only took half a tablet."

I was a little upset when I found out she's been in pain and not taking any medication. Wasn't that the reason for the pain meds? To take when in pain? But then again I'm glad she waited until yesterday's dinner to take them. And thank God she only took a half of a tablet. Who the hell knows what the fuck would have happened if she took a whole one. Her little body may not have been able to take it and her reaction could have been worse.

"Oh dear God. But she's gonna be okay?"

"She's gonna be just fine. They're gonna keep her for the rest of the day and overnight to make sure. She's got an IV in since she arrived dehydrated."

"Is she okay? With everyone around?"

"She's fine with that too. She's got a female doctor and a bunch of female nurses."

I hear the breath of relief my mom releases over the phone and I smile. My mom is the best. She really has taken Ashley under her wing and treated her like her own daughter.

"I didn't know throwing up was a sign of an allergic reaction."

"The doctor said that was Ashley's body's way of getting rid of the unwanted toxic in her system."

She made a sound of understanding. "Are you staying with her?"

"Yeah. I called Glenda and she's going to come get the girls in a few hours. I called Vince to let him know too. In fact I need to call him again to let him know that Ashley's okay."

I had called Glenda and Vince while waiting on news about my Lil Bit. I don't even wanna think about my ex-wife. Thinking of her will only manage to piss me off. Vince wasn't happy to hear that Ashley was in the hospital and he wanted to fly down here, but thankfully I managed to stop him. He said if I didn't call him immediately, he would kick my ass. Duly noted.

"I'm guessing he's out of town."

"Yea he is. He's in Buffalo right now. He was gonna take a red eye to D.C. but I told him to wait. Right now I'm sure he's chewing off his nails waiting for my phone call so let me get off here. Let the girls know that she's fine and Ashley told me to tell them that she was sorry and she wants them to take care of Kimiki while she's in the hospital."

Silence greets my statement. "Mom?"

"That girl really is sweet as hell, isn't she?"

I chuckle. "She is. I asked her why she wanted the girls to take Kimiki and she told me that way she would get to see them before we left D.C."

"You need to marry that girl." She replies then she hangs up. I grin. Maybe I do, but I'm still not sure if I can.


	21. Jeaously Makes You Stupid

Disclaimer: Not Mine! David Michael Bautista is NOT MINE! I want to scream in protest and demand a recount... :-)

Chapter Twenty-One  
Jealously Makes You Stupid

When she was throwing up and dry heaving, my mind wasn't on anything else but getting her to the nearest hospital. Now that she's back at my home and resting comfortably, my mind is running a million miles a second and in every direction but normal.

First and foremost, she could have been pregnant and in fact she could be pregnant now. Twice I didn't use a condom or was it three times. No, I'm pretty sure it was only twice. Once in the shower and the second time was when I found out Alabama had been calling her. I thought the sex felt even better, but every time with her is fucking incredible anyway. So my mind was too focused on getting inside of her and feeling her around me. But now, I'm fucking scared. Hell, I'm fucking terrified.

It's not that I don't like her because I do. I like her a lot. She's funny, sweet, adorable, and kind as hell. She has one helluva of a personality and she loves my kids. She's shy, cute, fucking fantastic in bed, and she loves my mom. Not to mention she's fucking beautiful; inside and out. And she likes me for me and she'll stand up to me. I hate it when a girl lets you walk all over her. Ashley isn't like that.

However, if she is pregnant or gets pregnant then I'll be saddled to her for the rest of my life; for the kid's life. Do I want that? Right now, I'm not really sure. Every fiber of my being screams mine when I look at her, think about her, or even talk about her. But after two failed marriages and countless failed relationships, did I want to try another serious relationship or even marriage? Hell, I can't answer honestly because right now the idea of being saddled with one woman for the rest of my life scares the ever living fucking shit out of me.

Right now I want Ashley. I want her all the time but I think the idea of her being pregnant or maybe getting pregnant has scared me just a little too much. Like maybe I'm letting my cock control my actions instead of my head; the big head. I thought Angie was the one and that went way fucking south. Thankfully we didn't have any kids to put through a divorce, but again the same thing enters my mind; I don't know if I can do another serious long term relationship or even marriage. And because everything Ashley has been through and now that our relationship has become physical, I feel like a fucking heel. Hell, I am fucking heel. A complete fucking prick in fact.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugs. "I'm fine. Just restless. I want to go outside and do something."

"You're not in prison here, Lil Bit." I reply.

She sighs. "I know." She gives me a small smile and gets up from the table. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while." She tells me before walking out of the kitchen.

It's been two days since she left the hospital and I think she can tell that I'm pulling away. I took a couple days off to be with her to make sure that any lasting side effects from the morphine are completely gone and we decided to stay at my place until we have to hop on a plane for Buffalo, New York. I've been spending my days working out or on the phone with my manager. Or just out and about working crowds and what not. I know I'm being an ass but I need to stay away from her.

The nights have been the worse. Sleeping in my own bed away from her has been fucking torture. In fact every minute that I'm near her and not touching her has been fucking painful. I want so bad to pull her in my arms and hold her. Kiss that perfect cupids bow mouth until she melts into me. And make love to her until the cows come home. I wanna hear her screaming my name as she goes from one orgasm to another. But I need to keep a little distance until I know what I want; what I can handle. Until I know for sure I'm thinking clearly and not with my dick.

Maybe I need to talk to her about this; about what I'm feeling, but what the hell would I say. 'I realized that you just might be pregnant because I'm a fucking horn dog and fucked you without a condom and now I'm scared shitless'. Yeah, that would go over well. But the sadness and hurt in her beautiful brown eyes is slowly killing me. God, I'm a fucking asshole.

The sound of my front door doorbell startles me since I'm not expecting company, but I get up anyway to go answer it. The bell sounds again before I can get there and I call out that I'm on my way; still wondering who the hell is at my door.

I frown when I discover none other than Shane McMahon standing at my doorstep. "What can I do for you?" I ask, but my tone is anything but friendly.

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm here to see Ashley." He replies. Before I can ask why he's there to see my Lil Bit, I mean Ashley, the woman herself comes running down the stairs screaming Shane's name. And when she throws herself into his arms my vision goes red. But when he holds her tight to his body and she clings to him, my blood goes into a full outright boil.

I wanna scream at Shane to take his hands off of her, but I can't. I don't have that right and I'm pretty sure the way I've been acting the last two days, Ashley would most certainly get pissed at me.

"Peanut, you're looking beautiful as ever." He tells her as he sets her on her feet. Peanut? Really? How dumb is that fucking nickname?

She blushes and grins. "What are you doing here, Shane?" She asks him as she leads him into the living room and they sit down on my sofa.

I sit down on the chair opposite them and barely get a glimpse of the hurt and sadness in Ashley's milk chocolate eyes when she sneaks a look at me. My heart clenches tight, but before I can give her a smile or anything she turns away from me and focuses her complete attention on my boss' son.

He brushes a strand of hair back from her face and my fists clench tight. I know he's married, but I don't want his hands on Lil Bit.

"I finally got back in town late last night and dad tells me that you've been in the hospital. What the hell happened, Sweetie?"

"I was only in the hospital for a day. I just had an allergic reaction to morphine."

He frowns. "Why were you taking morphine?"

"I cut my foot by accident and it had stitches. Well I got them taken out but the doctor said they looked a little infected so she gave me something for pain in case my foot was hurting while the infection cleared."

His eyes widen. "Wow and you actually took them?" He sounds surprised.

She nods. "I did. But only because it was hurting so bad I could barely walk." My eyes narrow and I frown. Why the fuck didn't she tell me that?

"Oh Peanut, you shouldn't have waited so long. Let me see it please." He requests and I watch in total shock as she lifts her bare foot and hands it to him. He takes her small foot in his hands and runs a single digit down the now healed gash in her foot. "It looks like it hurt, Sweetie." He replies and releases her foot.

She nods and curls both feet under her ass. "It did, but Dave was there the whole time while the doctor sewed it shut."

His lips twitch and I believe he's fighting a smile. "Dave, huh?"

She nods, avoiding any eye contact with me and not catching what his question implied. She was calling me Dave and not Batista like she was at first. "How are Marissa and the kids?" She asks and I immediately feel a little relief. At least she knows he's married and I know she isn't the type to go after married men.

"They're doing good. Marissa misses you and so do the kids. They wanna know when you're gonna come visit again."

She shrugs. "Hopefully soon. I really do miss you guys very much."

He smiles and pulls her into his arms. I fight the urge to rip her away from him, but again I don't think my behavior will make Ashley happy after the way I've been these last two days. Hell, she'd probably kill me. I do however need to do something to get her away from him before I kill my boss' son.

"Are you two close?" I ask.

Ashley pulls away first to look at me. Her eyes are guarded, but I can see the hurt and pain swimming in those brown silky depths and I hate that I put it there. God, I'm a fucking prick.

"We are, but no more so than her and Steph are. I just don't get to see much of her like Steph does." Shane replies; watching me warily. When I don't reply he turns his attention back to Ashley.

"Do you have any plans for this evening, Peanut?"

My eyes widen, my fists clench tighter at the question, and I hold in my breath; waiting for her answer. She shakes her head and my heart sinks. I'm a fucking idiot.

"My plane isn't leaving until tomorrow morning, so why don't I take you out tonight. Maybe dinner and a movie. We've miss you so much and I just wanna spend some time with ya."

She flashes him one of those beautiful smiles and nods. "I would like that."

"Well let's go then."

"Can I change first?" She asks and he nods. She kisses his cheek and again I fight the urge to kill Shane. I hate him even more when she practically flies out of the room and up the stairs.

Shane immediately looks at me. "What the hell is going on between you two?" He asks.

I throw him a dirty look. "None of your business, Shane."

He nods and stands up. I stand up and we stand toe to toe. He's a little shorter than me but he's not backing down. "Fine, but remember this. If you hurt her, we'll all be after you. We'll kill you, Dave. She's family to the McMahons. Just remember that."

He steps away when Ashley's small footsteps sound on the stairs. I instantly wanna drag her back up the stairs when I take in what she's wearing. It's not flashy by any means, but I don't like the light blue baby doll sun dress any less. She looks too innocent; too sweet. Especially with her hair pulled back into a ponytail which I take great pleasure in. I only want her wearing that hair down for me. Even if by my backing off tells her that I wanna slow down our relationship, I don't wanna share her.

I want shout to the world that she's mine and no one else can have her. So as I walk both Ashley and Shane to the door and tell them goodbye, I rethink my previous decision and I'm still scared. I don't know if I can handle another heart break. Another serious long term relationship. I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. So very fucking wrong and now I'm nothing but a fucking prick.

After watching Shane pull away with my Lil Bit, I grab my keys, wallet, and cell phone and head out the door.

* * *

I toss back another round of Jack and look around the dark smoky room. It's a quiet place; more known for its music and quiet atmosphere than anything else. But tonight the juke box was playing Metallic and the hard beat of the tempo matches my mood perfectly.

The waitress refills my glass and I nod my thanks. It finally occurred to me about four rounds back that I'm jealous. I hate jealously. It's an ugly emotion that if the two people in the relationship trust each other then there should be no jealously. I'm not even really in a relationship with Ashley, but I'm jealous as hell of Shane. Shane! And he's married with three kids. I know that in today's society that doesn't necessary mean anything but I know to Ashley it does.

So feeling more than a little buzzed and hating that I'm jealous over a pint size little thing like Ashley, I decided that I needed to get Ashley out of my system. And the voluptuous red head that's been hanging all over me for the past thirty or so minutes seems to fit the bill so to speak. Even though I don't like the kisses and slobbering she's been doing to my neck, I just don't give a fucking shit anymore.

I don't like the hold my Lil Bit has over me and I intend to break that hold tonight. Who fucking cares if my guts are churning and I feel like throwing up. I sure as fuck don't. I throw back another round and signal for another. My vision blurs and I blink until it goes away.

The red head suddenly straddles my lap and I lean back to give her room between myself and the table. She latches on to my mouth and all I can think about is she tastes weird and she isn't Ashley. The mouth isn't right and neither is her tongue. It's all fucking wrong. Her body against mine is so very wrong and isn't turning me on. Her breasts are too big and her waist is wider than Ashley's. Her body is doing nothing for me. In fact, my dick is limp. He isn't showing any signs of wanting… um… um… whatever the hell this girl's name is.

She pulls away and latches on to my neck. Her wet kisses are making me sick, but instead of pushing her away, I pull her closer. She giggles and I hate it. It isn't Ashley's giggle. I want Ashley's giggle. The woman on my lap grinds herself against my groin and throws her head back.

"Oh my fucking God! I can't believe I'm gonna fuck Dave Batista." She shouts in my ear and my lip curls in disgust. Ugh, I don't want a fucking ring rat.

What the fuck am I doing? I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. What the FUCK am I doing? I shake my head again as the waitress comes to refill my drink. "Water." I tell her almost desperate as I try to pry the red head from my lap.

Suddenly the tension in the room goes up a notch and I'm even more terrified than before. I can't explain the feeling, but I instantly know what it is. My head jerks up and towards the door. OH FUCK! What have I done? Ashley's in the doorway, standing next to Shane. Her eyes are on mine and the pain in those chocolate depths cuts me to the core. She shakes her head and turns toward Shane. He bends down as she whispers in his ear. He glances in my direction as I'm still trying to get this damn woman off my lap. He glares at me before nodding to Ashley and they walk out.

By the time I pry the red head loose and get out the door, Shane and Ashley are long gone. What the fuck have I done?

* * *

Author's Note: Don't hate me! It can't all be snails and puppy dog tails. Dave got scared and instead of talking to Ashley; he did a man thing and ran…

Leave a review or I just might hold the next chapter hostage! Bwahahahahaha!


	22. Where's Ashley?

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Loved THEM!

Chapter Twenty-Two  
Where's Ashley?

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" I reply. I don't like the fact that Vince is all up in my face or that Shane and Paul are flanking at his sides. Especially since right now we aren't talking to each other. It's been almost a week since that fucked up night at the bar; the night I regret more than anything. I was stupid and I'm now paying the price. Vince and Shane are not letting me forget any of it.

By the time I got home that night, Ashley and any trace of my Lil Bit was gone. Apparently Shane had helped her pack fast enough to get out before I got home. If he hadn't, she would have never made it out the door because I would have stopped her. She belongs to me and I now realize that.

When I looked up and saw her hurt filled eyes and that sweet face grimacing in pain, it cut me so deep that I felt it to my very core. Then when I got home and found no trace of her, it felt as though my heart had been ripped out with a dull, rusty spoon. They had taken my Lil Bit; my woman and she was mine. I don't know if I love her or even if I'm in love with her, but I know for a fact she's mine. If I can only convince her of that or hell if I could just convince Vince, Shane, or Paul to let me talk to her.

"Where is Ashley?" Shane practically screams in my face, but all I hear; all my brain can comprehend is that Ashley is missing? What the fuck?

"What the fuck do you mean where is Ashley? I haven't seen her in almost a week because you all won't let me within hundred feet of her." I scream in Vince's face. I'm pissed as hell. These mother fuckers have kept me away from MY Lil Bit and NOW she's missing! Oh Hell NO! And it's just hours away from SummerSlam.

Vince takes a step back. "You would be the only one she would stay with besides us."

I take several deep breaths and try to reign in my anger. "What exactly is going on, Vince?" I ask through clench teeth.

He looks around him and I follow his eyes. The arena is alive with activity and almost everyone is here waiting for SummerSlam to start. The area is filled with excitement, anxiousness, and above all there's a strong sense of tension. A tension of readiness; we were all ready for tonight to begin. But for me, I was ready for it to be over. I was aching and the only thing that's going to fill that ache is my Lil Bit.

"She's missing, Dave." Vince spoke quietly.

I take a deep breath. "What do you mean she's missing?" My voice is rising with each word.

"We can't find her. She went to bed last night around midnight and Steph went to wake her up this morning about eight and she wasn't in her bed. Her cell phone was on her night stand. She hasn't shown up anywhere and she hasn't called any of us."

I want to roar in a rage. "What the fuck, Vince!? You're just NOW telling me! Have you called the police?"

My blood is pounding in my ears, my vision is nothing but red and I'm shaking so hard my teeth are chattering. My Lil Bit is fucking missing. My Lil Bit is fucking missing!

Vince nodded. "We have but since she's an adult, they can't file a police report until she's been missing for twenty four hours."

I rub my temples and try to think. Where else could she have gone? And why? Did she take off because I'm a fucking idiot? Is she okay? Did she go back with her family?

"Could she have gone back home?" I ask.

Shane shook his head. "No. She wouldn't. She hated it there. She was still really upset over what happened between you two."

I swallow the hard lump in my throat and fight back the rage threatening to break free. I made a big mistake all because I was jealous. I was going to sleep with another woman just to try and break this hold that Ashley has over me, but all I succeeded in doing was upsetting Ashley and fucking up our relationship. I will do everything I can to make this up to her. Everything and anything I can.

"She had to leave, right? After all your place is usually locked down like Fort Knox." I reply.

Vince gives me a pained look and I immediately feel sick. "Of course we always have the alarm on, but Ashley had been leaving early in the morning and going for walks."

I rub my forehead with the palm of my head and groan. "Walks? When did she start taking walks?"

Shane points a finger in my face. "When she caught you with a fucking slut on your God damn lap in some fucking bar, Asshole."

I slap his finger away and get up in his face. "Fuck you, mother fucker! What happens between Ashley and me is none of your fucking business. I made a mistake; a huge fucking mistake but it still isn't any of your business."

"Listen here, you asshole, you made it my business when Ashley and myself caught you with another woman in some bar and Ashley spent the rest of the night in my arms; having fucking nightmares."

My next words catch in my throat with his words. FUCK! She's been having nightmares. Because of my stupidity, I haven't been there to save her. I promised her that I would always be there to save her and damn it, I fucked up. I'm such a fucking idiot. And now I don't know even know where she is because they wouldn't let me see her.

Every day I would show up at Vince's multi-million dollar home in Connecticut and beat on the door. I received the same welcome every day. They told me to get the fuck off their property and that Ashley; my Lil Bit didn't wanna see me. Every time it would cut me to the core; sending a knife deep in my heart. But I have no one to blame but myself.

I've been hurting in my chest ever since that fucked up night. I ache so much that I'm barely able to concentrate on much. I haven't done much of anything but beat the shit out of a bag and lift weights. I've pushed myself more this week than I've ever had before. All because of one pint size little woman that makes me ache. I never thought I would get seriously involved with another woman after Angie. I never imagined another woman could even make me feel a tenth of what Angie made me feel. But Ashley does and she makes me ache.

I ache to look at her. I ache to watch her smile. To watch her laugh. To watch her giggle. I ache to hear her laugh and I ache to hear her giggle. I ache to watch her eat those damn syrup soaked waffles. I ache to hold her in my arms. I ache to taste her sweet mouth. I ache to explore her small sexy body with my hands and my mouth. I ache to be inside her. Watching her face as she cums around me. I ache for her touch. To feel her soft hands on me. I ache to hear my name on her lips. I can't stop the moan of pain that escapes my lips. Oh dear fucking God, I ache for my Lil Bit. I have to find her. To protect her. To save her.

"Oh my God." Shane's soft exclamation pulls me from my thoughts and I focus my attention on him.

"What?" I snarl.

He shakes his head. "You love her. You love her and it scares you." He replies.

I shake my head. I don't know if what I feel for Ashley is love and I don't wanna talk about it. "I don't wanna talk about it. I wanna start looking for Ashley."

* * *

"This is a bad fucking idea, Vince."

He sighs and nods; checking his phone for any messages. "I know, but it's live and we don't have a choice. This is SummerSlam; you just can't back out and not show up. Especially since you have a damn match."

"I'm just warning you now. I'm not in any mood to be fucked with. Booker T and me already have personal heat between the two of us and now I'm going into the ring with him in my state." I shake my head. "Bad idea, Vince."

He throws me a look and checks his phone again. Tons of people are looking for Ashley because we have SummerSlam and not able to get out of it. So news could come at any minute and then, fuck SummerSlam. "Just don't kill him."

My eyes widen in shock. "What?" Is he giving me permission to hurt him? What the hell?

He shakes his head and checks his phone again. I know the feeling. I wanna find her and soon. I'm going fucking crazy.

"I know you. You won't seriously hurt him. That's just not you." He replies.

I nod in agreement. That's true, but right now my blood is pumping so hard it's roaring in my ears. I'm barely able to keep my control. I'm worried. I'm so very worried about My Lil Bit. We checked everywhere. I called my daughters and they haven't seen her. In fact, they still have Kimiki. Which means that Ashley knew if she showed up there, my daughters would have called me.

I called my mom then and after a very long lecture on being stupid, she told me that she hadn't heard from Ashley either. But she wanted an update as soon as possible. I agreed and hung up. Vince called Ashley's father and each one of her brothers and they hadn't heard from her either. They didn't even care that she had been missing. Stupid fuckers.

We searched every where we could before SummerSlam began. Coffee shops, parks, department stores, restaurants, hotels, motels, IHOP, and any other places we could think of. No one had seen her. It's like she's disappeared from the face of the earth.

Vince yanks out his phone when it goes to buzzing but lets out a string of the worst language I've ever heard. "What?" He barks into the phone.

I shake my head.

"It's about damn fucking time he shows the fuck up. Tell him he had better stay the fuck away from me or I just might kill him." Vince screams into the phone before jamming it back into his pocket.

"Damn."

"Alabama is just now deciding to show his fucking ugly mug."

"Where the hell was he?" I ask. As a rookie he should have been one of the first ones to arrive at the arena, but he's seriously late.

Vince shrugs. "I don't really give a flying fuck. He's gonna get fined if he ever does it again."

"Did you know that he was harassing Ashley?" Just saying her name causes a sharp pain to rip through my chest. I hate that I'm here while she's out who the fuck knows where.

He nods. "I did, but you handled it well."

I chuckle. "You mean beating the shit out of him."

"Yep. Seemed like a good punishment to me."

I nod. "Where is she, Vince? Is she okay?" I ask softly.

He shakes his head. "I don't know, Dave. I just don't know."

* * *

I'm flat on my back on the mats. Booker T is beside me and just as wore out as I am. We've been going at it for over thirty minutes. I just needed a distraction. Something to take my mind off the fact that Ashley was missing. I think Booker T understood that so he gave me the match that I needed. Now neither was one of us can move; much. Out of breath and out of energy, we lay here as the referee counts slowly to ten. I just don't care anymore. I'm sick of this shit. I wanna be out there looking for my Lil Bit, but because it's SummerSlam, I wasn't able to go. Maybe I should have blown it off but it's my fans and my job.

I feel like shit and Ashley could be seriously hurt, but here and I'm wrestling. God, I'm a fucking idiot. I slowly pick myself up off the mats when Sweet Home Alabama fills the speakers. By now Booker T is on his feet and both of us face the big screen. Alabama's face fills the screen and the crowd begins to boo. What the fuck is he doing?

"B-B-Bat-t-tis-ta-a-a-a." He stresses out my name and one of the stage workers hands me a microphone.

"What's he doing?" Booker T asks.

I shrug. "I haven't a clue."

"Oh Batista! Big bad Batista. You fucked up, Man. Thank you for that." He says with a smile. A smile I itch to slap off his face.

"What are you talking about, Alabama?" I ask; speaking into the microphone.

"You fucked up and because you fucked up, I got to go ahead with my plans. I didn't think I was going to be able to, but then you went and fucked up!" He hollers with joy.

What in the hell is he talking about. He isn't making any sense. "What the hell are you rambling on about, Alabama?"

"He's lost his mind." Booker T exclaims. I nod in agreement. He has.

"I'm talking about you, Batista. I'm so SICK of hearing about you! How great you are! How much of an awesome wrestler you are! How fucking perfect you are! The fans love you because you're so nice and so sweet and blah blah blah. But they don't know the real you. You are so damn cocky and arrogant. And you called me that but it's not me, it's you. I'm tired of it being all about you, so I decided to change it up a little tonight. I did something that will make the record books for WWE. I can't believe I did it and it went off without a hitch."

He continues to ramble so I cut him off. "Get to the point, Alabama." The crowd is silent; waiting for what's next to come.

He clucks his tongue. "Missing someone, Batista." He teases and my whole body clenches tight. No he didn't.

My eyes widen when the screen changes. My breathing turns ragged and my vision goes red. Once again the blood in my veins goes to pumping a hundred miles an hour. I can't believe this mother fucker. He's got to be fucking crazy.

I turn to face the cameras. "Get this shit off the fucking air! NOW!" I scream. The camera man shrugs. I turn to the announcers. "Get this off the air. NOW!" They quickly nod and I whirl back around to face the screen.

The son of a bitch is going to pay. I'm going to kill him. On the screen is my Lil Bit; tied, bound, and gagged. I can't even begin to image what she's feeling; what she's going through, but this shit is my fault. If she had been with me, he would never have gotten his hands on her. All I can think about is getting her back and in my arms. Oh… and I'm gonna fucking kill him.

* * *

Author's Note: Not a long chapter and I know I jumped a head a little, but it had to happen. Now.. I know this is probably a little bit different than normal wrestling stories.. so any reviews would be awesome! Let me know…


	23. Where She Belongs

Disclaimer: Ugh! I solemnly swear that Dave Bautista is not mine and I do not own him or the WWE nor am I making any money... Personally.. screw the money.. I want DAVE!

Chapter Twenty-Three  
Where She Belongs

"Dave?"

Vince taps my shoulder and I turn to look at him. "What?" I bark.

He motions behind me and I turn completely around and almost fall to my knees. Finally! My Lil Bit; my baby; my woman. The sight of her small form makes my body go slack in relief.

Vince taps my shoulder again in gentle assurance. "Go to her. She's gonna need you."

"Thank you." I tell him without taking my eyes off Ashley. I see him nod out of the corner of my eye before he squeezes my shoulder; giving me that last little push I needed to send me in her direction. I start walking towards the pair but I barely take two steps before I start running. I need to hold her; to feel her against me so I know she's alright.

He gives me a grin once I reach their side. "She's okay. Scared to death but okay." He tells me and I nod.

I place my hand on her back. "Lil Bit." I whisper.

She turns her head and those beautiful brown eyes meet mine. My heart skips a beat when she smiles.

* * *

Four Hours Earlier—

Blood is pouring down my arms and dripping from my fingertips. My head and chest is covered in blood, but I don't feel anything. Yeah, some of the blood is mine, but most of it is Alabama's or should I say Ian Golds.

Ian Golds, we discovered is a little unstable. Shaking my head, I take a deep breath. Ian Golds is not _a little_ unstable. He's totally fucked up in the head. A complete lunatic who needs professional help or locked in a padded room in a strait jacket. Either one would do just fine.

After Ashley's face popped up on the screen, I made my way to the back of the arena; towards Alabama A.K.A. Ian. He was in the main community locker room and Ashley was nowhere in sight. I snapped him up by his shirt and shook him hard. He laughed and the harder I shook him, the harder he laughed.

So I did what any normal rational man would do. I threw him through a window. Then I followed him through the same window; which is how I received most of the cuts and scratches on my arms and chest. Then I went to beating on his head until Vince, Paul, Mark, John, Randy, Ric, Kane, and a few others pulled me off of him. I begged for them to let me go so I could finish what I started, but they made a valid point. He knew where Ashley was and we didn't. So when the others finally let me go, I gave Ian one last punch for good measure and started searching for Ashley.

I didn't make it far when Vince stopped me. He told me that the police had been called and that Ian would be arrested on kidnapping charges. I had to ask who Ian was. That's when he told me Alabama's real name. I nodded and went back to searching. He stopped me again and ordered me to take a shower. I refused at first but when he said that Ashley didn't need to see me covered in blood, I headed straight for my locker room.

I quickly search the small area looking for Ashley, but she's not here. I close my eyes and send up a silent prayer. God, I hope she's okay. I shed my trunks and boots before jumping into the shower. The hot water stings as it pours down my body and into my open wounds, but I barely feel it. I need to find Ashley before it's too late. Where in the fuck could she be?

Loud pounding sounds on the bathroom door, pulling out from under the hot water. "What!" I holler.

"Get out!" Vince screams back at me.

I shut off the shower and step out. I'm dry and in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt within minutes. I open the bathroom expecting the police, but Vince is the only one present.

"What the hell?" I ask.

He cocks an eyebrow. "Expecting the police?"

I nod. "Did I kill him?" I ask hopefully.

Vince laughs. "No, but guess what I did find out."

"What?" I reply in question; although I can care less. Pulling on my tennis shoes, all I can think about is finding Ashley.

"He's wanted in Texas on kidnapping charges and robbery with a deadly weapon. The police are considering him a gift from you so no charges."

I nod. Well thank God for that. Good thing I'm not going to jail. Because I wouldn't go quietly. "Are the police looking for Ashley?" I ask.

He nods. "The whole damn place is looking for Ashley. The audience wanted to stay behind until they know for sure that Ashley, or as they're calling her; Batista's girlfriend is found safe and sound."

That makes my head pop up. "Really?"

He nods. "Yep. You're a babyface, Dave. They love you."

I shake my head. "Then how the hell do you explain Alabama. What the fuck did I do to him to make him target Ashley?"

"You really don't know?" Vince asks in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have asked if I had known."

Vince shakes his head. "He's hated you from day one. Even before he came to WWE, he didn't like you. Some people have those wrestlers they just don't like from the beginning and you were one of his. Well he tried to get the rest of the guys to hate you. From day one he was talking smack and being an ass. Everybody ignored him. They flat out told him that you were a good guy and he was the ass."

"And no one thought to say anything to me." I find that hard to believe.

"I made sure no one told you since I thought it would be good for the story line, but when it came down to it, you were more involved with Ashley and you didn't care. So everyone left it alone."

I rub my face with my hands and shake my head. "So because my co-workers are my friends, he decided to get even by taking Ashley and hiding her."

Vince shrugs. "What can I say, Dave? He's mentally unstable."

Rolling my eyes, I let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, no shit." I shake my head and stand up. I'm done talking. I wanna look for Ashley.

"Let's go." I reply as I grab my keys, wallet, and cell phone. I need to be reachable at all hours and at any time.

"Where to first?" Vince asks as we walk out of my locker room.

I shake my head. "The question is; is she even in the building?"

* * *

Four hours later—

"Ugh! Where the fuck is she, Vince?" I yell in outrage. "Where the fuck is she?" I scream again in a fury and grab a chair and hurl it across the room. Vince barely manages to get out of the way before the chair goes sailing past his head.

"Dave! Calm down. We'll find her."

Shaking my head, I stop in the middle of the room and try to stop the tears from escaping. She could be anywhere. I'm starting to seriously doubt that she's even in this damn building. We have searched every fucking where. Everyone is searching; the wrestlers, the divas, the announcers, the crew, some of the family of the wrestlers and divas and the police are all out searching for one pint size Lil Bit and so far we have all come up empty.

In every locker room, every bathroom, every control room, in the arena, under the ring, in the parking lot, and every vehicle out in the parking lot. Four hours of non stop searching has turned up not a mother fucking thing. The audience; our fans have refused to leave until Ashley is found. Which is a feeling that I am unable to describe.

At first they were sure it was a joke; part of the night's entertainment, but they were quickly informed that Ashley missing was not a joke and it was a serious matter. After the police thoroughly searched the parking lot and vehicles by calling Ashley's name at each trunk(to see if she responds) and looking into the windows, they told the audience they could leave. The audience refused; much to our surprise. But it means a lot to me that my fans wanna make sure that Ashley is okay. I just wish we could find her.

From the parking lot to back stage. Locker rooms, bathrooms, offices, control rooms, empty rooms, under tables, in cabinets, closets, and anything else that a small body could be shove under or in. Nothing. It all turned up nothing.

"What if…" I trail off and clear my throat; swallowing back the lump that lodged itself. "What if he killed her…"

"Stop." Vince orders as he comes to stand beside me. "You need to be strong. Ashley is gonna need you once we do find her and we will find her, alive."

Shaking my head, I let out a laughless chuckle. "Where the fuck is she, Vince? We have searched this fucking place from top to bottom and in and out and she's no where to be found. For all we know that son of a mother fucking bitch could have her in some God forsaken place and she could be hurt or in pain and there's not a FUCKING THING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!" I cut off in a rage.

Vince reaches up and grabs my shoulder. "Dave." My name is barely audible.

I shrug off his hand and growl.

Vince taps my shoulder and I turn to look at him. "What?" I bark.

He motions behind me and I turn completely around and almost fall to my knees. Oh my God! That beautiful sight! Finally! My Lil Bit; my baby; my woman. The sight of her small form makes my body go slack in relief. I don't give a flying fuck if she's wrapped up in Mark's arms, it's the best damn thing I've seen all day. Even if her legs are wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Even if her head is resting comfortably on his shoulder like it belongs there. Best damn sight all damn day. All week.

I take a step but stop just as quickly. What if she doesn't wanna see me? What if she rejects me? After all the last time I saw her, it wasn't on good terms. I don't think my nerves, my control can handle it if she does hate the sight of me.

Vince taps my shoulder again in gentle assurance. "Go to her. She's gonna need you."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I tell him without taking my eyes off Ashley. I see him nod out of the corner of my eye before he squeezes my shoulder; giving me that last little push I needed to send me in her direction. I start walking towards the pair but I barely take two steps before I start running. I need to hold her; to feel her against me so I know she's alright.

Mark gives me a grin once I reach their side. "She's okay. Scared to death but okay." He tells me and I nod.

"Where was she?" I ask in a whisper.

"My room wasn't searched because it was locked. I just went in there to change and I heard something. The bastard had locked her in the coffin I have for props. I had to break the lock but once I got the door open, she fell into my arms. Word of a warning, Man; she's shaking something fierce."

I nod. "Thank you so much, Mark. I owe you."

He shakes his head. "She's something special."

I nod and smile. "She is." I place my hand on her back. "Lil Bit." I whisper.

She turns her head and those beautiful brown eyes meet mine. My heart skips a beat when she smiles. I smile back. "Hey Sweetheart."

"Dave." She says before launching herself out of Mark's arms and into mine. I catch her easily and crush her to me. Now it's my waist her legs are wrapped around and my neck her arms are wrapped around and my neck she's buried her face in. Her warm soft, shaking body against mine is a little slice of Heaven on Earth.

I bury my face against her neck and fist my hand in her hair; her much shorter hair. What the fuck? Did that bastard cut her hair? I'll kill him. The stupid son of a bitch, I'll kill him. I pull back to look at her and she's crying.

"Did he cut your hair?" I ask softly.

She shakes her head. "I did that because I was mad at you. My hair kept reminding me of you because you like to touch it all the time so I cut it."

I feel relief that he didn't cut it, but at the same time I wanna put up a fuss. Her beautiful brown luscious locks are now gone. Her hair now barely falls below her ears and curls underneath. "Do you like it?" I ask.

She nods. "I do."

I brush a kiss across her mouth. "Then I do too."

"Really?"

I laugh. "Yea really, but once it grows back no more cutting it."

She giggles and it's the best damn sound ever. Damn, I love that fucking giggle. "Okay." She agrees and I once again crush her against me.

I hear chatter behind me and before I realize it, we're completely crowded from every direction. Ashley's eyes are immediately filled with panic and her whole body tenses in fear.

A loud shrill whistle rips through the air and every one turns to look at Vince. "Guys, I know you all want to know how she is, but let's give her some breathing room."

"Vince, it's okay." Ashley whispers softly.

His eyebrows shoot up. "You sure?" He asks and she nods. "Okay. Go ahead."

She nods again and looks around her. She can only look so far as I'm still holding her. She takes a deep breath and squeezes her legs that are locked around my waist. My hands are resting comfortably on her waist so I squeeze back in quiet reassurance. She gives me a smile and kisses my cheek.

"Mark told me that you all were looking for and I want to say thank you. Thanks to each and every one of you. I love you all so so much. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't cared as much as you do. I promise I'll try not to be so shy anymore." She adds with a grin and the whole room erupts in laughter.

One by one they all come up and give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. I had to release her and I did so with a growl and a few complaints, but my fellow co-workers and friends ignore me. She fought past her shyness and gave each one a smile and returned their hug. She looks happy. How she bounced back from some asshole kidnapping her, I'll never know. But I'm glad she's back with me. Where she belongs.

* * *

"Ian Golds was arrested today on assault and kidnapping charges when he kidnapped one of WWE wrestler's current girlfriends. He even was so forward, he taunted the wrestler via the big screen. When Dave Bautista realized it was his girlfriend, he ordered the cameras turned off and when after Golds. The rest of his fellow co-workers and wrestlers followed him to help. When the professional wrestlers of the WWE tried to subdue Golds until the police arrive, he allegedly threw himself through a window. Although no lasting damage was done as he was released from the hospital and into police custody with a few minor cuts and bruises. He is being held without bail."

I grin as I turn down the television. Ashley after taking a nice long hot shower, put on one of my silk shirts—minus the panties at my begging; I have to admit she looks devastatingly delicious. Even minus her beautiful curls which I miss terribly. She's snuggled against me watching the news and I laugh when I see the shock on her face.

"He jumped out a window." She says in disbelief.

"No, I threw him through that damn window." I reply before picking her up and placing her on my lap.

She giggles as she straddles me. "You really threw him?"

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and run a finger down her soft cheek. "He had you. I was pissed, Lil Bit. I hadn't seen you all week and just seeing you tied and gagged, I wanted to kill him."

"I'm sorry."

I frown. "For what, Sweetheart?"

She sighs. "For cutting my hair."

I smile. "Oh Baby, no need for apologies. If anything I owe you a giant apology." I take a deep breath. "I didn't sleep with that girl, Ashley. I promise I didn't."

She nods and touches my cheek with the palm of her hand. "I know you didn't."

My eyes widen. "You do?"

She nods again. "I could see the regret written all over your face. You didn't wanna be there. I shouldn't have run off, but just the sight of that girl on top of you made me angry and it hurt really really bad. I felt like, I gave you what you wanted so you were moving on." She chokes back a sob and I moan in pain.

I cup her face in my hands. "Never Lil Bit. I can never get enough of you. It's like you're in my blood. I can't explain it. I just got scared. My feelings scared the shit out of me and instead of talking to you, I ran. I thought maybe I could get you out of my system if I drank a lot and maybe tried to sleep with another woman, but I was so very wrong. I felt nothing but disgust from the moment she got near me."

"You should have talk to me, Dave. I understand the scared feeling."

I brush a kiss across her mouth. "You do, huh?"

She nods. "You scare me every day."

I frown. "I do?" I didn't like the sound of that.

She nods again. "When I see you, my heart beats faster. When you smile at me, my breath catches. When you kiss me or touch me, I feel like I'm gonna die on the spot if you stop. You're so sweet and nice and loving and adoring. You're funny and sensitive, but possessive and over protective too. You're a amazing son, a great father and a wonderful friend. And hot as hell too. I can't believe you like me."

My ego expands ten fold and I grin. "I feel the same way, Sweetheart. It amazes me that you would want anything to do with me."

She giggles and I laugh. "You are awesome, David Michael Bautista." She replies; smacking a very loud kiss on my cheek.

I return the kiss and she giggles again. "You're awesome yourself, Baby Girl."

She crinkles her nose. "So no more running, right?"

I nod and crush her to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes. "No more running away, Lil Bit. I promise. For now on, we discuss it all."

She snuggles against me. "Deal."

I hug her tight to me for a little while longer before she pulls back to look at me. "What?" I ask.

She smiles and touches my face. "You saved me."

My heart melts and I return her smile. Framing her face in my hands, I bring her mouth closer to mine. "I'll always be here to save you, Baby. Because you save me every day."

"I do."

I nod as I brush kiss after kiss across her mouth. "Every day." I reply.

She licks her lips and I groan. "Dave?"

"Mmmmm." I reply against her mouth.

"Will you please make love to me?"

I groan. "Yes Ma'am."

I stand up; securing Ashley to me as I walk into the bedroom. Her arms tighten around my neck as I move and I can't help but squeeze her back. I love feeling her against me. I smile as I round the bed and gently lay her head on my pillow at the top of the bed and adjust her comfortably until she's stretched out on her back.

"You're going to break something if you keep carrying me around." She teases. "I could have just walked in here if you'd just told me this is where you wanted me."

I shake my head as I remove my boxers—the only thing I'm wearing. "You aren't heavy enough to hurt me. I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you. I could carry you around for hours and not break a sweat." I reply as I grip her calf and lift her leg upward. She watches me silently as I climb onto the bed with her, push her leg to bend it, and settle my hips into the cradle of her thighs. She reaches up to touch my chest, letting her fingertips explore every ridge of muscle, the look on her face makes me smile. She's still in awe. Her gaze roams my shoulders then down to my abs. Her fingertips brush my nipples and I inhale sharply as they instantly respond and bead. Ashley sits up until her mouth closes over one of my taut nipples.

Her tongue traces a circle around the hardened bud and my body tenses above hers. I groan and she smiles around my nipple and then sucks it into her mouth. Her teeth lightly nip the tip. My whole body jerks and I can't stop the growl that escapes. My cock instantly responds against the cradle of her lap, growing hard against her, trapped between our bodies.

She releases my nipple and lets her hands surf over my ribs and to my back. Her nails rake my skin lightly from my shoulder blades down to my spine. I arch against her chest and she giggles. Smiling, she licks the skin between my nipples. Her fingernails trace up and down my back from my shoulders to the curve of my ass again and again I can't help but shiver at the contact.

"You're sweating." She tells me.

I grin. "I said you weren't heavy enough to make me break a sweat but you are definitely hot enough to make me sweat with need." I reply and she blushes and laughs. "I see." She replies.

I lower my mouth and she lifts hers to meet mine. I dominate her mouth, my full lips strong and sure. My tongue teases, exploring her mouth with licks and thrusts. She moans into my mouth, arching her body against mine.

My hand slides around her thigh. I grip her behind the knee and shove her leg higher to wrap around my waist and then I come down on top of her, pressing her flat onto the mattress. She tries to break from the kiss but my other hand cups her cheek and under her chin to hold her still. I continue kissing her, refusing to stop, and groan into her mouth as I shift my hips. My cock stretches her vaginal walls as I slide into her slowly, fully, to bury my hard length deep inside her. Thank God, I talked her out of wearing any panties under my shirt. She moans against my tongue as I continue to possessive her sweet mouth. Her body writhing under mine in assurance that she's into this as much as I am.

I finally break the kiss and I open my eyes to find that she's staring straight into mine. "Don't look away from me, Lil Bit. Your eyes are the most beautiful I've seen and watching how you respond when I touch you is the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She replies and I smile. Damn and I mean it too. She's so damn amazing. Our gazes hold while I start to move inside her. She clutches my shoulders, clinging to me as I thrust inside her body slowly, deeply, creating ecstasy with every movement. She tries to throw her head back and her eyes nearly close as she lets out a soft mewing sound. My hand cupping her face tenses, holding her in place.

"Keep looking at me," I order with a little softness. "I want to see your eyes when you come." Her eyes fly open and meet mine. It becomes near torture as I slowly thrust in and out of her. The feeling intensifies and her eyes nearly close again but I growl as my hips plow into hers hard.

"Look at me." I order again.

"Faster," she begs. "I can't take this. It feels too good. I ache. I need…" She cuts off with a moan when I twist my hips.

I growl and thrust into her faster, keeping eye contact with her the entire time, and she clutches me tighter as I pound into her. She tenses, before she explodes when her orgasm rips out of her. She never looks away from me; from my eyes.

She watches as my eyes narrow and then my face twists into savage satisfaction. I growl her name as I come harder than ever before. Hot fucking damn, that was fucking amazing.

I smile as she realizes her fingernails have dug into my shoulders. Horrified, she releases me.

There's indents where her nails have been and blood wells inside the tiny marks the second her fingernails are gone.

"I'm so sorry!" She practically yells.

I laugh. I twist my head to glance at the damage to one of my shoulders. My gaze meets hers. "I'm glad. I like them."

"You do?" She asks in surprise.

I growl and lean down to nip at her neck. She moans and wiggles against me. "I like them very much. Because it shows how good I pleased my woman."

She giggles. "You're incorrigible."

I laugh as I continue to nip and suck on one certain spot. After sucking hard for a good couple of seconds I pull back and kiss her mouth. "There."

"There what?"

"Now we're even. I marked your neck as you marked my shoulders." I reply before falling to my back and pulling her against me.

"You did?" She asks softly.

I nod and yawn. "I did." Damn, I'm getting old. One time and I'm ready for a nap.

She giggles. "Cool."

I laugh. "Very." I keep forgetting how young she is.

"Dave?"

"Yeah."

"That was incredible."

My eyes pop open. Shit I forgot the condom again. Shrugging, I pull Ashley closer to me. Fuck it. Who cares. "Yes it did, Lil Bit. It felt fucking incredible."

She places a hand on my bare abdomen and lays her head on my chest. "Dave."

"Yes."

"I'm still mad at you about the tattoo thing." She tells me with a smile in her voice.

I can't help it. I pull her on top of me and laugh. Damn, it's good to have her back in my arms. Where she belongs.


	24. Three Little Words

Disclaimer: Dave Bautista, WWE, and Vince McMahon are not mine... Nor am I making any money ...

Please READ Author's Note At The End! Thank You!

Chapter Twenty-Four  
Three Little Words

"The nightmares are getting worse, Vince."

He shakes his head. "She refuses to get help?"

I nod. "She says that it will go away in time, but I don't think it will. I think it's only going to get worse."

"What do you want me to do?" Vince asks.

I shrug, leaning my head back against the couch in Vince's office. It's been a month since SummerSlam and Alabama is in jail awaiting his trial. The police stated that Alabama refused to press charges against me for anything. He even told them that he did in fact throw himself through the window and since my fellow co-workers(my friends) are agreeing with that, the police aren't questioning it. I don't get why Alabama refused to tell them the truth but it's keeping me from going to jail or having to pay a fine so I'm good with it.

Ashley's nightmares started about a week later since she wasn't really sleeping that first week. She would lie beside me at night and stare at ceiling or she would get up and wander the house at first and then later the hotel room. That or she's watching television or reading a book. I don't like it. I want her beside me at night not up at night alone by herself. I told her to wake me up when she can't get to sleep and she refused to do that too. She insists that I need my sleep and maybe I do, but damn it I want her sleeping beside me. I wanna hold her in my arms at night. And lately that hasn't been happening. And it's driving me fucking nuts.

When she's finally sleeping at night, she's waking up with screaming nightmares. Not just nightmares where Alabama snaps her up off the street or where he ties her up and gags her. But nightmares back when she was a little girl and her father was beating on her. We had gotten past that and now thanks to some fucked up mental idiot, she's having them again. To me, they're worse than before. If you called being jerked away by a scream so loud and so horrifying that it chills me to the bone. Yeah, that's how bad the fucking nightmares are. And the last two weeks, she refuses to share them with me anymore. She just shrugs her shoulders and says, 'same old same thing'. I didn't like that answer then and I don't like it now.

"I think the nightmares are just what remain behind. After all, she seems to be doing hundred percent better every where else." Vince points out, pulling me from my thoughts.

I nod. "She's pretty much opened up to all the wrestlers, divas and the announcers and most of the stage crew. It usually takes her a few minutes to wake up in the mornings, but as soon as she does she's talking and laughing with everyone. She doesn't let her lack of sleep interfere with her daily life. Although outside of our wrestling world, she inverts back into herself."

Vince looks puzzle. "Really? That surprises me."

I cock an eyebrow. "Why does that surprise you?"

"Well I just figured if she's out of her shell with everyone here then why not out there."

"Because she trusts everyone here and she doesn't trust anyone out there." I reply, motioning my head towards the door.

I have to admit, the change in Ashley was and still is simply astonishing. She came into the work the next day and surprised the shit out of me. She didn't wear an over sized hoodie sweatshirt, but instead a pair of jeans with a WWE Raw t-shirt. She always comes in with a huge grin on her face and she greets everyone that passes her. She admitted to me in the privacy of our hotel room that she's still scared of Glen(but just a little) and a few others, but she's slowly working past that.

In the beginning it was a struggle for her. To come out with a smile on her face and ready to talk to everybody was simply almost too hard for her. She panicked the first couple of times, but again she pushed passed it and did exactly what she set out to do. To be friends with everyone at WWE. They love her as much as she loves them if not more. Hell, I think they love her a lot more than she believes. They're crazy about her.

"So what do you want to do, Dave? I can't order her to go. It's not mandatory for this job. She knows that and I know you do."

I look up to meet his eyes. "Well, something has to be done, Vince. I hate that she's hurting and not saying anything. She's fighting through it alone and I don't like it." I want the woman I love to confide in me about everything. Not keep it inside until she blows up. Yes I love her. Like fucking crazy.

Knocking on Vince's office door halts our conversation and a scowl crosses my face. Damn it, who the hell could it be. Vince barks for the unwanted intruder to come in and the door opens. A beautiful face I recognize instantly makes me smile and I stand to usher my Lil Bit in the door.

"What are you doing here, Sweetheart?"

She presents her cheek to Vince who also stood up to greet Ashley as she walked through the door. "I work here too, silly." She replies as she turns her back to Vince and goes to tip toe to kiss my cheek. Vince points to her and rubs a finger underneath his own eyes as I brush a kiss across her mouth. I nod with a frown as I pull away. The deep bruises under her eyes were getting worse with each passing day and the make up she started wearing because of them isn't helping.

"I know you work here, but I thought you had a bunch of errands this morning."

I settle myself next to her on the couch while Vince settles in the chair across from the couch. "I did and I finished them all. So instead of going back to the hotel, I came here."

I brush a stray hair behind her ear and smile. "I'm glad you came here."

She blushes. "Me too." She ducks her head and sits up until she's sitting on the edge of the sofa. "Is everything okay?" She asks, looking at Vince.

I place a hand on the small of her back and begin to rub up and down the length of her spine. She shivers under my touch and a smug feeling washes over me. I've been having sex with this half pint daily and sometimes twice a day and she still blushes with me and shivers or trembles from my touch. I love how she responds to me and to my touch. It's a pure male feeling, but I enjoy it all the same. So sue me, I love her.

"We were just discussing you, Ashley." Vince replies and a rock settles in the bottom of my gut at look on her face. She's so gonna be pissed. I can already tell.

She tenses next to me. "What about me?" She asks softly; probably afraid of the answer.

"Dave says you've been having nightmares."

She sends a dirty look in my direction before hopping up. "I can't believe you told him that." She replies; glaring down at me. I grab her before she can stomp off and pull her down on to my lap. She struggles against me and my grip tightens.

"Stop, Lil Bit. You're not getting up." I whisper in her ear. She stops the struggling immediately but the dirty look she's aiming in my direction never leaves her pretty face.

"Why are you mad, Sweetheart?" I ask her when she stays silent.

"It isn't anyone's business but mine and you had no right sharing it." She tells me.

I grip her chin with two fingers and turn her face until her eyes meet mine. "It's my business too because you're my girlfriend and I'm worried about you." And because I love you.

She sighs. "I'm fine, Dave. Really, I'm fine."

I shake my head. "No Baby, you're not fine. Quit lying to yourself. You need to talk about what's going on in these nightmares."

"I told you all about them." Her voice is on the edge of panic.

I nod in agreement. "You did, but lately they're getting worse and now you won't tell me about them."

She shakes her head. "That's because I can handle it."

"You're not handling it, Ashley. You're keeping it all bottled up inside and eventually you're going to explode. And we're not leaving here until you start talking." I tell her firmly; my voice leaving no room for argument.

She looks at me then at Vince before struggling once more to get up. "I don't wanna talk about it." She grinds out. "Now let me UP." She yells and continues to struggle against me.

I hold her tight to me as her struggling intensifies. "Lil Bit, stop." I demand in a firm tone, but she continues to fight me.

Vince is now looking seriously worried and I'm feeling the same. All of a sudden she's being confronted with something she wants to avoid and she's fighting it tooth and nail. "Let me go, Dave. NOW!" She demands and rather loudly.

I shake my head no and hold on tight. She begins to push against my chest and bucks her lower body; shaking her head violently. "I don't wanna talk about it, Dave. Now let me go."

I can hear the panic in her voice and the tears too. Whatever these nightmares are about lately, it isn't good. I had no idea the dreams were elevating into this and that scares the shit out of me. I drag her closer to me as I wrap my arms completely around her and anchor her to my chest. She continues to violently struggle against me, but I don't relinquish my hold. "Talk to us, Baby. Please talk to _me_. This is scaring the shit out of me and I need to know that you're okay."

She shakes her head. "I can't—." She manages to get out before the dam breaks free. Tears begin streaming down her face and her struggling stops altogether. She just sags against me and sobs her heart out. They're so fierce and strong, they rack her small body viciously. The tears continue to stream down her cheeks until my shirt is soaked.

Vince silently rises from his chair, touches my shoulder, kisses the top of Ashley's head, and walks out of the room; shutting the door quietly behind him. I'm glad he left, giving us the privacy we needed. Apparently I should have forced this issue days ago; maybe weeks. But then again maybe it had to reach this point before she would tell me.

I rock her back and forth while the forceful sobs continue to shake her body and her eyes are swollen from crying. I rock her until the cries become so hard that she's choking. "Alright, Sweetheart, calm down. You're gonna make yourself sick." I repeat the same thing over and over; trying to get her to calm down so she doesn't throw up, but the sobs continue to shake her.

"Alright, Baby Girl, you're scaring the fuck out of me." I tell her as I continue to rock her.

"Y-y-y-yoouu d-d-d-die." She finally manages to choke out.

"What?" I heard what she says, but at the same time I don't quite understand what she means. "What do you mean, I die?" I ask.

She takes several deep breaths before she's finally able to control her cries. "You just die over and over again and there's nothing I can do about it."

I bring one hand up to cup her cheek and bring our foreheads together. She opens her eyes to meet mine. "Oh Sweetheart, I'm right here. Nothing is gonna happen to me. And nothing is gonna happen to you either."

She nods against me. "I know that, but the dreams are so real and I can't make them stop." She replies.

I nod. "Would you please tell me about them?" I gently ask.

She slowly nods and squirms to sit up in my lap. I help her quickly because even though this is a serious conversation, my body still reacts to her wiggling. I can't help it. She's fucking beautiful and I'm fucking attracted to her and everything she does. So yes, I'm a man.

"They started just like I told you," She sniffs and I reach over and grab a Kleenex from the box on the inn table and hand it to her. She wipes her eyes and blows her nose before continuing. "Then they changed. It went from Alabama grabbing me to my dad beating me again. He wouldn't stop. There was no one there to make him stop." She takes a deep breath and swallows. "Then one day you were there and you tried to stop him from hurting me and he started to take his anger out on you. He killed you. That was the first time you died. First by his fists, then a knife, and then a gun and I could never stop it. Then you started dying other ways and you always ended up in the same place and you would always say the same thing."

I wait for her to elaborate, but she shakes her head before laying it on my shoulder. The suspense was killing me and I couldn't wait any longer. Damn, I'm a prick. "Where did I always end up?" I ask.

She sighs heavily against me. "You always end up in Mark's coffin and you say the same thing over and over. 'You didn't save me, Ashley. How come you didn't save me? I saved you.' I can never answer because I don't know why." She chokes back another sob and continues. "I wanted to save you and I tried, but every time I would get close the stupid coffin door would slam shut and all I could do was beat on the door and scream your name." More tears stream down her face and I pull her closer to me; if that's possible.

My heart's breaking for her and I'm not quite sure how to fix this. Telling her that nothing is gonna happen to me won't stop the nightmares. And that's what I needed to do, stop the nightmares completely so she would sleep beside me all night long once again. So she wouldn't wake up in the middle of night screaming in terror.

"You can stop trying to think of something to say." Ashley's soft voice cuts through my thoughts and shocks me at the same time.

"I don't know what you mean."

She giggles and pulls away from me. She rearranges herself so she's straddling me and her hands are on my shoulders and she's looking into my eyes. "There's nothing you can say to make them stop. That's why I didn't wanna tell you."

My hands settle on her upper thighs and my thumbs caress her hips. "Baby, it doesn't matter if I'm not able to help or not, I wanna always be there for you. Whether you're celebrating something or you need a shoulder to cry on, I wanna be there."

She nods. "Okay. But only if you promise that I can always be there for you."

I grin. "I like that. Very much. I love that you wanna be there for me." She giggles before coming closer to press a kiss to my mouth. She runs her tongue lightly across my lower lip and I growl deep in my throat. I grasp her upper arms and pull her back. With a simple caress she makes me go from zero to hundred and sixty within seconds and I need to remember that I'm in Vince's office. And that we're talking.

"And you did save me. You do save me every day." I tell her before I let the head in my pants start the talking.

"Really?"

I nod. "Yes Lil Bit, really. You made me believe again."

"Believe?"

I brush a kiss across her forehead and then her mouth. "You made me believe in love again, Baby Girl."

"You love me?" She asks; almost in surprise.

I nod. "I love you, Ashley. I love you very much."

Her eyes go wide before she throws her arms around my neck and squeezes. I squeeze her to me in return and she practically jiggles with excitement. She yanks herself back and smacks a kiss on my mouth.

"I love you too, David Michael Bautista."

As I pull her to me and seal my mouth over hers, I can't help but think; best words I've ever heard.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry this update took so long. I struggled with it for two reasons:

1. I wasn't sure how to handle the conversation between the two.

2. I wasn't sure if I wanted this to be my last chapter.

Now.. It's all in your hands.. I left it like this because if my readers have had enough then I can happily end it, but if you want more then I can continue it. I know exactly how I want to continue this story so no worries there, but I also have two other ideas I wanna write.. my only problem is I want Ashley to be the OC with Dave again.. So please review and let me know .. Option 1- Continue His Shadow or Option 2- Start another story.. Please let me know! I love all my reviews and all my readers! You guys are the best!

-Renae


	25. Why?

Disclaimer: Not Mine...

Author's Note: Okay... you guys asked for it so here it is...

Chapter Twenty-Five  
Why?

I peek an eye open and immediately grin. From the slight weight on my back and the sweet kisses being pressed along my shoulders and neck, I'm guessing Ashley is awake and ready to play. I stay completely still like I haven't waken up for a couple minutes longer just to see how far she'll take it. She presses a few more kisses to my neck before going to the far end of my left shoulder and kissing her way to the far end of my right shoulder. She returns to my neck and presses kisses to the right side before nipping my pulse point. I can't help but stir slightly with the sharp sting of her teeth and I smile again when she licks the bite she just made.

My cock is now throbbing with demand that I take over, but I fight the urge and let my Lil Bit continue. She sits up and scoots back until her ass is on my lower back. Her fingers lightly trace over my dragon tattoo and once again I can't help the shiver the over takes my body. Her small fingers are tickling and I have a feeling she knows exactly what she's doing.

"Pretty." She whispers and I almost snort. There's nothing pretty about me. I'm tough, rugged, handsome, but I'm not pretty. Ashley giggles and I wonder what she's giggling about.

"You can quit pretending your sleeping, Mr. Bautista." She tells; stressing out my name.

I frown. "How did you know I was awake?" I ask; turning my head so I can see her.

"Your breathing changed for one, but your whole body went stiff when I said your tattoo was pretty." She replies, giggling again. Damn, I just love that little giggle.

"That's because I'm not pretty." I reply with a gruff.

This time she laughs and lays her body down the length of mine; her arms cradled underneath her head. "Well, your _tattoo_ is very pretty." She replies.

I slightly nod. "Mmmm, you still don't need one."

I feel her shrug against me. "I'm done with that." She says, but the tone of her voice tells me otherwise.

"What are you thinking about, Lil Bit?"

"I'm hungry." She says; changing the subject. I'm glad she does. Every time we talk about the tattoo thing, we both end up upset. I just don't want her getting one. Her body is perfect just the way it is.

"You feeling better then?" I ask, since the last couple of days she had been sick and not eating well.

She nods against me. "Much better." She replies, sitting back up.

"Good. Now let me up and I'll go order room service." I tell her.

"I already ordered breakfast." She answers without moving; her hands running up and down the length of my spine.

I frown. How long had she been up? Normally I'm a light sleeper, so anything above a cricket chirping wakes me up. "How long have you been up, Sweetheart?"

I see her shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I don't know. Like an hour or two." She trails off.

"How long?" I ask again; this time a little more of a demand.

"Four hours, thirty-seven minutes, and I don't know the seconds." She says before leaning down and licking up the length of my spine. My dick's already throbbing, but with the feel of her tongue on my body, it went from throbbing to pounding its demand of Ashley's soft warm body. It takes me a few minutes to answer since I'm trying my hardest not to flip her over and fuck her brains out. She knows what it does to me to have her tongue on me. The little minx did that deliberately.

I take a deep breath. "Why have you been up so long? Were you sick again?" I ask.

"No. I just couldn't sleep."

"So what have you been doing?" I ask as her hands continue to run the length of my back.

"I watched Golden Girls, then Three's Company, then I watched Crocodile Hunter, and then I ordered breakfast and came in here."

"And you decided to wake me up with a little sweet torture?" I question with a grin.

She nods. "Yea pretty much. You were just spread out on the bed and you looked yummy."

I chuckle. "Yummy, huh?"

"Yep. Yummy. And you are." She teases before licking up the length of my spine again.

I groan at the touch of her tongue and a shiver snakes down my spine. She giggles sweetly before nipping my left shoulder. "You're playing with fire, Baby." I tease her.

"But it's fun to play with your fire." She replies with another nip, but this one to my right shoulder.

I groan and try to turn over, but her grunt makes me stop. "Did I hurt you?" I ask.

"No, but I wanna play. You never let me play. It's my turn."

I sigh. "Alright, it's your turn. But I'm gonna pay you back in spades."

"Okay." She replies. Her hands roam all over my back; first her palms and then her fingernails. She massages my shoulders with deep strokes and it feels so good. She then switches back to her nails and scratches my back which sends shiver after shiver down my spine. She takes her time as she kisses up one side of my back and down the other side; every now and then she sneaks in a nip, a lick, or even an actual bite. But her small hands never stop their movement across my back. She traces my dragon tattoo with a single digit before tracing with her tongue. She mews deep in her throat and it's all I can do not to take control. My dick is so hard and my balls are so tight that it's on the verge of forgetting about Ashley's soft warm center and coming sooner than I want.

A shudder goes through me as she scoots down lower and nips the base of my spine. I'm not wearing any pants or boxers, so it's bare skin against cotton panties. I can feel how wet she is through the thin material and it isn't doing anything for my erection. She nips my left ass cheek with her sharp teeth before licking the same spot and I can't stop the long deep guttural moan that leaves my throat. I've never had anyone with such a hold on me as this one. She knows exactly what to do to get me going and how to keep me there, but she has no clue that she does.

My sides clench when her hair tickles my sides and she giggles again. In the two months since Alabama and since she's cut her hair, it's grown back and at this moment is trailing along my back and ass. I love those beautiful curls now more than I did before and she knows this. We both agreed that she will never cut her hair again. She nips my right ass cheek and giggles when I jump from the contact.

"Lil Bit, you've got to stop."

"Why?" She whines as she kisses my left butt cheek.

I groan. "Cuz if you don't then I'm gonna cum before I even get inside you."

Suddenly she sits up; her ass resting against my upper thighs. "If I let you turn over, can I suck on you until you cum?" She asks in a whisper.

My heart leaps in my throat and my breathing is so constricted, that I think I just might pass out. The past couple of months, she's sucked on my dick on several occasions but never until I came in her mouth. And now she's politely asking to suck me off. What idiot would turn that down? Not me. That hot little mouth wrapped around my cock is one of the hottest things I've ever seen. And she's so damn good at it.

I groan. "Jesus, yes. But you need to get up so I can turn over." I tell her.

She goes to move, but stops. "You're not gonna take over, are you?" She asks warily.

I chuckle. "No, Baby I'm not."

She slides off of me and I quickly flip myself over. I lay flat on my back and settle my hands behind my head. They probably won't stay there long since I can never resist her brown curls. I love holding her in place with those luscious locks where I fuck her hot little mouth. She enjoys it as well. I've been trying to get her to play with her clit while she sucks on me, but so far I haven't succeeded in that.

She gets on her knees between my legs and grips the base of my cock with an easiness that I'm happy to see in her. Three months ago, she would have ran out of the room and probably out of the state. I watch as she leans down and licks the slit. She makes an 'mmm' sound deep in her throat and licks her lips. My dick jumps in her hands and she leans back down to lick me again, but this time she licks me from base to tip. My fingers tighten and I fight the urge to take control. She wanted this and by damn, I'm gonna make sure she gets it. I clench my teeth as her tongue swirls around the head of my dick. I'm gonna give her, her turn, even if it fucking kills me. And it just might.

I let out a loud groan when her hot mouth completely engulfs the head of my dick. She gives it a hard suck before she releases me. I moan this time. I want her mouth back on me, but instead she swirls her tongue again before leaning down and sucking one of my nuts in her mouth. My hips buck involuntarily and I growl. Oh FUCK! That's new.

Her cell phone goes off at the same time she takes me completely in her mouth and I wanna scream in utter whininess. How dare they call now! But instead of pulling back and answering the phone, her little mouth takes as much of me as she can and sucks hard; all the while her tongue is swirling and licking the head.

The phone stops ringing and I sigh in sweet relief. Her mouth and hand are now moving in unison up and down my thick hard erection and I'm so close to coming, I wanna scream in protest. I don't want this sweet torture to end any time soon. My hands finally come away from my head and I grab two fistfuls of Ashley's beautiful locks. I hold her head still and she immediately stops moving. I love how she knows exactly what I want. I slowly begin to fuck her mouth; my hips thrusting up and down and Ashley's hard sucking never ceases.

The phone rings again and I can't help but wonder who the fuck that is, but I ignore it as does Ashley. As quickly as it begins it stops, but it starts again almost immediately. Ashley ignores it, so I close my eyes, throw my head back and spend up my thrusts. With Ashley's deep sucking and sweet tongue, I'm spurting down her throat within seconds and I open my eyes and watch as she swallows every last drop of my sperm. FUCK YEAH! That's hot as hell. She slowly pulls back and licks her lips. I growl and her head snaps up to look at me.

Her eyes widen when she looks at me. I don't know what she sees, but I do know exactly what I feel. It's not for every girl and hell some guys even find it disgusting, but for me it isn't. Just watching Ashley's throat work as she swallows the cum that shot down her throat is a major turn on for me. It's just so intimate and it takes a lot of trust that I feel so damn possessive and carnal watching her do it.

As I pull her—by her hair—towards me, her cell phone rings again. I open my mouth to ask who could be calling but she shakes her head at me. So I shrug and pull her down to me. I cover her mouth with mine and devour the sweet cavern of her mouth. She tastes like toothpaste, me and all Ashley. Her hands rest on my biceps as her tongue comes out to play with mine.

But when my phone rings instead of hers, I start to worry. I nip her bottom lip before pulling away. She nods and sighs. "I know you need to get that."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart." I reply before planting another hard kiss on her mouth. I release her hair gently and she moves off of me.

I get up and stalk to the dresser naked. I snap up my phone.

"What?" I bark into the phone.

"What the hell is your problem?" Vince asks.

I sigh and look over at Ashley. She gives me a shy smile and I grin. In my t-shirt and her hair cascading around her shoulders, she looks so damn young and so fucking innocent. But then again she is. Her eyes are roaming over my body and my own responds to her innocent eyes. Her chocolate eyes widen and she giggles. I chuckle into the phone.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Vince questions; laughing.

I ignore the question. "What do you want, Vince?"

"I wanted to warn you."

Fuck! What now? "Warn me about what?"

"Ashley's older brother Kaden called me this morning. He wants to know what state Ashley is in and what hotel she's staying at."

I turn my back on Ashley and fight to keep my anger in check. "Why the fuck does he care?"

"He wants to come get her."

I let out a string of expletives. "How come they haven't called her?" I ask through clench teeth.

"They have and several times. She's not answering."

I let out another string of very colorful language. So that's who's calling her. "What did you tell them?" I ask.

"Not a damn thing. Ashley needs to talk to them, not me."

I nod. "Thanks Vince."

"Not a problem. Just wanted to warn ya. Her family fucking is horrible, Dave. They're gonna wanna see her. They always do. You need to protect her."

"Oh don't worry I will." After I spank Ashley's sweet little ass for not telling me herself. I say good bye to Vince, shut my phone off and then turn to face Ashley. She's pulled her hair back into that stupid ass pony tail and she's chewing on her lower lip. Her eyes are swimming with apprehension and she looks a little scared.

"Do you have something you wanna tell me?" I ask; walking closer to her.

She shakes her head. "Not really. But I'm guessing Vince already told you."

A knock on the hotel room door interrupts any conversation and I turn towards it. "We're not done talking." I warn her as I grab a pair of boxers and go to open the door.

* * *

"How come you didn't tell me they were calling?" I ask again for the third time. I got dressed since Ashley was fine in my t-shirt and a pair of panties and we sat down to eat breakfast. We ate our breakfast; well we kind of ate breakfast. Ashley wasn't interested in eating and her being upset was upsetting me so we just mainly picked at our food. Once the food cart was outside, I didn't hold back. I wanted to know why she didn't tell me, but so far she wasn't budging.

"Because I don't wanna see them." She replies; stalking off towards the bathroom.

I follow her. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me why they were calling."

She turns at the bathroom door and scowls at me. I scowl right back. "Because I know you." She replies and tries to shut the bathroom door.

I place the palm of my hand to stop it from shutting. She glares and I smile. "What do you mean you know me?" I ask.

She looks at my hand than back at me. "I just know you. Now let me shut the door. I have to pee."

I shrug. "Then pee. And what do you think I would have done?"

She lets out a sigh of annoyance. "Dave, I have to pee. And I am NOT peeing in front of you." She tells me; putting her hands on her hips and tapping a foot. Damn, she's beautiful when upset.

I lean down till I'm nose to nose with her. "Baby, we've had sex. I've had my fingers, tongue, and cock inside you. I think I can see you pee without getting grossed out." I reply watching as her face turns bright red and she looks like she's gonna blow a gasket.

"I do not want to pee in front of you." She whispers between clench teeth.

I shrug. "Then tell me why you didn't tell me they were calling?" I ask again; my voice just as quiet.

"Because you would wanna talk to them and then they would talk you into meeting them."

"What's the problem there, Lil Bit? I wanna meet your family. Even if they are screwed up in the head."

She shakes her head and tears well up in her eyes. My heart breaks instantly and I pull her into my arms. "I don't want you to meet my family." She tells me and suddenly I feel like all the air has been sucked out of the room.

"Why not?" I ask a little harshly. She pulls back to look me in the eyes just as her cell phone begins to ring again.

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what, Sweetheart?" I ask; the phone still ringing.

"That once you meet them, you won't love me anymore."

* * *

Author's Note: Forgive Me.. Again! I'm sorry! Truly sorry! I've had the worst week.. trying to move and I decided to give up soda and sweet tea.. so I've had the worst headache possible all week long! Horrible! I wouldn't advise it.. Read and Review ...please!


	26. Silence Is Deafening

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: I LOVE MY REVIEWS! THANK YOU!

Chapter Twenty-Six  
Silence Is Deafening

"What's the problem there, Lil Bit? I wanna meet your family. Even if they are screwed up in the head."

She shakes her head and tears well up in her eyes. My heart breaks instantly and I pull her into my arms. "I don't want you to meet my family." She tells me and suddenly I feel like all the air has been sucked out of the room.

"Why not?" I ask a little harshly. She pulls back to look me in the eyes just as her cell phone begins to ring again.

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what, Sweetheart?" I ask; the phone still ringing.

"That once you meet them, you won't love me anymore." She says softly as the phone stops ringing.

"What? That's bullshit." I bark out before I realize how bad it sounded.

She tries to yank herself out of my arms, but I'm a helluva a lot stronger than she is so I hold tight to her. She blows out a breath and tries to kick me. My Lil Bit developed claws, which while is sexy as hell I don't want her using them on me.

"Let me go." She demands, struggling to break my hold.

"Sweetheart, stop. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She stops struggling to look up at me. "But you did say it."

I nod. "I did."

"Why?"

"Because your family is not you. I love you. No matter what your family does or says, it's not gonna change how I feel about you."

"You don't know that."

My eyes widen and I kiss her forehead. "Yes Baby, I do. And you're gonna have to trust me because I'm gonna meet them." I reply before smacking another kiss on her mouth and letting her go.

"No you're not." She tells me and I grin at her. Her eyes narrow and my grin widens.

"Yes I am."

I turn my back on her to find some clothes and the door slam shuts behind me. I flinch from the loud slamming of the door and shake my head. Oooo, she is pissed. I love that my baby's got some back bone, but I hate that she's using it on me. She screams through the door that I'm not going to meet her family and it makes me smile. Well, it probably can't get any worse.

Her cell phone begins to ring as I sit down on the edge of the bed to pull on a pair of briefs. I reach over and grab her phone as she comes flying out of the bathroom and towards me.

"Don't answer that." She tells me sternly.

I grin and answer the phone. "Yo!" I give a manly greeting and Ashley gets more pissed.

"Who is this?" A man replies back to me.

"Who is this? You called me."

"No I called Ashley."

"Oh I know her." I reply being an ass which isn't helping my case with Ashley. Her arms are crossed and her little body is tense with anger. I give her a smile and her eyes narrow.

"Is Ashley there?" He asks.

"Yes she is. In fact she's standing right in front of me."

"Let me talk to her." He all but demands.

"And who is this?" I ask.

"None of your business."

I chuckle. "Oh but it is. She's my girlfriend so that makes it my business." I tell the guy on the other end while Ashley taps her foot and glares at me.

He sighs. "Good Lord. Who are you?"

I didn't like his tone of voice. "My name is Dave Bautista and you are."

"Kaden. That name sounds familiar. Aren't you a wrestler?"

I make a clucking sound with my tongue. "Could be?" I have no idea why I'm being an ass, but I know what this guy and his brothers and father have put Ashley through and I just don't care if I piss him off.

"Look whoever you are; we want to talk our sister so where is she."

"Well, I don't want her talking to you or even seeing you."

He snorts. "Excuse me? She's our sister. We're family while you're just some ass she's fucking. Now let me talk to her."

I clench my teeth and fight back the retort that comes to mind. "Why do you want to talk to her?" I ask.

He blows out a breath. "We wanna see our sister." He says sister like it's a disease.

"I'll tell ya what. Next Monday, we'll be in Boston and you can see her there and meet me at the same time. But if you don't stop calling her and bothering her, then you'll never see her again. Got that?" I reply as I reach out and yank Ashley to me. She falls into my lap with a grunt.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He snaps back at me.

"I thought I told you. I'm Ashley's boyfriend and I don't like the way you all have treated her. So again, I have your number and when we arrive in Boston, I'll call you and tell you where we're staying so you can see her." My voice is calm as Ashley's breathing is harsh. She's pissed at me. She's never been this mad at me before so I'm kind of wondering what she's gonna do.

"Fine." He replies then he hangs up with a click. I roll my eyes and return the phone back to the nightstand. Ashley finds an area of opportunity to yank herself out of my arms and she does; hard. She jerks herself up and away from me.

"Ashley, come here."

She stops at the bathroom door and turns to look at me. "No."

My eyes narrow. "Come here, Sweetheart."

She shakes her head. "Are you gonna meet my brothers?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes I am. Now come here."

She continues to shake her head. "I don't want you to meet them."

"Why?"

She huffs. "I told you why."

I shake my head. "Give me another reason."

"There is no other reason."

"Again. That's bullshit, Ashley. I'm sorry, but it is. Now come here."

Her reply is go into the bathroom and shut the door. I shake my head and before I can follow her; I distinctly hear the click of the lock sliding into place. She locked me out of the bathroom. Oh she is really pissed at me. I don't mean to be such an ass, but damn it she should know better than that. She's been my 'shadow' for just a little over four months. We've been intimately involved for just a little over three months. Maybe that's not long enough for her to understand that I love her unconditionally, but I do. She's going to have to understand that sometimes I can be an ass. It's in my blood. Besides, how long can her anger at me last?

* * *

"I don't know how much longer I can take." I bellow throwing my trunks across the locker room.

"Talking to yourself, Bautista."

Hearing Paul's voice in my locker room when I'm pretty sure I was alone not five minutes ago scares the shit out of me and I have to admit that I jump like a little girl. I turn around and flash my co-worker.

He throws his hands up to cover his eyes. "Put some pants on, Bautista."

I grab a pair of briefs and pull them on. "This is _my _fucking locker room, Hunter." I snap at him.

"Someone's in a pissy mood."

I glare at him. "Fuck off."

Paul's eyes shoot up and he gets comfortable on my locker room couch. "Oh what attitude. Only one thing can cause that much of a pissed off attitude. What did you do?"

I scowl. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

"Put some damn clothes on and tell me what's going on."

I sigh and grab a pair of pants. I pull them on, but leave them unzipped and sit down in the sofa next to Paul. "Sunday, I pissed Ashley off and now she's not talking to me. She hasn't said a word to me in four days. I'm losing my mind."

Paul whistles. "Damn, for that sweet little thing not to talk to you, it had to be bad. What the hell did you do?"

"Her family wants to meet me so I told her oldest brother that we would be in Boston next Monday and I would meet them then. Okay well really they just wanted to see their sister, but I said that wasn't happening unless I was with her. Oh something like that."

He nods. "I heard about that. What's wrong with that?"

"Ashley didn't want me to meet them and I pretty much just went over her head."

"Oh ouch. That's bad. How come she doesn't want you to meet her family?"

"Because she thinks that once I meet them then I won't love her anymore. I told her that was bullshit and again, I went over her head."

When Paul doesn't say anything I turn my head to look at him. He's just staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "Was I wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head like he's trying to clear his thoughts. "Dude, you were way wrong."

"What? Why? She needs to understand that I'll love her no matter what her family says or does."

Paul takes a deep breath and turns more to face me. "You have to understand what Ashley has been through. For her to even refuse you to meet her family and give you the silent treatment is a major step for her. She has a spine when it comes to you. She never backs down from you. I've seen this and it amazes me. If she sees you doing wrong, she calls you on it. The old Ashley wouldn't have done that. She would have tucked her tail between her legs and ran home. Sometimes it simply astonishes me that she stands up to you. The little five foot nothing isn't afraid of six foot six big bad animal Bautista and that is a major thing for Ashley. I understand you wanting to meet them, but you should have waited until Ashley was ready."

I can't believe this shit. I can't believe he's taking her side. Shaking my head, I stand up. "I should have known you wouldn't understand." I button my pants and grab a shirt. Yanking it over my head, I reply. "I know Ashley had a rough child hood and it's never my intention to hurt her, but I'm not a pushover either. She's gonna have to learn to deal with this side of me. I can be an overbearing, over protective ass sometimes. And I will do anything to get my way. Ashley has to learn to deal with that."

I sit down and lace up my tennis shoes. "Even if that means living in silence?" Paul replies.

I shrug and stand up. "It won't last forever." I tell him; grabbing my duffel and heading towards the door.

"Dave?" His tone of voice is the only reason why I stop and turn to look at him.

"What?"

"If you insist on doing this, then protect Ashley. Because that sweet girl who is standing up to you, laughing with you, joking with you, loving you, and kissing you. The one who is no longer afraid to hang around with the Undertaker or Kane. The one who jokes with Cena, trades insults with Randy and rolls her eyes at CM Punk. The one that laughs so hard while watching Golden Girls, she'll pee her pants or cry her eyes out while watching any of those SPCA commercials. The one who loves to watch horror flicks, but mostly just hides her face in your chest." He takes a breath and stands up. "If you insist on doing this," He steps so close to me; he's nose to nose with me. "Then you had better protect Ashley with every fiber of your being because once her family arrives that sweet girl I just describe will disappear. And you just may never get her back."

He steps back and without another word, walks out my locker room. I shake my head and follow behind, but instead of following him, I head towards the parking lot. I hate the silence treatment that Ashley's been giving me and I hate hurting her, but I can't continue to back down over every little thing. She'll just have to wait and see. Once I meet her family I won't love her any less. If anything, I'll probably love her more.


	27. Surprise in the Room

Disclaimer: Bautista is not mine and I am NOT making any money from this story.

Chapter Twenty Seven  
Surprise In The Room

"What are you watching?" I ask as I sit down next to Ashley. She glances over at me, shrugs, and changes the channel to CSI:NY. Ouch! She knows I hate this show, but I guess it's just her way of showing me that she's still mad.

It's Sunday evening and Tuesday morning, I'm finally meeting Ashley's family. If her silent treatment doesn't kill me first. Oh if I ask her a yes or no question, she'll answer with a nod or a shake but that's just about it. I've made love to her every night; the physical side of our relationship hasn't changed in the slightest. Just one touch and she completely melts in my arms. However, even though she moans and makes this sexy little mewling sound, she never says a word. I really miss hearing her scream out my name when she cums and she squeezes me so tight too. I get hard just thinking about it.

I still hold her at night time, but it kills me that she no longer tells me she loves me before falling asleep. That's probably the one thing I miss the most. That sexy mouth whispering I love you right after we've fucked our brains out is always enough to get me going again. But I just settle her against me and go to sleep. Yeah, I miss that.

I guess I only have myself to blame since I did go over her head, but I had no idea her little mad spell would last for so damn long. She's too sweet to have this much anger in her little body, but she does and she's also stubborn as hell. But I've had just about enough. I miss her voice and her giggles. Damn it. I'm sick of this fucking silent treatment shit.

"I've had enough of this shit." I bark; standing up. Ashley's eyes are on me as I stand over her. "Talk to me or I'm gonna make you talk." I practically yell at her.

She doesn't look fearful though. In fact she looks amused. She ducks her head and before I know she's laughing. She's laughing! At me! The little minx! I have to say I'm happy as a pig in shit that she's laughing; I've missed that sweet sound, but damn it, she's laughing at me.

"Are you laughing at me?" I ask in disbelief. She nods and laughs harder. I frown. "Why are you laughing?" I demand which makes her laugh harder.

"Talk to me or I'm gonna make you talk." She replies with a mocking tone. I gap at her. She's mocking me.

"Did you just mock me?" I ask and she nods; still laughing. I wanna roar with rage. She spends a week not talking to me and now she's laughing and mocking me. I'm gonna spank her sexy ass and I'm gonna enjoy it. "I can't believe you're mocking me. You give me the silent treatment all week and now you're mocking me." "Ugh!" I throw her over my shoulder in one quick swoop and she shrieks in surprise.

"Put me down, David Michael!" She yells at me as I enter the bedroom.

"No! You're gonna talk to me, damn it. I'm sick of the silence. I wanna hear your voice." I reply in an equal raised voice as I toss her onto the bed. I quickly climb on top of her and pin her hands above her head as she fights me tooth and nail with punches to my chest and abs. I settle my ass over her stomach; making sure that I don't give her any of my weight. Keeping her wrists pinned with one large hand, I ask. "Why? I'm sick of the silence, Lil Bit. I can't take it anymore. So tell me why you're still not talking to me?"

She frowns. "Because I'm mad at you." She replies; her breathe coming in pants. All the struggling she was doing wore her out.

I shrug; my own breathing just as ragged as hers. "You've been mad at me before and you've never stayed mad this long. Why this time?" I question. She gives a half shrug and I shake my head. "That's not gonna work, Sweetheart. I wanna an answer. You've let me make love to you, touch you, kiss you, and hold you, but you refuse to let me hear your voice. Why?"

"Because I figured this way it wouldn't hurt as much and I couldn't resist you." She whispers.

My brows furrow in confusion. "What wouldn't hurt as much? I'm confused, Sweetheart."

She takes a deep breath. "I thought if you were mad at me and I was mad at you, then it wouldn't hurt as much when you left."

My eyes widen in surprise. "What? I'm not leaving you."

"You say that now, but once you meet my family…" She trails off; choking back a sob. "My family is horrible, Dave."

I nod in agreement. "Your family is very horrible, but you are not. You're amazing and I'm not gonna stop loving you because of something your family has done or said. Do you understand?"

She shakes her head and I sigh. I roll off her and before she can move, my back is against the head board; legs spread and bent with her on her knees between them. I cradle her angelic face in between my large palms and kiss her forehead.

"Is there anything I can do to reassure you that I'm not gonna leave once I meet your family?"

"Not meet them." She says hopefully; her hands coming to rest on my chest.

I shake my head. "Not gonna happen, Baby. I want your family to understand that you are mine and they will not be allowed to hurt you anymore. Physically or emotionally."

"But they don't." She replies; moving her hands up and down my chest.

I grab her hands and bring them to my mouth. Kissing each finger, I reply. "Yes they do. Every day they're hurting you. Right now, your whole self-worth is lower than scum because of what they made you believe. Your self-esteem is lower than dirt because every stupid asinine thing they've told you since you were born. You spent a week in silence because you're afraid of what they may make me think. But you're forgetting one thing."

"What?" She asks as I kiss her last little finger then lick her palm. She swallows hard and I grin.

"I know you. I know you so well that anything your stupid family says to me, I know it's not true."

She takes a deep breath. "I guess I was just scared and I still am. I love you, Dave. A lot and that scares me."

I frown. "Why does that scare you?" I ask; holding her hands in between our bodies.

"Because I've never felt like this before. And it was easier to pretend to be mad at you and reject you then have you reject me."

I take a deep breath and pull her close to me; tucking her head underneath my chin. "Do you know what's it been like this week without you around me?" She shakes her head against my chest. "It's been pure hell, Baby Girl. Every time I would turn around to say something to you or talk to you or tell you something, you weren't there and if that wasn't bad enough, everyone was asking about you."

She pulls back; surprise written on her face. "Really?"

I chuckle and nod. "They love you. They all love you. Divas too. Hell the audience even loves you."

She frowns. "How does the audience love me?"

"When I'm going to and from the ring, I can hear the shouting; 'is Ashley okay? Your girlfriend okay?' and more questions just like it. You just have that something special about you."

She grins for the first time in a week. At me anyway and it warms my heart. "There's something special about you too."

I nod. "Yeah. You. The fact that I have you." I reply; tickling her stomach. She clenches and tries to shy away from me and it urges me on more. She giggles with glee and I laugh right along with her. She gets to laughing so hard she starts to cough. I immediately back off and rub her back until she gets the coughing under control. For a second or two, I'm almost sure she's going to throw up.

"You still been getting sick during the day?" I ask.

She shrugs; wiping her eyes. "A couple times this week."

I shake my head. "I wish you would have told me. Silent treatment or not."

She nods. "I know. I regret every minute of it. I wanted to tell you so many things this week. I behaved like a two year old. I'm sorry."

I shrug it off. "No worries, Sweetheart. I know you were scared. Now what did you want to tell me?"

Her eyes light up and she smiles. "This guy bumped into me the other day and I talk to him."

I frown. "Why did you talk to him?" I ask.

"He said he was sorry and I replied back to him. I told him that was okay." When I still have a confused look on my face, she frowns. "I didn't clam up, Dave. I didn't panic." She says with excitement and it finally dawns on me.

I give her a hug. "Lil Bit, that's great!"

She nods. "I know. I was super excited and I so bad wanted to tell you. I should have and I didn't. I'm sorry."

I kiss her mouth then run a single digit over her soft lips. "No worries, Sweetheart. It's in the past."

She returns my kiss; mimicking my actions. "I love you."

I grin. "I love you too."

She snuggles against me and I just hold her. Enjoying her warm little body against my much harder one. Satisfaction coursing through me that I finally got her to talk to me. I missed her sweet voice so much this week. So much in fact that I'll never take it for granted.

"I wish I could come with you tomorrow." She says against my chest.

I pull back to look at her. "Why can't you?" I ask.

"I told Vince that I would run a few errands for him. I should be back by mid afternoon and then I can come with you to Raw, but not while you're training."

I nod in understanding. "I have an idea."

She smiles. "What?"

"I'll go to training tomorrow, but I'll get out a little early and I'll come back here and spend the afternoon with you before I go to Raw. And I'll bring Cena and Orton with me."

Her eyes widen in delight and she smiles. "Really?! Are you sure that's okay?"

I nod. "I'm sure. I've been working myself like crazy this week thinking about you. And Cena and Orton have missed you something awful."

She giggles. "I've missed them too. But I've missed you more."

I wiggle my eyebrows. "Oh yeah. How much have you missed me?" I ask seductively.

She blushes and I laugh. "I've missed you a lot! A lot!"

"Then why don't you show me just how much you missed me."

If possible, her eyes lit up even more. "Yes Sir." She replies with a sly smile.

Two words and that sweet, sexy smile and my cock salutes. Damn, I love her.

* * *

"She's excited as hell to see your ugly mugs." I tell Orton and Cena has we reach the third floor where our room is located.

"After looking at your face day after day after day after day, I just bet she is ready to see something a little more good looking." John Cena teases; caressing his own face.

"Why would she want either of you when I'm around." Randy Orton replies in kind; flexing his muscles.

I roll my eyes at two of my closest friends. Even with their crazy ass teasing and wild antics, I wouldn't trust Ashley with anyone else. "You two are both full of shit. Ashley doesn't want either one of you, especially since she's got me."

Laughing, we approach the hotel room door. As I'm getting the key card out of my pocket, I hear yelling from inside my room. And it sounds too loud and close to be from a television. I look at Cena and Orton. "Do you guys hear that?" I ask.

They get closer and nod. "We do. What the hell?" Cena questions.

I shrug and ease the key card through the lock and quietly open the door.

"Would you just grab her and let's go. She's just being overly dramatic. You know how she is." Voice one yells.

I motion for Cena and Orton to keep quiet and we ease ourselves into the room. I have a feeling I know who's in our hotel room and if I'm right, someone is gonna die.

"Dad, she's throwing up. I don't think you can fake that." Voice two screams from the bathroom.

The blood in my veins pumps faster in rage. My Lil Bit's in there puking her guts out and her father thinks she's faking. I can't wait to get my hands on that stupid son of a bitch.

"Of course she's faking it. She's stalling. Now come on before that wrestler shows up. As long as she's opening her legs for him, he's gonna wanna keep her around."

Orton takes a step forward and growls. I stop him and shake my head. "Let me kill him, Dave. That bastard is a fucking idiot." He says in a harsh whisper.

I nod. "I know, but killing him will land you in jail. Let me do it."

"What the fuck is wrong with that guy?" Cena wonders out loud.

I shrug. "I don't know, but he's about to learn who he's dealing with?"

I take a step forward; making my presence known. "What the fuck is going on?" I bellow and the three men in the room jump at my booming pissed off voice. They look at me like deer caught in headlights but they remain silent.

"WELL!?"


	28. Beware the Fury of a Patient Man

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
Beware the Fury of a Patient Man

I take a step forward; making my presence known. "What the fuck is going on?" I bellow and the three men in the room jump at my booming pissed off voice. They look at me like deer caught in headlights but they remain silent.

"WELL!?" My voice loud in the quiet room. I can hear Ashley's retching from the bathroom and it's only pissing me off more. "I asked you all a fucking question. Now fucking answer it, God damn it."

My loud voice makes the man in the bathroom come out and face my wrath. So now there's four men in the small hotel room. Plus three pissed off wrestlers. Four of them clearly related; standing around six foot even with light blond hair and dark eyes. However, where the three younger men are some what muscular and healthy looking, her father is skinny and pale. He looks sick and frail, but right now I don't give a flying fuck.

"Who the hell are you?" The man from the bathroom asks.

My eyes narrow and fists clench. "Let's start with the obvious. This is my room. That girl in the bathroom is mine. Oh yeah and I'm the one that's going to kick your asses."

The one from the bathroom, the tallest steps forward; his body language threatening, but I'm not backing down nor am I scared. "We're here for our sister. That's it." He says; his eyes showing a little fear at the sight of me and my friends flanking each side of me. Their body language tightens at his declaration and I shake my head.

"Ashley is going nowhere with you."

"She's my damn daughter and if I say she does then she will." The oldest man speaks finally. Even though his words are sure, they are forced. He's severely sick, but my only concern is Ashley.

I shake my head. "Randy make sure they don't leave. John make sure they don't follow me." Both men quickly agree and I walk passed the tallest one-who practically runs away from me-and into the bathroom.

My heart breaks and my blood pumps quicker with anger at the sight of my Lil Bit. She's soaked in the short pajama shorts and tank top she went to bed in and her hair is stringing and I believe it has vomit in it. She's been puking for a while and just knowing that, my anger goes up another notch. I grab a washcloth and wet it with cold water. Ashley's still retching, but it's nothing but dry heaves. Grabbing a ponytail holder, I pull her hair back from her face and secure it. After washing my hands, I grab the washcloth and begin to wipe Ashley's small body down. She shivers from the cold washcloth and looks over at me.

"Make them leave. Please." She replies in a scratchy voice. She's been at this for a while. Fuck!

I nod. "I promise. I'll do what I can to make them leave." I tell her.

She nods and falls against me. I continue to wipe her face down with the cold washcloth; re-wetting several times from my position against the sink. Her shivering hasn't stopped and I wish I knew if she had a fever or not.

"How long have you been throwing up?" I ask.

She shrugs softly. "Off and on for a couple of hours. When they arrived it wouldn't stop."

"Why didn't you call me?"

She swallows. "They wouldn't let me."

I swallow back more rage. They must be looking to die today. Because I'm going to kill them. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with them, Sweetheart."

She shrugs and before I can comprehend it, she stands up, washes her face, and walks out of the bathroom. Her steps are light and unsure, but her posture is rigid and scared. I get up and quickly follow her into the bedroom. The bedroom door is shut and it looks as though Randy and John are keeping their word. I watch as she changes into a pair of yoga pants and a WWE t-shirt.

She starts toward the door and I grab her before she opens it. "Talk to me, Lil Bit." I demand as she struggles to get free.

She shakes her head and stops struggling. "Nothing to say. I just need to go out there. To see what they want."

I frown. "They want you to leave with them. That's not going to happen, Sweetheart. I promise you will not leave with them."

She takes a deep breath. "If I have to then I will. Simple as that."

My eyes widen. "I don't think so. I'm here now. I'll protect you. They can't hurt you, Ashley. I promise."

She nods and falls into my arms. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she squeezes me tight and I squeeze her right back. Her little body is shaking and I hate seeing her like this. Someone will pay. And damn it, it's going to hurt. Them.

* * *

"SHE'S NOT LEAVING WITH YOU!"

My patience is gone and I'm through being nice. Ashley is standing next to Orton; huddled next to him, afraid that anyone is going to touch her. Her father and I have been arguing for the last ten minutes about Ashley and the current 'situation'. He wants her to come with him but he doesn't want to explain the reason why. I'm just flat out refusing. I don't give a shit what the reason. And they refuse to leave without her. So here we are...

Her father, Ken doesn't back down from my anger. No, he faces me head on. Whatever is wrong with him though, it's killing him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have much longer. He's extremely pale, frail, and the longer we argue, the harder it is for him to breathe. He motions at the tallest—Kevin who steps forward Orton and Ashley. Orton tenses and Ashley tries to duck behind him.

"She is my daughter and I want her with me." Ken replies; coughing through the words.

I can't stop the snort that escapes me. His eyes narrow in on me. "Why all of a sudden is it important for you to have Ashley by your side, when you didn't give a shit about her while she was growing up?" I ask.

His body stiffens at my statement and he shakes his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replies.

I shake my head. "You are one stupid son of a bitch if you think I'm going to believe that."

All three of his sons step forward and John and myself do the same. Orton steps back with Ashley. If it comes to blows, I know exactly who will win. But the question is, do they know? I don't think so.

"Leave my father alone." Kaden barks.

I cock my head at the oldest brother. "You aren't any better than he is. All four of you are cold hearted, stupid, hateful, selfish bastards who need to be taken down a peg or two."

"Enough of this shit. Kaden, we are leaving." Ken announces firmly.

Kaden steps forward and before any of us can react; he grabs Ashley's small arm and yanks with enough force to break her delicate bones. I growl and in the blink of an eye, I have Kaden by the throat with one large hand, up against the wall.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" I yell with every single ounce of rage in me; squeezing his neck with such force, he's begging for air with his eyes.

He struggles against my hold while his father and brothers are screaming at me to let him go. "She's my damn sister and I'll do what I want." He hisses at me. "I'm going to have you arrested for assaulting me." He tells me while his eyes bulge out of his head.

My eyes narrow and I give him a little shake. "Do I look like I give a flying fuck what you do? You assaulted my girlfriend. That gives me the right to beat your fucking dumb ass." I tell him with an evil grin.

"Girlfriend? That's almost funny. Is that what you believe?" Kalvin from my right side tells me. I glance over him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is that funny?" Cena asks before I get a chance.

"Ashley will fuck anything as long as she gets a free ride." Kalvin chuckles. Before I can stop him, Cena has Kalvin in the same hold as I have Kaden.

"You better shut the fuck up, you piece of shit." Cena screams in the guy's face.

"Put my sons down. Now!" Ken shouts then goes into a coughing fit.

Both Cena and myself ignore him. "Why do you talk about her like that? She's your sister." Orton asks softly; his arms around Ashley, cradling her.

Kaden tries to shake his head. "You don't know her."

My hand tightens and his panic kicks up a notch. "No. It's you who doesn't know her."

Kaden tries to break my hold once more but fails after a few seconds. "You don't know what you're talking about, man."

I nod. "Really? What about the night that it was storming and lightning struck a house down the street from where you all lived? Cops and firefighters were everywhere but that didn't stop your drunk ass father from ripping her bedroom door from its hinges and go to beating on a ten year old girl. The only reason why he stopped is because you and your brothers pulled your father off of your sister." I snarl.

Kaden pales and Ken roars in outrage. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ken charge towards Ashley who shrieks in fear. In an instant I drop Kaden and have the frail older man in a choke hold. I don't hold him as tight as I did Kaden, but there's no way he's getting away.

Ken points towards Ashley and growls. "You were told to keep your mouth shut, you little bitch. I told you to keep your mouth shut or I would kill you." He sputters without thinking. Or so I hope.

A collective gasp fills the hotel room. Not only from Orton and Cena, but from Ashley's three brothers. They apparently had no idea about the threat towards their little sister. Ken goes into another coughing fit and I give him a shake.

"I'm going to let you go because I know you're sick. But if you so much as step in Ashley's direction, I'll kill you. Are we clear?" I whisper in his ear. He nods slowly and I let him go. He scrambles towards his sons who take a step away from him. Cena had dropped Kalvin at some point and had joined Orton.

"Dad, you threaten to kill her?" Kevin asks; shock written all over his face.

"I had to." He replies.

Kaden shakes his head. "You didn't have to threaten her. She's scared enough as it is of us. She wouldn't have said a word."

Ken snorts. "She told him." He points towards me; his lip curled in disgust.

"It is apparent that he cares for her and maybe he loves her. Of course she told him. Dad, what you did was wrong." Kevin tells him.

I don't know what to say to that. He thinks that's wrong, but they see nothing wrong in the way they treat their little sister. Ignorant pricks.

Their father shakes his head. "I wouldn't have done it." He forces out.

"Yeah, that's why you charged toward her when I said something." I reply in disgust.

He swallows hard and clears his throat. "This is none of your business. You're just the fuck buddy. You don't belong here." He says with such strength that it's like he's trying to convince himself.

"Ashley is my girlfriend. She is my business and it's my business to protect her against ass holes like you. So you can say all the deleterious shit if you want, but the only thing you're managing to do is piss me off more."

Ken shakes his head. "Why do you care so much? She's just another girl in a long line of them. I want her with me. She's my daughter."

I look over at Ashley and I hate what I see. She's huddled almost behind Orton and she's shaking so bad I'm sure her bones are rattling. She hasn't said a word since stepping out of the bedroom which isn't like the Ashley I know at all. She would have told me the way I'm acting is silly and bad behavior for grown men, but this Ashley is so scared; her own shadow would probably make her piss her pants. Shaking my head, I turn to look at her father. No, I needed to get them the hell out of here. The sooner the better. Or Paul just may be right and I can't let that happen. I cannot lose my Lil Bit.

Without taking my eyes off her father, I motion for Ashley to come here. "Come here, Lil Bit." I command with a gentle voice. I notice two things. One, the smug satisfied look on her father's face and two, Ashley jumping in surprise or fear, I'm not sure which when I called her name. I don't like either.

Ashley slowly reaches my side and I put my arm around her, tucking her against my side. I kiss the top of her head. "Sweetheart, do you want to go with them?" I ask softly.

She looks up at me with big brown eyes and shakes her head. I wait for her to speak, but she only shakes her head. I brush a kiss across her mouth and tuck her back close to my side. Then looking at Ken, I smile.

"She doesn't want to go with you. So you can now leave."

Ken frowns. "She doesn't know what she wants." He replies taking a step forward. "Ashley, come here." He tries the same gentle command I use and Ashley only snuggles deeper against my side. Her reaction pisses Ken off and he huffs with exasperation. He takes another step. "Damn it, Ashley. Come here." He demands a little louder. Ashley only shakes her head and her fists curl into my shirt and tighten. Ken takes several more steps towards Ashley with determination on his face.

I shake my head. "Take one more step and my friends over there will throw you out the door."

He stops immediately and lets out a stream of curses. "Damn it. She's my daughter and I'm leaving with her." He shouts so loud, the pictures shake on the wall.

I noticed in the last hour, he's gotten more agitated and I wonder if has something more to do than just leaving with Ashley by his side. Ashley's shaking so bad, I want them to leave more and more with every minute that passes. Glancing towards the window, that's when I notice the rain. It's lightning, thundering, raining and it looks ugly outside.

I give her dad my full attention. "What is it about storms that gets to you?" I ask.

The look of shock on his face shows clearly. He hadn't been expecting that question. He swallows and stutters. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I snort and make a tsking sound with my tongue. "Don't lie. Speak the truth. There's something about storms that makes you react violently. Why?"

He takes a deep breath. "My Keely loved storms. She loved sitting out on the deck and watching the storm go by. We, uh, we made love more times during storms, out in the storms than I can count or remember. Ashley was even conceived on the night of one of the worst storms in history. Now whenever it storms, I'm just once again reminded of her death."

I guess that does make a little sense for his violent behavior, but I didn't like it. Looking down at Ashley, I discover she's watching her father. She's not sure what to make of his confession, but she's listening.

"You look so much like your mom, Ashley. You're a little shorter than she is and a lot smaller but your eyes and your hair are hers. You've always looked like your momma, even from the day you were born. Your momma wanted a little girl so bad that I didn't have the courage or the guts to tell her no. She always got her way, my Keely." He chokes back tears. "I was wrong, Ashley. I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at her. I was pissed at your mom for being so damn stubborn that she wouldn't give up until she had her little girl. She knew she was going to die. I don't know how she knew, but she did. She made me promise to look after you. To care for you. To name you, Kiley. And I was so pissed; I refused to do any of that. You suffered, Ashley Kiley and I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

He broke off and collapses in a nearby chair. His sons circle around him; giving him comfort that he doesn't deserve or at least to me he doesn't.

I shake my head. "So you think, coming here and apologizing and giving her a sob story is going to make her what? Cry out she forgives you and just leaves quietly with you. That's a crock of shit and it's not going to work." I snarl at the older man.

He shakes his head. "No of course not."

"Then why are you here. Why today?" I ask, tightening my hold on Ashley.

"I'm dying."


	29. Truth Sits Upon the Lips of a Dying Man

Disclaimer: Bautista?... Are you sure you don't wanna be mine? :-) WWE & Bautista...Not mine and I am not making any money.

Author's Note: WOW! Oct. 6, 2012 was Bautista's MMA Debut and it was AWESOME! Four minutes five seconds in, he won by TKO. He's upset because he wanted it to last longer… So glad I got to watch it!

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
Truth Sits Upon the Lips of a Dying Man

"Then why are you here. Why today?" I ask, tightening my hold on Ashley.

"I'm dying." Her father declares with a sad face and regret in his eyes. Ashley's small form tenses next to me and she steps back. I turn and pull her back to me. She shakes her head and claws at her throat. Immediately, my concern is Ashley and I pull her away from the group; away from prying eyes and straining ears.

"What's wrong, Lil Bit?" I ask; panic in my voice.

She swallows. "I need air."

Relief courses through me. She just needs air. She's okay. Thank God. "Do you want me to take you outside or is it okay if Cena does?" I ask. I want to go with her but I want to find out more about her father and what's killing him. I hope it's guilt, the stupid bastard.

"John can come with me. I'll be fine." She replies in a whisper and I nod. I kiss her forehead and she smiles. "I love you, Dave."

I smile in return. "I love you too, Baby Girl." I give her another kiss and she walks to Cena. She whispers in his ear and he nods. A few seconds later, they're out the door and Orton is blocking the door so her brothers can't follow.

"We just want to talk to her?" Kalvin tells Orton; trying again to open the door.

"You and your brothers are staying right here. I don't want you near Ashley unless I'm around."

They don't like it, but Orton's a lot bigger than them so they throw daggers at both Orton and myself and return to their father's side. I smile what can only be said is smug satisfaction. I'm in charge and they know it or at least they now realize it. Orton and I stand while the other four stay seated.

"You're dying?" I question.

Ken slowly nods. "I have what's called Metastatic brain cancer."

I nod. "What exactly is that?" I ask; curious.

"Metastatic brain cancer is a mass of cells or tumor that originates in another body organ—in my case, my lungs—and then spreads into the brain tissue. I'm in remission right now for lung cancer. I went through the proper treatment but it spread to my brain."

"And there's nothing they can do?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I'm doing the chemotherapy, but it's not helping me unfortunately and it's inoperable."

"How long do you have?"

"Some have told me days, others have told me weeks and that was weeks ago."

Damn. "So not much longer?"

He nods. "I don't have a lot of time, but I want to make up for how I've treated my daughter before I pass."

I can't help but laugh. It's a cold cruel laugh, and receives the response I thought it would. They're glaring at me, but I can't help my response. "You think a few days or even a few weeks is going to make up for how you've treated Ashley. That's bullshit and down right fucking stupid as hell."

He shrugs. "Yes but she will see it my way."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because if she doesn't then she will lose her inheritance and she stands to lose quite a lot."

A loud gasp fills the room and our heads turn towards the door where Cena and Ashley are standing. Ashley is staring at her father like she can't believe it; her mouth dropped in surprise and her eyes are wide.

I sigh and shake my head. I wish she hadn't had heard that. I turn back towards Ken who is now standing and making his way towards Ashley. I step in front of him; blocking his way. He glares and I smile.

"Dad?" Ashley's voice is soft and unsure. She steps forward and stands next to me.

"Yes?" Ken returns; his voice hopeful.

She shakes her head. "Leave. I don't want your money. I don't want anything to do with you. I would rather live under a bridge than with you. So please leave and leave me alone." She tells him in a whisper soft voice before turning and walking away. She closes the bedroom door and soon after I hear the bathroom door close.

Ken takes a step towards the bedroom and I stop him. "You heard her. Leave."

He shakes his head. "I can't. I can't just give up my daughter."

I shake my own head. "This coming from you is just fucking hilarious."

He gets angry. His body tenses with it. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask and he shakes his head; confusion on his face. Rolling my eyes, I stalk to the couch and sit on the arm. "Sit the fuck down before you collapse." I practically yell. He throws me a dirty look, but sits down on the arm chair; his sons surrounding him.

"I need my daughter with me." He claims while choking.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he wants her with him during his final days. Shouldn't that be enough?" Kalvin asks me while his father gets his choking under control.

"No it isn't. I think the only reason why you want Ashley with you is because you believe that if you mend the fences, then you won't die."

Four pair of eyes pop up to meet mine. "That makes no sense." Kaden replies.

I glance over at Orton and Cena who have taken up lounging against the walls on either side of the bedroom door. I wonder if they're aware, they're protecting Ashley by standing there. I nod. They probably do. Their bodies are tense and their faces are full of anger, annoyance, and hatred.

"It makes sense to your father." I reply in kind. What I say is true and I know it and her father knows it. His face is full of shock and confusion. He isn't sure how I knew that. I grin and fight the urge to laugh. Not really appropriate in this situation but funny none the less.

He shakes his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tells; his eyes narrow and full of hate.

I nod. "Playing dumb, huh? That's okay. I'll elaborate." I take a deep breath. "You've treated your daughter like shit since the day she was born. You rejected her when the nurse handed her to you. You turned your back on her from the beginning. Your best friend had to hire a nanny to look after your daughter because you refuse to have anything to do with an innocent baby."

He opens his mouth and I cut him off. "Shut up. I'm talking and you're gonna listen. Now where was I? Oh yea. You ignored her and every single one of her needs. You wouldn't even let her out of the house to go to school, or the grocery store, or hell even to play outside. You were ashamed of her for no reason. No wait, you weren't ashamed, you were pissed off and angry at yourself and maybe your wife. But instead of facing that anger, you took it out on an innocent child. For a year, you beat her when it stormed just because it reminded you of your late wife. How fucking stupid is that? Your own sons had to make sure Ashley had a lock on her door so you could no longer beat her because you almost KILLED HER! Your own DAUGHTER!" I take a deep breath and try to think straight. I'm letting my anger do the thinking so I need to calm down. Yeah right.

"Oh yeah and what the FUCK is it with you four and talking about Ashley the way you do? Thinking she's a slut and will do anything for money. I mean COME ON? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? When I first met her, she was so shy she couldn't even talk to strangers. And she still can't. It's just lately that she's able to talk to my friends and her co-workers. That girl in there is the sweetest, the most sensitive, caring and loving woman I have ever met. I thank God that she's mine every day."

I stand up and walk over to Ken and his sons. "How dare you? How dare you show your face here and ask that of Ashley. The only FUCKING REASON why you're here today is ease your conscience. You think that maybe just maybe God is punishing you for all those years of neglect that you showed Ashley. And if you make things right then what? That the cancer will miraculously disappear and you go on living your life the way you've always lived it? That's FUCKING BULLSHIT! God doesn't punish people by giving them uncurable diseases. You got cancer because fucking shit happens to good people and to bad people all the fucking time. And if coming here isn't bad enough, you go and dangle her inheritance over her head like it's a hunk of steak and she's a fucking wild animal."

I take a few steps closer and stare down at Ken. His face is pale and his breathing is coming in pants but quite frankly, I don't give a fucking shit. "Right now I don't even give a shit that you're dying. I want you to get up and get the fuck out of my hotel room. I want you to stay the fuck away from Ashley. From this day forward, she is no longer your daughter. She's my girlfriend and I'll do anything to protect her." I drop my tone of voice. "So understand this, if you come anywhere near her, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do again. Do I make myself clear?"

Ken slowly nods and stands up. I take several steps back; allowing him room. "Tell Ashley that I am truly sorry for the way I've treated her. If she ever needs me…"

I cut him off. "She won't need you. She has me and lots of other people who actually care about her."

He grimaces and nods. He motions for his sons to follow him. None of them say a word to me as they leave the room, walk down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later—**

"He didn't deny it?" Vince asks me as we leave his office.

I shake my head. "Nope. He just walks out with his head down and his sons behind him."

Vince shrugs and shakes his head. "Damn. I never thought he would actually think that."

"Truth sits upon the lips of a dying man."

"Words have never been truer, Dave." He replies as we continue to walk towards my locker room.

The last two weeks have been quiet for Ashley and myself. We get on planes, fly to a city, land, go to the hotel, sleep for a few hours, work, back to the hotel, make love, sleep, hop on a plane and do it all over it again. If it wasn't for Ashley and her sweet, sexy, smiling face, I would have already have lost my mind. By the time we go through baggage claim and security, it seems hours have passed and we have barely have time to ourselves. For the first time, I'm tired of the traveling.

As Vince rambles on, my phone rings.

"Yea."

"Is this David Bautista?" A young man's voice asks.

"It is. Who is this?"

"My name is Derek Timbers and I'm Ken…"

Orton comes up to Vince and myself; laughing and everything the lawyer is saying, I can't hear. "Dude, she stole my Snickers. I had one bite and she took right it out of my hand. And she laughed as she did it. I swear, Dave , your little girlfriend is a candy bar thief."

I make a slashing sound with my hand and shush him. He quiets immediately. I return to the man on the phone. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I tried to get a hold of Ashley, but she isn't answering any of my calls or messages."

"Why are you trying to reach her?" I ask.

"Her father passed."

That's all I hear. He keeps talking about reading of wills and funerals and shit, but my mind is on Ashley and telling her. How the fuck do I tell her this? When the lawyer finishes talking, I tell him I'll tell Ashley and we'll be there for the reading of the will. The stupid fuck shit just had to have Ashley there to rub it in her face what she didn't get. The stupid son of a bitch. I hate the fucking prick.

I leave Vince and Orton behind; both of them asking me repeatedly what the hell is wrong. I shrug them off and enter my locker room. Ashley is on the sofa with Cena; a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. She looks up at me and the smile disappears. I try to smile; to reassure her that everything is fine, but I can't. I can't force the smile to my face.

She swallows a huge gulp of air and stands up. "Dave, what's wrong?" She asks softly. Cena watches the interaction between us, but he never says a word.

I shake my head. "Baby, I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

She shakes her head and backs up. "Don't. Please don't."

I reach out to pull her into my arms and she backs away more. "I don't wanna hear it." She says; whisper soft.

I force the words out. "Lil Bit, your father died."

The noise that comes out of her throat is deep anguish. Tears stream down her face and she continues to shake her head. "He can't be. He just can't be." Her arms wrap around her middle and she curls into herself.

"I'm sorry, Baby. He died this morning."

She looks up at me and I'm shocked to see not only hurt, sadness, disappointment, but rage. She's pissed. She flies at me and I catch her in my arms. With every emotion in her little small body, she pummels me with her fists and kicks me with her legs. I just wrap my arms around her and let her hit me. She screams in agony and in pain and all I can do is hold her and cry with her.

Earth has no sorrow that Heaven cannot heal.


	30. BIG Surprise

Disclaimer: Bautista and the WWE are not mine nor am I making any money.

Author's Note: I have to wonder... Did anyone catch the hint I threw in in the last chapter? Just a small sentence of what's going to happen in future chapters... I'll give ya a hint of what to look for... It really didn't have anything to do with the chapter... Just a little sentence thrown in... Hee Hee! Don't worry I threw it in here too!

Chapter Thirty  
BIG Surprise

"Any change?"

I look up at Orton from my position on the couch as he enters my locker room. He's asked the same question everyday this past week. I shake my head. "No change."

He nods. "Do you think if I visit, she'll talk to me?" He asks as he sits down next to me.

I shrug. "I don't know, man. My daughters came over yesterday and she talk to them. Hell, she talks to me, but it's just one or two word sentences. Or she shrugs."

Orton frowns. "I miss our Lil Bit." He drops his head back with a sigh.

I give a small smile. "Me too."

"She's taking his death awfully hard. I just don't understand why."

I shake my head. "I once heard that great souls suffer in silence."

Orton nods. "That's definitely Ashley. But I still don't get it."

"I don't either, but everyone handles death differently. Her father was a first class jackass, but she did love him in her own way just as he loved her in his own fucked up way."

Orton nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope the Ashley we all have come to know and love comes back soon."

"She will." Or so I hope she will. I don't say that out loud but I'm thinking it.

"Did she go to the funeral?"

"Nope and she didn't go to the Memorial Service either."

Orton lets out a low whistle. "Is she going to the reading of the Will?"

"Now that's where it gets weird." I reply and he looks over at me from his reclining position on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she wasn't going until this morning and then all of a sudden she pops up out of bed and announces she's going to the reading of the Will."

"What made her change her mind?"

I shrug. "I haven't a clue and when I asked her if she wanted me to go with her; she said she needed to go by herself."

"And you didn't argue?" Orton says with skepticism.

I laugh. "I did for about five minutes then I stopped arguing and called Cena."

Orton laughs. "You had Cena go with her?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I had Cena follow her."

He lets out another low whistle. "She's going to be pissed at you."

I nod. "Yep, but only if she finds out."

Orton laughs harder. "That's a new low. Even for you."

"Yeah I know, but I didn't want to take a chance on her brothers trying to persuade her to go with them."

"Are you sure you don't mean you think her brothers might try something stupid and kidnap her or something?"

Shaking my head, I sit up. "I thought it was a possibility and I wasn't leaving anything to chance."

Orton sits up. "I agree. Her brothers are complete fucking idiots and if they do so much as harm a hair on her head, please let me know so I can beat the shit out of them. Particularly that oldest one. I hate that son of a bitch."

I sigh. "I hate them all."

"I hear that." He's silent for a minute before standing up. "When is it?"

"The reading of the Will?" I ask and he nods. "Today." I reply.

He nods again. "Let me know if you or Ashley needs anything. I want the old her back."

I nod. "I will."

He goes to leave and I stop him. There's something I needed to ask him and now I'm remembering. Almost a week later. Damn.

"Yeah?"

"I know it was last week, but did you say Ashley stole your Snickers?"

He nods. "Yep she sure did. I took one bite and she snatched the little sucker right out of my hand. And the devoured it like it was going out of style."

I frown. "She wasn't upset?"

Orton shakes his head. "No. She was laughing and joking with Cena and me. Why?"

"Ashley hates chocolate."

"What woman hates chocolate?" Orton questions with confusion and shock on his face.

"Ashley hates it. She's never eaten one bite since I've met her and that was in July."

"Almost five months and no chocolate and now she ate a Snickers bar., I hope she's okay."

I smile. "I think she's better than okay."

* * *

I enter our hotel suite and immediately collapse on to the bed and close my eyes. I'm so tired, I could sleep until next week, but there's too much shit to do. We don't have time to hang around long before we have to get back on a plane and go to who the fuck knows where. Ugh! I'm so sick of flying. No, I'm sick of fucking airports. The security is now so damn tight and strict that you can't even fart without the rent-a-cops getting in a tizzy. Don't even get me started on the fucking rules. Don't take this and don't take that and heaven above and God forbid if you take that on the fucking plane. Hell hath fury for the idiot who tries to take some lotion for their dry ass hands. Nope that person is just royally fucked. They won't let you take any styling products either: hair spray, curling iron, hair dryer, hair gel, and combs. I mean what the fuck is a terrorist going to do with that. Threaten to style your hair until you just can't take it anymore and you kill over from too much chemicals from the hair spray and hair gel. Yeah, I don't fucking think so.

And lotion!? Why not lotion? I mean what the fuck? It's a creamy substance that you rub all over your body. What harm can lotion cause? I don't get it. A couple weeks ago, I bought Ashley this lotion. It smelled like mangoes and pineapple and for a five ounce bottle, it was almost thirty bucks, but damn it smelled damn good and it smelled even better on her. The fucking security guard confiscated it. He took a fucking thirty dollar bottle of smelling good lotion. What the Fuck?! I don't get it. I was pissed even though Ashley assured me that it was almost empty and not to worry about it. Stupid fuckers were just jealous that I had a sexy ass girlfriend. Stupid pricks. I bought her another bottle of it, too. A big ass bottle that cost over sixty bucks, but I didn't tell her how much it cost. She wouldn't have accepted it or she wouldn't have wanted to anyway.

She's such a little cutie. She likes to buy her clothes from Wal-Mart. Wal-Mart! She gets everything from Wal-Mart: shirts, shoes, pants, shorts, bras, panties, socks, sweat shirts, jackets, and anything else she may need. The woman doesn't wear make-up except for mascara and lip gloss, but the girl is a lip gloss and Chap Stick hog. She has probably over a dozen different kinds of Chap sticks and I couldn't even begin to count the lip gloss. She rather have the clear stuff but she does have a few light pinks and even one called luscious lavender that makes her pretty lips glitter. She doesn't like thong panties and she hates bras with under wires. She has a pajama and sock fetish and panties too. She has panties, pajamas and socks she has never even worn. She gets those three items as gifts more than she gets anything else. I told her from here on out no one had better be getting her panties but me. She giggled and called me a nut. Damn, she's so damn adorable.

I wonder where she is. The reading of the Will was early this morning about eight so she should have already been home. I'm sure Cena would have called if something had happened or if her stupid dumbass brothers had tried something. He knew I wanted a reason to kick their asses and I would so enjoy it too. Her brothers are so fucking stupid. I'm sorry their father died because I wouldn't wish it on anybody, but I hope they stay the hell away from my Lil Bit. She doesn't need any more negativity in her life. She needs happiness and lots of love and lots and lots of sex. Yeah, sex. Hot monkey sex or wild gorilla sex. Any sex with Ashley is fucking hot as hell and I'm guaranteed to cum within seconds after sheathing myself in her warmth. Yep, the sex is great, she's fucking wonderful and I don't think life could get any better. Except of course all the damn traveling we do. I love working with the WWE, but all this traveling is getting to me. I think it's getting to Ashley too.

She ate a candy bar. A fucking chocolate candy bar! A Snickers candy bar! Snickers are good, hell I love them, but she hates chocolate and I've never seen her eat any chocolate. Not even chocolate milk or cocoa puffs or hot chocolate. All of a sudden, she's eating a Snickers and she stole it from Orton. Now she did say that sometimes when she's really upset, she'll eat chocolate, but she wasn't upset. Hell, I saw her laughing myself. She was happy and in a good mood before I ruined it. So what other reason she could have for suddenly eating chocolate. I wonder if she could—

"Oomph." Light weight settles on top of me and I open my eyes to see Ashley's smiling face looking down at me. I can't help but smile back. She's happy and smiling. Damn, I love that smile.

"Hi!" She says.

I reach up and brush a kiss across her lips. "Hey Sweetheart. When did you get back?" I ask; settling back against the pillows.

She frowns. "You were really thinking hard, weren't you?"

"I guess so. Why?"

She giggles. "Cuz I was in the shower. I even heard you come in."

That's when I notice her wet hair. "You were in the shower?" I ask and she nods. "When I got here?" I ask and again she nods. I frown. "Damn, I missed a perfect opportunity for some hot shower sex." I tease and she blushes and slaps my shoulder.

"You big goofball." She replies with a smile.

"You're happy, Lil Bit." I point out.

She nods. "Very happy."

"Can I ask why the sudden change?"

She shrugs. "Everybody handles grief differently and I guess I handled mine in silence. I felt bad, Dave." She tells me, sitting up so her ass is nestled in the cradle of my groin.

"Why did you feel bad?"

"He's my father and while I was sad that he was gone, a little part of me was happy that he was dead. I felt really horrible that I felt that way."

I brush a strand of hair out of her face. She's so damn gorgeous. "He treated you like shit, Baby Girl. You have the right to feel that way. Hell, I wouldn't have blamed you if you shouted Hallelujah on the top of your lungs. You were in the right to feel relieved that he was gone. I promise."

She kisses my palm. "Thanks for saying that. I realized that today, but it feels so much better hearing you say it."

"You're too damn sweet, Lil Bit."

She grins. "And you're too yummy."

I laugh. "Yummy, huh?"

"Yep and I have a huge surprise for you." She announces, rolling off of me and standing up. "Come on. I want to show you why I'm so happy."

I sit up on the edge of the bed. "We got to pack before we go, Sweetheart." I tell her.

She smiles and comes to stand in front of me. "I already packed all of our stuff."

I just can't get over how absolutely beautiful she is. Her hair is falling around her shoulders; even wet those curls are already bouncing. She's wearing a black twirling skirt and her jellyfish tank top that I got her for her birthday. She's fucking gorgeous and she's mine. I reach out and pull her to me and she straddles my lap and rests her hands on my shoulders. I slide my hands along her ribcage and anchor her to me. "You already packed all of our stuff?" I question.

She nods and kisses my cheek. "I did. So can we go now?"

I kiss her neck; just under her left ear and she wiggles against my lap. My cock immediately takes notice and stands to attention and that makes her giggle and wiggle a little more. Tightening my hands, I nibble her neck.

"How about a quickie before we leave?" I suggest against her neck.

She moans and shakes her head. "We can't or we'll be really late." She protests but doesn't budge from my lap. In fact, she rubs herself against my erection and whimpers.

"I think it'll be worth it." I reply, sucking on her ear lobe.

She shivers and grinds herself harder against me. "But then we'll be rushing through security." She says, again still not making any signs of removing herself from my lap.

In the blink of an eye, I flip her onto her back and settle against her. "I'll risk it."

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed." She orders and I grin; with my eyes close.

We're at the airport, but instead of going through security she called a number and now we're in a smaller hangar close to the airport. After making love to my Lil Bit, we jumped into the shower and had hot shower sex. So we're a little behind, but it never seemed to bother Ashley so I didn't let it bother me either. Besides hot shower sex with my Lil Bit overrides everything else.

She said she had a surprise for me, but as of right now I'm totally clueless. So here I am in this small hangar with my eyes close, waiting on Ashley and my surprise.

"Are your eyes closed?" She asks sternly.

Laughing, I nod. "Yes Baby, my eyes are closed."

"Good. Now stay right here and don't move and don't open those sexy eyes of yours." She orders before I hear her feet slapping the pavement in sign that she had run off. I keep my eyes closed, but I seriously want to know what this surprise Ashley has for me and why is it at the airport.

I hear her feet slapping against the pavement again as she returns. She slips her hand in mine and gives it a squeeze. "Okay. Open your eyes."

I open my eyes and in front of me is a small private jet. The Beast written in large letters on one side. The jet wasn't large by any means, but it wasn't exactly small either. It was bright white and it looked to be brand new.

"What do you think?" Ashley asks, beside me.

"I don't know. What is it exactly?" I ask; sounding stupid.

"It's a private jet and it's yours." She replies softly.

I turn to look at her with I'm sure is surprise, shock, and what the fuck does that mean written all over my face. "What do you mean it's mine?"

She flinches from my tone of voice and steps back. I quickly pull her against me. "I'm sorry, Lil Bit. I just don't understand. How is it mine?"

She shrugs against me, her happy mood gone. "I bought it for you. I was hoping you would like it." She says softly.

"What? How could you afford this?"

"My dad left me money. Almost ten million in fact."

"What?!" My loud voice echoes through the hangar and she flinches.

She nods. "He was actually quite rich, apparently. I had no clue until this morning."

"And with that money, you bought me a plane?"

She nods. "A private jet, actually. It's a Learjet 25D and it can seat up to 10 people right now. Of course I saved a little bit so you can decorate the inside anyway you like. Oh and the beast is just a banner. You can have anything you want put on the outside."

"You spent all your inheritance on a plane for me?" I ask, just holding her against me and just looking at her.

"Not all of it. With the jet and the money I put back for you to decorate with and the fuel, it was just about six million."

My mouth drops. "What did you do with the other four million?" I ask.

"I gave a million to the SPCA and split the rest between several children's hospitals."

This sweet amazing woman is mine. "Why did you do that?"

She shrugs. "I would have given it all away, but I know how much you hate airport security and airports in general and I really wanted to do something nice for you because you've done so much for me. I had a friend of a friend who knew a friend that had bought this jet and then couldn't afford it. So it was sold cheap and it's brand new. I kept a little more of the money because I wanted to be able to have you decorate it any way you want."

"So let me see if I got this straight. You inherit ten million from your father." She nods. "You spend six million on a private jet for me that I can decorate any way I want." She nods again. "You then donate the remaining four million to the SPCA and children's hospitals." She nods for the third time. "All without buying anything for yourself?" She shrugs and nods again. "All today? This morning?" I ask.

"The lawyer was really nice and real helpful. I told him what I wanted to do, if I could find a jet that I could afford and he helped with that too."

Sounds like the lawyer had a little crush. Not that I cared though. This beautiful woman is mine. This giving and loving woman is mine. All Mine!

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She shrugs. "You're pretty amazing yourself. You've done so much for me that I just wanted to do something nice for you."

I give her a hard passionate kiss. "Sweetheart, I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too. And I do have a selfish motive behind this."

I snort. This beautiful sexy woman doesn't have a selfish bone in her gorgeous little body. "Oh yeah and what's that?" I ask.

She wiggles against me which brings our bodies closer together. "Well when you re-decorate it, I was hoping you would take some of that space and put in a little bed."

I grin and pull her tighter to me. I take her mouth in a hard kiss as I pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and squeezes. "You wanna join the mile high club, huh?" I ask; a big ass happy grin on my face.

She nods and kisses my neck. "Only with you."

I squeeze her ass with one hand and laugh. "Damn right just me."


	31. Handling It

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine.

Author's Note: The idea for this chapter just came to me and I wanted to share it. So I hope you enjoyed it...

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! LOVE THEM!**

Chapter Thirty-One  
Handling It

"Whatcha got there?" I ask.

Ashley looks up from the piece of paper in her hand to look at me. "A letter." She replies; her attention returning to the 'letter'.

I frown. "A letter from whom?"

She sighs. "From my father." She whispers.

That answer was unexpected. "What does it say, Sweetheart?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't read it yet. I can't even bring myself to open it."

"Come here and we'll read it together." I offer and wait. She chews on her lower lip and just looks at me. "Do you wanna read it alone?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No. not really."

"Then come here, Lil Bit."

She sighs and gets up from her spot on the overstuffed loveseat. She sits down between my spread legs and settles herself on the couch and against me, leaning her head back against my chest. She hands me the letter and sighs again.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"I just don't really wanna read the letter." She whines. I rarely hear her whining so I more figure she's scared of what the letter is going to say than anything.

"Then we'll wait to read it until you're ready." I reply.

She says her head. "No. You read it." She tilts her head up to look at me. "Will you read it to me?" She asks.

I nod. "Of course."

She relaxes against me and tilts her head back. "Good. Thank you. I'm going to close my eyes and let you read it."

I chuckle and kiss the top of her head. "Just let me know if you want me to stop." I tell her and she nods. I take a deep breath, open the letter, and begin to read.

_Dear_

_Well, I really don't know how to start this letter. Just your first name seems a little formal, but anything else is just too comfortable; too casual. You're my daughter; my flesh and blood, but yet I don't know anything about you. I don't know your hopes or your dreams. I don't know if you have any special talents or gifts. I don't know your favorite color, favorite food, favorite book, or even if you have a favorite movie or song._

_And I have no one to blame but myself. Your friend was right. I was mad at myself and I was mad at your mom. Hell, I was furious at your mother. She just had to have her little girl. She wanted a little girl to play dress up and make-up. To have tea parties with and sleepovers and slumber parties galore. When she found out she was having her girl, she filled the closet with frilly dresses, lacy dresses, and dresses with ribbons in every color possible. I'm sorry to say; to even admit that my anger; my rage was so out of control that I burnt every last one._

_I can't believe I'm telling you this, but when you first born, I wanted to kill you; to end my suffering. I hate now that I even thought about it, but the rage in me was so deep that I couldn't pull myself out. It was eating away at me and instead of getting up and facing my problems; facing reality, I lost myself in that rage and in countless bottles of alcohol. I wish now that I could go back and change the past, but I can't. I wish I had stepped up and became the father you needed and probably longed for, but my hatred for your mother over powered all other things and that included you._

_Your friend was right. Again. Another thing I didn't want to admit and I'm most certainly not proud of it either, but when I found out I was dying I thought reconciling with you would make all the bad things in the past not matter so much. I wanted your forgiveness so I could die with a clear conscience. Not exactly a great reason to try and apologize, but I didn't know what else to do. And since I can't change the past and I can't learn everything about you, I'm going to tell you everything I can about your mother._

_I met your mom in my sophomore year of college. She was a freshman. Your mother was so beautiful; she just took my breath away. She was dressed in a full length sun-yellow dress that highlighted the gold flecks in her chocolate brown eyes. She had these brown curls that just bounced as she moved. She always used to pile that hair on the top of her head when we first met and it drove me crazy. When she would leave it down, I always had a hand or a few fingers in it. Her hair was silky and soft. She had the most expressive eyes. She could just look at me and I would know everything she was thinking. Her eyes were always laughing, even if she was sad or mad those eyes would have a twinkle in them. I don't ever really remember the twinkle ever disappearing. Even on her death bed, her eyes were smiling._

_And wow was she ever small. You're smaller than she ever was, but I swear sometimes I thought I was going to break her half if I just barely touched her. She didn't let her small statue hold her back from anything. She was tough as nails, stubborn as a mule, quick as a rattlesnake, and she could be mean as a pit bull, but she loved with everything she had; her whole self and her whole heart._

_Her favorite movies were Jaws and Grease. She loved those two movies and knew every word by heart. By the time Kevin was born, I hated those movies something fierce, but I still watch them every time they come on. She loved the Beach Boys, but her favorite song was Mustang Sally. She loved that damn song and she would always dance around the house singing it. Drove me nuts. She had a beautiful voice and she loved to sing. She sang You Are My Sunshine to your brothers at night before bed and instead of reading them stories, she read them Bible verses. She loved jelly beans, but hated chocolate. She loved steak, but hated pizza. She never considered fast food a healthy choice for dinner and she never gave ya dessert unless you ate all your vegetables. She loved to read too. Her favorite book was of course the Bible and she loved any mystery story._

_I asked her to marry me on the Golden Gate Bridge on a Friday evening as the sun set. She was wearing another dress, but this one was a magenta color. I called it pink, but your mom always said it was magenta. She was cold so I gave her my jacket. It had been a clear night and suddenly, a clap of thunder sounded and it started pouring. So there we were in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge and it's pouring rain. We're both drenched and cold and I was getting pissed because my romantic evening of proposing to your mom went up in smoke. So I said oh hell and got down on one knee. On the way down I slipped and fell into a puddle of water. Your mom was laughing so hard that when she offered me a hand up, I pulled her down and flipped her so she was on her back. We were both laughing so hard and having such a good time that I simply brushed a strand of wet hair from her wet face and said, 'Marry me.' Her laughter ceased immediately and her eyes went wide, but she said yes._

_The wedding was small, but perfect for us. She wore a simple white dress with a veil. She looked like a little china doll or a little girl playing dress up. She hated heels so she decided to go barefoot and since she did, I did. She had a maid of honor and I had my best man and there were a total of eleven people in the attendance; two of them were complete strangers. Your mom cried throughout the service and I couldn't stop smiling. The beautiful, sexy woman was now mine._

_For two years we traveled in a broken down RV, that we spent more money on fixing than we did on the actual road trip itself. We worked odd jobs along the way; diners, mechanic, fast food restaurants, and such as that. We went to the Grand Canyon, Mount Rushmore, St. Louis Arch, Six Flags, the Statue of Liberty, the Nation's Capital, Disney World, and Sea World. We saw a lot more, but those were the most important to your mom. Those were her favorite places and me, well I just loved being around your mom._

_We finally settled back down in our original home town of Cambridge. Your mom wanted a baby as soon as we got settled and she got pregnant immediately. Kaden was a healthy baby born with the best set of lungs I had ever heard. He could break glass with that cry of his. He was an outgoing baby; always smiling and laughing and loving strangers. He was the biggest baby of the bunch; weighing eight pounds and twelve ounces and he was twenty-one inches long. For six years, it was just Kaden. He was spoiled rotten, but he was also well behaved. He wanted a little brother and your mom wanted a girl so we tried again._

_Your mom got pregnant again almost instantly and it was seven months in when she started having problems with the pregnancy. Kevin wanted to come early and the hospital wasn't allowing it so she was put on bed rest. Kevin came exactly a month and a half later and he was seven pounds even and twenty inches long. He was the quiet one; the one always accessing the situation. He could often out smart his older brother and that was fun to watch. He's also considered a genius; his IQ is hundred and forty, but he's so quiet that no one ever knows._

_I should have told your mom no when she said she wanted another, but I didn't. Kalvin was five pounds, an ounce and eighteen inches long and I was so glad when he was born. I was sure it was over with him. Your mom was so sick during the whole pregnancy. It was just a nightmare those eight months. Those long eight months were so horrible and to watch your mom suffering was torture for me. So when Kalvin was finally born, I was relieved. I swore to myself that Kalvin was the last one. And he was the perfect last child too._

_Kalvin was the nightmare child. He was a holy terror. He was into everything; the cabinets, the refrigerator, the pantry, the dryer, hell I think he even climbed up into the heating vents of our old home and we couldn't find him. Had us both worried and scared to death. He loved to break things too. I just didn't get it. He would get a new toy and within seconds after it being out of the box it would be broken. I think most of my gray hair, came from that child. He still is the holy terror; ask his brothers one day and you'll see. But he was a good student and made sure he got a scholarship to college.  
_

_I should have known that your mother wasn't going to give up on her girl and I should have said no, but I could never tell Keely no. She even waited six years to get pregnant again, hoping that would make a difference. Sadly it did not. I think she spent the entire eight months in the hospital. She bled consistently throughout the entire pregnancy and her blood pressure was like a roller coaster. She even almost lost you twice. At first I wish she had, but I'm glad she didn't. When her water broke, I felt so damn happy that she was finally going to get this child out. My happiness was short lived. She began to hemorrhaged half way through the labor and it was like she knew. She clung to life until they announced it was a girl and then she was gone. It was like she wanted to make sure she had her girl. She never even got to see you, Ashley and for that I'm sorry._

_I felt like if I had taken better care of her than maybe she would have lived past your birth, but I was an idiotic bastard. I'm sorry that I rejected you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I know the money I'm leaving you won't make up for all the bad things I've done to you, but please spend it on you. Don't donate it or give it away and please don't spend it on the over buff bodyguard who calls you his girlfriend. Buy yourself something, hell a lot of somethings._

_I hope that one day, you and your brothers can learn to get along, but if not I completely understand. I do love you and I always have. I'm sorry for everything, Ashley Kiley and I hope one day, you can forgive me._

_Love Always_  
_Your Father_  
_Ken_

I put down the letter and wait for Ashley's reaction. It takes a couple of minutes but finally she starts to laugh. Laugh? She's laughing so hard that she's clutching her sides and tears are running down her cheeks. I turn her around so she's facing me, on her knees.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"Cuz she's my mom. My mom." She replies while laughing. I just eye her with confusion. She struggles but finally stops laughing. "She died giving me life so I never knew her, but she's my mom. She passed down so much of herself that I know her without ever having known her." She tells me; smiling.

I nod. "Yea that's true. She doesn't like chocolate or pizza." I reply. Although lately my Lil Bit seems to love her some chocolate.

"Yea and she even looks like me. I'm glad he wrote that letter to me. I never knew so much about my mom."

I hug her to me and she wraps her arms around my neck. "And you know what else is funny?" She asks against my neck.

I pull back to look at her. "What?"

"I did exactly what he asked me not to."

"What do you mean?"

"I donated half the money and spent the other half on you. I bet he's mad."

I chuckle. "Maybe you're the rebel in the family." I suggest.

She crinkles her nose and giggles. Damn, she's fucking gorgeous. "I like being the rebel."

I laugh. "Then as the rebel, you must take advantage of your very shy, inexperienced boyfriend." I tell her.

She pursues her lips and nods. "I can handle that." She replies as her small hands slide up my shirt.

I lick my lips. "You think you can handle me?" I ask with a sly smile.

She sits up and nips my earlobe. "The question is, can _you_ handle me?" She asks; licking the shell of my ear.

I growl and in seconds have her flat on her back. "Baby, I'm about to show you just how well I can handle you."

* * *

"Come on, Lil Bit. I'm ready to see my plane." I yell through the bathroom door.

"Dave?" Ashley's shaky, scared voice comes through the door. I quickly open it.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" I ask; rushing to her side.

She hands me a small stick. "I'm pregnant."


	32. Time of My Life

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: I really do love all the reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!

Warning: Some smut and a little vulgar language…

Chapter Thirty-Two  
Time Of My Life

"Come on, Lil Bit. I'm ready to see my plane." I yell through the bathroom door.

"Dave?" Ashley's shaky, scared voice comes through the door. I quickly open it.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" I ask; rushing to her side.

She hands me a small stick. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Forty-Eight Hours Earlier—**

"How about this one?" I ask; thrusting another fabric sample in Ashley's hands.

She takes it with a grin. "It's okay if you like hot pink."

I grunt. "I don't care anymore." And I didn't. Since she had surprised me with my own plane; my OWN fucking private jet two days ago, we had been going over every paint and fabric sample available. Everything from the walls to the floors to the faucets and the fucking toilet needed to be picked out. So far Ashley and I have decided on one thing; the fucking queen size bed where we join the mile high club together. I've got a hard on just thinking about it.

We were looking online at bedroom sets and Ashley fell in love with a rustic bedroom set and even after she saw the price and changed her mind, I couldn't stop from seeing her beautiful face light up when she sets her soulful brown eyes on it. However, the rustic bedroom set wouldn't quite fit on a private jet, so I sent it to my home in D.C. Ashley is going to be so excited when she finally sees it.

The Rustic bedroom set is constructed using hand-picked rustic cedar logs with extra character. They had the largest selection of coordinating dressers and chests and nightstands available. So I picked out a California king bed with slats in both the head board and foot board. My fantasies have already started; Ashley tied to the bed, stretched out and helpless while I bring her to orgasm over and over again. I can already hear her screaming my name is ecstasy. I can't wait and if my erection is any indication; my dick can't either.

The furniture is handcrafted in Minnesota from natural Northern White Cedar, and features classic log cabin styling. All of the logs have been dried naturally and what I thought was most interesting and I knew Ashley would get a kick out of is the worm tracking or beetle excavations and other features of Mother Nature; which they claim only adds to the rustic beauty of the wood. Along with the giant ass bed, I ordered a seven drawer dresser with a slab base, two night stands that has three drawers; also with a slab base. I chose a vintage walnut finish for the stain.

Ashley is going to be surprised as hell when she finally gets to see it, but for the plane we chose a dark cherry queen size sleigh bed with matching dresser and nightstand. Ashley picked the bedding and she did it very well. The comforter is a reversible seer sucker material and the sheets are eight hundred thread count. One side of the comforter is turquoise and the other side is a deep chocolate brown. The sheets are the same deep chocolate brown as the bed skirt is. The pillows are both turquoise and brown and she made sure there was a lot of pillows.

She did such a good job picking out the bedding, I told her to decorate the rest of the jet. She didn't agree with that. So here we are; going through samples. I'm definitely not a decorator.

"I like this one."

Ashley's sweet voice brings me out of my thoughts and I take the sample from her hands. It's a paint sample and the color is a pale yellow. "What's this?"

"It's called daisy yellow and I like for the main part of the jet. The seats can be this color." She replies, handing me a fabric sample. "This one is called mountain air."

The color names is just plain weird. Mountain air is a cross between white and blue, but with the pale yellow or daisy, it just might work.

"And I think we could do a lighter brown to match the bedding in the bedroom." She suggests and I nod.

"I'm all for whatever you want."

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Okay, but you have to help me."

I agree and we get to work. For the next two hours, we pour through every paint sample and every fabric sample and every other sample we have. We pick out all the fixtures from the seats to the lights to floors to the bathroom décor. Although I help, Ashley does most of the work. She would make a wonderful interior decorator. However she doesn't agree.

"No I wouldn't." She argues.

I run a finger down the slope of her nose. "Yes you would."

"Maybe, but until then we need to get our choices to the office so they can go ahead and start working on it."

I nod and stand up. "I'll go now. You wanna go?" I ask as she yawns.

She shakes her head. "I'm tired. Can I just stay here?"

I pull her up out of the chair and into my arms. "Of course you can stay here, Sweetheart. I shouldn't be gone long."

I seal my mouth over hers; plunging my tongue in her mouth to play and to entice. She responds back eagerly; wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Mmmmm. Lil Bit, we need to stop." I manage to get out once I tear my mouth away.

She nods, kisses my cheek, and steps away. Sighing, I shake my head. Sometimes I wish she would just fuck my brains out, but I love a good girl and I have to remember that.

"I forgot that she told me if you got all the samples to her by five today, then she would have everyone working over time to finish the jet by Sunday evening."

My eyes went wide. "Seriously?" She nods. "Was that extra?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "She said she would be happy to do it with no charge."

"Seriously?" I repeat.

She nods and kisses my mouth quickly. "Yes. So go."

I chuckle and nod. "You're so damn cute when you give orders." I tell her; giving her one last kiss and walking out the door.

* * *

I slip the key into the lock; still disgusted. Maybe I've gotten use to my Lil Bit; the good girl, the sweet one, but women throwing themselves at me no longer appeal to me. In fact, it only disgusts me. And the decorator, Gretchen is one of the worst. She made it quite clear as soon as I walked into her office that I could have pushed her down onto her desk and fucked her doggy style and she wouldn't have minded. Unfortunately for her, I'm happily involved and have no intentions of cheating on Ashley.

I honestly hope that Ashley had no idea that Gretchen wanted me in her bed and if she did I hope this wasn't a test for me. I can already feel my blood boiling at the mere thought. I don't like games and I don't play them.

Opening the door, the first thing I hear is music. The song is familiar, but I can't quite place it. I step in and my breath catches in my throat when I see Ashley. Her body is moving in time with the music; her hips swaying side to side while her eyes are closed. Wearing only a WWE t-shirt, she moves her body up and down in time with the music. She turns slowly; dancing with music so now her back is to me as the song ends and another one starts. That's when I realize where I've heard the music before. She must be playing the sound track from Dirty Dancing. Her hips are still moving as opening of the song plays.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you _

The male voice ends and the woman's voice takes over and Ashley's soft voice is clear. Damn, I had completely forgotten what a beautiful voice she has. I lean up against the wall and just watch her.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

Once the female voice stops and the music picks up, Ashley's little body moves a little faster to the more upbeat tempo of the music.

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me_

She doesn't sing on the male voices, she just lets her body move to the rhythm. Her back is still to me and I watch in secret delight as her sweet little body turns me on more and more.

_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

Her voice fills the small hotel room as once more the female vocals take over. She really does this song proud. Maybe I should talk her into competing or maybe entering a talent contest.

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

But then again with that sexy little body and that magic voice, maybe I should just keep her under lock and key. Or tied to my bed while I torture her with pleasure. My cock throbs with that thought. Yep, he most certainly agrees. But then again what red blooded straight man wouldn't agree.

_just remember_

I grin as she rips the pony tail holder out of her hair and shakes the curls out. Her hips are still gyrating to the music; her arms come up over her head and the WWE t-shirt she's wearing rides up, but not quite enough. I can't help but wonder if she's wearing panties.

_You're the one thing_

Tired of watching of that hot little body, I step quietly behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and she jumps a little at the contact but relaxes against me as I sing the next part in her ear.

_I can't get enough of_

She wraps her arms around my neck and snuggles that sweet little ass against my dick. I hiss through clench teeth.

_So I'll tell you something_

I kiss her neck and she sighs. "You have to sing with me now." She whispers softly.

I nod. "I'll do anything as long as you keep moving like this."

_This could be love because_

She giggles and wiggles that ass against me once more. I groan and attack her neck. She allows her head to fall back to give me plenty of access.

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

"Do you have any idea how sexy and beautiful you are?" I ask as I nibble her neck. Her answer to wiggle her ass against my groin and my cock throbs harder than ever.

_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know_

I smile as Ashley sings softly. The words only make my dick pound against the zipper of my jeans. "Damn, I want you too Baby Girl." My voice husky even to my own ears.

_So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control_

I sing the lyrics in her ear and she nods.

_Yes I know whats on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight_."

She sings back to me and I turn her in my arms. "Please." She whimpers and I growl low in my throat. I pull her WWE t-shirt over her head and growl again. She isn't wearing any panties. Fuck! She whimpers again; bringing my attention to the situation at hand. I unbutton and unzip my jeans, pushing them to the floor quickly.

_Just remember  
You're the one thing_

Picking her up, I test her readiness and find her wet as hell. Groaning, I enter her in one smooth thrust as she wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

_I can't get enough of_

She whispers the words in my ear as I lift her up and off my erection and slide her back down. She slides smoother with each thrust as she gets wetter and her head drops back.

_So I'll tell you something_

Catching a little pink nipple in my mouth, I suck hard and her back arches; thrusting her breasts in my face. The song continues as I slowly make love to my Lil Bit.

_This could be love because_

She whimpers. "Please, Dave." I slide all the way out.

"Please what, Baby." I ask, letting her nipple fall from my mouth as I thrust easily back in.

She shakes her head and squeezes my neck. "Please."

_Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

"I need the words, Sweetheart." I reply already knowing what she wants, but with the music in the background, I'm fucking her just as I like; slow and easy. Her warm, wet sheath gripping me tightly each time I slip slowly out.

"Faster. Dave. Please." Each word between a hiss and a whimper.

Shaking my head, I slide out and thrust back in. "Nope, we're taking this slow and easy, Baby."

Her whimpers become louder as she gets closer and I slow down my thrusts. She mews low in her throat and I grin. "Slow and easy, Baby." I whisper in her ear as the vocals start again.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before_

With my hands on her hips, I lift her up so she slides slow off my dick. "Can you feel that, Baby?" I ask; my voice husky in her ear.

_Never Felt this way_

I thrust back in her tight warmth and she whimpers. I smile as once more I slide back out. "You feel that?" I ask again then slowly groan as I thrust back in and pull out once more. "Your sweet pussy just squeezes my cock so tight, Lil Bit."

_Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

She whimpers; shaking her head. "Oh Baby, but it does." I pick up my thrusts and Ashley squeezes her legs tight around my waist.

_Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

"You're so perfect, Baby. Your body was meant only for me." I nibble her neck and once more slow down my thrusts. She whimpers again which only makes me grin. I want this to last. I love feeling her around me; clenching me and squeezing me tight.

_cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Her whole body is squeezing me more and more with each passing thrust and my own release isn't far behind. She moans and buries her face in my chest.

"Please Dave. I can't."

I smile. "You wanna cum?" I ask.

She nods and grinds her groin against mine. I groan and nip her neck. Holding her small form with one hand, I slip my other hand between our bodies and find her clit. With one touch, she goes buck wild in my arms; thrusting herself against me. She tightens around my cock, throws her head back and screams. Her tight pussy squeezing my cock triggers my own release. I wrap my arms around her and moan her name as I cum.

She squeezes my neck before pulling back to look at me. "Wow!"

I grin. "I'll agree with wow. You're a little wild cat, Baby Girl." I reply and she blushes.

She jumps when a knock sounds at the door. "Who could that be?" She whispers.

I laugh as I carry her into the bedroom and drop her onto the bed. "You screamed the hotel down, Sweetheart. It's probably security. I'll be right back."

I answer the door with my pants still unbutton, but at least I take the time to tuck my very happy member back in its place. A man about my height stares back at me.

"We got a few complaints about someone screaming?" He makes the statement into a question.

I nod. "Sorry about that. Simply got carried away." I reply.

He looks over my shoulder and nods. "Gotcha. Try to keep it down." He says before backing away. "Lucky bastard." I hear him say as I close the door and turn around. Ashley is standing there wearing my shirt; her hair looking rumpled, a smile on her face and everything else about her says recently fucked. Damn right, I'm a lucky bastard. Very fucking lucky, indeed.

* * *

**The Next Day—**

"Whatcha got there?" I ask.

Ashley looks up from the piece of paper in her hand to look at me. "A letter." She replies; her attention returning to the 'letter'.

I frown. "A letter from whom?"

She sighs. "From my father." She whispers.

That answer was unexpected. "What does it say, Sweetheart?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't read it yet. I can't even bring myself to open it."

"Come here and we'll read it together." I offer and wait. She chews on her lower lip and just looks at me. "Do you wanna read it alone?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No. not really."

"Then come here, Lil Bit."

She sighs and gets up from her spot on the overstuffed loveseat. She sits down between my spread legs and settles herself on the couch and against me, leaning her head back against my chest. She hands me the letter and sighs again.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"I just don't really wanna read the letter." She whines. I rarely hear her whining so I more figure she's scared of what the letter is going to say than anything.

"Then we'll wait to read it until you're ready." I reply.

She says her head. "No. You read it." She tilts her head up to look at me. "Will you read it to me?" She asks.

I nod. "Of course."

I read her the letter and then wait for Ashley's reaction. It takes a couple of minutes but finally she starts to laugh. Laugh? She's laughing so hard that she's clutching her sides and tears are running down her cheeks. I turn her around so she's facing me, on her knees.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"Cuz she's my mom. My mom." She replies while laughing. I just eye her with confusion. She struggles but finally stops laughing. "She died giving me life so I never knew her, but she's my mom. She passed down so much of herself that I know her without ever having known her." She tells me; smiling.

I nod. "Yea that's true. She doesn't like chocolate or pizza." I reply. Although lately my Lil Bit seems to love her some chocolate.

"Yea and she even looks like me. I'm glad he wrote that letter to me. I never knew so much about my mom."

I hug her to me and she wraps her arms around my neck. "And you know what else is funny?" She asks against my neck.

I pull back to look at her. "What?"

"I did exactly what he asked me not to."

"What do you mean?"

"I donated half the money and spent the other half on you. I bet he's mad."

I chuckle. "Maybe you're the rebel in the family." I suggest.

She crinkles her nose and giggles. Damn, she's fucking gorgeous. "I like being the rebel."

I laugh. "Then as the rebel, you must take advantage of your very shy, inexperienced boyfriend." I tell her.

She pursues her lips and nods. "I can handle that." She replies as her small hands slide up my shirt.

I lick my lips. "You think you can handle me?" I ask with a sly smile.

She sits up and nips my earlobe. "The question is, can _you_ handle me?" She asks; licking the shell of my ear.

I growl and in seconds have her flat on her back. "Baby, I'm about to show you just how well I can handle you."

* * *

"Have I mentioned what a wild cat you are?"

She giggles and cimbs on top of me; sitting on my lower abdomen. I swear she's too damn light. She needs to gain some weight, but damn she eats like me sometimes. And mostly in waffles weighted down with syrup or McDonald's chicken nuggets and French fries.

She shrugs. "I blame it on you."

My eyes widen. "Me?"

She nods. "You bring out the animal in me." She replies.

I laugh and settle my hands on her waist. "You do the same to me, Sweetheart."

She smiles then smacks a loud kiss on my mouth. "I do know one thing." She says.

"What?"

"I'll never be able to hear that song again without blushing." She admits with a blush.

Laughing, I squeeze her waist. "I'll never be able to hear that song without thinking of you, cuming and screaming."

Her blush takes on another shade darker and I laugh. "You're beautiful, Lil Bit."

"You're more handsome than the devil himself." She replies.

I laugh harder. "What does that mean?"

She shrugs. "I heard it on tv somewhere, but it's a good thing. I promise." She assures me.

I tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "I had no doubt." I reassure her. She doesn't have a mean bone in her sexy little body.

"Did the decorator give you a time?"

I nod. "She did. She assured me that it would be ready Sunday evening for our flight to Austin, Texas."

"Are you excited to see it?"

"I am." I reply; now thinking about the red haired, man-crazy Gretchen.

"Good. I'm excited too. Have you decided what you wanna put on the side of the jet yet?"

I shake my head. "Did you know she had a thing for me?" I ask; hoping like she didn't put me through some kind of test.

She nods slowly and my heart sinks. "She didn't keep it quiet."

I cock my head. "Why did you send me by myself?" I ask.

She cocks her own head. "I was tired and I took a nap, but then I woke up wanting to listen to music. That's when you came home."

"Did you know she would come on to me?"

She shrugs. "I had a feeling she would."

"And what? You don't care?" I ask; my voice harsh.

She flinches and shakes her head. "Why are you mad?"

I ignore the question. "Was sending me by myself some kind of test to you?" I ask; my grip tightening.

"What?" She replies, struggling against my grip. I let her go and she launches herself off the bed. I sit up and grab her arm; yanking her back to me.

"Just answer me. If you knew she would come on to me, then why did you send me by myself? Was it a test?"

She struggles against my grip as she replies. "I sent you because I was tired. I didn't care if she came on to you because I trust you."

Her answer shocks the shit out of me and I let go. She almost falls before she quickly rights herself.

"What?"

She sighs and kneels in front of me. "I trust you. So yea I did know she probably would throw herself at you, but I knew you wouldn't do anything." Her voice is whisper soft.

"I'm a dumbass, Lil Bit."

She shakes her head. "No. You're just really cute."

I cup her face in my hand. "I don't deserve you, Sweetheart."

She shakes her head and stands up. She sways side to side and I'm up and she's in my arms almost instantly. "You okay?" I ask.

She nods slowly and I help her sit down. "Yeah, I just got dizzy for a minute there."

I kneel down in front of her and take a deep breath. "I think it's time you took a pregnancy test, Baby."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

"Throwing up, eating chocolate, and now you're dizzy. Lil Bit, you could be pregnant."

She shakes her head and I nod. "Yes you could be." I reply, brushing my mouth against hers.

"And if I am?" She asks softly.

I smile. "Then you're gonna be a mom and I'm gonna be a dad; which would make it the fourth time for me."

She frowns. "You won't be mad?"

I sit down on the bed and pull her into my arms. "Why would I be mad?" I ask.

"Because I could be pregnant." She replies; breathing hard.

I nod. "Yes but it does take more than one person to get pregnant. I was there each and every time we made love, Sweetheart. Hell, I was the one that forgot the damn condom almost every time. I can honestly say that if you're pregnant, I'm gonna love this kid just as much as I do my other three." Hell, if she's pregnant, I'm going to be over fucking joyed. I hope like hell she is pregnant. I've never felt that way about any woman, but with Ashley, I just can't help this feeling of pure delight at the thought of Ashley being pregnant with my child.

"Really?"

Brushing another kiss across her mouth I nod. "Yes really."

She nods. "Okay, but let me get to use to the idea before I take the test."

I smile and nod. "Take your time, Lil Bit."

* * *

"Come on, Lil Bit. I'm ready to see my plane." I yell through the bathroom door.

"Dave?" Ashley's shaky, scared voice comes through the door. I quickly open it.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" I ask; rushing to her side.

She hands me a small stick. "I'm pregnant."

I grab the stick out of her hand. Could she really be pregnant? Two blue lines. Oh my God, she's pregnant. I look at her and grin. Her smile is slow but eventually it comes.

"You're happy?" She asks.

I cup her face in between my palms and use it to pull her to me. "Baby, I'm fucking overjoyed. You're pregnant with my baby. He's gonna be beautiful."

"He?" She says against my mouth.

I pull back and nod. "Yep. You're gonna give me a son. I just know it."

"But what if it's a girl?" She asks once more against my mouth.

I pull back. "It's gonna be a boy."

"But what if it's a girl?" She asks again.

I smile. "Then I'm gonna love her just as much as my other three daughters."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiles, throws her arms around my neck and squeals in my ear. With a smile, I squeeze her to me. The song had it right, I'm having the time of my life with my Lil Bit. And things are about to get a whole lot better.


	33. Doubt & Prayer

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! My readers are amazing!

Chapter Thirty-Three  
Doubt & Prayer

"I am not three months pregnant."

Ashley declares to her female OB-GYN. Doctor Louise Barnes just finished her examination of Ashley and our unborn child. Ashley sits up and wraps the hospital gown around her. Just like my shirts, it almost swallows her whole. Before the examination even began, the doctor asked Ashley if she wanted me to stay. I crossed my arms over my large chest and planted my feet next to the exam table. Ashley just rolled her eyes, smiled, and told the _good_ doctor that I was staying. Damn right I'm staying, I had thought. The baby in her belly was mine and I was never leaving her side. And I haven't moved since.

Dr. Barnes smiles and nods as she stands up. "You are three months pregnant. On the dot actually."

Ashley shakes her head harder. "It can't be. I've had my period each month." She tells the doctor and I frown. That can't be good. Can it?

Again the doctor nods. "Sometimes a woman's body can produce low levels of HCG or human chorionic gonadotropin which is a hormone pregnant woman produce and if the levels are low enough then you will still have a period. Other symptoms such as sore or tender breasts may never show themselves. Does that help make you feel better?" She replies.

Ashley shrugs. "Will it ever stop? Will my breasts ever be tender?"

"The periods will stop. I'm not sure about the tender breasts, but those too should become darker and larger." She assures her. I frown at that. Most men would love if their woman's tits got bigger, but I like Ashley's just fine. Better than fine in fact. I hope hers don't get any bigger.

Ashley nods in response. "What else should I be expecting?" She asks with narrowed eyes.

"In the fourth month your appetite will increase, but try to keep those foods as healthy as possible for your baby's sake. However I don't think you'll have any problems with that. You're very healthy already. By the end of the fourth month, you'll be able to feel slight movements of your baby and let me know when you do. You're energy should increase as you feel better because you did say you were having a little morning sickness."

Shaking my head, I reply. "It's more like all day sickness. She throws up every day and every day at different times." I tell Dr. Barnes.

She nods. "Some women do get the 'all day' sickness instead of morning sickness. However if it does continue, let me know so we can deal with that. We need you to be healthy."

"Is there a possibility that it may not stop?" I ask.

Dr. Barnes sits down again. "In rare cases, the morning sickness can last throughout the entire pregnancy."

Ashley's eyes widen. "But can't that harm the baby?"

She nods. "That's why we try to nip it or stop it as soon as we can. We prescribe medicine to help ease the nausea and your diet would have to change because it could have something to do with that."

Ashley nods in reply. "When can we find out the sex of the baby?" She asks with excitement in her voice.

I grin. "You don't want that to be a surprise?" I ask. She shakes her head no and looks at Dr. Barnes. Dr. Barnes in return looks at me.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asks; eyes still on me.

I nod. "If Ashley wants to know before the baby's born than so do I." I assure the doctor who nods in return.

"At your next visit in January, we'll do an ultrasound. If your baby lets us see then we'll find out then."

Ashley's practically bouncing with anticipation. "That soon? Really?"

Dr. Barnes smiles. "Yes that soon."

I have to admit I'm looking forward to it very much. I can't wait to see my son. I know she's going to give me a little boy. Although she has her doubts. I however do not.

"Will she have an appointment every month?" I ask.

Dr. Barnes is slow to reply so I know something is up and since Ashley's small form tensed beside me, she does too. Dr. Barnes scoots her little stool over closer and my stomach drops. Whatever she's getting ready to tell us can't be all that good.

"Ashley, you're very healthy. Your blood pressure, blood sugar, heart, and pulse are all perfect. You're healthier than I am. With that said, you're very small and I'm not sure if your pelvis is wide enough for a small human head to go through."

"What does that mean?" I ask; suddenly on alert.

"It means that I'll be monitoring her very closely throughout her entire pregnancy and in the end we're going to have to perform a cesarean section. It fact, I have one schedule for June twelfth."

I can tell by Ashley's body language, she doesn't like that at all. Hell, I don't either. Now I'm worried and on edge and I have a million questions.

"Is Ashley at risk?" I ask.

Dr. Barnes looks at me and slowly nods. "I wouldn't say she's at high risk, but with her size, there is a health risk involve."

"What kind of health risks?" I ask before Ashley gets a chance to. She throws me a look before facing the doctor.

"The first one is gestational diabetes and since Ashley already said that her mother had that in some of her pregnancies, than it is possible for Ashley to have the same. And I'm also very worried about preeclampsia."

"What is that?"

"It's a characterized by high blood pressure. In other words, you're small and your body is taking on a lot while carrying a child. Your blood pressure might go up due to the stress your body is taking."

We both sit there in silence, taking in the information that Dr. Barnes has given us. I don't know if I like it. I don't know if I like it at all. Even though, I'm happy as hell that Ashley is pregnant with my son, I have to make sure Ashley isn't at risk. I can't lose my Lil Bit.

"What are some restrictions?" I ask.

Dr. Barnes frowns. "Right now, she doesn't have any." She tells me. She turns to look at Ashley. "I'm guessing since you work for the WWE, that you work out regularly to keep in shape?" She asks.

Ashley nods. "Yeah I do. That and I like it."

"Good to hear." Dr. Barnes looks back at me. "Like I said, Ashley is very healthy and because she's healthy, everything should be fine. As long as she keeps up her work out and eats healthy, she's doing good. Once I feel that she is in any danger of jeopardizing that health, then I will put her on restrictions."

I nod in complete understanding. "Now you said she would have to have a cesarean section, right?" I ask and Dr. Barnes nods. "Is there any chance of anything going not as planned on that day?"

Dr. Barnes takes a minute to think about the question before answering. That small hesitation worries me a little. She finally shakes her head. "No. Everything should go just fine as long as we keep Ashley and the baby's health checked monthly."

I nod and take a glance at Ashley. She's watching me closely so I wrap my arm around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. She smiles at me and my chest tightens. Damn, I love her. If something was to happen to her, I would never forgive myself. She's my Lil Bit. She's becoming my everything. What if I lose her because I got her pregnant? I send up a quick prayer to God and hope that everything will be fine.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. We're in the process of moving.. literally. We're moving in permanently on Wednesday(BIG moving day) so we've been super busy this week, but I wanted to make sure I got a chapter out tonight. Next chapter will be the Christmas special! Read and Review! Love ya guys!


	34. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: I just love my reviews! Thank you Readers for being so supportive! Sorry it took so long.. I hope this long chapter makes up for it!

Chapter Thirty-Four  
Merry Christmas!

**Boy Or Girl—**

"Merry Christmas!" Ashley happily rings out as she comes out of the small hotel bathroom; dressed in a pair of loose-fitting pajama pants and a barely there cami top.

I grin. "It's not Christmas yet, Sweetheart."

She smacks a loud kiss on my mouth and sits down at the table across from me. Grinning at me, she replies. "Merry Christmas Eve then."

I hand her a chocolate chip pancake. "You're glowing this morning, Lil Bit."

She crinkles her nose at the pancake and grabs a waffle. "I feel great this morning. Refreshed really." She tells me as I watch her soak down her waffle with maple syrup.

"You look beautiful. You want some chocolate milk?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No thank you. I want some orange juice. Please."

I pour her some orange juice as she takes a bite of waffle. She makes a sound low her in throat and I grin. I love that little sound. Although when I usually hear it we're in the bedroom, but it's still adorable as hell. I watch her shovel bite after bite of syrup soaked waffle in her mouth and as she drinks down a glass full of orange juice. The chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate milk, and double chocolate chuck muffins go untouched. Could it be that she's over her chocolate craze?

"No chocolate this morning?" I ask.

She looks up at me with innocent eyes and crinkles her nose. "I don't like chocolate. It's too sweet."

Cocking an eyebrow, my smile gets bigger. "For the past two weeks, every morning you've had one chocolate chip pancake, half of a double chocolate chunk muffin, and a huge glass of chocolate milk. All chocolate."

She cocks her head to one side and shrugs. "The baby wanted those things. I want waffles this morning and the baby has decided that she does too today."

Still smiling, I reply. "So the baby changed his mind?"

She shakes her head. "She changed her mind. It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

Damn, I love her. "I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

She shakes her head again. "Nope, it's a girl."

I laugh. "I'm sure it's going to be a boy."

She frowns and I stop laughing; our food now forgotten. "What if it's a girl?"

I shrug. "I know it's a boy." I reply.

"But what if it's a girl?"

This time I frown. "Then it's a girl."

She nods slowly. "You won't be upset?"

I shake my head. "Of course I won't be upset, Sweetheart. I'll love this child just as I do my three girls. She or he is a part of us; a part of you and I'm going to love him or her no matter what."

"Are you sure?"

I nod and motion for her to come here. She gets up and rounds the table to stand in front of me. I pull her onto my lap and she gets comfortable by straddling my hips. I just love how small she is. She settles her hands against my abdomen and leans back just enough so she looks me in the eye. I link my hands behind her back so I'm supporting her weight; my thumbs caressing the skin exposed.

"Why are you worried?" I ask.

She sighs. "You just seem so sure that it's a boy and I know you have three girls already and they're great girls and I love them, but I know you want a boy and I just want to make you happy and I don't want you to be disappointed and I'm afraid—"

I stop her long ramble with a long slow kiss against her mouth. She melts into me almost immediately; forgetting about the conversation we were just having. Pulling away slowly, she whimpers and I grin. I'm more sure every day that she was meant for me and only me. She responds to me each and every time and she fits perfectly against me. Damn, I just love her so damn much. I don't think I realized just how much until two weeks ago when the doctor confirmed her pregnancy. I still can't believe she's pregnant.

"Sweetheart, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. As long as he or she is completely healthy, I'm going to be happy as hell."

She licks her lips and I force my attention to stay on the conversation and away from the gutter. "But you keep saying it's a boy."

I nod. "I'm old and I have three girls. I can't exactly explain it. I just have a strong feeling that the little baby you're carrying is a boy. But I can promise you that if it turns out we're having a little girl, I'm going to be just as happy."

She takes a deep breath. "You promise?"

I nod. "I promise." I assure her.

She smiles and snuggles against my chest. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze. Perfect fit. Just like always. I grin.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask. After a minute, I ask again when she doesn't reply. When silence greets my question again I move her a little and discover that she's out like a light. Her head on my chest, her eyes close, and her breathing deep and even, she's completely out. Supporting her weight, I stand up and carrying her to the couch. Grabbing the remote with a free hand, I get us both comfortable. I smile when I find Dirty Dancing. Leaving it on the movie, I kiss her forehead, recline back, and close my eyes. I don't think my life could get any better at this moment.

* * *

**Want To Go—**

"I like the idea."

Shaking my head, I turn around to face her. "I don't. I think it's a bad idea."

She shrugs. "Why?"

I rinse my toothbrush then my mouth before turning back around to face my Lil Bit. "Because I think it's a bad idea."

She frowns. "That's not a real reason, Silly. I've never been before. I want to go."

"Sweetheart, these parties are normally out of control. You don't need to be around that."

"How bad can it really get? Randy's throwing it and everyone is going to be there. Please, Dave. Pretty please." She's now begging me. Damn it. I can never say no to her. Be tough, Bautista. Stay strong. You can do this.

"I know everyone is going to be there, but these parties can get a little crazy and you're almost four months pregnant. People are going to be drinking and smoking. I don't want you around that."

"I can say no to alcohol and cigarettes, Dave. I promise and besides you'll be there to protect me." She adds her little pouty lip to her words and I feel myself caving.

"You aren't going to let up until I agree, are you?" I ask.

She smiles. "No I am not. I really want to go." She steps up to me and kisses my cheek. "Please." She whispers in my ear.

I grin. "Alright we'll go, but you have to stick with me so I know you're okay."

She nods eagerly. "I will. I promise."

"Go get dressed, Lil Bit." I tell her and she squeals in delight. She smacks a loud kiss on my mouth and runs into the bathroom.

"What should I wear?" She calls from the bathroom.

Frowning, I call back. "A potato sack."

She comes to the bathroom door wearing only a bra and panties. What is she? Nuts!? I'm only human and a male at that. That hot little body; in front of me and almost naked. Instant hard-on. I focus my eyes on hers and grin.

"What?" I ask; not hearing anything she just said.

"You want me to wear a want?" She asks.

"A potato sack."

She frowns. "Why?"

With a single digit, I motion towards her small form. "Because this sexy little body is mine and I don't want other men staring at you."

She's silent for a full minute before replying. "I think you're imagining things, Dave. Now what should I wear?" Her voice trails off as she disappears into the bathroom and the shower turns on. I shake my head in surprise. Although I seriously should not be surprised. She really has no idea how sexy and hot she is. I follow her into the bathroom and pull back the stall door; her back is to me and my eyes slide down her perfect curvy body.

Her back is slick with water, but her complexion is perfect. Her perfect little ass is round and the perfect handful for me, but all in all she's small all over. Her legs are long for her short stature and muscular as hell. Her feet are small and dainty and the toenails are painted a light baby blue for the moment. My mother is always sending her new colors to try out so who really knows what color her toes or fingers will be tomorrow.

She turns around and startles when she sees me. She smiles. "What are you doing?"

I pull my shirt over my head and throw it aside. Grinning I reply. "Joining you."

She shakes her head as I unbuckle my pants and get rid of those too. "You can't."

I chuckle; kicking my pants aside and across the room. "Why not?"

She bites her lower lip and her eyes center in on my very large erection. She whimpers and I step in the shower; knowing she won't turn me away. "Because I know what you're trying to do."

Smiling, I pull her into my arms. "And what is that?"

"I still want to go."

I nod. "We'll go." I tell her as I brush my mouth against hers.

"Promise." She murmurs.

I pick her up so her legs wrap around my waist. "Promise." I assure her as I sink inside her warm, tight, wet heat.

* * *

**At The Party—**

"I knew this was a bad idea."

A very bad idea. The party's already jumping with a little over two hundred people. Loud music is pouring from two very large speakers that a private DJ is supplying that already has many couples on the very large dance floor, bumping and grinding to the beat. An over stocked bar is taking up one of the corners and they're pouring drinks left and right. Several tables laden down with food sits in the over large dining room piled high with every food imaginable. People, men and women alike, are taking up the rest of the first floor; standing up in groups in corners, talking and laughing and some couples had found spots on sofas and love seats and were in the process of making out.

Orton had once again out did himself but then again he always does. Maybe one day some hopeless female will come along and break his stupid fool heart or make him fall so in love he'll never know what hit him. Yep, that sounds a lot better. I just really can't see Randy Orton falling in love. He's too much of a playboy for that. But then again, before Ashley, I was too. Now I had my Lil Bit and to me she's all that matter. Well her and my daughters and my unborn son.

"Why is coming here a bad idea? We just got here."

Another man walks past and the low and menacing growl leaves my throat before I can stop it. He makes the fifth one and I don't know how much more I can take. Wearing a shiny silver teardrop sequin dress that's sleeveless with a round neckline and falls just above her knees, she's dressed modestly. Her hair pulled back and arranged on the top of her head with little tendrils of the silky strands curling around her face make her look even more beautiful. However, she looks absolutely gorgeous and the pregnancy glow she's supporting only makes it more so.

"I don't like the way the men are looking at you. In fact, it's only pissing me off." I reply, pulling her me firmly to my side. She wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a squeeze.

"How do you know they aren't looking at you?"

I look down at my pressed black jeans, tennis shoes, and button up dark green Armani silk shirt. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask.

She shakes her head and smiles. "Nothing. Maybe that's it. Maybe they're looking _at_ you."

My eyes narrow and she laughs. "Are you saying that they're gay? And I look good to them?" I ask.

She shrugs and looks around. "Maybe. Who knows?" She squeals and takes off like a shot in one direction. Seeing Mark's tall form over the crowd, I know exactly who she's squealing for and grin when I see her take a flying leap in Mark's arms. He laughs as he catches her and swings her away. I make it to their side just as he sets her on her feet.

"I'm so glad you're here, Mark." She tells him after planting a small sweet kiss on his cheek.

I swear the big guy blushes and returns the kiss. "I'm glad I came here now. I almost didn't come tonight." He pulls back to look her over and he whistles. "Damn, you're beautiful."

She blushes as I pull her in my arms and she leans her back against my front. "Why not? Don't you come every year?" She asks; not knowing how to comment on Mark's compliment about her being beautiful. She never does.

With a knowing grin on his face, he nods. "I do, but this year with my injury I've just been too tired." Mark replies. Mark had twisted his knee a few weeks ago and had been out on medical leave. Apparently, his knee had taken a hard hit and Vince wanted him to take a few months off.

Ashley nods. "Is your knee feeling any better? Vince was really worried there for a while."

Mark nods in reply. "Feeling a lot better now, but feeling the effects of physical therapy. I'm getting old, Sweet Pea."

She giggles and I know it's at the nickname. I never would have imagined The Undertaker calling any woman 'sweet pea' or any other little pet name, but ever since he picked her up out of his coffin; saving her from the blackness and darkness, they've bonded. Ashley never hesitates to protect her almost seven foot friend who calls himself the Undertaker and she'll take you down a peg or two if anyone tries to insult him.

"You're not old, Mark. You're one of the best and I love you very much." She pulls herself out of my arms and gives him a hug. He lifts her off the ground and returns the hug tenfold.

"Quit hogging her, Calaway."

Mark laughs and turns her loose. She immediately gives Orton a hug which he of course returns. "You look absolutely beautiful, Ashley." Orton admires once he releases her.

She smiles. "Thanks. You look good too."

I growl. "Don't look too hard, Lil Bit." I warn and she laughs.

Orton laughs right along with her and my eyes narrow in on him. "Don't worry, Animal. She only has eyes for you, but if I wanted to I could woo her away from you." He teases.

"Woo? Did you really just say woo?" I ask; teasing him.

He gives me a dirty look and I laugh. "Come on, Beautiful Girl. Come dance with me." He grabs Ashley's hand and starts to pull her in the direction of the dance floor.

"Wait, Randy." She calls out and he stops immediately. She looks over at me. "Can I tell them? Please." She asks. I grin. We haven't told them about her being pregnant, even though she's almost four months along. We wanted to keep it a secret and even though we told Paul, Steph, and Vince, I know it's driving her crazy keeping it from Mark, Orton, and Cena. I nod with a smile and she squeals again.

"What's going on?" Cena asks as he joins our little group.

"Ashley's getting ready to tell us something." He replies to Cena and turns his attention to Ashley. "What is it, Honey?"

Chewing on her lower lip, she whispers. "I'm pregnant."

Stun silence follows her statement before Mark lets out a whoop of delight and scoops her up in his arms. "That's the best damn news I've heard all day." He twirls her around before setting her back on her feet.

Orton scoops her up next and squeezes her tight. "I'm so happy for you, Honey."

Cena takes her from Orton and gives her a hug. "You're going to make a great momma, Darlin'. I just know it."

She blushes. "Thanks guys. I'm so excited and just had to tell you guys."

Mark smiles and kisses her cheek. "We're glad you did. How far along are you?" He asks.

"Almost four months."

"Is everything going okay so far?" Cena asks.

She nods. "Everything is going great. I'm healthy."

"Do you know the sex yet?" Orton asks.

She shakes her head. "We don't, but Dave is certain that it's a boy."

"He would." Cena replies with a smile before Ashley in for another hug. "You're beautiful, Darlin' and you're just glowing. Pregnancy agrees with you."

Orton pulls her away from Cena and in his arms for another hug and kisses her forehead. "You let us know if you need anything. Understand?" She nods her understanding and I see it as the perfect opportunity.

I grab Ashley's hand and pull her back against me. "If you'll excuse us, I want to take the future mother of my son on the dance floor so I can hold her in my arms."

Mark gives a snort. "You should let us have a turn, Bautista. She's yours and you get her to yourself all the time. Give us some time with her."

Snorting, I continue to pull her away from them. "Sorry. I want to dance with my beautiful Lil Bit."

"I'll save you all a dance. I promise." She tells them. They all agree to that and give her one more kiss on her cheek. I quickly drag her to the dance floor before they try to take her from me and pull her very small form in my arms. She quickly relaxes against me and we sway in time to the beat of the music. I have to bend my knees to have her more solidly against me, but it's worth it. I love feeling her soft body against my much harder one.

These past five months have been a complete eye opener for me. I never thought that I would find love again, but not only did I find love, I found the love of my life. I can't even begin to imagine my life without my Lil Bit. And now within five months, she'll be giving me a beautiful baby boy. Life is good. And hopefully after tomorrow, she'll be, well I just hope it all goes well.

She yawns against me and I grin. "You ready to go home?" I ask softly.

She shakes her head. "Not even close. I want to stay."

I kiss her forehead. "We'll stay, Sweetheart. For as long as you like."

* * *

**In My Bed—**

Holding Ashley with one firm hand, I open the door and carry her inside. She conked out on the way home from the airport, but I'm not really surprised. We stayed at Orton's party way into the night. She danced with Orton, Mark, Cena, Vince, Paul, and several other wrestlers. There were a few men who I didn't know and Ashley didn't either that asked her to dance, but if I wasn't around and that wasn't often, then Orton, Mark, or Cena was right there to keep an eye on her.

One guy wanted to cause a problem and create a big scene when Ashley turned him down, but that was easily solved when Orton threw him out. Ashley was shaken up and ready to leave after it happened. I got her the hell out, leaving a pissed off Orton behind. He wasn't mad at Ashley. He was pissed that some stranger he didn't even know had managed to get his hands on his friend. He's lucky that I hadn't been able to get a hold of him because I would have killed him.

Ashley wiggles against me and I shake her gently. "Wake up, Baby. We're home."

She lifts her head up and looks at me. "I don't see why we had to come here. We could have stayed at a hotel." She replies with sleepy eyes. I set her down gently on her feet and she snuggles against me. I wrap my arm around her as I lead her towards my bedroom after locking the front door.

After leaving the party around two in the morning, I drove us to the airport where the pilot I hired was waiting to take us to Washington D.C. We were already in North Carolina so it didn't take long to get to D.C., but driving the distance would have taken longer and I wanted Ashley to see our new bed for Christmas. Our giant ass wood bed had finally been delivered just about a week ago after it had been personally made. Ashley is going to love it. That and her other two big Christmas gifts. Oh she is going to kill me.

"I wanted you in my bed on Christmas morning. After all, you're my present."

She smiles at me. "Awww. That's sweet and so romantic. Have you always been this romantic?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Only since I met you, Sweetheart."

She giggles. "I like that answer."

"Knew you would. Now come on." I lead her through the hallway and down to my bedroom; our bedroom. I open the door and usher her in first. She gasps in enchantment or so I hope.

"Dave! It's beautiful! I love it! It looks like a giant fluffy cloud." She exclaims. She turns around and throws herself into my arms. "I love it so so so much!"

"I'm happy you do, Sweetheart. Do you like the comforter and pillows?" I had my mom buy the biggest, fluffiest, whitest, most comfortable looking comfortable she could find. Then I told her to pile it high with lots and lots of fluffy white pillows.

"I love it all. Now I know why you wanted to come home."

I tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear and smile. On the plane she had changed into a pair of green flannel pajama pants with red poinsettias on them and a red sweat shirt. She took her hair down, but it pulled back into a ponytail. She looked beautiful as ever.

"Let's get to bed, Baby Girl. You need your rest."

She nods her agreement and with a final kiss to her forehead, I let her go. She pulls off her red sweat shirt and underneath is a green cami top to match the pants. Damn, she's adorable. She climbs in the bed and settles herself right smack dab in the middle.

Grinning, I strip down to bare skin and climb in next to her. I turn the light off then pull her into my arms.

"Good night, Dave."

"Good night, Sweetheart. Love you."

She sighs and snuggles closer to me. "Love you too." She's asleep within minutes. Damn, it's going to be one helluva of a good Christmas.

* * *

**The Christmas Presents—**

"Wake up, Sleepyhead. It's Christmas morning!" Ashley's whisper soft voice next to my ear pulls me from a deep sleep and I grin.

"You're up too early, Sweetheart. You need your sleep." I grumble as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

She giggles and climbs on top of me. Now I'm awake. Settling my hands on her waist, I stop her wiggling. As much I would just love to keep my sexy Lil Bit in bed all day, I doubt she'll allow it.

"It's almost ten in the morning. It's not that early." She replies; running her fingers up and down along my chest and abdomen.

"How long have you been up?" I ask; capturing her hands within mine and bringing her palms to my mouth to give each one a kiss.

"Not for long. I didn't really want to wake you up, but I really want to give you your Christmas present."

Smiling, I cup her face in my hands and pull her down to me for a kiss. She opens her mouth and melts into me, but quickly pulls away. I groan and she laughs.

"Your present first." She says; climbing off of me.

Watching her run out of the bedroom, I sit up against the headboard. She returns within minutes with a medium size box in her hands. She hands me the box and climbs up beside me. I can't help but laugh. Maybe I should have gotten her a set of stairs to get in the bed with. She sits down beside me and crosses her legs.

"Open it." She orders with a smile.

The wrapping paper is a dark midnight blue with giant snowflakes all over it. A big white bow sits on top so I remove that first and stick it on top of her head. She smiles at me and once again, I'm struck with how absolutely gorgeous she is; her hair is down around her face, her eyes still hold a sleepiness to them and her cheeks are slightly red from sleep.

"Open it. Hurry." She begs and I turn my attention back on my Christmas present. I remove the wrapping paper with ease and I uncover a brown plain box. Opening the box, I come face to face with my Christmas present. WOW.

"Wow. Sweetheart, this is awesome."

"You really like it?" She asks, chewing on her bottom lip.

I give her a quick hard kiss before slowly pulling my present from its box. "Lil Bit, this is awesome." I'm holding a 1976 rare vintage Marvel Super Heroes Lunchbox and it looks to be in pristine condition. On the front side are Spiderman, Thor, and Captain America while the back holds the characters of the Fantastic Four. Opening it easily, I find a matching thermos also in mint condition inside. I'm such a major super hero buff and I've been trying to find this particular lunch box for a while. How she did, I don't know.

I set it back into the box gently and pull her into my arms. "I love it, Baby. How did you find it?" I ask once I pull away.

She shrugs. "Lots of Internet searches."

"Thank you, Lil Bit." I give her another hug which she gladly returns. "You want your present?" I tease and she nods.

"Yes. Please."

So polite she is. Grinning, I climb out of bed and I immediately hear a small giggle behind me. I look over my shoulder. "What?" I ask.

"You're naked, Dave."

I shake my ass walking to the closet and she dissolves into a fit of laughter. I grab a brightly colored package from the top shelf of the closet and walk back towards the bed. She eyes the package with wide eyes as I hand her the box. After I slip into a pair of boxers, I get back on the bed. She grabs the big purple bow off the top and places it on my head.

"Is it my color?" I ask.

"I think some lilac eye shadow would really make that deep plum bow pop." She teases.

My eyes narrow and I haul her into my arms. She comes willingly and laughing her ass off. "I ain't putting on no make-up."

She collapses against me, holding her sides and laughing so hard I'm sure she's going to hurt herself. I begin to tickle her and she squirms against me. "Are you laughing at me?" I ask, tickling her sides and blowing raspberries on her neck.

She squirms harder against me; shaking her head. "I'm not. I promise. You're much too manly for lilac. How about a navy blue or a hunter green?"

I stop tickling her and start kissing her; dipping my tongue in to caress the inside of her mouth and tangle with hers. She whimpers low in her throat and tries to get closer to me. Sliding my fingers through her hair, I angle her head for better access.

"Please." She whispers softly against my lips.

"Before you're present?" I ask, pulling away.

She nods. "Yes, please."

Grinning, I flip her on her back and hold her hands above her head. "Yes Ma'am." I hold her wrists in one strong hand and move my other hand up her shirt. Ashley's eyes dilate with arousal and I grin.

My mouth descends on hers and I ravish her sweet mouth. She whimpers against me and snuggles closer.

"I want you so damn much." I groan against her lips, unable to stop. I find her breast and cuddle it in my palm. Then I find her nipple with my fingertips and tease, roll and pluck. She arches into me with a soft hungry cry.

"You are so hot." I murmur against her mouth. I lower myself more against her and she opens her legs to make room for me, allowing me to settle into the cradle of her body.

In a hurry, I struggle with her shirt, shoving it up and out the way; leaving her naked from her chest to the waistband of her cute pajama pants. She looks so pretty with her small pale breasts rising and falling, her abdomen expanding, her belly pulled tight. My free hand caresses the small curve of her stomach and she shivers.

"I just can't get over how so damn small you are." Running my fingertips down one side of her body and up the other, she shivers again and shakes her head in denial and I smile. "You are too. Even here." I reply; grazing a fingertip across each nipple. She shivers again and her nipples pucker tighter than before. "And damn you were made for me."

Using my teeth, I catch her nipple. Her fingers clenched painfully in my hair and she groans. I nip at her, tugging insistently, and when she cries out, I tug again. I suck her nipple hard into my mouth and she cries out my name. Oh I love hearing my name on her lips.

Opening her thighs wider, she arches up, pressing her soft belly against my erection, and I can feel myself losing control. I try to tell myself to slow down, but I can't. I feel primitive and protective. The two combined are potent enough to blur my vision and steal what little common sense I thought I possessed. Getting her naked, getting inside her, seems more important than anything else possibly can. My muscles throb, my guts cramp, and my dick is throbbing.

Already her nipples are puckered tight, flushed dark. I lower my head, close my mouth around her and suck. With a long moan, Ashley shivers under me, trying to wiggle away from me, instinctively fighting such an onslaught of pleasure even as her hips roll against mine, stroking the length of my cock, only further inciting me.

Locking my arm beneath her, I curve her back, keeping her breasts raised up while I feast on her nipples. I draw on her, nipping, licking, sucking hard until both nipples are ripe, swollen and tender. Her legs wrap tight around my waist, her ankles locked at the small of my back. I just can't get enough of her. The thin cotton of her pants and panties aren't much of a barrier. The material of my boxers are rasping against her.

She tightens beneath and I hear her breath catch sharply.

I swirl my tongue around her left nipple one last time when suddenly she comes in my arms. Her neck arches, her eyes squeeze tightly shut and she clasps me tightly with her thighs. A little stunned, I continue to move on her, keeping the hard ridge of my cock in just the right spot, pleasuring her and relishing the bite of her nails on my shoulders.

I stare down at her in awe, watching her face as it crumbles in her pleasure, seeing her silky hair tangle against the white pillows, enjoying the sight of her heaving breasts. I struggle for breath as I watch her.

She goes pliant beneath me. Overcome with such amazing tenderness, I smooth her hair away from her face. "You needed that," I whisper.

She's panting hard, her eyes closed, her lashes resting in damp spikes, her cheeks flushed.

"You okay, Baby?"

She swallows, draws a shuddering breath, and nods. Two seconds later, she giggles. "I can't believe I came that easily."

"You are incredible." I reply before kissing her softly.

Her lashes lift. Her eyes are dark and stormy. "Please." She whispers.

"Please what?" I tease.

Her hot little hands coast over me, making my muscles ripple in pleasure. She thumbs my nipples, runs her small fingers across the smooth expanse of my chest and along my abs, looking up at me with a grin. "I want you in me." She finally manages to choke out.

I barely hear her words. Watching Ashley explore my chest is a distinct pleasure, and although I enjoy it immensely, I can never take it for long. I pull away from her to remove my boxers.

I pull Ashley's little pajama bottoms and panties down her legs slowly and smile as I reveal her soft flesh.

Breathing hard and finally naked, I move on top of her and growl with the sheer pleasure of feeling her small, silky body beneath me. I close my eyes and absorbed the feel of her, against me, where she belongs.

"Damn, I'm on the ragged edge here, Lil Bit. I want to be careful with you, but I want you too much and more than anything I'm dying to get inside you." My own voice harsh to my ears. She always does this to me.

Her arms loop around my neck. "It's where I want you to be." She admits with a blush.

My control shatters. Seeing her through a haze of need, I reach between our bodies and slide my fingers between her thighs until her swollen pussy was slick and open. Ashley moans and squirms.

I watch her face as I slowly push two fingers into her, opening her more, preparing her. God, she's so damn tight. She twists beneath me, sexy little sounds coming from deep in her throat. "Dave, please."

I withdraw my fingers to touch her swollen clit and she bows so hard, she nearly dislodges my fingers. Her breath is coming fast and hard and she holds on to me tight. I know she's ready. I direct the head of my cock at her opening and I can actually feel her body accepting me, closing around me. Her clenching muscles are pulling at me; wanting to hold me in.

Surging forward, I sink into her until I'm completely inside her tight wet heat. She moans and I growl. Her fingers tangled in my short hair and she whimpers.

I pull out slowly and push back in just as gentle. I repeat the movements several times until Ashley moans. "Please Dave, harder." She whispers.

I let out a ragged groan and lever up on stiff arms, withdraw and drive hard into her this time.

She raises her arms above her head, wanton, vulnerable, and she sobs, a sound of mind-numbing excitement. She's slick, her muscles grabbing hold of me, squeezing. I pull almost all the way out again and slam back in over and over.

She wraps her legs high around my waist and that opens her even more, sending me deeper inside her. I hammer into her, my gaze fierce on her face, my jaw locked tight, my muscles sweating and clenching and quivering.

Her small breasts moving with my thrusts, her nipples puckered and flushed dark, still wet from my mouth. I can smell her, the combine scent that was uniquely Ashley and the spicy aroma of her arousal.

Her eyes go blank as she stares up at me and I can tell she's ready to come. Keeping my thrusts steady, hard, and deep, all my concentration now on her pleasure, I watch her lips part in a silent cry, her body straining. "Come on, baby," I urge, thrusting hard, withdrawing and thrusting harder. "Come for me, Lil Bit."

She calls out my name, caught on the waves of sensation—pleasure that I love giving her.

I close my eyes and groan out my own release as I thrust hard one last time. It seems she has once again wrung me completely out, so much I'm too drained to hold my own weight up. I drop down onto Ashley and hear her small huff as she takes my weight. I quickly roll over and off of her small form.

"Dave?" Ashley's voice is soft and hoarse from crying out.

"Yeah." I reply; my own voice the same.

"That was incredible."

I chuckle softly. "Yes it was." I pull her on top of me and relaxes instantly. "Love you, Lil Bit."

She kisses my chest. "Love you, too."

* * *

**Surprise—**

She unwraps the shiny purple paper with the same care and ease I used with hers. "I like this wrapping paper."

"I knew you would. Now hurry and open it."

She finally reaches the box and I quickly slice the tape so she can open the box. She gets on her knees and gasps. "Oh Dave."

She pulls out an ivory colored bear covered in green and red dots dressed in a red almost strapless dress. Two little ribbons over each shoulder hold the dress up. White fur circles the collar and bottom of the dress. A silver ribbon with a bow wraps around the dress. Little sparkly dots cover the red velvet. Red glitter open toed shoes don her feet and little sparkly bows are wrapped around each ear.

"She's called the Christmas cookie bear. She actually has sugar cookies on the bottom of her feet. Do you like her?" I ask.

She sets the bear down gently next to her and throws herself at me; wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love it, Dave. She's beautiful. Thank you so so much!" She exclaims with excitement and happiness in her voice.

I squeeze her to me and kiss her neck. "Good, but you've missed the best part." I reply and she immediately pulls back.

"You mean there's more?" She asks.

I nod; looking confuse. Did she really think I would only give her a stuffed bear for Christmas? Especially after she got me a rare, expensive collector's lunch box? That's crazy. "Of course there's more." I tell her. In fact, there's a lot more. She's going to be shocked as hell. God, I hope it works out like I want it.

"Okay." She replies slowly and unsure.

I grin. "Look around the bear's neck."

She cocks her head and eyes me with uncertainty but does as I ask. She pulls a little rope from around the bear's neck. She lets out a very loud gasp when she sees the car key on the end of the rope. She looks up at with such a look of shock and surprise, I laugh.

I scoop her up in my arms and carry her down the stairs. She's still looking at the keys with shock and awe and I hope she doesn't have a heart attack when she sees what kind of car it is and what's inside of it. I open the garage door with my free hand, kick the door open, and place her on her feet.

"You bought me a car?" The shock is still there.

"Yes I did." I reply; turning the lights on in the garage and she once again lets out a gasp of shock.

"It's a—It's a –."

"It's a Porsche Cayenne. It's one of the top quality SUVs there is."

"You bought me a car?"

I sigh. "Yes I did. You need a reliable car."

"A reliable car is a ford or a Chevy. This is a Porsche!"

"Can you overlook that? Please? For me?" I ask.

"You really bought me a car!" She says again but this time her voice sounds a little more with excitement.

Grinning I nod. "Yes I did."

"And it's purple!"

That makes me laugh. "It's actually more of a silver color but it does look purple in certain light."

She throws herself at me once again and squeals. "I love it."

Wrapping my arms around, I give her a squeeze. "Good. I'm glad. Now go look on the inside."

She smacks a loud kiss on my mouth and runs to the SUV. Throwing open the passenger side door she lets out another gasp of shock and delight.

"Another bear."

Stepping up behind her, I watch as she examines this one. This one was blue striped with giant snowflakes. The stripes were different color blues and the snowflakes were of course white. The bear was wearing a black skirt with green, pink, yellow, and blue polka dots with a blue shirt and a black sequin jacket over the shirt. On her feet is a pair of black velvet boots and black sequin bows are wrapped around her ears. Of course what she couldn't see until I told her to look was the white shirt under the blue one that I put there.

"Oh Dave, I love her too." She replies, giving me a hug.

Hugging her back, I whisper in her ear. "Look under the blue shirt."

She pulls back, gives me a look of confusion but does as I ask. "O!" She turns back to look at me, her eyes shimmering with tears. On the shirt in big black letters were two small words with a lot of punch. Pulling out a ring box from my pocket, I open the box, revealing a two and a half carat Tiffany bezet princess engagement ring.

"Dave!" She's completely breathless and the shock in her voice is ringing in my ears.

"What do you say, Lil Bit? Make me the happiest man on earth. I love you so very much and I can't imagine life without you."

She throws herself at me for the third time that morning and although I can feel her tears against my neck, I'm sure they're happy tears. She whispers in my ear. "Yes Dave. Oh yes, I'll marry you!"

Wrapping my arms tight around her, I thank God for bringing her into my life.


	35. Pregnancy Hell

Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am just playing with this sweet, wonderful man...

Chapter Thirty-Five  
Pregnancy Hell

"Dave?" "Dave?" "Dave!" "BAUTISTA!"

I stop my assault on the punching bag and turn to give whoever the hell decided to be stupid enough to bother me an evil look. I'm in no mood to take anyone's shit.

"Don't even try it cuz it won't work. What the hell has gotten into you lately?"

I turn away and continue my attack on the punching bag. Normally I wouldn't mind talking to Paul especially after beating the shit out a punching bag for a few hours and lifting weights for longer than that, but today is just not the day for socializing. Right now I would rather kill someone than talk to them. Left punch, right punch, upper cut, left leg kick. Left punch, right punch, upper cut, right leg kick. Left punch, right punch, upper cut, left leg kick. Left punch, right punch, upper cut, right leg kick.

"Come on, Dave. The whole roster is scared shitless of you right now. Hell, you have a match with the Kane tonight and even he's afraid to get in the ring with you. What the hell is going on?"

Taking a deep breath, I turn around and face The Game. "Leave it alone. Leave me alone. It's none of your business."

Cocking his head, he frowns. "Does it have something to do with Ashley and her sad deposition lately? Because if it does, then I do consider it my business since she's family."

I growl and return to the bag. "Drop it, Hunter. If you know what's good for you, you'll drop it now."

"I never did know what was good for me. Now talk to me. If you don't talk to me then Vince will down in as soon as I leave to tell you to go home. Did you hurt her? Piss her off?"

I scream in rage, swing around and land a punch square in his nose and since he didn't see it coming, it's a direct hit and blood spurts everywhere. He shakes it off quickly and returns the punch. Ducking quickly it only clips my jaw, but he lands a solid punch to my gut. The pain in me is so overwhelming I barely feel it. I continue to swing my fists towards his face, unable to connect each and every time. The rage I'm feeling keeps the pain Hunter's inflicting to a dull ache and I keep coming. He swings, connecting with my jaw in perfect alignment and I hit my knees. He takes full advantage and knocks me off my feet.

Spread out on the weight room floor, I let the pain from Paul's hits to take over my senses. It's a lot better than the other pain that I'm feeling. That sharp throbbing ache settled itself deep in my chest a while back and has yet to disappear. But then again, why would it? Since it started, things haven't gotten better, only worse.

"You gonna talk now?"

Breathing heavy, I shake my head. "Don't want to talk. Leave it alone, Hunter."

He shakes his head; holding a white towel to his nose. "I can't do that and you know it. Come on, tell me I just didn't get my nose broke for no reason."

"I didn't break your ugly nose. I just tagged it."

"Well it hurts like a bitch, so tell me what's going on."

I sit up and dangle my arms over my bent knees. "I never thought I would say this and I don't want it repeated." I give him a warning look.

He nods as he sits down beside me and mimics my position. "I won't repeat a word."

I take a deep breath. "I'm hating this pregnancy. In fact, I'm wishing she had never gotten pregnant."

Paul sucks in a breath. "Shit Dave. What the fuck?"

"The past several months have been a fucking nightmare. She can't stop puking, she's tired all the time, she's been in and out of the emergency room so many times they know us by name and they know all her information. Her blood pressure goes sky up and the plummets so dangerously low that she's on the verge of passing out. Her blood sugar has been so scary low throughout this whole pregnancy that she can eat pure sugar and it won't touch it. She's constantly in pain. These sharp pains that shoot through her stomach, lower back, and legs, but yet the doctor can't find the reason why."

"Is she on bed rest?" He asks.

"Last night, they finally put her on bed rest."

"What happened last night?"

"She started bleeding; spotting really. We rushed her to the emergency room where the doctor told us that she has placenta previa which means that—."

"I know what it is." He interrupts me and I'm glad. I don't think I can explain it again.

"Did they get the bleeding to stop?" He asks.

I nod. "She was resting comfortably when I left. I can't take much more of this, Hunter. I'm on the edge and I –."

I let a roar of outrage and climb to my feet. Just bringing all this up; bringing it to the surface only encourages my anger and I go back to beating the shit out of the huge red bag. Hunter doesn't interrupt me so I continue to assault the shit out of this bag until my knuckles are raw and bleeding.

"While you're regretting this miracle, what does Ashley think?" His question is soft, but audible.

I stop and turn around. "She never whines. She never complains. She suffers in silence. She takes the pain of her pregnancy in complete silence. She only cries when she thinks I'm asleep and only then it's for the baby's life then her own. She's willing to die for this child. I heard her tell him that." I can't stop the tears that well up in my eyes.

Paul shakes his head. "Do you really think Ashley would just give up living so easily?" He asks. I shake my head. "You should know more than any of us that Ashley will fight to live."

"Then why does she talk likes she's already dying?" I yell the question.

"Because sometimes you just have to face it head on instead of burying your head in the sand."

"So you're telling me that Ashley is embracing death!" I clench my fists and grind my teeth.

He shakes his head. "No, Dave, she's not embracing death. She's wrapping her head around the fact that it could happen."

My cell phone rings, but I don't recognize the ring tone so I ignore it. "She is NOT going to FUCKING die!"

"I didn't say she was going to die. She's just understanding that's what could happen instead of denying it."

My phone continues to ring and I ignore it. I collapse to my knees and fall back on the weight room floor. "I don't want her to understand death. I want her to run from it. Deny it."

"She just doesn't want it to be a complete surprise for her. She wants to be prepared; emotionally prepared for death if it happens."

I shake my head so violently that my teeth rattle. "NO!" I scream with every single emotion I have in my large frame and it shakes the windows. "How can you talk about her dying so causally? Like it doesn't bother you in the slightest?" My phone rings again and then goes silent.

"Dave, it bothers me immensely. We all love her and we don't want anything to happen to her and I'm not saying it will. I'm simply saying that—."

Paul's cut off by the door of the weight room opening. It's Vince and he looks worried and a little bit scared.

"What's wrong?" I bark.

"The hospital called. Ashley went into labor."

Suddenly feeling dizzy, I shake my head. "What? She can't be in labor. She's barely eight months. She's too early." I stagger towards the door and Paul and Vince quickly grab a hold of me.

"I'll drive." Vince tells me and I'm too scared to argue.

* * *

Things are crazy. Lots of nurses and too many doctors. Bright lights, fancy equipment, small tools, an incubator. My son, and I'm still not sure if she's having a boy because he never allowed us to see, he no longer wanted to wait. He's ready to come into this crazy fucked up world. Unfortunately, he's not ready physically. His little lungs are not quite developed and he's not big enough yet, but that wasn't stopping him.

"Are you okay?" I ask; tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. I know the question is stupid. She was tired and hurting. She's miserable.

She lets out a tired sigh. "I wish they would hurry. I want to see my child."

I brush a kiss across her forehead and nod. "Me too, Sweetheart."

We were waiting on OR doctor with a team to take care of a premature newborn. They seem to be taking their time, although I knew that wasn't so. The place was busy of course. It's a hospital; they're always busy. Meanwhile, Ashley was in a lot of pain. Her blood pressure was too low for a woman in pain and it's making me nervous. Hell, I was fucking terrified.

Another contraction racks her small form and she curls into a ball and lets out a long low moan of pain. Tears spring to my eyes and I fight back the fear I'm feeling. I rub her back and tell her how much I love her, but I really have no idea how to help her.

"Dave?" The pain subsides, but her voice is weak.

"Yea Lil Bit."

A sob escapes her throat. "I'm scared."

I pull her into my arms as much as the bed allows and squeeze her to me. "You're gonna be fine, Baby. I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I love you, David Michael Bautista."

My heart leaps in my throat. "I love you too, Lil Bit."

Another contraction rips through her and she screams out in pain. I squeeze the tears back and try to talk Ashley through the pain. I want to help, but I feel so helpless.

"Dave, I'm bleeding." Her voice was full of horror. I pull back her hospital blanket and sure enough, there was blood every fucking where. I screamed for the nurses and the doctors and immediately the room was full of people. I couldn't believe all the people.

Ashley was rolled to her back and the blankets ripped away. The monitor that was keeping track of her blood pressure started to beep uncontrollably.

"Her BP is too low." More words were exchanged as I watched. Suddenly her body goes stiff. "She's seizing, Doctor."

The doctor points towards me. "Get him out of here. Now!"

"No, I'm staying." I refuse to leave but they weren't listening to me. Everything was rushed and crazy as I tried to listen what they were saying as they pushed me out of the room. As the door slammed shut all I heard was the monitor and the steady beep of her flat lining.

A sob tore out of my throat as I drop to my knees outside her hospital room. I couldn't stop the tears as they streamed down my cheeks. I did the only thing I could think of. I prayed.

"Please God. Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from _my_ chest. I'll take her fucking place if you'll let me. Make this my last fucking request. Please God, Take me out of this world, but leave her here. Don't take her from me, Lord. Please God, don't take her from me."

I crumble to the floor and continue to beg.

* * *

Author's Note: Once More Chapter Left... Please read and review..


	36. Christmas of 2012

Disclaimer: Dave Bautista and company are not mine. I am not making any money.

Author's Note: It's finally over! I hate that it's over, but all good things come to an end. I hope you enjoyed His Shadow as much as I did. Thanks Guys for all your reviews and all your love!

Please forgive me for taking so long... I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it, but I once I knew it was written in no time.

Epilogue: Christmas of 2012

"Hey Dad, Caitlyn just pulled up and I think she has Chloe with her." My fifteen year old daughter, Chesi called from the living room window. I sighed in relief. My three youngest were getting impatient, but who could really blame them. They were four and two and they had been waiting a long time for Christmas morning to come again. Now that Christmas morning was finally here, they were practically dancing on their tiptoes with excitement. And they were finally getting old enough to enjoy it and that was enjoyment enough for Ashley and me.

"Let them in, Chesi. Then come into the kitchen to finish breakfast." I called back to her. I heard her reply, but didn't actually hear what she said. I was sure she was agreeing so I didn't say anything in return. I turned back to my three youngest who were seated at the kitchen table. My only son, David Michael the Third sitting like a big boy in one of the dining chairs was eating his waffle and bacon like a pro. Out of all six of my kids, he was the only one that looked his mother. Mischievous brown eyes and curly brown hair, he was the spitting image of my Lil Bit.

My two youngest, my last two babies were identical twin girls and adopted. After Ashley almost died giving birth to Davey, I just couldn't go through almost losing her again and she didn't want to put me or her family through that either, but she did however want a little girl. After talking about it for months on end, we agreed to look into adopting a little Pilipino girl. Ashley was beyond excited that she too would get her own little girl. Just shy of Davey's second birthday, we got a call from our lawyer. A young woman had given birth to twin little girls and just up and decided she didn't want them. After calling my mom to watch Davey and the girls, we left for the Philippines. A week later, we were back in the states with two beautiful perfectly healthy baby girls. Keely and Kiley are the apple of their momma's eyes and well hell, mine too. In their matching high chairs, they too were scarfing down waffles and bacon.

"Momma?" Keely asked with a mouthful of waffle. Waffles and bacon were almost an everyday thing around here. All the kids loved it as did their mother.

"She's upstairs, Sweetie. Now eat your breakfast so we can open presents." I bribed her and she giggled with glee.

"Pwesents, pwesents, pwesents." My three youngest began chanting with syrup running down their chins.

Suddenly, Davey squealed and tried to get down from his chair. "Caity!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

I turned just in time to see my eldest daughter at twenty-two walk into the kitchen with my middle daughter, seventeen year old, Chloe at her heels. Caitlyn held open her arms and squealed too. "Davey!" She enveloped him into her arms and gave him a loud smacking kiss on his syrup sticky cheek. "I've missed you, Davey Michael." She told him.

He pulled back and gave her a toothless grin. His favorite song right now, 'All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth' and with good reason. "Missed you, Caity." He kissed her cheek. "Did you bring me anything?" He asked hopefully.

Caitlyn laughed and kissed his forehead. "Don't I always?" She teased. He nodded eagerly. "Exactly, but you have to eat first and then we'll open presents." He nodded again and began to shovel his waffle in his mouth.

I watched as Caitlyn gave her two little sisters hugs and kisses and then murmured and whispered to them as they fixed their plates and ate side by side. She was the best oldest sister I think any of my kids could have asked for. Accepted into Harvard Law School, she was a full time student and a part time assistant teacher at a local day care where she lived in Massachusetts. I helped as much as I could with her schooling, but she wanted to do it on her own. As independent as they come, but she didn't hesitate to ask me for help so she could buy her little brother and her sisters something for Christmas. She also insisted that she wanted to get something for Ashley too. I'm so very proud of my eldest daughter and it actually saddens me that she's growing up.

"Where's Ashley, Dad?" Chloe's question pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to look at her.

"She upstairs and on the phone when I came down."

"With who?" Chesi questioned.

"With your grandma."

That made Caitlyn look up. "Is Grandma coming today?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out when Ashley gets down here."

"Find out what?"

I turned at the sound of my Lil Bit's voice and my smile is immediate. She's absolutely beautiful in a silver baby doll dress with silver flats. Her luscious brown locks are down and cascading around her shoulders. In the past six years, she's only gotten more beautiful, more gorgeous and I can't help but love her more and more.

I pulled her into the circle of my arms and she leaned back against me so she could face our brood. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled. She always smelled good, even after one intense night where all three of our youngest were sick and throwing up, she still managed to smell delicious.

"Is Grandma coming?" Chesi asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Not until way later this evening. She's met someone and wants to spend the day with that person." Ashley replied and they simply nodded without any questions. Recently my mother came out and told us that she was a lesbian. I was a little shocked at first, but I didn't care. It didn't matter to me. She was my mom, she gave me life, and made sure that I was always taken care of. I would have supported her no matter what. Even if she told me she wanted to join the circus, we would have cheered her on. Only Ashley and I knew so I guess she had now decided it was time to stop hiding it from her grandchildren. I agreed with her; Caitlyn, Chloe, and Chesi were old enough and mature enough to understand and hopefully accept it.

Ashley pulled out of my arms and hugged Caitlyn to her. Caitlyn had about four inches on her, Chloe had three, and Chesi had almost five. She whispered something to Caitlyn that I didn't hear and Caitlyn nodded with a watering tear filled smile. She then turned to Chloe and pulled her into a giant hug. She whispered something to Chloe who blushed. My eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion. What the hell was she saying to them?

"Chloe come help me get the presents from the car." Caitlyn suddenly announced.

"Can I come to?" Chesi asked her oldest sister.

Caitlyn nodded. "Of course, come on."

I looked around the kitchen as my three oldest daughters left to find Ashley cleaning up a sticky Davey. She was so gentle and loving towards our only son, it made me emotional. Davey was grinning with glee and shouting pwesents at the top of his lungs. Ashley shushed him and kissed his forehead. He immediately quieted and smiled at his momma. I joined her side and began to clean up Kiley.

"What did you say to Caitlyn and Chloe?" I asked.

She glanced over at me with a coy smile on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased.

I gripped her chin between my thumb and forefinger and planted a hot and hard kiss on her parted mouth. "Damn right I want to know."

"Ummm, Daddy said damn." Davey chastised me and I gave him a scolded look.

"Only daddies can say that word. Say again and I'll wash your mouth out with soap." I firmly told him and he nodded.

He frowned. "Yes, Sir."

I nodded and then smiled at him. He grinned right back as Ashley helped him down. I couldn't help but keep right on grinning as he ran into the living room as fast as his little legs would carry him. All my kids knew I loved them, but I was strict with them all. I didn't allow them to disrespect anyone, most of all Ashley and their grandmother. They valued both of the women in their life and for that I was thankful. They didn't curse, they didn't swear, they weren't lazy either. They had chores, their homework always came first and they helped with dinner.

It hadn't always been this way, but as soon as Ashley and I got married and filed for custody of my daughters, it was a must. After Ashley and I married, we had a home built on ten acres of open land. I still wrestled, but now I was making my way into the movies and I was away a lot. I wanted Ashley and my family to be safe and I wanted to come home to them. Not to some motel room or some condo or apartment. I wanted to build a home with Ashley and my kids. So I did. Caitlyn, Chloe, and Chesi each had their own bedroom, but they shared a bathroom. Davey as my only son had to have his own bedroom and bathroom. Kiley and Keely shared a bedroom and a bathroom too. Ashley and I had a huge master suite with a master bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. Since Kiley and Keely's room was first built as a guest bedroom, we had to add to it to make it a little bigger and then had a guest house built on our property. A year later, a stable was built for our house of horses that we now had because of Chesi.

The downstairs was a kitchen, dining room, living room, laundry room, and a foyer. The foyer was closed off so whoever was there couldn't see the main part of the house. Once the door to the foyer was opened, everything was in sight. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were completely open spaces with high ceilings. The laundry room and pantry doors were in the kitchen and also pretty big spaces.

The upstairs were our bedrooms and off limits to anyone but family. Our girls had company once in a while, but it was only after I trusted them that I allowed them upstairs. My daughters didn't like it at first, but I told them that's how it was and I wasn't going to change. It took me forever to find my one true love and I worked hard for what I had. I wasn't about to lose anybody or anything because I allowed myself to overly trust. My girls came around and they had several friends that were eventually allowed upstairs.

"You really need to watch your mouth around Davey. He looks up to you and he's very impressionable."

I finished cleaning up Kiley as Ashley finished cleaning Keely and we placed them on the floor. They immediately made their way over to the living room where their sisters just came in and were setting up the presents.

"I know I do, but sometimes it's hard."

She smiled at me and finished cleaning up the sticky mess of waffles and syrup. "It's okay. I love you just as you are."

I nipped her neck as I pulled her into my arms and she giggled. Damn, six years later and I still love that sweet little sound. I pulled her into the living room and pulled her down between my legs on the over-stuffed black leather sofa. I kissed the side of her neck and she snuggled closer to me.

"What did you say to Caitlyn and Chloe?" I asked again in a whisper. The kids were talking amongst themselves and Caitlyn was giving more hugs and kisses to her younger brother and sisters. She didn't get to see them often so when she did, she smothered them with the love.

She sighed and wiggled against me. My reaction was instant, I was hard as a rock against the cradle of her ass and she giggled again. She was doing it on purpose. I squeezed her tighter to me. "Stop that or I'm going turn you over my knee and spank that sweet ass." I whispered the threat in her ear and she blushed. Six years later and still blushed, damn I loved her.

"I told Caitlyn how absolutely proud we were of her and all that she's accomplishing. I told her that she was growing up to a very beautiful, talented, successful woman and I was proud to be her stepmother."

I turned Ashley in my lap so I could cover her mouth with mine. I kept it sweet and soft as our kids were in the room, but she was absolutely amazing. I pulled back after nipping her bottom lip. "I do love you, Lil Bit. More and more so every day."

She crinkled her nose and smiled. "I love you too."

I nodded and my attention was diverted when Chloe shrieked. We looked over to see a huge box opened in front of her. "What is it, Chloe?" I asked.

She tipped the box so I could see, but I still hadn't a clue. She grinned. "Caitlyn got me everything I need for scrapbooking including several different kinds of scrapbooks. It's perfect and I love it. Thank you so much Caity."

My eldest daughter hugged her little sister and said something to her that I couldn't hear. When Davey was born, Chloe had asked for a camera so she could take lots of pictures of her new little brother. We bought a nice but not too expensive digital camera and she was never without the thing. She loved taking pictures of anything she could and making collages and scrapbooks. Hell, in our family her scrapbooks were legendary and popular as hell. She even had people asking her to help make their scrapbooks or just paid her to do it. She loved that and taking pictures. This year for Christmas, we had finally decided to update her camera; again. This would be her third, but her most expensive.

I pointed towards a medium size box wrapped in red paper with a huge silver bow and grinned. "Open that one next." I told her. Her eyes went wide, but she grabbed the box and ripped through the paper. She shrieked and squealed and pulled out her new Canon camera. It was a three thousand dollar camera but she was worth it. She jumped up and came running towards Ashley and myself. She threw her arms around the both of us and squeezed us tight.

"Thank you so much! I love you both so so so so so much!" Ashley laughed and squeezed her back.

"You're welcome, Sweetie. You're so very worth it."

Within seconds, she had a memory card in the camera and she was snapping away. The other kids were one by one opening presents as Chloe continued to take pictures. They unwrapped clothes, music cds, dvds, books, games, and toys.

"What did you tell Chloe?" I asked again.

"Chloe likes a boy in her History class and she was talking on the phone with him last night when I called to make sure that she had a ride over here."

"What boy?" I asked, not liking this at all. Chloe was too young.

"His name is Adam and he's a senior and at the top of his class. She told me this last night and she wanted to know if she could invite him over tomorrow so you could meet him. She wants Caitlyn to meet him too, that's why she said tomorrow. I asked her if she asked him and she said yes and he said he would."

I shook my head. "Chloe is too young for a boyfriend, especially one who is a senior."

Ashley looked me in the eyes and smiled. "She's seventeen and growing up. She's following in Caitlyn's footsteps with wanting to be a lawyer and then a part time photographer. She's got a good head on her shoulders, she'll be okay. I promise."

Opening my mouth to protest, I was cut off. "Dad, can I open this?" Chesi's soft voice asked and I turned my attention on her. She had her big present from Ashley and myself. This too was wrapped in red paper but with a huge purple bow. I nodded with a smile and she eagerly began tearing off the paper. She squealed with surprised happiness and jumped up to dance around the room. Ashley and I laughed as she came over to us and hugged us both.

"Oh I love it! I love it! I love it!" She squealed again and danced some more. She had wanted one of the new Microsoft Surfaces and that was what we got her. She was old enough to take care of it and she needed it for school. Chesi had been my baby for so long, I still considered her my baby girl. She was still uncertain what she wanted to do after high school, but it was a toss-up between computer technician or a veterinarian. Two completely different majors, but she didn't know which one she wanted.

Keely and Kiley were playing with their new dolls and cradles and Davey was pushing around a giant dump truck. With them satisfied, Caitlyn grabbed two small packages from the mantle above the fireplace and walked over to Ashley and myself.

She handed mine first and smiled. "This is from all of us, Dad. We love you and we hope you know it."

I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Sweetie."

I unwrapped my small present with my arms still wrapped around my Lil Bit. Inside was an envelope with my name sprawled in elegant hand writing. I quickly opened the envelope and let out a small sound of surprise. Inside was two airline tickets and a pamphlet of Hawaii. A small piece of paper tucked inside simply said, seven days and six nights in the honey moon suite for two. All expenses paid. Babysitting is on us. Love you, Dad.

"Girls, I don't know what to say." I replied.

Caitlyn smiled. "Dad, I'm twenty-two years old, Chloe is seventeen, and Chesi is fifteen. We're still young, but we're adults and we love Davey, Keely, and Kiley more than anything. Since Ashley had just had Davey when you two got married, you never got a proper honey moon. I hope you'll let us watch Davey, Keely, and Kiley and take this trip. We know how much you love Ashley and how you dote on her and take care of her. Because of your love for her, we won't accept anything less in our relationships in the future. Please say you'll go." She begged with tears in her eyes.

I picked Ashley up and sat her beside me before standing up and pulling my oldest daughter in my arms. "We would be honored to go and even more honored to let you watch your younger brother and sisters." I told her.

"Thanks Dad." She hugged me back before pulling away. "We'll have Grandma nearby too."

I nodded. "Of course, but we trust you immensely."

She beamed. "Thanks Dad."

I sat back down and hauled Ashley back in my arms as Caitlyn handed her a small package. Ashley melted on the spot. "Oh Sweetie, you didn't have to. The honey moon was for me too, right?" She winked at Caitlyn who laughed.

"Yes but this is just for you."

Ashley's eyes filled with tears as she slowly opened the small box. The tears flowed freely when she pulled a platinum charm bracelet from the box. "Let me see it, Lil Bit." I said and she handed it to me. It had eight little charms hanging from it. The first charm was a graduation cap that was engraved with Caitlyn.

"I believe that it was Ashley that helped me graduate from high school and it's definitely Ashley that's helping me get through college." Caitlyn replied when I looked up at her. Ashley is sobbing her heart out.

I picked up the second charm; a camera with the name Chloe engraved on it. "You encourage Chloe to follow her dream of being photographer and her dream to be a lawyer."

The third charm was a horse with Chesi engraved on it. "I think that's pretty self-explained. You talked Dad into getting the stable built because Chesi suddenly discovered she wanted to ride horses. You're always there for us, Ashley. You may not be our birth mother, but you're still our mom and we love you."

Ashley got up and hugged our three oldest girls and cried. While they had their moment, I looked at the other charms. A small train with Davey on it made me smile. The girls did Davey's room in a train motif after he was born. Ashley loved it. The Pilipino Flag with Keely and a Pilipino eagle with Kiley represented our newest additions. Caitlyn, Chloe, and Chesi had been happy as hell when they discovered we were adopting two little girls from the Philippines and they've doted on them since day one. The next charm was a small jet with my name on it and I knew immediately what it signified. The plane that Ashley got me when her dad left her all that money. I think the girls knew she really loved me then and they refused to let her go. Each of those charms had a small birthstone for each of them and I thought this bracelet was beautiful. I picked up the last charm and smiled. It was a small teddy bear with 'My Bautista Family' written on one side and her name and birthstone on the other. It was an expensive and thoughtful bracelet. My girls were the best. They really did love their step-mother and they proved it every day.

"Come on, Dave. We must give Caitlyn her present now."

"Come here, Lil Bit." I demanded and she quickly followed that demand. I slipped the bracelet over her small wrist and tightened the clasp.

She kissed my cheek and smiled. "Thanks. I love it, don't you?"

I nodded and smiled back. "I do, now let's go give Caitlyn her present so I can give you yours."

She nodded eagerly and pulled Caitlyn toward the garage. Caitlyn started to squeal before Ashley even hit the lights. She was in full on scream when the lights turned on and a brand new 2012 candy apple red Ford Mustang convertible took up a spot in the five car garage.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT!" Caitlyn screamed again and threw herself at me and then at Ashley. "You are guys are so the best."

Immediately my two oldest wanted to take a ride and I nodded my approval. Kiley and Keely wanted a ride too but I told them not today and ushered them back in the house. They immediately went back to their doll house. Davey was still playing with his dumb truck. I grinned. My son was the easiest to please. It figures. I grabbed my gift to Ashley and went back to the garage. Ashley was waving good bye to the girls and I pulled her into the house.

I pulled her into my arms as she grabbed an envelope and handed it to me. I grinned and opened it. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked.

She nodded, grinning. "You've been wanting to build a custom chopper for the longest time. This is a kind of like a gift certificate from the Tuttle's. Your chopper is already paid for, you just have to decide what you want now."

I sealed my mouth over hers and plundered and conquered. I had the world's greatest wife and she was all mine. She pulled away from me, breathless and turned on. She looked over at our three babies and grinned. "You like it then?" She asked once turning back to look at me.

"I love it. Thank you." I kissed her again and handed her a small box.

She crinkled her nose and opened it. "Oh my. Dave, it's so beautiful. I love it." A white gold ring with a two carat diamond in the middle which was surrounded by smaller colorful stones sat upon a plush blue velvet covering. I pulled it from the box and slipped it on her finger.

I kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. "You are my everything, Lil Bit. I love each and everything about you and I love you more and more every day. Trust me when I say, you have made me the happiest man on earth these past six years and I hope we have many many years to come."

She smiled and brushed a kiss across my mouth. "You have made me the happiest woman ever. I love you, David Michael Bautista. Then, now, and always."

"Me kisses too!" Kiley screams in the background and I grinned. I pulled slowly away from Ashley and went after my youngest daughter who was squealing and Ashley was laughing in the background. Yea, my life was perfect. I had the greatest family any man could ask for and the most beautiful and the most loving wife any husband could want. Capturing Kiley and throwing her over my head, I knew Ashley had saved me just as I had saved her six years ago.

* * *

**Please review.. let me know what you think of His Shadow... I hate that's it over..** **Again.. THANK YOU for the reviews!**


End file.
